Compléter Temperance Brennan
by Eileda
Summary: Elle avait toujours senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ce sentiment de vide qui vous fait sentir seul dans une pièce surpeuplée... Mais qui pourrait combler ce vide après 18 ans? Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Je ne possède aucun personnage à part les miens.

Note de l'auteur- Soyez informé qu'il sera mention de maltraitance d'enfants dans cette histoire. Si ce sujet vous offense, arrêtez-vous maintenant. Si ce n'est pas le cas, gardez à l'esprit que des enfants souffrent tous les jours et que c'est à nous de leur donner une voix, aidez nous à arrêter la maltraitance des enfants.

De plus, Parker a 11 ans dans cette fic je ne pouvais trouver de site qui me donne un âge précis donc pas de critique là-dessus. Je lui avais donné 10 ans au départ mais comme j'ai continué cette fic, j'ai décidé après le chapitre 13 de lui donner 11 ans. J'ai essayé de changer tous les '10 ans' pour des '11 ans' mais ils sont rusés et se cachent.

Il y a un lien sur mon profil si vous voulez voir sur qui je me suis basée pour le personnage de Molly, si vous souhaitez le voir maintenant ou plus tard. Je ne possède pas cette image et ne prétend à aucun droits dessus.

Note de la traductrice : Ceci n'est pas mon histoire, juste la traduction de la fic Completing Temperance Brennan écrite par Godisnotazombie. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan se tenait silencieusement dans une des salles d'examen. Elle plaça doucement chacun des os à leur place sur le satin blanc du cercueil devant elle. Tabitha Moore était âgée de dix ans quand elle était morte il y a six mois. Personne n'avait reporté son absence. Tabitha Moore était un chiffre, une victime de meurtre de plus mais une inconnue car pupille d'état. Placée en famille d'accueil, elle était de la paperasse pour le gouvernement et de l'argent pour les brutes chez qui elle avait été placée.<p>

Brennan avait découvert seize fractures sur le petit squelette et ce n'était que le début de l'histoire de Tabitha. Cam avait noté des dommages aux muscles et tissus du pelvis et des régions vaginales, ainsi que du sperme dans la bouche et le col de l'utérus de la petite fille. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Temperance Brennan n'avait pu retenir son envie de vomir et avait du faire un détour urgent par les toilettes.

Booth avait été son pilier pendant l'affaire, il savait combien les affaires impliquant des enfants placés l'affectaient. Il lui avait prêté son épaule quand elle se sentait surpassée, était resté à l'institut avec elle quand tout le monde était déjà parti, l'avait emmené diner et l'avait fait rire quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était pleurer.

Il était seize heures quand elle referma le cercueil qu'elle avait personnellement choisi et elle assisterait, avec Booth et le reste des fouines, à l'enterrement qu'elle avait financé, le lendemain à 10h. Le cimetière de Washington serait le lieu du repos éternel de Tabitha.

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'intention des employés des pompes funèbres et les regarda emporter le cercueil, chacun d'eux baissant humblement leur tête pour la perte de cette petite vie.

Temperance soupira, elle était fatiguée et triste, mais elle était plus encore, elle était en colère contre le système qui avait perdu cette enfant alors qu'il était censé la protéger, ce même système qui faisait défaut encore et toujours. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, défit les boutons de sa blouse de laboratoire et l'enleva d'un coup d'épaule.

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous aux Founding Fathers, ma chérie ? »

Brennan secoua la tête.

« Pas ce soir Angela, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, on se voit demain ? Tu viens toujours à l'enterrement ? »

Angela sourit et attrapa le bras de son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Brennan payer pour un enterrement mais l'émotion revenait à chaque fois. Temperance Brennan avait tout dans le cœur, chaque victime dont elle devait s'occuper l'attristait.

« Bien sûre ma chérie, Jack et moi seront présents. »

Brennan sourit et entra dans son bureau.

« Merci Ange… »

Elle attrapa son sac et enfila son manteau, éteignit son ordinateur et se retourna vers son amie.

« Je te vois demain. »

Angela hocha la tête et regarda son amie s'éloigner. Brennan s'était distancée pendant l'affaire et son attitude avait considérablement changé ces derniers mois. Angela savait que la relation entre Booth et Hannah était à blâmer cependant elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir touvé un semblant de bonheur. Hannah était gentille et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, ou presque, mais elle ne serait jamais l'un des leurs. Brennan avait repris ses habitudes de passer la nuit à l'institut, elle avait retrouvée son attitude clinique, elle ne riait plus au travail et ne souriait que très rarement. Elle avait perdu du poids et, même si ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'avant, elle reprenait rapidement ses habitudes anti sociales.

Booth avait dépassé l'étape « ignorons tout le monde » dans sa relation avec Hannah, et il s'efforçait de passer du temps à l'institut, il venait et entraînait une anthropologue grommelante pour aller déjeuner ou dîner. Il lui apportait son petit déjeuner le matin et prenait du temps, tous les jours, pour être avec elle. Ce n'était plus comme avant, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux, mais cet embarras s'en allait avec le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, juste tout les deux, et cela devenait aisé de se retrouver comme ils étaient avant.

Brennan fronça les sourcils en sortant du parking souterrain, il pleuvait depuis trois jours et le ciel ne semblait pas s'éclairer. Des nuages sombres menaçaient au dessus de sa tête, faisant paraître l'heure beaucoup plus tardive qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle prit la direction opposée à celle de son appartement, le trafic était encore léger, l'heure de pointe n'ayant pas encore été atteinte. Elle tourna à droite, puis repris vivement à gauche et continua pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de s'arrêter sur une place de parking devant un bâtiment défraîchit.

Eteignant le moteur et retirant la clé du contact, elle regarda la pluie qui battait le pavé, l'eau ruisselante dans le caniveau et jusque dans les bouches d'égout.

Elle se saisit du dossier sur le siège à côté d'elle, le fourra sous son manteau, attrapa son sac et se précipita vers la porte, fermant automatiquement la voiture derrière elle. Elle monta en courant les marches jusqu'à l'auvent percé de l'orphelinat du district.

Temperance entra dans le bâtiment en essuyant ses cheveux. Elle fronça le nez à l'odeur de poussière et de moisi, son odorat la ramenant à ses quinze ans. Brennan se dirigea vers le bureau à côté de grilles d'entrée et sonna la cloche pour obtenir de l'attention.

Une dame assez âgée aux cheveux marron grisonnant s'approcha, elle était mince et avait un air sévère. Brennan se demanda brièvement si avoir l'air le plus méchant possible était un pré-requis pour ce travail.

« Oui ? »

Temperance se redressa en entendant l'accent sévère de sa voix.

« Je suis le docteur Temperance Brennan de l'institut Jefferson, je souhaiterais parler à Mademoiselle Hilda Stenning, s'il vous plaît. »

La femme se força à sourire

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, inclinant sa tête sur le côté en sentant sa patience s'amenuiser.

« Je travaille avec le FBI sur l'affaire Tabitha Moore et je souhaiterais finaliser quelques questions que j'ai avec elle. »

La femme continua à agrafer les papiers devant elle, l'air inintéressé par le discours de Brennan.

« Je suis désolée, elle est en réunion en ce moment. »

Se penchant sur le bureau, Temperance parla calmement.

« Savez vous pour combien de temps elle en a ? »

Elle regarda sur l'agenda posé à côté d'elle et après un temps ponctué de umm et ah.

« Un moment. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel, sentant la frustration monter.

« Y a-t-il quelque part où je puisse attendre ? »

Elle essayait de garder sa voix polie afin de ne pas énerver la femme qui pouvait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.

« Je suppose que vous pourriez attendre dans le grand hall. »

La femme pressa un bouton, les grilles émirent un buzz et se déverrouillèrent dans un « clic » résonnant. Brennan s'élança en avant et tira la grille, pensant que le système n'était guère différent de celui du foyer de Havenhurst. Elle traversa un foyer qui sentait le renfermé et suivi le doigt de la femme jusqu'à ce qui devait être une salle d'attente. Une simple rangée de huit chaises était posée contre un mur couvert de peinture crème écaillée. Tempérance s'assit en face d'un des trois bureaux, celui dont la plaque lisait 'Hilda Stenning'.

* * *

><p>Brennan soupira, elle attendait depuis une vingtaine minutes et il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de l'insaisissable Mlle Stenning. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits qu'elle associait avec chaque foyer où elle était allée des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs, l'écho d'un adulte réprimant un enfant, le claquement d'une porte et le cliquètement de talons sur le parquet. Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite et une forte femme, traînant une enfant par le poignet, en sortit vivement.<p>

La petite fille avait l'air effrayé tandis que ces petites jambes se dépêchaient pour pouvoir suivre la foulée plus longue de l'adulte.

« Pourquoi ne te lèves tu pas de ton lit au lieu de pisser dedans Molly ? »

La femme jeta un drap bleu par terre et força l'enfant à s'agenouiller.

« Tu restes là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. »

Tempérance regarda la femme s'en aller, laissant la fillette seule. Cette dernière s'agrippait à un ours en peluche marron pour trouver du réconfort. L'enfant était assise et fixait une porte vitrée, donnant sur l'extérieur pluvieux. Brennan estima l'âge de la fillette à trois ans, quatre tout au plus. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama avec ce qui apparaissait être une souris portant des chaussures jaunes et un pantalon rouge dessus. Ses cheveux était brun foncé et coupés court en bol. Temperance pensa que si on donnait un coup de brosse dans ces boucles, les cheveux de l'enfant ressembleraient beaucoup aux siens. Sa peau était pâle et, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voire, la fillette avait de grands yeux bleus comme les siens, elle sourit à la pensée que Booth les avait qualifiés d'yeux 'brises-cœurs'.

La fillette leva les yeux en sentant Tempérance s'avancer vers elle. Elle se pressa contre le mur et fronça les sourcils. Brennan s'accroupit doucement et sourit.

« Bonjour… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Temperance regarda l'ours que l'enfant agrippait, il était brun et apparemment très aimé.

« Mon nom est Tempérance, tu es Molly n'est ce pas ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas, elle regarda droit dans les yeux amicaux de la dame en face d'elle.

« J'aime ton ours il doit être un bon ami à avoir ici. »

Encore aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'enfant, mais Molly serra son ours encore plus fort.

Temperance se balança en arrière pour pouvoir s'assoir plus confortablement sur le sol. Elle se sentait attirée par l'enfant. Brennan remarqua la peau rougit du poignet de Molly, là où la femme l'avait serré trop fort.

« Comment vas ta main ? »

Elle montra sa propre main pour illustrer ce qu'elle voulait dire et sourit quand Molly lui tendit la sienne. Temperance prit doucement la main de la petite fille et releva la manche, vérifiant si la peau n'était pas écorchée. Avec la petite main de Molly dans sa plus grande, Brennan sentit une vague de désir de protéger cette enfant. Elle passa doucement son pouce sur les doigts de Molly et sourit.

Molly ne savait pas qui était cette dame, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle était différente des autres. Elle n'était pas méchante et elle ne criait pas, Molly n'avait pas peur de cette dame comme elle avait eu peur de la dame avant. Molly s'approcha un tout petit peu. Cette dame avait des yeux et un sourire gentils, et elle sentait bon.

Temperance regarda Molly qui lui présentait son ours. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que le tissu d'un bras de l'ours était déchiré et que le rembourrage commençait à sortir. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans une aiguille et du fil quand elle fut frappée d'une idée presque enfantine.

« Oh ma chère, je crois que votre ours à besoin d'un pansement. »

Molly haussa les sourcils de surprise, toutes les personnes à qui elle avait montré son ours lui avait dit d'aller ailleurs. Temperance lui tendit la main et elle sourit lorsque Molly la lui prit.

« Allons voir dans mon sac si j'en ai un, d'accord ? »

Molly acquiesça et marcha avec elle jusqu'aux chaises. Elle regarda Temperance fouiller dans son sac.

« Est-ce que ton ours à un nom ? »

Molly resta debout en silence, ses yeux passant de la porte par laquelle elle avait été tirée à son ours sur la chaise, avant de recommencer le même schéma.

Brennan plaça un pansement sur la déchirure et le pressa fermement.

« Voilà, ça te va ? »

Molly lui donna un petit sourire qui fut remplacé vivement par une grimace quand la porte s'ouvrit et deux femmes en sortirent. La première était celle qui avait amenée Molly et l'autre était Hilda Stenning. Temperance vit Molly courir jusqu'au drap où on l'avait déposé plus tôt, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part des deux femmes.

« On y va Molly, debout. »

Molly lança un bref regard effrayé à Tempérance, avant d'être, encore une fois, traînée à travers le couloir.

* * *

><p>Brennan se leva de sa chaise tandis qu'Hilda s'approchait avec un regard suspicieux.<p>

« Dr. Brennan, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me voir ? »

« En effet, j'ai quelques questions sans réponses pour vous. »

Mlle Stenning entra dans son bureau, sans y inviter Temperance qui la suivit quand même. Hilda s'assit à son bureau et regarda Brennan, sans paraître impressionnée.

« Eh bien je vous en prie Dr Brennan, commencez. On m'attend ailleurs. »

Brennan s'assit en face d'elle et prit le dossier posé sur ses genoux.

« Je voulais savoir comment il était possible que Tabitha disparaisse pendant six mois sans être déclarée disparue ? »

Hilda leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoutez Dr. Brennan, comme je vous l'avais dit à vous et à votre agent Booth quand je suis venue aux bureaux du FBI, on avait supposé que l'enfant avait fugué, c'est assez courant. Ces enfants grandissent très vite et ils croient que le monde leur doit quelque chose. Quand ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils démissionnent. »

Brennan sentit son visage pulser de colère à la généralisation.

« Tabitha Moore montrait des signes de maltraitance physique, des fractures qui avaient guéries, d'autres qui étaient en cours de guérison. Aucun docteur n'a été consulté. Comment son assistante sociale a-t-elle pu manquer les signes de maltraitance ? Tabitha était placée aux dates auxquelles les fractures ont été faites, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été retirée à une telle famille abusive ? »

Hilda ferma le tiroir dans lequel elle était en train de fouiller et leva les yeux vers Brennan ?

« Ecoutez Dr. Brennan, ces enfants ont été abandonné par leur famille pour certaines raisons. Ils ne sont pas voulus. On les place là où on peut. Bien évidemment, chaque famille d'accueil potentielle est vérifiée mais le système n'est pas infaillible, quelques individus peu recommandables passeront forcément à travers des mailles.»

« Mlle Stenning, trois familles d'accueil sur cinq sont abusives, c'est plus que quelques individus peu recommandables. C'est votre travail d'assurer la sécurité de ces enfants, Tabitha Moore avait dix ans, seize os brisés et avait été abusé sexuellement. Vous avez raison, le système est loin d'être infaillible, mais il pourrait être amélioré si des imbéciles n'en était pas responsable. Bonne journée à vous. »

Temperance se leva vivement et sortit du bureau, laissant une Hilda Stenning bouche bée dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hey Bones, tu m'as manqué aux Founding Fathers, appelle moi quand tu peux…<strong>-

Brennan sourit à la lecture du message sur son téléphone. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. 20h20, s'approchant de son téléphone fixe, elle s'en saisit et composa le numéro familier.

« Bones ? »

Elle sourit.

« Bonsoir Booth. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas venue prendre un verre, Angela a dit… »

Son ton lui montrait qu'il était inquiet pour elle.

« Je vais bien Booth, j'avais juste quelque chose à faire. »

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de vin déjà ouverte.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle versa le liquide rouge dans un verre et en prit une gorgée.

« Honnêtement Booth, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Booth pouvait entendre la fatigue dans sa voix et devina que l'affaire lui en avait demandé beaucoup.

« D'accord… Je passe te prendre demain matin ? Pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle sourit.

« Umm d'accord… Est-ce que Hannah viendra avec nous ? »

Booth regarda dans la chambre où l'intéressée était en train de se changer.

« Non Bones, juste nous deux. »

La voix de son équipière s'illumina.

« D'accord. A quelle heure ? »

Booth émit un petit rire.

« Si on considère que tu seras debout à 5h, disons que je passe te chercher autour de 6h ? »

« Cela semble raisonnable. »

« D'accord Bones, repose toi et n'oublie pas de dîner. »

Brennan sourit à sa volonté de la protéger et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, son attitude protective lui avait manquée.

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Booth. »

« Bonne nuit Bones. »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne et ils raccrochèrent ensemble.

Le sourire de Booth partit bien vite quand il vit sa petite amie s'approcher. Elle portait une de ses chemise de travail, ce qui le dérangeait assez, et un sourire aguicheur qui était censé le séduire.

« C'était Tempérance au téléphone ? »

Booth leva les sourcils, considérant pendant un moment lui mentir.

« Umm oui, je lui avait demandé de m'appeler elle n'est pas venue prendre un verre après le travail. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle allait bien. »

Hannah hocha la tête lentement, comprenant maintenant pourquoi son petit ami était rentré avant 21h.

« Bien… Et elle va bien ? »

Booth savait qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement. Les choses avaient été un peu tendues entre Hannah et Bones depuis que Parker avait décidé de dire à Hannah combien Dr. Bones lui manquait et combien de temps ils avaient l'habitude de passer ensemble, avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il avait décrit en détails combien son père et sa meilleure amie étaient proche cela incluait évidemment de dire que tout le monde pensait que les co-équipiers admettraient un jour qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils finiraient ensemble, heureux pour toujours. Hannah ne s'étaient pas laissée impressionner et était maintenant suspicieuse du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, sans personne autour. Elle avait jusqu'à dire à Brennan de s'éloigner, ce qui n'avait pas plus à Booth quand Angela lui avait raconté.

« Oui elle va bien l'affaire a juste été très dure pour elle. »

Hannah ne comprenait pas ce que cela impliquait, personne n'ayant pris la peine de lui expliquer l'enfance de Temperance, même pas Booth. Elle acquiesça et s'approcha de lui, elle avait assez entendu parler du génie des os pour aujourd'hui, et enroula doucement ses bras autour de son petit ami dans un espoir de le distraire.

* * *

><p>Il était 23h quand Brennan décida finalement qu'il était temps d'essayer de dormir. Elle était fatiguée mais son cerveau travaillait à 1000 kmh. Le souvenir de Molly assise sur le drap, Molly agrippant son ours, Molly prenant sa main l'image de cette petite fille toute seule et effrayée, le souvenir de Tabitha, la pensée qu'il serait tellement facile pour Molly de passer à travers les mailles d'un système inattentif. Elle se mit au lit et attrapa son téléphone, débattant de la possibilité d'appeler ou non. Les vieilles habitudes ne s'oubliant pas, elle appuya sur son premier numéro favori et attendit.

« Hey Bones, tout va bien ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait entendre à sa voix enrouée et pleine de sommeil qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

« Bones qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Elle prit une respiration profonde et laissa échapper sa plus grand peur.

« Crois tu toujours que je serais une bonne mère ? »

Booth se redressa, conscient qu'Hannah l'observait. Il l'entendit murmurer '_il est un peu tard pour qu'elle t'appelle, Seeley_ '.

« Bones ? »

Elle répéta sa question en se demandant si son hésitation était sa réponse.

« Crois tu que je serais une bonne mère ? »

« Es tu enceinte Bones ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Non. »

« Alors c'est à quel prop.. »

« Réponds juste à ma question Booth, s'il te plaît. »

Booth passa ses jambes sur le côté de son lit et se mit debout.

« Oui, je pense que tu serais une maman fantastique Bones, la meilleure. »

Temperance essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Booth, peut on sauter le petit déjeuner demain matin ? J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part avant l'enterrement de Tabitha. »

« Bien sûr, comme tu veux Bones. »

« Merci Booth, bonne nuit et désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Et elle raccrocha, ses nerfs semblaient s'être calmés un peu même si elle était toujours anxieuse. Booth, d'un autre côté, était extrêmement confus et complètement réveillé. Il replaça son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et mis sa tête dans ses mains.

« Seeley ? »

Booth dirigea son regard vers sa petite amie.

« Tout va bien Hannah, rendors toi. »

Il la regarda s'assoir lentement.

« Tu reviens au lit bébé ? »

Il se frotta la nuque et grimaça à la tension qu'il y trouva.

« Pas tout suite. Je vais sans doute aller regarder la TV pendant un moment. »

Il sortit de sa chambre, ferma bien la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le salon. Mille questions lui venaient à l'esprit, de même qu'une douleur sourde qu'il appelait affectueusement la 'douleur-Tempérance'. Booth s'enfonça dans le canapé et poussa un grand soupir, le sommeil serait insaisissable cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre. Il y a un lien sur mon profil si vous voulez voir Molly.<p>

Les statistiques que je mentionne sont des généralisations. La maltraitance est séparée en plusieurs catégories et ne peuvent se calculer ensemble, mais les chiffres sont tristes et lamentables.

Note de la traductrice : Voilà mon premier essai de traduction, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler (les participes passés ne s'entendent pas très bien avec moi). L'histoire originale compte, au 24/12/2011, plus de 160 chapitres d'à peu près cette longueur, j'ai donc encore de quoi faire. Le lien pour la fiction de base est sur mon profil, de même que celui du profil de l'auteur. J'essaierai d'en traduire un par semaine, plus si j'ai du temps. Pour l'instant je suis en vacances donc j'essaierai d'en traduire le plus possible… Une dernière chose, j'ai pris la liberté de choisir le tutoiement entre Booth et Brennan, le vouvoiement que l'on voit dans la série ne me semblait pas correspondre à l'histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela dérange quelqu'un.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de la traductrice : Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'aime savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour rien.

Le « royal diner » réfère au restaurant où Booth et Brennan vont régulièrement et dont je ne sais pas le nom en français, ne regardant la série qu'en anglais.

A 5h30 le matin suivant, Booth frappait à sa porte. Il avait dans les mains un café et ses bagels préférés aux myrtilles. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Temperance Brennan ensommeillée bien que presque habillée.

« Tu es en avance Booth… »

Il sourit, ses yeux la dévisageant de haut en bas jusqu'à ses mignons petits pieds nus qui apparaissaient en dessous de son jean.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils tout en l'invitant à entrer.

« As-tu fais un mauvais rêve ? »

Il déposa leur petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage encore sans maquillage la faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune.

« Non, pas de mauvais rêve, juste ma meilleure amie qui m'a appelé hier soir pour savoir si je pensais qu'elle ferait une bonne mère. »

Brennan lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Normalement ma meilleure amie est plutôt sûre d'elle, mais hier soir elle semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et je me suis inquiété pour elle. En plus, elle m'a raccroché au nez. »

Brennan le regarda d'un air coupable tandis qu'il continuait.

« Ne prends pas ça de travers, j'adore ma meilleure amie et j'étais ravi qu'elle m'appelle mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait dans sa belle tête de génie. »

Brennan fit timidement un pas en avant.

« Je suppose que je suis toujours ta meilleure amie… »

Elle le regarda hocher la tête.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Ton opinion est importante pour moi et j'avais vraiment besoin que tu me rassures. »

Booth fit un large sourire, il n'avait pas manqué le 'que **tu** me rassures' dans son excuse. Il avait remarqué comme elle était plus ouverte an niveau de ses sentiments depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'étranger. Elle faisait un effort encore plus particulier ces derniers mois.

« Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Bones et ce n'est pas grave, je t'avais pardonné deux secondes après que tu eus raccrochée. Mais vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui a entrainé tout cela ? »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents dans ce qui était, il le savait, un geste nerveux.

« Pas tout de suite. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai vraiment besoin que tu rencontres et après j'ai encore des questions pour toi. »

Booth lui tendit un bagel et secoua la tête, amusé.

« Ca ne m'aide pas à ne pas m'inquiéter Bones. »

Elle le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Allez, vas te préparer. »

Il désigna sa chambre de la tête et la regarda partir dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Booth écoutait tranquillement les sons que faisait Temperance Brennan en fouillant dans sa chambre, le bruit d'un interrupteur, le grincement d'une charnière de placard, le coulissement d'un tiroir et le 'clippity clop' que ses talons faisaient en l'approchant. Booth lui tendit son café, déjà prêt dans sa tasse de voyage.<p>

« Prête ? »

Elle prit le café et, après avoir fait le tour de son appartement du regard, hocha nerveusement la tête.

« Laisse moi juste attraper mes affaires et c'est bon. »

Booth la regarda prendre son sac, et y faire glisser son portable et ses clés, ainsi qu'une grande enveloppe jaune.

« C'est parti. »

Ils sortirent de son appartement, Booth attrapant les bagels qui restaient au passage.

« Alors Bones, où va-t-on ? »

Elle prit place dans l'ascenseur avec lui et lui fit un sourire nerveux.

« Et bien…ummm…euh… »

Booth leva les sourcils, sentant sa propre appréhension augmenter. Mais, comme ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se trouvait à cours de mots et que c'était adorable à voir, il fût pris de compassion et plaça une main chaleureuse sur son avant bras.

« Et si tu conduisais ? »

Elle leva son regard vers lui, surprise par son offre. Il lui présenta les clés et sourit quand elle les prit.

* * *

><p>Le trajet fût silencieux, Booth se concentrait pour savoir où ils allaient et, bien que conduisant, Brennan semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment en brique que Booth ne reconnût pas et, se tournant vers son équipière, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.<p>

Brennan se retourna vers lui, elle pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard. Elle se doutait qu'il avait des questions et était en train de lui donner du temps pour organiser ses pensées. Pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Booth je… »

Elle avala sa salive, transmettant silencieusement à Booth sa réelle nervosité.

« Hey Bones ? Quoi que se soit, tu peux me le dire. »

Son regard tomba sur ses genoux où se tordaient nerveusement ses doigts. Elle leva une nouvelle fois son regard en sentant une main chaude sur les siennes.

« C'est le foyer pour enfant du district. Je… j'y suis venue hier pour parler à Hilda Stenning. J'avais besoin de réponses concernant le dossier Tabitha Moore. J'avais besoin de savoir comment elle avait pût être oubliée, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient considérée comme de peu d'importance, pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là… »

Booth regarda le visage de son équipière s'assombrir.

« As-tu eu tes réponses Bones ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, cette femme n'y accorde aucune importance, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… »

Elle hésita.

« Booth, peut importe ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Tu es ma famille et tu es toujours la personne que je vais voir quand je suis confuse ou… »

Elle hésita encore et Booth devina combien c'était dur pour elle. En vérité son équipière avait beaucoup changé personnellement et, même si il n'avait pas toujours été présent, il s'en rendait compte très vite. Elle était plus émotionnelle maintenant, et le cachait encore plus férocement. Mais elle avait arrêté de compartementaliser et, à la place, faisait face aux émotions en s'efforçant de les trier malgré les conséquences.

« Booth… »

Il la regarda lutter et soupirer tandis qu'elle essayait d'organiser ses pensées.

« Allons juste à l'intérieur et je t'expliquerai après. »

Il acquiesça et la suivit hors de la voiture, courant s'abriter du ciel toujours chargé d'eau.

* * *

><p>On leur avait permit d'entrer dans la salle d'attente où Brennan se demandait maintenant combien de temps il faudrait à Hilda pour se montrer. Les équipiers étaient assis en silence. Booth fronça le nez à l'odeur renfermée.<p>

« Eh bah, ils pourraient pas ouvrir une fenêtre ici ? »

Brennan sourit légèrement.

« Tous ces endroits sentent pareil. Les dortoirs sont pires, surtout quand toutes les fenêtres sont maintenues fermées. »

Booth avait l'air horrifié.

« Bones, j'ai été dans des prisons qui ne sentaient pas aussi mauvais. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Notre système pénitencier reçoit considérablement plus d'argent que les orphelinats. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Des télévisions, des objets de loisirs, des repas individuels pour raisons de santé, des ressources éducatives… »

Booth secoua la tête de réprobation, levant les yeux en entendant un cri, puis les sanglots d'un enfant.

« TU PEUX TRES BIEN RESTER ICI JUSQU'A TEMPS QUE TU APPRENNES A OBEIR AUX REGLES ! »

Booth se leva, les mâchoires serrées en entendant la voix de cette femme.

« ET TOI, ESPECE DE SALE ENFANT GATEE, JE DEVRAIS TE GIFLER, TROIS CHANGEMENTS DE DRAPS EN DEUX JOURS, JE T'APPRENDRAI D'UNE FACON OU D'UNE AUTRE A NE PAS PISSER AU LIT, SORS D'ICI…SORS ! »

On pouvait entendre des petits pas courant sur le sol dur qui se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit et Booth vit l'image criante de son équipière à un âge plus jeune se ruer à travers la porte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses chevaux étaient plaqués sur son crâne, de la même façon que Parker quand il avait un cauchemar. La fillette portait juste un sweat shirt gris et elle trainait un ours brun dans la main gauche et un drap bleu dans la droite.

Brennan se leva, voyant l'enfant qui avait occupé toutes ses pansées pendant la nuit. Elle s'avança et sourit quand la petite fille leva le regard vers elle. Booth vit la reconnaissance dans les yeux bleus de la fillette, son équipière se pencha et la fillette courut se réfugier dans ses bras, aussitôt enveloppée dans une étreinte serrée. Seeley Booth les regarda plein d'admiration, frappée par les similarités. S'il s'en tenait aux apparences extérieures, il était en train de regarder mère et fille.

La fillette s'accrocha et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, ses petites mains s'agrippant à sa veste dans une tentative désespérée de se rapprocher. Brennan rassura l'enfant doucement, lui procurant le réconfort nécessaire.

Bones se releva et Booth pu voir deux petites jambes s'envelopper autour de la taille de la jeune femme, comme si elles avaient fait ça des millions de fois.

« Booth… C'est la personne que je voulais que tu rencontres… Elle s'appelle Molly. »

Booth chercha les yeux de sa co-équipière, comme si il les voyait pour la première fois. Il sourit et jeta un regard à la petite fille qui n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il regarda de nouveau Brennan, comprenant soudainement pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici. Il acquiesça en lui-même, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son équipière.

« Je ne peux pas décider pour toi Temperance mais, quelle que soit ta décision je te supporterai à 100%. »

Elle vit la compréhension dans ses yeux et hocha la tête, balançant doucement Molly dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Les co-équipiers quittèrent le foyer plus de deux heures plus tard, Brennan en ayant eu assez d'attendre après que quelqu'un soit venu chercher Molly. La petite fille s'étant endormie dans les bras de Brennan, son nez plein faisant passer ses légers ronflements pour des reniflements, elle se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte claqua contre le mur. Booth put voir comment Molly aussi bien que Brennan s'agrippaient l'une à l'autre.<p>

Booth et Brennan se rendirent au royal diner pour prendre un café avant de se diriger vers le cimetière pour l'enterrement de Tabitha, rejoignant les autres sur la pelouse. Brennan n'avait pas regardé à la dépense pour l'enterrement de l'enfant, le cercueil blanc, des couronnes et des bouquets de fleurs, une pierre tombale en forme d'ange où était mentionné une vie trop courte pour être déjà finie et une âme que le monde avait oubliée. Booth déposa son équipière à son laboratoire bien aimé et lui promit de venir la chercher pour déjeuner vers 13h. Elle lui avait sourit, l'avait remercié de l'avoir accompagné le matin et s'était excusé pour le temps que ça lui avait pris.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Molly, Booth devinant instinctivement qu'elle avait besoin de prendre cette décision elle-même, à sa façon et à son rythme. Elle n'en parlerait que quand elle serait prête.

* * *

><p>La semaine avançait lentement, aucune affaire ne s'était présentée donc Booth ne passait que pour emmener sa co-équipière déjeuner. Angela avait remarqué combien son amie avait été préoccupée ces derniers temps et l'avait questionné à ce propos. La seule réponse qu'elle avait obtenue était le standard 'Je vais bien Angela'. Angela avait aussi posé la question à Booth mais elle avait obtenue une autre réponse basique 'Angela, ce n'est pas mon rôle de te parler de sa vie privée, elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête'.<p>

Inutile de dire que Booth fût un peu surpris d'entendre son téléphone sonner à 9h le dimanche. Il venait juste de sortir de son appartement et s'apprêtait à aller à l'église.

« Hey Bones, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Es tu en route pour la messe ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils, sa voix sonnait bizarre.

« Euh oui, Bones est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Je… Je me demandais si tu étais disponible après la messe. Si tu as quelque chose de prévu avec Hannah je comprendrais et… »

Il la coupa.

« Bones c'est bon. Es tu au labo ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Umm non, je suis chez moi. »

« D'accord, j'arriverai autour de onze heure. »

Booth sourit

« D'accord. Merci Booth. »

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha. Booth regarda sa montre avec empressement. Il n'avait pas pu la voir le vendredi à cause d'une réunion de personnel avec Hacker et compagnie, et ne se sentait pas de l'appeler quand Hannah était dans les environs.

* * *

><p>Après avoir monté les marches deux à deux, Booth bondit vers l'appartement de son équipière, tout excité, et frappa trois fois successive. Il écouta les bruits de pas et aperçut une ombre sous la porte. Le verrou se retira et la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

Booth sourit à ce qu'il vit. Devant lui se tenait sa belle équipière aux yeux de biche, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un sourire timide aux lèvres, un sourcil levé de nervosité et une petite fille qui, bien que confortablement perchée sur sa hanche, semblait quelque peu inquiète. Booth hocha la tête et entra après une invitation silencieuse.

« Tu l'as fait alors ? »

Il lui fit un sourire qui s'élargit pendant qu'il la vit réaliser qu'il pensait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« Tu es une maman. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes bien vite et elle baissa la tête timidement.

Booth s'avança et plaça un baiser délicat sur son front.

« Je suis si fier de toi Bones. »

Elle sourit et remonta la petite fille sur sa hanche. Booth inclina sa tête sur le côté et parla doucement.

« Re-bonjour Molly. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et donc ne fut pas déçu quand aucune ne vint. Brennan parla doucement à la fillette.

« Tu te souviens de Booth, Molly ? Il était venu te voir avec moi l'autre jour. »

La petite fille se blottit contre Brennan mais tourna sa tête vers Booth. Il la vit lui jeter un regard et fermer rapidement ses yeux quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, ce qui fit sourire l'agent du FBI. Brennan s'excusa silencieusement de la timidité de l'enfant et lui proposa une tasse de café.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et Bones assit la petite fille sur le plan de travail pendant qu'elle préparait la cafetière.

«Booth, Molly et moi avons fait des gâteaux roulés à la cannelle, ça te dit ? »

Booth leva les sourcils et regarda Molly, timidement assise à côté de Brennan avec ses petites jambes qui se balançaient depuis la surface en marbre, pendant qu'elle jouait avec l'ourlet du T-shirt de Brennan.

« Waouh, est ce que c'est vrai Molly ? C'est vous qui avez fait ces gâteaux ? Je pari que vous les avez acheté dans un magasin. »

Brennan allait protester quand elle vit que Molly s'apprêtait à répondre.

« Non c'est nous qui les ont fait. »

Booth jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à la fillette.

« Tu es sûre ? Ils me semblent vraiment très bons vous êtes en train de me faire marcher. »

Il se rapprocha avec un sourire et rit à l'expression insultée sur le visage de Molly.

« C'est nous qui les ont fait, on a mélangé tous les grédients, c'étaient trèèèèès long et après le minuteur à fait DING… »

Les bras de Molly se levèrent pour appuyer le 'ding', ce qui fit sourire Booth et Brennan.

« Et après on les a sorti du four et attendu encore pour que je me brûle pas. »

Booth adorait écouter les babillages de la fillette elle était adorable et lui rappelait les photos qu'il avait pu voir de son équipière à cet âge. Booth était maintenant à côté d'elle, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail à ses côtés mais sans trop remuer pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Eh bien je pense qu'ils ont l'air délicieux. Est-ce que tu penses que je peux en prendre un ? »

Les yeux bleus de la petite fille brillèrent tandis qu'elle acquiesça timidement.

Brennan sourit à la façon dont Booth gagnait rapidement la confiance de l'enfant. Elle était ravie qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Brennan mis les gâteaux dans un plat et posa deux cafés sur la table.

« Veux-tu du lait ou de l'eau Molly ? »

La tête de la petite fille se pencha pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Bones la regarda se tourner vers Booth qui lui murmurait 'du lait' en repliant son poing sur son épaule en homme musclé. Molly émit un petit rire avant de se retourner vers Brennan.

« Du lait s'il te plait. »

Bones secoua la tête à l'attitude joueuse de son équipier et le regarda du coin de l'œil taper doucement dans la main de la petite fille. Brennan versa la boisson et le posa sur la table avec le reste.

« Allez mademoiselle, on descend. »

Brennan saisit Molly sous les bras et la posa par terre.

« Choisit une chaise ma puce. »

Molly grimpa sur une chaise et attendit aussi patiemment qu'une enfant de 3 ans pouvait l'être, ses jambes se balançaient d'excitation à l'idée du gâteau, son petit torse était pratiquement en train de vibrer pendant que les adultes s'asseyaient. Brennan la servit rapidement, incapable de la faire attendre plus et sourit quand elle la vit prendre une grosse bouchée.

« Prends de petites bouchées Molly ma chérie. Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'étouffes. »

Molly la regarda d'un air coupable et s'arrêta de mâcher sa bouchée. Elle se demandait maintenant si il fallait qu'elle la recrache, ses petits yeux se remplirent de larmes pendant qu'elle attendait la gifle habituelle. Ses petites mains lâchèrent le gâteau et elle se replia sur elle-même quand elle vit Brennan approcher.

« Tout va bien Molly, personne ne vas te faire du mal ma puce. Je voulais juste que tu prennes de plus petits morceaux, personne ne va te l'enlever. »

Booth regarda Brennan s'accroupir à côté de sa fille, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui avaient coulées. Il sourit et continua à regarder, Molly commençait à se redresser et se remit à mâcher sa bouchée. Bones se releva et plaça un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de servir à Booth son café et son gâteau.

Booth admira silencieusement la façon dont Bones s'était appropriée son rôle de mère elle était tellement à l'aise dans cette nouvelle position. Il avait déjà été témoin de ses instincts maternels envers son propre fils, mais jamais à ce point.

Les amis discutèrent tranquillement, Brennan faisant part à Booth de son intention de prendre une semaine de congés pour installer Molly chez elle et leur laisser le temps de former une relation. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de Molly pour l'instant, elle voulait du temps pour s'organiser. Booth la supportait et lui dit que si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit, elle n'avait qu'à lui demander.

« Il y a bien quelque chose Booth. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Parker à une leçon vendredi après l'école… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bones, il comprendra. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Il comprendra quoi ? »

« Que tu dois annuler. »

Brennan prit un air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

C'était au tour de Booth de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as Molly et… »

« Booth, je m'apprêtais à te demander si tu pourrais amener Parker ici, une fois que tu auras été le chercher. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter les leçons de Parker ni maintenant, ni dans le futur. »

Booth sourit, un sentiment extrême d'affection passant dans ses veines.

« Merci Bones, cela représente beaucoup pour moi, et pour Parker. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Tu l'emmèneras ici alors ? »

« Bien sûr, autour de 15h30… »

« Je souhaiterais qu'il rencontre Molly aussi. »

La fillette leva la tête à la mention de son nom. Les adultes sourirent en voyant son visage couvert de glaçage et de cannelle pendant qu'elle se léchait les mains avec enthousiasme. Brennan se leva et attrapa un torchon, l'humidifiant dans l'évier au passage. Elle retourna vers Molly et commença à la nettoyer doucement.

« Regarde-toi, toute barbouillée. »

Molly sourit tandis que Brennan enlevait du glaçage de ses cheveux et l'embrassait sur le nez.

«Alors Bones, quand es tu allée la chercher ? »

Brennan leva les yeux vers lui depuis sa position sur le sol.

« Hier après midi, j'étais déjà enregistrée en tant que parent d'accueil donc le processus a été facilité. J'ai rempli les papiers jeudi matin et voilà où nous en sommes. J'ai l'intention d'adopter Molly dans les semaines qui viennent. »

Booth haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Whaoh, tout cela est rapide Bones. »

Elle regarda son équipier.

« Et bien je n'ai aucune intention de la rendre donc cela me semble être la prochaine étape logique. »

Booth comprenait. Un enfant n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel on pouvait avoir un remboursement si il ou elle n'était pas comme on le voulait. Bones lui faisait comprendre que, quoi qu'il arrive, Molly resterait avec elle.

Elle se leva et sourit. Elle regarda son meilleur ami, voyant son immense approbation à son action, et se sentit fière d'elle-même. Montrant le torchon, elle parla doucement.

« Je vais mettre ça à laver, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Elle se détourna et partit en direction de la lingerie. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entendit des petits pas la suivant et deux bras encercler sa jambe. Temperance Brennan ne comprenait que trop bien combien une nouvelle maison pouvait paraître effrayante pour une enfant de trois ans. Elle prit Molly dans ses bras et la posa sur sa hanche.

« Viens ma puce. »

Brennan jeta le torchon dans la machine et démarra la tournée qu'elle avait commencée avant l'arrivée de Booth. Quittant la pièce, elle se retourna pour fermer la porte.

« Peux-tu fermer la porte pour moi Molly ? »

Molly hocha la tête et se pencha pour attraper la poignée, qu'elle tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit un clic.

« Bien joué. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Molly, fière d'avoir pu aider.

« Allez, retournons voir Booth. »

Quand Brennan et Molly retournèrent dans la cuisine, Booth était au téléphone, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et la frustration évidente dans sa voix. Brennan supposa qu'il parlait à Rebecca et fut donc surprise par sa phrase suivante.

« Hannah, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir. J'ai Parker le week end prochain… »

« Non, je ne prendrai pas de baby sitter. Ecoute, je rentre tout à l'heure mais je ne renoncerai pas Hannah. Tu peux y aller toute seule ou peu importe mais je t'avais déjà donné ma réponse. »

« Oui c'est ça, à tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir. Levant les yeux il vit Bones et Molly, avec ces deux paires d'yeux bleus le regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'image était trop belle. Elles avaient toutes les deux des airs de surprise sur leurs visages et le début d'une moue était visible sur leurs lèvres roses. En une seconde il ressortit son téléphone, bascula sur l'appareil photo et prit un cliché des deux.

« Booth ? »

Il regarda la photo et sourit avant de retourner son regard vers les deux.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il se rapprocha et montra la photo à Bones, lui coupant le souffle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elles se ressemblaient. Un sourire s'étira doucement sur les lèvres de Molly tandis qu'elle se penchait pour toucher l'image avec son doigt. Les deux adultes devinèrent qu'il était très probable que Molly n'avait jamais vu de photo d'elle-même et, d'après l'expression de son visage, elle était intriguée.

Booth sourit et il fut frappé par une idée.

« On devrait imprimer quelques images d'elle avec ton ordinateur. »

Brennan sourit et acquiesça. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et Booth continua à prendre des photos, majoritairement de Molly seule. Brennan, même après avoir été dans des shootings professionnels, était timide en face d'un appareil photo, ce que Booth trouva adorable. Bones attrapa le téléphone de ses mains et alla s'installer à son ordinateur où elle connecta les câbles et commença à imprimer les photos.

Molly était assise par terre, entourée d'images d'elle-même. Elle était complètement fascinée et intimidée, sa petite bouche ouverte en surprise. Booth annonça qu'il devait partir même si on pouvait voir qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Bones se leva, dans l'intention de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte pendant que Molly était occupée par ses photos.

« J'espère que tout va bien entre Hannah et toi. »

Booth lui fit un sourire fatigué.

« Qui sait Bones… »

Brennan leva les sourcils, elle n'avait pas réalisé que les choses n'allaient pas bien pour lui. Il avait eu l'air heureux quand elle l'avait vu au travail et, en de rares occasions, en dehors.

« Elle… Elle pense que le temps que je passe avec Parker est sujet à discussion… Il est mon fils tu sais. Il vient en premier et elle veut que je le délaisse pour aller à un banquet de journalistes ou quelque chose dans le genre… »

Bones fit un sourire triste.

« Tu pourrais peut être emmener Parker ? Il est très bien élevé et poli je ne vois pas quel problème il pourrait poser dans cette soirée. »

Booth sourit.

« Je lui avait suggéré cela… Elle s'est montré méprisante et a dit que la soirée était pour les adultes, pas pour les enfants. Même, là n'est pas la question, je lui ai dit, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, que j'aurai Parker et ne pourrai donc pas venir mais elle a quand même accepté l'invitation pour deux et dit à tout le monde que je viendrai. Si elle a cru pendant tout ce temps qu'elle pourrait me convaincre alors elle ne comprend vraiment pas combien mon temps avec Parker est important, combien j'ai du me battre pour obtenir ce temps. Et si elle me fait choisir entre les deux, elle ne va pas apprécier le résultat. »

Brennan hocha la tête en comprenant, et passa les doigts dans les boucles brunes qui venaient de venir s'appuyer contre sa jambe.

« Peu importe Bones, je devrais me dépêcher. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour déjeuner demain midi ? Quelque part qui ne soit pas le royal diner ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Eh bien je pensais emmener Molly au centre commercial, on pourrait se retrouver à 'Pollyanna' ? »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, disons autour de 13h. Je t'appelle si je suis retenu par une affaire. »

Bones acquiesça et regarda Booth s'agenouiller à la hauteur de Molly et lui tendre la main.

« Merci pour le gâteau à la cannelle Molly. Tu es une très bonne cuisinière. »

La petite fille sourit et haussa les sourcils à la main tendue, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Elle leva les yeux vers Temperance qui lui sourit, se baissa, approcha sa paume de celle de Booth et la serra, son pouls s'accélérant à son contact. Les meilleurs amis se lâchèrent la main et regardèrent Molly répéter le même geste avec hésitation.

La main de Booth enveloppa celle de la petite fille et il ressentit un désir immense de la protéger du malheur, chose qu'elle avait déjà sans doute trop vue.

« Au revoir Molly. »

Booth lâcha la petite main et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha et plaça un baiser sur la joue de Brennan, le faisant durer plus longtemps que nécessaire, même si aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit.

« Je suis si fier de toi Temperance, c'est un grand pas que tu as pris mais je sais que tu seras géniale. »

Brennan sourit et on pouvait voir un remerciement silencieux dans ses yeux.

« On se voit demain Bones. »

« Au revoir Booth. »

Il se retourna, traversa le couloir et disparut dans les escaliers.

Note de la traductrice : Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que le précédent. Je serai absente pendant 3 jours donc pas de nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps là… mais sans doute de la traduction pour moi^^


	3. Chapter 3

Note de la traductrice : Petites explications concernant le chapitre à venir… Root beer est une boisson américaine non alcoolisée et absolument dégoutante à mon goût… Target est un supermarché américain.

Place au chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche<strong>

Booth ouvrit la porte de son appartement doucement dans l'espoir qu'il n'y trouverait personne.

« Où étais tu Seeley ? »

Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

« Je suis allé à la messe, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle roula les yeux.

« Bien sûr, et elle a finit… »

Hannah baissa les yeux vers sa montre.

« Il y a environ deux heures et demi. »

Booth soupira, se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur où il prit une root beer. Il la décapsula et avala la moitié en une gorgée. Hannah fronça le nez.

« C'est dégoutant, je me demande comment tu peux boire ce truc. »

Booth haussa les épaules. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se diriger vers le salon, Hannah toujours à ses côtés. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de relaxation que Bones lui avait offert il y a quelques années et laissa échapper un grognement de bonheur quand la fonction de massage se mit en route. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

Hannah soupira, visiblement irritée et Booth souhaita qu'elle ait déjà fini ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hannah ? »

Les yeux de cette dernière s'élargirent quand il lui lança un regard.

« Nous devons parler du banquet. »

Reposant brusquement sa bouteille dans le porte gobelet, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, j'ai Parker, fin de la discussion. »

Hannah tapa du pied et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Booth laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin en haut du fauteuil, ferma les yeux et pria d'avoir la force de faire les choses justes.

* * *

><p>Lundi, café 'Pollyanna'<p>

Brennan regarda sa montre et sourit quand elle vit qu'elle avait encore le temps de faire un voyage jusqu'à sa voiture pour déposer ces cartons. Molly et elle avait fait du shopping pendant les trois dernières heures et la petite fille était maintenant fatiguée et affamée.

Elles avaient choisi un ensemble pour la chambre de Molly, quelques jouets et des draps. Molly avait été nerveuse dans les boutiques, n'ayant jamais les magasins durant sa courte vie. Elle s'était sentie dépassée et avait insisté pour être portée. Brennan avait vite découvert le bonheur des caddys, ainsi que les avantages qu'ils apportaient, le plus important étant bien sûr le siège qui donnait à Molly le réconfort dont elle avait besoin tout en libérant les bras de Temperance.

Brennan entra dans le café et sourit à la serveuse qui s'approchait.

« Bonjour, une table pour deux ? »

Bones hésita une seconde pendant qu'elle scannait le visage des autres clients.

« Umm en fait… »

Elle se retourna vivement quand elle sentit deux fortes mains s'installer sur ses hanches.

« Hey Bones. »

Elle sourit à son équipier, son visage se trouvant juste à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Salut Molly ! »

L'enfant sourit et cacha sa tête timidement quand Booth lui tapota doucement le nez. Brennan se retourna vers la serveuse qui attendait toujours.

« Désolée, pour trois. »

Le femme sourit et les mena vers une table de la vitrine. Booth suivit sa partenaire, il adorait l'attitude relaxée qu'elle avait dans ses vêtements de tous les jours. Elle n'était pas comme certaines femmes qui éprouvaient le besoin de bien s'habiller pour chaque petite sortie et de s'enduire de maquillage et de dieu savait quoi d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, son visage était sans maquillage et elle portait un T-shirt, un jean et des sandales à bride. Elle était belle. Les yeux de Molly étaient fixés sur lui et elle souriait pendant qu'il lui faisait des grimaces.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une chaise haute ? »

Temperance secoua la tête.

« Non, merci. »

La serveuse sourit à Molly qui s'agrippait fermement à sa maman. Elle était une belle petite fille et la serveuse pensa que la petite fille était un parfait mélange de ses magnifiques parents.

« Très bien. Je m'appelle Jess et je serai votre serveuse ce midi. Si il y a quoique se soit que vous désirez, faites le moi savoir. Souhaitez-vous commencer avec des boissons ? »

Brennan regarda Booth, leva les sourcils en une question silencieuse et le regarda sourire. Il se tourna vers Jess et lui répondit.

« Nous allons prendre un pichet de thé glacé ainsi qu'un café pour moi… »

Il regarda Molly qui hochait la tête à ce que Brennan lui murmurait à l'oreille. Bones leva les yeux vers la serveuse.

« Avez vous du lait simple ? »

Jess sourit.

« Bien sûr, un petit ou un grand ? »

« Un petit, merci. »

« D'accord, je serai de retour ave vos boissons dans un instant. Souhaiterez-vous commander à manger ? »

Brennan acquiesça.

« Oui, merci. »

Jess s'éloigna vivement pour déposer leur commande. Elle sourit en pensant que ses clients étaient une belle petite famille.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient bien entamé leur repas quand Booth parla.<p>

« Alors, qu'y a-t-il de prévu pour cette après midi ? »

Bones sourit et regarda Molly qui ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette. Brennan passa les doigts dans les cheveux de la petite fille qui la regarda d'un air fatigué avant de monter sur ses genoux.

« Juste un petit peu de shopping pour des vêtements avant d'aller se coucher à la maison, je pense. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Booth après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de Molly.

« La nuit n'a pas été très longue. »

Booth hocha la tête et regarda la petite fille qui se blottit contre son équipière et ferma les yeux.

« Tu veux de la compagnie ? Je n'ai aucune affaire en cours et bizarrement j'ai finis toute ma paperasse. »

Bones sourit.

Passer l'après midi en dehors du travail avec Booth lui procurait une impression de bien être. Elle exultait à la pensée que Booth appréciait toujours sa compagnie, particulièrement après tous les hauts et bas qu'ils avaient endurés ces derniers mois.

« Bien sûr Booth. »

Les équipiers se sourirent et continuèrent à manger en silence.

* * *

><p>Molly s'éveilla en sursaut tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Cela brisa le cœur de Booth de voir l'expression terrifiée de l'enfant, ses yeux bleus tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser échapper de larmes. Bones la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant et la berçant doucement.<p>

Booth alla régler la note au comptoir, permettant à Bones d'emmener la petite fille prendre l'air avant de les rejoindre un instant plus tard.

« Merci Booth. Combien je te dois ? »

Elle le vit ignorer sa question et s'accroupir au niveau de Molly.

« Hey princesse, regarde ce que je t'ai pris. »

Il lui présenta un sachet en papier blanc et lui tendit. Elle hésita à le prendre, se demandant si c'était un piège.

« Tout va bien, regarde dedans… »

Elle ouvrit le sachet et regarda à l'intérieur. Brennan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant et sourit.

« Oh, miam Molly, c'est un cookie ma puce. »

L'enfant retira le biscuit en forme de cœur du sachet, regardant les pastilles colorées qui le recouvrait. Elle mordit doucement et sourit au goût.

* * *

><p>Le trio entra dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfant et Booth roula les yeux à ce qu'il devinait être des articles hors de prix, mais Bones avait dit qu'elle souhaitait acheter quelques articles luxueux pour que la petite fille se sente très spéciale. Molly portait une paire de tennis bien usée, un jean trop long roulé aux chevilles et un T-shirt trop grand. Il savait que c'était les vêtements qui lui avaient été donnés par le foyer et il comprit le souhait de son équipière de lui acheter des vêtements tout neufs. Booth s'éloigna pour essayer de trouver un vendeur.<p>

« Mais c'est exactement pour cela que l'on est ici, pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements. »

Booth retourna vers son équipière après quelques minutes de recherche. Il tourna à un coin entendant la voix de cette dernière et s'arrêta quand il vit Molly plaquée contre une étagère et Brennan se faisant rabrouer par une vendeuse sur-habillée.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons ce que vous recherchiez. Ceci est un établissement de marque mademoiselle, les tenues sont assez couteuses et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous permettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul article de ces rayons. Essayez peut être la boutique plus loin… »

Booth se racla la gorge et vit la vendeuse lever les yeux avidement vers lui après avoir pris en compte son costume luxueux.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? »

Booth leva les sourcils, s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers Molly qui s'y précipita, permettant au visage familier de la porter et de la rassurer.

« Rien du tout, je suis avec elles. »

La femme était clairement choquée, pourquoi un homme qui avait visiblement de l'agent se trouvait en compagnie d'une femme si simplement habillée et d'une enfant en haillons. Elle regarda la femme avec laquelle elle s'était disputée s'approcher de l'homme et prendre la petite fille dans ces bras. Brennan se retourna et s'avança vers la porte. Elle sourit quand elle entendit Booth émettre un son réprobateur à l'attention de la vendeuse.

« Wow, grosse erreur mademoiselle, grosse erreur. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui c'est ? »

La femme regarda en direction de la porte puis reporta son attention vers l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'était Temperance Brennan, vous savez, l'anthropologue et auteur. »

La femme déglutit visiblement, réalisant son erreur.

« Elle vient d'aller chercher cette petite fille dans un orphelinat et a une tonne d'argent à dépenser pour elle. Vous venez juste de perdre des milliers de dollars. »

Booth sourit largement et trottina hors de la boutique pour retrouver Bones et Molly qui l'attendait. Il sourit à sa meilleure amie qui pencha la tête, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Il sourit et prit un air innocent.

« Quoi… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Elle hocha la tête sans y croire et ils se dirigèrent vers d'autres boutiques.

Ils se trouvaient dans Target depuis maintenant 45 minutes Molly était dans la cabine d'essayage avec Bones pendant que Booth était assis sur un siège attendant que Molly vienne lui montrer sa prochaine tenue. La petite fille adorait être le centre d'attention et organisait joyeusement un petit défilé de mode. Elle sortit de la cabine portant une jupe en jean, des collants et un T-shirt blanc ainsi que des bottines noires. Booth la trouva adorable et sourit.

« Hey, regarde toi princesse, tu es toute belle. »

Molly leva un sourcil d'une façon très Brennanienne ce qui fit rire Booth. Temperance passa la tête hors de la cabine en entendant le rire de Booth et sourit, voyant la petite fille tourner sur elle-même devant son équipier.

Il applaudit et la vit courir vers Brennan. Cette dernière ouvrit les bras pour accueillir une Molly toute souriante.

Molly sortit quatre autre fois de la cabine. La dernière tenue était constituée d'un maillot de bain et d'un petit short. Le maillot était bleu cobalt avec des fleurs rouges et blanches, son short était assorti et elle avait des tongs bleues aux pieds ainsi qu'un large chapeau bleu sur la tête. Booth dirigea son téléphone vers elle et prit une photo. Il sourit quand il la vit courir vers lui pour voir l'image.

Booth sourit à la petite fille à laquelle il s'attachait de plus en plus. Elle se tenait à côté se sa cuisse, ses mains touchant à peine son pantalon et ses yeux fixés sur lui. Il remarque que sa respiration était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était normalement quand la fillette était relaxée. On pouvait lire sur son visage que c'était un test, pour voir s'il lui ferait du mal. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était prête à s'échapper au premier signe de danger et se sentit furieux qu'une enfant de trois ans ait dû développer un sens de la fuite à un si jeune âge. Booth se tint sans bouger et parla doucement.

« Tu veux voir ta photo ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sursauta quand il lui tendit son téléphone.

« Tout va bien Molly, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Sa respiration se calma progressivement en écoutant sa voix.

« Tu veux appuyer sur le bouton ? »

Il lui montra où appuyer et sourit à l'expression d'émerveillement sur son visage quand l'écran s'alluma sur sa photo. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Brennan ne sorte de la cabine pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Molly tu viens te changer ma puce ? »

Molly se retourna et sourit. Booth la vit courir vers Brennan et il les vit disparaître une fois de plus dans la cabine. Il rit en entendant l'écho de la vois de Bones.

« Passe ton bras dans le trou, non l'autre bras bécasse… c'est ça, on met les chaussures… très bien mets ton pied dedans…et l'autre pied… beau travail… très bien les lacets, voilà les moustaches et une oreille, autour de la boucle et voilà un lapin. »

Molly rit à la comptine pour nouer les lacets.

« Très bien…tu es prête ? Allons y. »

Booth regarda ses deux filles s'avancer vers lui, Molly sautillait joyeusement aux côtés de Temperance tandis que celle-ci poussait un chariot plein à craquer.

« Tu veux que je le pousse Bones ? »

Elle sourit, laissa Booth lui prendre le caddy et le suivit, Molly dans les bras.

* * *

><p>Brennan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, elles étaient rentrées depuis plus d'une heure. Molly dormait dans la chambre d'ami qui deviendrait bientôt la sienne. Brennan avait demandé aux peintres de venir le lendemain et, bien que la couleur préférée de Molly semblait être le bleu vif, Brennan avait choisi un lilas pour les murs et de l'ivoire pour les plinthes. L'ensemble que Molly avait choisi était en bois ivoire et consistait d'un cadre de lit, une table de chevet, une étagère, des tiroirs ainsi que d'une commode avec un miroir. Les draps qu'elles avaient achetés étaient dans des teintes pastelles et crèmes avec des traces de rose et vert sur chaque. Temperance sourit en imaginant la future chambre. Regardant autour d'elle, elle nota tous les sacs dont le contenu aurait besoin d'être lavé avant d'être porté ou utilisé et se mit donc à retirer les étiquettes et autres emballages plastiques.<p>

* * *

><p>Booth était assis à son bureau. Il sourit à la pensée de l'après midi qu'il avait pensé avec Molly et Bones. La petite fille commençait à se réchauffer à sa présence mais il savait que cela prendrait peut être encore plus de temps pour qu'elle soit complètement détendue et en vint à se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivée.<p>

Se tournant vers son ordinateur, Booth entra les mots de passe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les archives des services sociaux. Il entra 'Molly Holton, Orphelinat du district' et vit le dossier apparaître.

* * *

><p>NOM : Hotlon<p>

PRENOM : Molly

SEXE : Féminin

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 10 Octobre 2007

PARENTS BIOLOGIQUES : M. Daniel Holton (décédé) Mme Sofia Holton (décédée)

AGE DE PRISE EN CHARGE : 2 ans 6 mois

CHARGE DE DOSSIER : Mlle Tiffany Greer

DETAILS DU DOSSIER : Suspicions d'abus reportées par les voisins, M. & Mme T. Williams en mars 2008. Enquête effectuée par T. Greer, mars 2008, suspicions non fondées.

Suspicions d'abus et de négligence reportées par Ann Myer, infirmière au Memorial Hospital en mai 2008. En quête effectuée par T. Greer, mai 2008, suspicions non fondées.

Suspicions d'abus reportées par le docteur P. Danes du Memorial Hospital en juillet 2008. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête ont demandé à ce que l'on enlève l'enfant à sa famille. Enquête terminée, juillet 2008, suspicions non fondées, enfant rendue à sa famille.

Suspicions de mise en danger d'enfant reportées par une voisine, Mlle K. Smith, en décembre 2008. Enquête effectuée par T. Greer, décembre 2008, suspicions non fondées.

* * *

><p>Booth soupira à mesure que la liste s'étendait sur les deux années suivantes. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment autant de plaintes avaient pu être ignorées. Il serra les poings et continua sa lecture.<p>

* * *

><p>DOSSIER MEDICAL : Contusions à la clavicule (D), mandibule (D) mai 2008<p>

Fracture du radius (G) juillet 2008

Contusions à la partie postérieure du crâne (D) janvier 2009

* * *

><p>Booth se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau Molly avait plus vu l'intérieur d'un hôpital en trois ans que lui ne l'avait vu en quarante deux. Il se calma avant de revenir à son fauteuil et continua à descendre la page jusqu'à la fin du dossier médical.<p>

* * *

><p>DOSSIER MEDICAL : Brûlures sur le haut des cuisses (G, D) mars 2010<p>

CIRCONSTANCES DE LA PRISE EN CHARGE PAR L'ETAT : Un contrôle de routine effectué le 5 avril 2010 a trouvé les corps de D. et S. Holton au domicile familial. La cause de la mort a été déterminée par le médecin légiste comme étant une overdose de cocaïne. Ci-joint les rapports de police et certificats médicaux.

Conclusions médicales :

Médecin : Dr E. Franks

Heure et date de la consultation : 16h22, 5 Avril 2010

Molly Holton a été présenté au Memorial Hospital déshydratée, mal-nourrie et en détresse. Les signes de traumatismes étaient les suivants, contusions aux extrémités hautes et basses, les radios ont montré deux côtes (D) fracturées mais non déplacées, et un remodelage considérable concordant avec les admissions précédentes : radius (G), fémur (G), clavicule (R), mandibule (D), tibia (D), cubitus (L), 5ème et 6ème côtes (D).

La patiente présentait des signes de possibles interférences sexuelles avec de légères cicatrices au niveau de l'ouverture vaginale.

Une consultation chez un psychologue est recommandée.

Les analyses sanguines ont confirmé la présence de cocaïne et d'un fort taux de barbituriques, probablement administré sur une période minimum de trente jours. Un état de manque est présent à un niveau intermédiaire.

Des abrasions de l'épiderme sur les avants bras (D, G) sont les résultats possibles d'une anxiété élevée.

On a administré à la patiente de glucose et du chlorure de sodium sur une période de trois jours pour la réhydrater.

Une intraveineuse d'antibiotique a été administrée pour les abrasions de l'épiderme.

Une intraveineuse de sédatif a été administrée pendant la période de manque.

Suivi de traitement : Nettoyage quotidien des blessures avec une solution saline et un antibiotique local jusqu'à la guérison. Sécher à l'air et éviter l'irritation. Réduire les mouvements pour permettre aux 5ème et 6ème côtes de se remodeler, pas d'attelle nécessaire. Evaluation psychologique demandée. Surveiller la prise de liquide, minimum 1,5 litres par jour accompagné d'une forte dose de multi-vitamines pour enfant.

Patiente relâchée à la charge de l'état après six jours d'hospitalisation, après quoi l'état physique de la patiente est dit satisfaisant.

* * *

><p>Booth ferma le dossier et se pencha dans son fauteuil, ses mains frottant son visage d'une manière frustrée. Il savait que ce qu'il trouverait dans le dossier de Molly ne serait pas joli, mais le dossier médical l'avait touché à un niveau personnel, il savait très bien comment Molly avait passé les trois premières années de sa vie. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge et décida que s'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et prit le chemin de chez lui.<p>

Il venait juste de s'installer dans la voiture quand son portable vibra, lui faisant savoir qu'un message était arrivé. L'ouvrant, il sourit et se vit avec Molly, jouant avec un ours en peluche géant au rayon jouets de Target. Booth se tenait derrière l'ours, contrôlant ses bras et lui faisant faire un câlin à Molly. Les deux riaient, sa petite main sur sa grande dans un témoignage silencieux de sa fragilité.

Booth répondit rapidement après avoir enregistré la photo.

'**Merci Bones, je ne savais pas que tu nous avais prise en photo.**'

'**C'était le but Booth, comment était ton après midi ?**'

'**Ennuyante, toujours aucune affaire, je viens de sortir du bureau, comment était la tienne ?**'

'**Molly s'est réveillée après un autre cauchemar, elle a mouillé son lit. Elle est restée très silencieuse depuis, et je pense qu'elle s'attend à ce que je la gronde.**'

'**Beaucoup de câlins Bones Elle a besoin de beaucoup de câlins.**'

Booth commença à conduire, il savait que Hannah travaillait tard ce soir ce qu'il le faisait sentir bizarrement relaxé et il décida de prendre de la nourriture sur le chemin.

'**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?**'

Booth s'arrêta à un feu rouge et attrapa son téléphone pour répondre.

'**Que sais-tu du passé de Molly ?**'

Sa réponse lui parvint après seulement quelques secondes.

'**Pas beaucoup, juste ce que Hilda m'en a dit, pourquoi ?**'

Booth ne put répondre pendant qu'il conduisait et la deuxième fois que son téléphone sonna, il sût que c'était l'insistance anxieuse de son équipière.

'**Booth ?**'

En sortant de la voiture, Booth se dirigea vers le lobby, fit un signe de la tête au portier et grimpa les escaliers, deux marches à la fois tandis que son téléphone bipait une fois de plus. Il leva le bras et frappa à la porte en bois.

Brennan maugréait à la non réponse de son équipier quand elle entendit frapper. Molly apparut instantanément à ses côtés.

« Qui cela pourrait-il bien être Molly ? »

La petite fille la regarda avec de grands yeux et leva les bras pour être porté. Brennan ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant les yeux bruns chaleureux qui la fixaient. Molly se pencha vers elle et murmura à l'oreille de Brennan, la faisant sourire.

« C'est ça ma puce, c'est Booof. »

Bones sourit largement en voyant l'agent Seeley Booth rougir.

« Est-ce que l'on le laisse entrer ? »

Booth fut agréablement surpris en voyant la petite fille hocher la tête et se tortiller pour qu'on la lâche. Brennan sourit, comprenant qu'être portée était une question de sécurité, le fait qu'elle voulait descendre montrait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise autour de Booth. La petite fille retourna dans le salon en courant, laissant les équipiers au pas de la porte. Booth regarda Bones.

« Alors tu es d'accord ? Je peux entrer ? »

Brennan sourit et ouvrit la porte en grand pour qu'il puisse entrer avant de la refermer et de mettre le verrou.

Booth accrocha son manteau et la suivit dans la cuisine où elle commença à faire du café.

« Alors Booth, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as découvert ? »

Booth se tenait à côté d'elle, adossé au plan de travail.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâchée contre moi. Je voulais juste me renseigner pour savoir comment l'approcher. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait traversé pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. »

Brennan acquiesça et remplit les tasses.

« Je n'ai fait qu'une recherche basique, je n'ai pas regardé l'historique de ces parents ou autre choses mais… »

Booth jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon où Molly était en train de dessiner sur le sol.

« Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile. »

Brennan s'assit à la table, rejointe rapidement par Booth elle lui toucha le bras.

« Raconte-moi Booth. »

Il hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration et commença à lui raconter l'histoire de sa fille.

* * *

><p>Bones fit des macaronis au fromage pour le dîner et invita Booth à se joindre à eux. Pour la première fois Molly finit son assiette et en redemanda.<p>

« Eh bien Bones, cela le prouve bien… »

Brennan leva les sourcils à son intention.

« Tu fais vraiment les meilleurs macaronis au fromage du monde, et ils ne plaisent pas qu'aux garçons Booth. »

Bones rougit et baissa la tête timidement au compliment.

Il était 20h quand Booth pensa à partir, il avait vu son équipière mettre Molly au lit après lui avoir lu une histoire et l'avait aidé à nettoyer la cuisine, l'acclamant quand elle lui donna une boite en plastique rempli de macaroni au fromage.

« Pour ton déjeuner de demain. »

Il sourit et le prit avec gratitude.

« Merci Bones, tu es géniale. »

Elle rit en pensant aux similarités entre lui et Parker. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui donnant sa veste en souriant.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose Bones. »

Elle acquiesça et sourit, acceptant silencieusement son offre.

« Je le ferai Booth, merci. »

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Booth disparut une fois de plus dans le couloir. Fermant la porte et éteignant les lumières de l'entrée, Brennan se dirigea vers le salon où la dernière pile de linge n'attendait qu'elle pour être pliée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira, fatiguée, décidant de reposer ses yeux juste un moment.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice : Voilà un autre chapitre Je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes m'ont échappées mais je suis tout juste de retour et je voulais publier ce chapitre après trois jours d'absence. J'ai une triste confession à faire, je suis accro aux commentaires… Tout vos commentaires, les plus courts comme les plus longs m'apportent du bonheur et un énoooooooorme sourire alors surtout ne vous arrêtez pas… Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement demain ou le 31. Bonnes fêtes à tous.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, comme toujours il me font sourire et ils alimentent mon addiction. Bonne lecture…

* * *

><p>La lumière du matin transperça les rideaux, réveillant l'anthropologue endormie. Elle se marmonna à elle-même en se protégeant les yeux de la lumière vive tandis qu'elle se retourna sur le canapé. Sa position n'étant pas confortable, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Après s'être soudainement relevée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour vérifier si Molly avait dormi toute la nuit sans interruption.<p>

Brennan sourit en entrant dans la chambre. Au milieu du lit, avec les couvertures roulées en boule à ses pieds, se trouvait la petite fille. Elle agrippait fermement un oreiller et son visage était paisible, ses joues rayonnant d'un éclat sain. Se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, Bones entra dans sa salle de bain et commença sa routine matinale avant le réveil de Molly.

La douche avait toujours été un endroit de réflexion pour Brennan, un endroit pour revoir les évènements de la journée précédente, un endroit pour se détendre et se relaxer. L'eau coulait de façon apaisante sur ses épaules tendues. Elle tourna la tête pour essayer d'enlever les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa nuque et se remémora les jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Molly était avec elle depuis maintenant deux jours et Brennan se sentait déjà plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le vide qu'elle gardait en elle depuis de longues années était enfin rempli et le sens de calme que cela lui procurait lui semblait être comme une première respiration. Booth avait aussi été extraordinaire, il avait été si encourageant et d'un grand soutien. C'était aussi un soulagement de voir avec quelle facilité il s'était épris de Molly. Elle avait été brièvement inquiète que Molly ne soit effrayée de lui ou qu'il ne se retire encore plus de sa vie mais cela semblait être le contraire. Elle savait que Booth et Hannah avait des problèmes mais, à part être frustré, Booth ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça de sa vie de couple.

Son autre souci était que Parker et Molly ne s'entendent pas bien. Une grande partie de la vie de Bones était maintenant dévouée à Parker et elle le voyait un minimum de deux fois par semaine, une première fois pour une leçon et elle assistait souvent à un de ses évènement sportif. Elle ne voulait pas que le fait que Molly soit là n'embête Parker et ne lui fasse sentir qu'il doive se battre pour son affection. Elle n'avait aucune intention de réduire leur temps ensemble.

Brennan s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche quand elle entendit la petite voix de Molly.

« Maman ? »

Temperance se figea en entendant ce mot, ce seul mot était suffisant pour que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et qu'il lui coupe le souffle et la parole.

« Maman ? »

Une petite main frappa contre la porte opaque, la faisant sortir de son silence. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche lentement et sortit la tête. La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle.

« Maman j'ai faim. »

Bones sourit. Elle s'était demandée, en entendant son nouveau titre, si la petite fille ne s'attendait pas à voir sa mère biologique mais, en sortant la tête de la douche, elle avait pu voir le soulagement dans les yeux de Molly. Pour cette dernière, elle était 'maman' maintenant.

« Oui ma puce. J'en ai pour une seconde, va t'assoir sur le lit. »

Elle entendit les pas légers quitter la salle de bain et sortit de la douche en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle attrapa une serviette et passa rapidement une brosse dans ses cheveux mouillés. Elle se sécha et entra dans la chambre. Molly se trouvait exactement là où Brennan s'y attendait, assise au milieu du lit, les jambes croisées, en position du lotus et son ours dans ses bras.

Temperance sourit et se dirigea vers son placard après avoir pris ses sous vêtements dans un tiroir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et retourna vers sa fille. Elle lui tendit les bras et sourit quand Molly se leva sur le lit et s'élança vers elle pour un câlin.

« Que voudrais-tu manger ? »

Molly haussa les épaules et Brennan pencha la tête en essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire.

« Je sais, une grenouille dans un trou. »

Molly prit un air choqué et dégouté, ses sourcils disparaissant dans sa frange quand elle fit la grimace.

« Beurk maman, pauvre petite grenouille. »

Brennan sourit et fit un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas une vraie grenouille, on prétend que s'en est une. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Molly acquiesça et s'accrocha à Brennan tandis qu'elle la portait jusqu'à la cuisine et la déposait sur le plan de travail.

« Très bien, nous avons besoin de pain et de beurre ainsi que… l'ingrédient secret… »

Elle se pencha dans le réfrigérateur et en sortit une boîte d'œufs avec un grand geste.

« Les grenouilles. »

Molly eut l'air surprise.

« C'est des œufs maman, t'es bête. »

Brennan sourit et embrassa le front de la petite fille avant de se mettre à cuisiner. Molly la regarda, fascinée, tandis que Brennan plaça un verre sur une tranche de pain et y coupa un disque. Elle tartina de beurre les deux côtés de la tranche de pain et le disque. Elle sortit une poêle et commença à faire brunir le pain. Elle cassa ensuite un œuf dans le trou du pain. Molly sourit au moment où le toast fut retourné et l'œuf resta dans le trou, tel une grenouille quand elle se cache. Elle regarda sa maman mettre le toast sur une assiette et placer le disque de pain sur l'œuf.

« Et voilà mademoiselle Molly, une grenouille dans un trou. »

Brennan descendit Molly du plan de travail et plaça le toast sur la table. Molly grimpa sur une chaise, impatiente de goûter son petit déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Le petit déjeuner fut un succès complet et Molly était maintenant habillée et en train de colorier. Brennan entendit frapper à la porte, indiquant que les peintres étaient arrivés. Molly courut dans ses bras et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte.<p>

« Bonjour Mme Brennan. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est mademoiselle et je vous en prie, entrez. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Resterez-vous chez vous Mlle Brennan ? »

Elle sourit.

« Nous allons sans doute aller faire des courses. »

« Très bien mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien nous montrer la pièce, je pourrai vous dire pour combien de temps nous en aurons. »

Brennan hocha la tête et les mena vers ce qui serait bientôt la chambre de la petite fille. Les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, en firent le tour des yeux avant de se retourner vers leur cliente.

« Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup plus de deux heures. La porte devra être fermée et les fenêtres ouvertes pour 48h après que l'on ait terminé. Vous pourrez ensuite faire comme bon vous semble. »

Brennan acquiesça et leur fit un petit sourire.

« Allez vous faire des allés retours entre l'appartement et l'extérieur ? »

Le plus âgé se tourna vers son partenaire.

« Rob va descendre et prendre nos affaires. Si vous n'êtes pas revenues quand on aura fini, on fermera la porte d'entrée et je laisserai la facture sur la table. »

Temperance hocha la tête.

« Très bien, nous allons vous laissez faire alors. »

Brennan et Molly s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, Bones attrapant son sac, son téléphone et ses clés avant de sortir.

* * *

><p>Brennan et Molly se rendirent à la boutique biologique locale, faisant le plein d'assez de fruits et légumes pour leur durer jusqu'au marché du week end. Molly ne connaissait pas la majorité des fruits, haussant simplement les épaules quand Brennan lui demandait si elle aimait quelque chose. Temperance choisit donc une large sélection de produits pour découvrir les goûts de Molly à travers différentes recettes.<p>

« Très bien ma puce, on y va. »

Molly était en train de sentir des bouquets de fleurs sauvages et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle attrapa la main de sa maman et trottina joyeusement à ses côtés. Brennan plaça leurs achats dans la glacière, dans le coffre de la voiture avant de refermer la voiture.

« Où on va maintenant maman ? »

Brennan baissa les yeux, toujours peu habituée à entendre ce titre lui être adressé. Elle se baissa pour être au même niveau que Molly et lui désigna une boulangerie proche.

« Tu vois cette boutique là bas… »

Molly acquiesça.

« C'est une boulangerie, je pensais qu'on pourrait y acheter du pain frais pour manger avec de la soupe ce midi. »

Molly leva les sourcils de curiosité.

« Est-ce que Boof va venir déjeuner maman ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Pas aujourd'hui ma puce, se sera juste nous deux, d'accord ? »

Molly hocha la tête et sourit avant de reprendre une fois de plus la main de Brennan.

* * *

><p>Brennan et Molly arrivèrent chez elle juste après 10h alors que les peintres s'apprêtaient à partir.<p>

« Mademoiselle Brennan… »

Molly sursauta et se cacha derrière les jambes de Brennan quand elle vit qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. L'homme se pencha doucement, se sentant mal d'avoir fait peur à la petite fille.

« Désolé ma belle, je ne voulais pas te faire peur petite. »

Temperance se débattit un instant, posant les courses sur la table avant de prendre Molly dans ses bras.

« C'est une petite bien timide, n'est ce pas ? »

L'homme sourit et tendit une enveloppe à Brennan, ce qu'elle pensa être la facture.

« Nous avons fermé la porte et ouvert les fenêtres de la chambre. Elle devrait être vivable après 48h. »

Temperance sourit.

« Merci et j'apprécie votre venue dans un délai si court. »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Pas de problèmes mademoiselle Brennan, voulez vous vérifier notre travail ? »

« Je suis sûre que tout est très bien. »

Les hommes la remercièrent et partirent, laissant mère et fille ranger leurs achats.

« Maman, j'ai soif. »

Brennan passa les doigts dans les boucles souples de Molly et sourit.

« D'accord, que dis tu d'un peu d'eau et après nous pourrons aller voir à quoi ta chambre ressemble. »

Molly hocha la tête et regarda Brennan lui verser de l'eau avant que cette dernière finisse la bouteille.

La chambre était ravissante et peinte sans défaut. Elle sourit quand elle vit Molly lever la main et se pincer le nez.

« Ca sent berk maman. »

« Oui ça ne sent pas très bon n'est ce pas ? »

Brennan recula, Molly perchée sur sa hanche, et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers la petite fille.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de revenir dedans pendant deux jours, d'accord ? »

Molly hocha la tête et se tortilla pour que Brennan la fasse descendre.

* * *

><p>Elles déjeunèrent et s'assirent ensuite dans le salon pour regarder une émission pour enfant sur les couleurs et les formes. Brennan autorisa l'émission car elle était éducative et si Molly était contente d'apprendre en s'amusant, elle n'entraverait pas le processus.<p>

Le portable de Bones sonna juste après 15h, réveillant Molly allongée sur le canapé. Brennan attrapa le téléphone et répondit.

« Brennan. »

Elle passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Molly tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Hey ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais prit un congé sans me le dire. »

« Bonjour Angela. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu chuchotes ma chérie ? »

« Je ne chuchote pas, peut être que la connexion est mauvaise… »

Le silence qui suivit montra à Brennan qu'Angela n'avait pas crut à son excuse même pour une seconde.

« Alors pourquoi cette pause prise sur un coup de tête ? Tu n'es pas malade. »

Brennan baissa les yeux sur ses genoux où Molly était de nouveau endormie.

« Non je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste une date limite pour mon prochain livre et mon éditeur n'avait pas été satisfait avec celle du précédent donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais prendre une semaine pour le finir sans aucune interruption. »

Brennan s'impressionnait elle-même, son petit mensonge était venu naturellement. Angela fut silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Tu sais ma chérie, tu aurais au moins pu aller sur une plage exotique pour écrire, bronzer un peu, prendre des cocktails sur la plage servis par des jeunes sexys… »

« Angela… »

Brennan la coupa, sachant pertinemment où cette conversation allait mener.

« Est-ce que tout va bien au labo ? »

« Ton précieux labo va bien ma chérie Cam a prit Clarke pour te remplacer. »

Brennan hocha la tête, elle pensait Clarke très capable et fut contente de savoir que c'était lui qui la remplaçait.

« Je voulais juste discuter avec ma meilleure amie car je suis allée au travail hier pour découvrir que cette même meilleure amie avait pris une semaine de vacances sans prévenir. »

« Angela, je pense que je suis en droit de prendre une semaine de vacances si on considère… »

« Bren tu mérites tes vacances bien sûr, mais je pensais juste que tu aurais pu m'en parler avant. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Angela, comme tu l'as dit, c'était sur un coup de tête. Je… je suis désolée si cela t'as vexée. »

« Oh ma chérie, ça va, promets moi juste de t'amuser pendant cette semaine. »

Brennan baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et sourit.

« Je te le promet Angela. »

« Très bien, Hodgins vient juste d'entrer dans mon bureau avec l'air très…sexy, je ferrais mieux d'y aller ma chérie, j't'adore. »

Temperance sourit en entendant la tonalité et raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Brennan était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner quand elle entendit sa fille se parler à elle-même. Elle sourit et continua à écouter sans grande attention.<p>

« Yep, ah huh, non, elle fait la cuisine… »

Brennan fronça les sourcils et passa la tête dans le salon Molly était allongée par terre, ses pieds dépassant d'un bout du canapé. Temperance s'avança pendant que ses bavardages continuèrent mélangés à des rires.

« Tu viens pour diner ? »

« Molly ? Ma puce, à qui parles tu ? »

Molly lui montra le téléphone qu'elle avait dans la main. Brennan le prit et parla.

« Bonjour ? »

« Hey Bones. »

« Booth… »

Il sourit en entendant le soulagement dans sa voix. Temperance soupira, au moins elle ne parlait pas à un parfait inconnu.

« Oui, je suppose que tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait ton téléphone ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Non, je pensais qu'elle se parlait toute seule. »

Booth rit.

« Je pense que tu devrais verrouiller ton clavier au moins c'est moi qu'elle a appelé. »

« Oui pour ça je suis reconnaissante. Comment était le travail ? »

Booth s'inclina dans son fauteuil et regarda au plafond.

« Ah, tu sais, la paperasse, une réunion avec Cullen, au fait il y a quelque chose dont je dois discuter avec toi. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je préférerai t'en parler en personne, est ce que je pourrais passer demain matin ? Je commence tard. »

« Bien sûr, devrais-je faire le petit déjeuner ? »

Booth fit un large sourire en se redressant, soudainement affamé. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il adorait c'était la cuisine de Bones.

« Si tu veux, ça serait génial. T'as besoin que j'apporte quelque chose ? »

Brennan regarda dans la cuisine pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait.

« Pourrais-tu apporter des œufs ? »

« Bien sûr Bones, pas de soucis, y a-t-il une marque que tu préfères ? »

Elle regarda Molly qui était en train d'essayer de se tenir sur sa tête.

« Umm… du moment qu'ils sont biologiques et élevés en plein air… Molly ne fais pas ça ma puce, tu pourrais te faire mal. »

Booth rit au doux ton parental de sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »

Brennan sourit. Son affection pour Molly pouvait s'entendre facilement, même à travers le téléphone.

« Elle essaye de se tenir sur sa tête. »

Booth rit.

« Avec peu de succès devrais-je ajouter. »

« Je demanderai à Parker de lui apprendre, il a cassé le précieux vase de sa mère en faisant la même chose. »

Brennan sourit en imaginant Parker basculant en essayant de faire de la gymnastique.

« Cela dépend Booth ? Parker réussit-il mieux maintenant qu'à l'âge de Molly ? »

Booth sourit.

« Ouaip, il peut tenir jusqu'à 10 secondes mais c'est une activité que l'on pratique mieux au parc. »

Molly s'était rapprochée de Brennan et se tenait maintenant entre ses jambes, la regardant pendant qu'elle parlait avec Booth.

« Très bien, donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse, je devrais mettre toutes les objets de valeur hors de danger. »

« Oui Bones, c'est probablement une bonne idée. Ecoute j'ai une autre réunion avec Cullen avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi donc je te verrai demain matin vers 8h ? »

« Ahh peux tu venir vers 7h30 ? J'essaie d'installer Molly dans une routine. »

« Bien sûr, 7h30, on se voit à ce moment là. »

« D'accord. Au revoir Booth et désolé pour l'interruption. »

Il sourit.

« Pas de problèmes, dis à Molly que je dis au revoir. »

« Je le ferai. »

« A plus Bones. »

« Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda une Molly impatiente.

« Booof vient prendre le thé ? »

Temperance sourit et embrassa son front.

« Non mon ange, pas ce soir. »

Molly la regarda tristement.

« Oh. »

L'air sur son visage lui brisa le cœur et fit réaliser à Brennan que, bien qu'elle soit toujours prudente aux abords de Booth, elle était déjà attachée à ce dernier.

« Tout va bien ma puce, il va venir prendre le petit déjeuner demain matin. »

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumina comme un matin de Noël, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

* * *

><p>Molly était réveillée de très bonne heure le matin suivant, sautillant à genoux sur le lit de Brennan à côté de cette dernière.<p>

«Debout maman, debout, Booof va venir, maman, maman, debout. »

Temperance sourit, glissant son bras autour de Molly avant de la retourner pour la chatouiller. La petite fille poussa un cri avant d'essayer se remettre debout.

« Maman arrête… »

Elle gloussa et se tortilla sous les doigts de Brennan.

« Maman, maman… »

Brennan arrêta son attaque et sourit aux yeux bleu brillants qui la regardaient.

« D'accord, d'accord, pourquoi êtes vous debout si tôt mademoiselle ? »

Molly se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau assise.

« Booof arrive maman. »

Brennan leva les sourcils devant l'excitation présente sur le visage de Molly.

« Oh… très bien, debout alors. »

Brennan se glissa hors du lit pendant que Molly courrait dans la salle de bain et commençait à enlever son pyjama.

« Wow, tu es bien pressée. »

Elle regarda amusée, l'empressement de la petite fille à se préparer. Brennan fit couler le bain pendant que Molly regardait la baignoire se remplir. Bones testa l'eau et aida la petite fille à y entrer.

« On lave tes cheveux ? »

Molly hocha la tête et sourit quand Brennan s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et passa un bras sous sa nuque. Brennan lava les cheveux doucement avec le shampoing pour bébé qu'elle avait pris au magasin, un shampoing qui disait ne pas piquer les yeux une théorie que Brennan n'avait aucune envie de tester.

Une fois Molly lavée, Brennan la suivit dans le bureau qui abritait pour le moment les habits de la petite fille. Temperance s'empara d'un jean et d'un T-shirt mais Molly protesta.

« Une robe maman, je veux celle avec des fleurs. »

Brennan prit la tenue du cintre et sourit.

« Pourquoi celle-ci ma puce ? C'est ta préférée ? »

Molly secoua la tête.

« Booof a dit qu'elle était jolie comme une princesse. »

Temperance hocha la tête et réprima un rire.

« D'accord mais tu ne dois pas te salir. »

Molly leva les bras pour qu'elle l'habille.

« Je ferrai très attention maman, promis. »

Brennan ferma la fermeture et lui enfila une paire de sandale aux pieds.

« Très bien, il est temps de brosser tes cheveux, va me chercher ta brosse et on pourra mettre des barrettes aussi. »

La petite fille revint un moment plus tard, donnant sa brosse à Brennan pendant que cette dernière choisissait une barrette bleue et une rose pour aller avec les fleurs multicolores de la robe.

* * *

><p>Booth regarda son téléphone après s'être arrêté acheter des œufs.<p>

'**Molly s'est bien habillée pour toi, complimente la s'il te plaît, elle a dit que c'était ta préférée.**'

Booth sourit et démarra le moteur. La matinée avait commencé par une dispute avec Hannah, elle était en colère car il s'était endormi sur le canapé, comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Elle s'était ensuite plainte du fait qu'il partait si tôt.

Booth se gara devant le bâtiment de Brennan, laissa son téléphone dans sa voiture et monta les marches jusque dans le hall.

« Bonjour Agent Booth, ici pour voir le Dr Brennan et la petite ? »

Booth sourit.

« Tout à fait Brian, et je suis en avance pour une fois… »

Booth lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.

« Passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous de même Agent Booth. »

Booth sauta dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait et grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage.

« Il est là, Booof est là. »

Booth rit aux cris sonores qui transperçaient la porte. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se mit à palpiter en sachant que la petite fille était si contente de le voir.

« Maman ! »

Booth écouta le titre rouler de la bouche de Molly et se sentit si heureux pour sa meilleure amie.

« Oui Molly, calme toi ma puce, il ne va aller nulle part. »

Booth sourit à la réprimande patiente de Brennan. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Bones avec un air amusé.

« Bonjour Booth. »

« Hey Bones. »

Derrière les jambes de Brennan se tenait une Molly redevenue toute timide pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallu à Brennan pour ouvrir la porte. Brennan l'invita à entrer et lui prit sa veste et les œufs tandis qu'il s'agenouillait.

« Salut Molly. »

Elle s'avança doucement, tenant se robe comme un éventail.

« Wow, regardez moi ça, comme tu es jolie princesse. »

Brennan regarda le sourire s'élargir sur le visage de la petite fille.

« C'est ta préfrée. »

Booth sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« C'est ma préférée et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda pointer à une des fleurs de la robe.

« Parce que cette couleur juste là, est la même que celle de tes yeux et de ceux de ta maman. »

Molly eut l'air assez impressionnée et leva les yeux vers sa maman qui rougit au compliment.

Molly glissa sa main dans celle de Booth et tira dessus.

« Maman a fait à manger. »

Booth regarda Bones qui souriait à la démonstration d'affection de sa fille.

« Vraiment, et que va-t-on avoir ? »

« Une grenouille dans un trou. »

Bones rit à l'expression dégoutée sur le visage de Booth, la même que celle qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Molly le jour précédent.

« Bones tu ne peux pas donner de grenouilles aux enfants. »

« Boo… »

Elle allait lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment mais fut interrompue par Molly.

« Ce n'est pas une vrai grenouille, on p'étend que c'est une grenouille. Viens voir ma chambre, des hommes sont venus et ont mis des nouveaux murs. »

Booth fut tiré hors de la cuisine.

« Du café Booth ? »

Il rit, regardant derrière lui pendant que Molly tirait sur sa main. Booth se pencha et prit la fillette dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un petit cri. Booth se demanda instantanément s'il devait la reposer comme elle s'était raidie mais elle se relaxa quand elle put passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Du café serait génial Bones, merci. »

Booth adorait l'air complètement amusé sur son visage, elle avait l'air radieuse dans son nouveau rôle de maman. Brennan se mit à faire le petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner fut constitué de pancakes moelleux, d'œufs brouillés, de toasts beurrés et d'une grenouille dans un trou. Molly fut terrifiée quand, dans son excitation, elle renversa son verre d'eau, éclaboussant Booth. Elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts et sauta de sa chaise jusque dans les bras de Brennan, qui tenta de la rassurer instantanément. Booth attrapa une serviette sur la table et tamponna sa jambe avant de s'approcher de Molly toujours enfouie dans le cou de Brennan. Il se baissa devant elle et parla doucement.

« Hey princesse. »

Elle renifla.

« Molly ? »

Elle leva les yeux.

« Je désolée, je voulais pas, c'était ass-ki-dent, je vraiment désolée. »

Booth secoua la tête et sourit.

« Je sais Molly, tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ma puce. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se retournant dans les bras de Brennan pour le voir. Booth posa une main sur le genou de Brennan pour se stabiliser, l'autre s'avançant pour essuyer doucement une larme qui s'était échappée. Molly leva les yeux vers Brennan pour avoir confirmation de l'attitude de Booth. Elle sourit.

« Regarde Molly. »

Les petits yeux se tournèrent vers Booth une nouvelle fois, regardant dans la direction du pantalon presque sec.

« Tout va bien. »

Brennan ne pouvait détacher son regard de son partenaire, il souhaitait tellement que Molly le croie, il voulait sa confiance et elle reconnut ce regard. C'était le même qu'il lui avait donné la première fois qu'ils étaient devenus équipiers.

Molly baissa les yeux sur la main reposant sur le genou se sa maman. Doucement elle tendit la main et tapota le dos de sa main, sa confiance augmentant tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas. Un instant après elle était dans ses bras. Booth jeta un regard à Brennan dont les yeux étaient plein de larmes avant de se relever, le petit corps pressé contre son torse.

« Je ne te ferrai jamais de mal princesse. »

Molly se remit de l'incident assez vite mais était toujours un petit peu silencieuse. Elle retourna dans le salon pour colorier. Booth se rassit sur sa chaise et continua son petit déjeuner, maintenant froid.

« Tu pense qu'elle ira bien Bones ? »

Brennan s'assit dans la chaise à côté de la sienne et sourit.

« Je pense qu'elle ira très bien. »

Elle se leva.

« Laisse-moi te refaire des toasts et réchauffer tes œufs et tes pancakes. »

Elle allait se saisir de son assiette mais il la stoppa.

« C'est bon Bones. »

Elle sourit.

« Booth, s'il te plaît… »

Il lui rendit son assiette et acquiesça.

« Mais pas d'autres toasts. »

Brennan sourit et mit l'assiette au micro-ondes pour une minute, avant replacer l'assiette fumante devant lui.

« Merci Bones. »

Elle le laissa manger pendant qu'elle écrivit sa liste de course et lui remplit sa tasse de café. Booth l'aida à nettoyer avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent pour discuter ce qui l'avait amené ici.

« Alors, j'ai eu une réunion avec Cullen hier. Il souhaitait m'informer d'un changement de personnel à venir dans le département des homicides. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Ils veulent nous séparer ? »

Les sourcils de Booth se levèrent jusqu'au niveau de ses cheveux.

« Quoi…non ! »

Elle expira et attendit.

« Sully va revenir. »

Booth fut content de voir qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout.

« Qua…pourquoi ? »

« J'sais pas Bones, personne n'a de nouvelles pendant trois ans et bam ! Il contacte le FBI pour avoir un poste. »

Elle déglutit visiblement. Sully l'avait blessé en partant. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le faire rester, Booth avait du ramasser les morceaux. Sully ne l'avait pas appelé, ou envoyé un e-mail, un texto ou même une carte postale. Il disait l'aimer mais il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer et elle n'avait rien à gagner à le revoir.

« Quant à la date de son retour, je ne suis sûr de rien, quelques semaines peut être. »

Brennan hocha la tête, cette nouvelle la rendait anxieuse et elle sentit soudainement que prendre un petit déjeuner n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

« Tu vas bien Bones ? »

Il lui prit doucement la main.

« Oui, c'est juste… oui je vais bien Booth. »

Booth avait besoin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et après quelques minutes, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Est…est ce que, quand tu sauras qu'il est de retour tu…tu pourras me le faire savoir, au cas où…je ne veux pas avoir de surprise. »

Booth acquiesça et lui fit un sourire.

Ils continuèrent à parler, majoritairement de Molly et de comment Molly s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie. Elles avaient un rendez vous avec l'assistante sociale de Molly le lendemain et, bien que Brennan ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait des problèmes, elle était quand même un peu nerveuse. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Brennan leva les yeux quand Molly cria.

« Maman, il a cassé. »

La petite fille accourut, portant une moitié de pastel vert dans chaque main.

« Il a cassé maman. »

Brennan sourit en prenant les deux morceaux de ses mains.

« Eh bien… »

Molly la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Répare le maman. »

Dégageant les cheveux des yeux de sa fille, Brennan secoua la tête. Molly comprit le geste de travers.

« Répare le maman, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas le réparer ma puce, nous devrons en acheter un autre demain. »

« Mais l'herbe est verte maman. »

Brennan enleva le papier qui enveloppait les deux moitiés.

« Eh bien pour l'instant tu devras l'utiliser comme ça et faire très attention. »

Booth prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas l'herbe violette ? »

Les deux expressions horrifiées qu'il reçut lui fit secouer la tête, amusé. Les similarités entre les deux étaient vraiment surprenantes, de l'apparence jusqu'à la personnalité. Booth avait même pensé que Bones avait donné naissance à Molly sans lui dire.

« Telle mère, telle fille. »

Brennan sourit et renvoya Molly dans le salon. Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment avant que la curiosité ne prenne le dessus de Brennan.

« Comment vont les choses entre toi et Hannah ? »

Booth regarda dans ses yeux pour voir s'il y verrait autre chose que de la curiosité amicale. Il savait cependant qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'autre que d'honnêtes intentions.

« J'sais pas Bones, les choses sont un peu… tendues en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien faire sans l'énerver. »

Bones regarda tristement son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolée Booth. Peut être qu'il serait bien que vous parliez de ce qui vous embête, peut être que Sweets pourrait aider ? »

Booth sourit à sa suggestion.

« Oui, peut être que tu as raison… »

Brennan sourit, sentant qu'elle l'avait aidé, c'était quelque chose dont elle était fière.

« De toute façon Bones, je devrais y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard. Je te vois vendredi avec Parker ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Oui, nous serons là, resteras tu pendant sa leçon ? »

Elle le regarda, les yeux plein d'espoir.

«J'ai peur de déranger, je ne voudrais pas être une distraction. »

« Oh Parker a de très bonnes capacités de concentration, je suis sûre que tu ne le dérangeras pas. »

Booth sourit, il était fier de la façon dont elle parlait des capacités de son fils.

« D'accord, peut être que je pourrai rester un petit peu avec Molly. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Bones suivant Booth dans le salon.

« Hey princesse. »

Molly leva les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un cahier de coloriage ouvert devant elle, une main tenant son menton et l'autre posée sur le papier, tenant un pastel rouge.

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir, je reviens après demain. »

Molly se leva pendant que Booth s'éloignait un peu. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Doucement mais sûrement elle s'approcha et se tint entre ses jambes.

« Où tu vas ? »

Booth plaça ses mains en dessous de ses épaules.

« Je dois aller travailler princesse. »

« Pou'quoi ? »

Il sourit, connaissant bien le jeu des questions.

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien si je ne vais pas au travail, je ne pourrais pas revenir te voir… »

Molly prit un air mortifié.

« Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua sa petite tête furieusement, faisant sourire Booth.

« D'accord, donc ai-je droit à un câlin ou pas ? »

Sans aucune hésitation la petite fille se plaqua contre son torse, entourant son cou de ses bras et murmurant à son oreille.

« Tu vas manquer à moi et à maman… »

Elle regarda Brennan qui les regardait sans faire de bruit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« N'est ce pas maman ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? »

« Boof va nous manquer parcque il va au travail. »

Brennan rougit en regardant dans les yeux interrogateurs de son équipier.

« Oui, il va nous manquer. »

Booth fit un large sourire son coeur palpitant comme un oiseau en cage. Il souleva Molly en se relevant et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Brennan s'était saisi de sa veste et ils échangèrent ce qu'ils portaient avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Merci pour le p'tit dej' Bones, c'était génial comme d'habitude. »

Elle sourit gaiement et hocha la tête.

« De rien, passe une bonne journée et sois prudent si tu vas sur le terrain. »

Au même moment, les équipiers se penchèrent pour s'embrasser, la domesticité de leur situation les capturant. Ils sortirent au même instant de cette stupeur domestique et tournèrent la tête, chacun recevant un baiser sur la joue et devenant rouge de leur presque faux pas.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice : Chapitre dédié à Avrildemai, qui fête son anniversaire le même jour que moi, c'est-à-dire demain, le 31, un joyeux anniversaire à elle donc. Pas de chapitre demain car j'ai des bougies à souffler, 19 pour être précise, et donc le prochain sera le 1er au plus tôt… Bonne année à tous !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Note de la traductrice : Encore un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !

* * *

><p>Brennan et Molly passèrent leur journée du jeudi à meubler la chambre de Molly. Les meubles furent livrés peu après 9h et les hommes proposèrent de les assembler gratuitement ainsi que de reprendre les emballages avec eux. Même si Molly était nerveuse avec des étrangers dans la maison, Brennan accepta l'offre. La curiosité de Molly l'attira quand même dans sa chambre pour les regarder même si elle gardait un œil rivé sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa maman. En moins d'une heure les hommes assemblèrent le cadre de lit et les étagères, mirent en place le matelas et déballèrent la commode, le coffre à jouet et l'armoire.<p>

« Scusez moi m'dame ? »

Brennan leva les yeux des deux grands verres qu'elle était en train de remplir d'eau.

« Si ça vous arrange vous pouvez nous dire à quel endroit il faut mettre les meubles et on pourra les déplacer ? »

Brennan sourit, détacha Molly de sa jambe et l'installa sur sa hanche.

« Oui merci, cela serait d'une grande aide. »

Même si Brennan savait qu'elle aurait pu déplacer les meubles toute seule, elle ne voulait rayer le sol les hommes soulèveraient les meubles au lieu de les tirer. Elle suivit le jeune homme dans la chambre et se tint à la porte, donnant les instructions poliment.

Elle leur donna à chacun un gros pourboire et leur offrit les verres d'eau qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt.

Molly fit des allers retours en courant entre le bureau et sa chambre avec des piles de vêtements pendant que Brennan les rangeaient. Vinrent ensuite les livres, les jouets, le tapis et enfin les draps et les rideaux. La chambre était belle et Molly aussi bien que Temperance furent ravies du résultat.

Brennan baissa les yeux sur la petite fille dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts d'émerveillement.

« Va essayer ton lit Molly, est-il confortable ? »

Molly courut jusqu'à son lit, et sauta dessus avant de s'y allonger avec un soupir. Temperance s'avança avec un sourire.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu Molly ? »

« Il est bien maman, tu essaies. »

Elle se poussa sur le côté pour faire de la place à Brennan. Dès qu'elles furent installées, Molly posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Brennan et cette dernière la serra contre elle les deux s'endormirent doucement.

* * *

><p>Brennan se releva, quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Molly toujours profondément endormie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte et elle grogna. L'assistante sociale de Molly était arrivée. Elle se leva avec précaution et après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit doucement.<p>

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Brennan je suppose ? »

Brennan sourit poliment et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la femme.

« Je m'appelle Tiffany Greer, je suis l'assistante sociale de Molly. »

Brennan roula les yeux tandis qu'elle refermait la porte, la femme devait aimer dire ce qui était évident.

« Oui, je vous en prie, entrez. »

Brennan la mena dans le salon, la femme prenant des notes sur son bloc.

« Molly fait la sieste en ce moment. »

Tiffany hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Comment s'adapte-t-elle ? Avez-vous eu des problèmes avec elle ? »

Temperance se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« A quels sortes de problèmes faites vous référence ? »

Tiffany baissa les yeux sur ses notes avant de les relever vers Brennan.

« Eh bien vous savez, colères, violence, mauvais comportement. »

Brennan se demanda si la femme avait déjà rencontré Molly.

« Elle a trois ans mademoiselle Greer, elle est juste une petite fille et elle agit comme telle. »

Tiffany baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses notes, ayant l'impression d'avoir été rabrouée par un professeur.

« Très bien, j'ai remarqué qu'elle mouillait son lit, comment ça se passe sur ce point là ? Frustrant n'est ce pas ? »

« Nous avons eu quelques accidents quand elle est arrivée mais il ne s'est rien passé ces dernières nuits. L'incontinence nocturne n'est pas rare chez les enfants ayant le passé de Molly, j'étais préparée à tous les problèmes que nous aurions pu avoir. »

Tiffany écrivit quelques lignes.

« D'accord. Et comment trouvez vous sa personnalité, elle était un peu antisociale au foyer ? »

Temperance commençait à trouver la négativité de mademoiselle Greer assez horripilante mais elle essaya de ne pas le montrer. Ayant été l'objet de nombres de ces entretiens quand elle était petite, elle était peu être un peu biaisée.

« Elle est timide comme beaucoup d'enfants de trois ans je pense. Je ne trouve pas que son attitude 'antisociale', comme vous l'avait qualifiée' sorte de l'ordinaire pour une enfant telle que Molly. »

« Mam… »

Molly arriva en courant dans le couloir mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit Tiffany sur le canapé. Brennan et mademoiselle Greer se levèrent en même temps, voyant l'expression de la fillette passer de l'excitation à la peur en quelques secondes. Molly se recula, des larmes plein les yeux.

Brennan pouvait très bien imaginer les pensées qui passaient dans la tête de sa fille et s'avança vers elle mais cette dernière retourna dans sa chambre en courant. Elle ferma la porte et s'enferma dans l'armoire. Tiffany s'avança.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'enfuit souvent comme ça ? »

Brennan lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Non c'est la première fois et je suis presque sûre que vient du fait qu'elle vous a vu et croit que je vais la renvoyer. »

Temperance s'éloigna et frappa doucement à la porte de la petite fille avant d'entrer lentement. En entendant les reniflements venir du placard, elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte. Molly était blottie dans un coin avec son ours, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Brennan s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey ma puce. »

Les yeux bleus qui la regardèrent étaient remplis de tristesse.

« J'ai été méchante ? Je veux pas partir. »

Brennan prit Molly dans ses bras et la sortit de l'armoire, choisissant de s'assoir sur le lit.

« Non ma puce, tu n'as pas été méchante… »

« Tu m'aimes pas maman ? Je serai meilleure, je promets. »

Temperance la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Molly, je t'aime ma puce et je ne vais te renvoyer nulle part, cette dame est là pour être sûre que tu es contente ici. »

Molly hoqueta une fois encore et essuya son visage, ses reniflements résonants dans la pièce.

« Mais elle est de l'endroit mauvais. »

Brennan sourit et embrassa le front de Molly.

« Je le sais ma chérie mais elle ne va pas t'emmener, je ne la laisserai pas faire. »

Tiffany se tenait dans le couloir, écoutant attentivement la façon dont Brennan gérait la situation et comment l'enfant répondait.

« Allez, on va laver ton visage et finir de parler avec la dame, et après… on pourra aller au magasin pour te prendre des nouveaux crayons. »

Molly sourit.

« Je t'aime maman. »

La petite fille serra ses bras autour du cou de Brennan, ce qui la fit rire.

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce, allons y. »

Elles se levèrent, Brennan portant Molly hors de la chambre et dans la salle de bain pour lui laver le visage. Tiffany se dépêcha de retourner sur le canapé, faisant mine de n'avoir pas bougé. Molly et Brennan la rejoignirent un instant après, la petite fille s'agrippant à la main de Temperance avant de grimper sur ses genoux quand elles s'assirent.

« Bonjour… »

Tiffany jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes.

« Molly, comment vas-tu ? »

Brennan roula les yeux au fait que l'assistante sociale ne connaissait même pas le prénom de l'enfant dont elle était censée s'occuper. Molly se retourna vers Brennan et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Molly, je sais que tu es inquiète que je sois ici pour t'emmener, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis juste venue parler avec toi. »

La petite fille pris en compte les paroles de la femme et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Aimes-tu être ici ? »

Molly acquiesça.

« Es tu heureuse ? »

Molly acquiesça simplement encore une fois.

« D'accord, veux-tu parler de quelque chose Molly ? »

Molly jeta un regard méchant à la femme qui avait pour habitude de lui crier dessus quand elle mouillait son lit. Tiffany se força à sourire et leva les yeux vers Brennan.

« Très bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je transmettrai mes observations. Si vous pouviez maintenant me montrer la chambre de l'enfant, je pourrai ainsi vérifier ses conditions de vie et vous laisser tranquille. »

Brennan se leva, Molly dans les bras.

Tiffany les suivit et jeta à peine un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant d'écrire quelque chose dans son dossier et le fermer rapidement.

« Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que Molly continue de vivre sous votre tutelle mademoiselle Brennan. Il semble que vous ayez formé une relation assez vite. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez demandé l'adoption en même temps que la garde ? »

« Oui, cependant on m'a dit que le processus est plus long même si mon statut devrait le rendre plus facile. Pendant ce temps, accueillir Molly permettait de construire un dossier plus solide pour l'adoption. »

Tiffany acquiesça.

« Les papiers ont du être retenu jusqu'à la rencontre d'aujourd'hui mais je mettrai le processus en route dès que je rentrerai au bureau. »

Brennan hocha la tête et lui tendit la main.

« J'apprécierais cela, merci. »

Elle fit sortir la femme de l'appartement, Molly et Brennan poussant un soupir quand la porte se fut refermée. Temperance Brennan n'appréciait pas les gens qui prétendaient être quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment, comme Tiffany Greer prétendant être une personne honnête et attentionnée.

Les deux allèrent au magasin, comme Brennan l'avait promis et achetèrent des crayons avant de rentrer à la maison pour une soirée détendue.

* * *

><p>Booth attendait devant l'école de Parker le vendredi après midi, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il regardait les autres parents commencer à se rassembler. Quelques unes des femmes qui avaient des enfants dans la même classe que Parker lui souriait d'un air séducteur, l'une d'elle lui faisant même un clin d'œil en passant.<p>

« Hey papa. »

Booth regarda sur sa gauche où il vit un Parker qui se dirigeait vivement vers lui en souriant.

« Salut mon pote, comment s'est passé l'école ? »

Booth passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils avant qu'ils ne grimpent tous les deux dans la voiture.

« C'était pas mal, Stuart s'est fait prendre en train de fumer aujourd'hui. »

Booth fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Parker fit un large sourire. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Stuart et était ravi des problèmes qu'allait avoir le garçon. Leur querelle avait commencée quand Stuart avait été transféré dans cette école, il était grand et pensait que la violence était une bonne façon pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Parker. Parker s'était défendu et s'était porté au secours de deux autres élèves, ce qui lui accordait maintenant le statut de héros de la classe, mais Stuart n'avait pas été impressionné.

« Yep, il avait pris les cigarettes de son père sans qu'il le sache et s'est fait prendre par le directeur. C'était trop bien, Stuart s'est étouffé avec la fumée et a été malade, il a vomi partout, sur ses vêtements et tout. Maintenant les autres l'appellent Vomito Stuart. »

Booth rit et secoua la tête à l'histoire de son fils. Il dépassa l'institut Jefferson et vit de la confusion sur le visage de son fils.

« Où on va papa ? J'ai une leçon avec Bones. »

« On va y aller mon grand. Je dois te parler et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller prendre un milk-shake avant. »

Parker hoca la tête mais on pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet.

« Papa ? »

« Oui mon grand ? »

« Tu ne vas pas te marier avec Hannah, hein ? »

Booth fut étonné par le dégout qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son fils.

« Quoi… wow umm non, pas du tout mon grand. »

Il gara la voiture et fit signe à Parker de descendre. Parker se laissa glisser hors de son siège et l'attendit sur le trottoir avant de rentrer au royal dinner.

Père et fils se rendirent au comptoir, Booth suggérant qu'ils prennent leur commande à emporter et qu'ils aillent au parc.

Toute cette attente rendait Parker nerveux et quand ils arrivèrent à la mare, à l'entrée du parc, Parker en eut assez.

« Papa ? »

Booth baissa les yeux vers son fils et sourit.

« Papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Asseyons-nous. »

Parker se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et leva un sourcil impatient à l'intention de son père.

« D'accord, d'accord mon grand. »

Booth s'assit en face de son fils et soupira. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'inquiéter son fils mais il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il allait réagir.

« C'est à propos de Bones… »

Parker fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Elle est malade ? »

Il trouva l'air terrifié de son fils attachant mais se sentit coupable d'avoir fait traîner la discussion.

« Non mon grand, elle va bien, plus que bien même, Bones a… Parks, tu sais ce qu'est un enfant placé, n'est ce pas ? »

Parker acquiesça.

« Oui, Bones a été placée quand elle avait quinze ans, elle a dit que ce n'était pas sympa, elle a dit que, parfois, les gens qui était supposés prendre soin d'elle n'était pas gentils. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle se sentait très seule et qu'elle espérait que je ne me sentirais jamais seul et que si jamais ça m'arrivais je devais aller la voir car elle m'aimait et que si quelqu'un vous aimait alors vous n'étiez pas seul. »

Booth sourit, son équipière l'étonnait vraiment parfois.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit hein ? »

Parker hocha la tête.

« Yep, elle a aussi dit que si j'étais seul je devais te le dire et que tu rendrais les choses meilleures parce que c'est ce que tu avais fait pour elle même si elle avait été seule pendant très longtemps… Papa ? Est-ce que Bones à accueilli un enfant placé ? »

Booth sourit, son cœur ravi de ce que Bones avait dit.

« Oui mon grand. Elle a accueilli une petite fille, elle s'appelle Molly et elle est très timide. »

Parker pencha la tête.

« Tu l'as rencontrée ? »

Booth sourit.

« Oui mais c'est un secret, nous sommes les seuls qui le sachent d'accord ? »

Parker sourit largement.

« Est-ce qu'Hannah sait ? »

Booth secoua la tête.

« Non, juste nous deux. »

Parker se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Tout va bien mon grand ? »

Parker leva la tête et acquiesça.

« Ses parents sont partis comme ceux de Bones ? »

« Pas tout à fait, ses parents sont morts mais ils n'étaient pas très gentils de toute façon. »

Parker prit une grande inspiration.

« Ils lui ont fait du mal ? »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Oui mon grand, ils lui ont fait du mal, c'est pour ça qu'elle a un peu peur des gens maintenant. »

Parker aspira à travers sa paille.

« J'ai une photo d'elle, tu veux la voir ? »

Parker acquiesça et se mit à côté de son père. Booth sortit son téléphone et ouvrit la photo de Molly.

« Elle ne s'était jamais vu en photo avant et elle adore se faire photographier maintenant. »

Il lui passa son téléphone et vit un grand sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de son fils.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Elle a juste trois ans. »

« Elle est si petite. »

Booth sourit en regardant Parker changer de photo.

« Elle ressemble à Bones papa. »

Booth acquiesça.

« Est-ce que je vais la voir aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui mon grand, Bones va te donner ta leçon chez elle, ça te va ? »

Parker lui rendit son téléphone.

« Tu penses qu'elle va bien m'aimer ? »

Booth passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Oui mon grand mais ne te vexe pas si elle a un peu peur de toi au début d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Booth était soulagé, son fils avait bien pris la nouvelle. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à la voiture.

« Papa… »

Booth mis une main sur l'épaule de Parker.

« Oui mon grand. »

« Bones veut toujours me donner des leçons hein ? Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu la paies. »

Booth attira son fils sur le côté.

« Parks, je ne paye pas Bones pour qu'elle te donne des leçons. »

Parker fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne la paies pas ? »

Booth secoua la tête.

« Non, je le voulais mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te donner des leçons et qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec toi. Elle n'a jamais accepté un seul centime de ma part, même pas pour toutes les fois où j'étais en retard. »

Parker sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep. »

Parker se sentit heureux. Il avait toujours aimé passer du temps avec Bones et découvrir qu'elle aimait aussi passer du temps avec lui le fit se sentir bien.

« On devrait peut être prendre des milk-shakes pour Bones et Molly papa. »

Booth hocha la tête et ils retournèrent au royal dinner.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice : Il y a les liens pour voir une photo de Molly et de la chambre de Molly sur le profil de l'auteur (Godisnotazombie). J'essaierai de vous signaler les photos au fur et à mesure des chapitres mais vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur le profil de l'auteur (dont le lien est sur mon profil) pour vérifier si je n'en oublie pas… Et juste un petit truc amusant, ce chapitre ne fait que 9 pages en format Word tandis que le précédant en faisait 18, ce qui m'a semblé bien court^^ A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Note de la traductrice: Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Molly s'agrippa à Brennan quand elles s'avancèrent vers la porte. Cette dernière avait passé l'après midi à lui expliquer que Booth avait un petit garçon qui était plus grand qu'elle mais pareil que Booth en plus petit. Molly avait demandé si le petit garçon de Booth lui ferait du mal, comme les garçons du mauvais endroit, ou s'il serait méchant. Brennan avait essayé d'alléger ses peurs mais c'était une situation qui se resolverait d'elle-même après la rencontre.<p>

Brennan ouvrit la porte pour révéler deux garçons Booth avec deux milk-shakes et des sourires assortis.

« Bonjour les garçons, merci beaucoup, entrez donc. »

Elle s'écarta pour les laissez rentrer et prit le gobelet offert par Parker pendant que Booth offrait le sien à Molly. Brennan sourit à Booth, lui demandant silencieusement si Parker était au courant de la situation, il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Merci. Hey Parker, voilà Molly, Molly, voici Parker »

Parker sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Salut Molly. »

La petite fille posa timidement la tête sur l'épaule de Brennan. Cette dernière sourit et continua à parler à Parker.

« Comment s'est passée l'école ? »

Il sourit à la petite fille qui le regardait en aspirant sa paille et leva les yeux vers Brennan, avant de répéter ce schéma un instant après.

« C'était pas mal. »

« Et ton contrôle de maths, comment s'est-il passé ? »

Il fit un large sourire et sortit une feuille de son sac.

« Super ! »

Brennan rit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'étreignit.

« Tu ne m'avais rien dit mon grand. »

Parker sourit à son père et haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais que se soit une surprise pour Bones. »

Booth sourit en voyant Parker se relaxer au contact de Bones.

« Félicitations, bon travail, est-ce que les exercices que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière t'ont aidés ? »

Les yeux de Parker s'élargirent.

« Oui, ils étaient trop bien les fractions ont été supers faciles à retenir comme ça. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Molly sur les genoux de Brennan. Parker s'assit à distance d'elles et attendit que Booth s'asseye derrière lui.

« J'ai lu ton devoir d'anglais. »

Il sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai été très impressionnée, en fait j'ai pensé que tu avais fait un si bon travail… »

Elle leva les yeux sur Booth.

« Booth pourrais tu aller dans mon bureau et prendre l'enveloppe jaune ? Elle est dans le tiroir du haut. »

Il sourit et se leva.

« Comme j'étais en train de le dire, j'ai pensé qu'il était si bon que je l'ai emporté au travail et, avec l'aide d'Angela… »

Booth revint peu après et lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle donna à Parker.

« Je l'ai fait plastifier pour le protéger. »

Parker sortit son devoir et sourit quand il vit les quatre pages couvertes de plastique.

« Cool. »

« Maintenant, et une fois que ton papa et ta maman l'auront lu, tu me le rapporteras et, si tu veux, je le mettrai avec tes autres réussites dans ton classeur pour ton éducation future. »

Booth fut pétrifié, il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle en faisait autant pour son fils. Cela allait au-delà de l'aide pour l'école, elle le préparait pour le lycée et cela lui plaisait. Parker était fier de ses notes et appréciait vraiment apprendre grâce à elle.

Molly tira sur le col du T-shirt de Brennan ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

« Oui ma puce ? »

La petite fille murmura dans son oreille et Brennan sourit.

« Oui tu peux aller montrer ta chambre à Booth. »

Brennan posa la petite fille par terre. Elle alla se planter devant Booth avant de le tirer par la main.

« Ta chambre est toute prête ? »

Molly sourit et hocha la tête, elle regarda Parker et hésita une seconde avant de prendre également sa main et de la tirer. Parker était ravi qu'elle veuille qu'il vienne aussi. Il leva les yeux vers son père, puis vers Bones qui souriait. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille qui ouvrit la porte, révélant une jolie chambre bien décorée.

« Wow Bones, c'est magnifique. »

Elle sourit.

« Je te l'avais dit, je voulais qu'elle se sente spéciale. »

Pendant que les adultes parlaient Molly tira Parker dans sa chambre et jusqu'à son lit. Booth et Bones regardèrent Parker se soumettre à être tiré et poussé.

« Tu t'appelle Parka. »

Il sourit.

« Yep. »

Elle le regarda attentivement.

« Tu connais mon nom ? »

Parker hocha la tête et parla doucement.

« Yep, ton nom est Molly. »

Elle sourit et montra son ours sur le lit.

« C'est mon nounours. »

Parker regarda la petite fille et sourit.

« Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Son nom c'est nounours. »

Parker rit.

« C'est un bon nom pour un nounours. »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Et c'est mon lit… »

Elle le tira jusqu'à ses étagères.

« Et c'est mes livres et… »

Elle montra son cahier de coloriage et ses pastels sur le tapis.

« C'est mes crayons, tu as une couleur préf'rée ? »

Parker sourit, il trouvait Molly vraiment mignonne. Il avait toujours voulu un petit frère mais il commençait à penser que Molly ferait une petite sœur géniale.

« Ma couleur préférée c'est le bleu. »

Molly fit un énorme sourire.

« C'est ma couleur préf'rée aussi… »

Molly pencha la tête et leva les yeux sur le gentil garçon devant elle.

« Tu es ici pour jouer avec moi ? »

Parker regarda Bones et la vit lui sourire. Il baissa les yeux sur Molly qui le regardait d'un air plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr Molly, j'adorerais jouer avec toi. A quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Sais pas, on peut colorier. »

Parker baissa les yeux sur le cahier de coloriage puis reposa les yeux sur la petite fille et sourit. Il se dirigea vers Bones et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. Brennan hocha la tête et regarda Parker se mettre à genoux devant Molly.

« On peut colorier ou… on pourrait aller au parc ? »

Molly regarda Brennan, les sourcils levés.

« C'est quoi le parc maman ? »

Parker vit Bones s'avancer et les rejoindre sur le sol. Elle attrapa un livre sur l'étagère et le tendit à Molly. Parker lut le titre 'Un jour au parc' et sourit pendant que la petite fille feuilletait le livre.

« C'est super marrant le parc Molly, on peut courir et aller sur les balançoires et les toboggans, on peut nourrir les canards… Bones, tu as encore de la nourriture pour canard ? »

Brennan sourit au souvenir d'un Parker plus petit qui aimait nourrir les canards de la mare. Il avait voulu leur donner du pain mais elle lui avait expliqué que le pain était mauvais pour les canards et qu'ils devaient leur donner de la nourriture adaptée.

« On pourra en acheter sur le chemin. »

Parker se tourna vers Molly.

« Alors Molly, tu veux aller jouer au parc ? »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle hocha la tête nerveusement.

« Maman et Booof vient aussi ? »

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent mais Booth répondit.

« Yep, on vient aussi princesse. »

Elle sourit et regarda Booth aider sa maman à se relever. Parker s'éloigna un peu avant de se relever à son tour et lui tendit la main, se demandant si elle allait la prendre. Molly sourit et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et commença à le tirer vers la porte. Bones leva les yeux vers Booth avec un sourire.

« C'est vraiment ton fils Booth. »

Son équipier fut ravi du compliment sur leur personnalité et ils suivirent les enfants dans le salon. Brennan et Booth préparèrent un petit sac avec de l'eau et des snacks avant d'annoncer qu'ils pouvaient partir. Brennan et Booth se tinrent devant la porte d'entrée tandis que Parker et Molly passèrent devant eux, main dans la main. L'anthropologiste encercla les épaules de Parker et, se penchant, lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci Parker. »

Parker la regarda dans les yeux et sourit, il savait qu'elle faisait référence à son comportement envers Molly, elle était fier de lui et cela lui faisait plaisir. Parker rougit, ce qui fit rire Booth l'affection qu'entretenait Parker pour Bones lui avait toujours paru claire. Comme son père, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre heureuse, elle était 'leur' Bones, et si elle était heureuse, alors ils l'étaient aussi.

« De rien Bones. Tu es triste qu'on manque notre leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Non, on travaillera plus la semaine prochaine. »

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« D'acc. »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au parc et Molly traina Parker jusqu'à l'air de jeu.<p>

« C'est quoi Parka ? »

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« C'est une balançoire, viens je vais te montrer. »

Elle attrapa sa main et le suivit avec hésitation. Parker s'assit sur le siège en plastique, Molly à ses côtés. Molly s'intéressa au sol et tapa ses pieds dessus.

« Le sol est tout mou Parka. »

Il sourit.

« C'est un sol spécial Molly. »

Elle leva des yeux intrigués vers lui.

« Pourquoi il est spécial ? »

« Parcque si tu tombes ça ne fait pas mal, tu veux essayer les balançoires ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda.

« C'est marrant, viens, tu peux t'assoir sur mes genoux. »

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa hisser il croisa les bras par-dessus le ventre de la petite fille et rapprocha les chaines.

« Accroche-toi Molly. »

Elle obéit rapidement et Parker la sentit se tendre. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

« Tout va bien Molly, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te protégerai. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui.

« J'ai peur Parka. »

« Tout va bien, on ira doucement, tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête et poussa un petit cri quand il donna un coup de pied dans le sol, les projetant en arrière. Brennan et Booth les regardaient au bord de l'aire de jeu.

« Il est si gentil avec elle Booth, elle s'est entichée de lui si vite. »

Booth sourit, il était si fier de son fils. Il savait que cette rencontre aurait pu se dérouler très différemment si Parker avait été jaloux ou s'était sentit menacé par la présence de Molly. Il rit en entendant les gloussements de Molly flotter dans les airs.

« Oui je pense que Molly vient de gagner un grand frère. »

Brennan sourit, elle ne pouvait penser à personne de mieux qualifié pour le poste que Parker Matthew Booth. Ils regardèrent Parker faire descendre Molly du toboggan et l'aider à grimper dans la cage à singe. Il lui courut après et prétendit ne pas pouvoir l'attraper. Quand elle fut trop fatiguée pour marcher jusqu'à Brennan pour boire, il la prit sur son dos.

Parker déposa Molly doucement dans les bras de Brennan et fut surpris quand la petite fille ne le relâcha pas, l'attirant dans les bras de Brennan à la place. Les mains de Brennan allèrent instantanément supporter le dos de Parker alors qu'il était forcé de se pencher en arrière.

« Lâche le Molly, tu vas lui faire mal. »

Elle lâcha son cou vivement et regarda Parker maintenant à genoux avec peur. Brennan s'assura qu'il allait bien, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les passer dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais bien Bones. »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, son sourire la rassurant quant à son bien être. Molly le regarda tristement.

« Je désolée Parka. »

Il se pencha vers elle et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, tu ne m'a pas fait mal. »

Elle sourit quand il prit une pose d'homme musclé, la même que Booth l'autre jour.

« Je suis fort. »

Bones rit et plaça une main sur le visage de Parker, lui donnant une petite poussée. Parker tomba sur le côté en prétendant qu'elle l'avait renversé.

« Whoa Bones. »

Molly se glissa sur le sol et sauta sur le torse de Parker, ses doigts commençant à le chatouiller dans une bataille qu'elle était sûre de gagner vu que son adversaire n'avait aucune intention de répliquer.

Booth avait sortit son téléphone une fois de plus et était en train de les filmer. Bones remarqua l'air heureux sur le visage de son meilleur ami et fut contente qu'ils soient tous ensemble.

Les quatre se rendirent jusqu'à la mare, de l'autre côté du parc et introduisirent Molly à l'art de nourrir les canards. Elle apprécia beaucoup leur jeter la nourriture mais quand quelques oies décidèrent d'aller chercher la nourriture dans les mains de la petite fille, elle n'aurait pas pu monter dans les bras de Booth assez vite.

« Non ! Mauvais z'oiseaux ! »

Booth rit en sentant les petits doigts s'enfoncer dans son cou et fut surpris du ton de la fillette.

« Oui, ils ne sont pas très amicaux n'est ce pas princesse ? »

Brennan rit quand elle vit les oies pincer le pantalon de Booth pour essayer d'atteindre la nourriture que Molly portait toujours.

Booth regarda sa meilleure amie et murmura fortement à son attention.

« Je déteste les oies Bones, presqu'autant que les clowns, ce sont des créatures vicieuses. »

Brennan attrapa le sac de nourriture et le tendit à Parker qui le demandait. Il se saisit des boulettes de nourriture et attira les oies ailleurs en laissant une piste de nourriture sur l'herbe.

« Tu sais Booth, certaines personnes utilises des oies pour la sécurité de leurs propriétés, elles sont aussi efficaces que des chiens de garde et même plus dans certains cas. »

Booth n'eut aucun mal à la croire, ayant été pris en chasse de nombreuses fois quand il était au parc avec Parker.

Ils restèrent au parc jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de retourner à l'appartement de Brennan. Parker portait encore une fois Molly sur son dos pendant que Booth et Brennan trainaient derrière tout en gardant un œil attentif sur eux.

« J'ai pensé faire une petite soirée dimanche soir, penses tu que Parker et toi puissiez venir ? Bien sûr Hannah est invitée. »

« Oui, sans problèmes, alors tu vas dire à tout le monde pour Molly ? »

« Oui, j'avais prévu de la présenter lundi au travail mais j'ai pensé que se serait mieux dans un environnement familier. Je peux appeler Angela demain et lui demander d'inviter Cam et Michelle. Je le dirai à mon père et à Russ une autre fois je pense. »

Booth acquiesça.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas répondre pour Hannah mais Parker et moi seront là. »

Brennan sourit joyeusement.

« Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, du moment que tu viens. Je ne pense pas qu'Angela soit très contente que j'ai gardé Molly un secret. »

« Non, elle comprendra Bones, ils comprendront tous. »

Brennan leva les yeux vers où se tenait Parker et Molly. Parker était assis sur un banc tandis que Molly était derrière lui, jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Hey Bones, demain soir Hannah à son truc de banquet, je me demandais si toi et Molly voudriez venir dîner chez Papa Joe ? »

Brennan leva les sourcils.

« Qui est Papa Joe Booth ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé avant. »

Booth rit.

« Eh bien je ne l'ai jamais rencontré Bones, c'est un restaurant. Parker adore y aller, il prend toujours des spaghettis ou des pizzas, et oui, avant que tu demandes, ils ont des plats végétariens, j'ai vérifié. On voulait t'inviter mais Parker était tombé malade. »

Brennan sourit sachant qu'il avait pensé à l'inviter à venir dîner avec eux.

« Je demanderai à Molly mais je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse, particulièrement si elle sait que Parker et toi y serez. »

Booth rit en entendant Molly dire à Parker 'hu dada !'

« Oui je pense qu'elle voudra bien. »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Brennan leur servit des boissons. Elle sourit quand elle eut à verser trois verres le lait et un d'eau pour elle. Ils s'assirent à table et écoutèrent Molly babiller à propos du parc et du fait que c'était maintenant son endroit préféré du monde entier.<p>

* * *

><p>Il était 18h30 quand Booth annonça qu'ils devaient partir, Hannah devait être en train de les attendre et il ne voulait pas créer de conflits. Parker demanda à rester plus longtemps, se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait des 'trucs' à voir avec Bones concernant ses devoirs.<p>

« Allez mon grand, on y va, Hannah nous attend. »

Bones fit un sourire amusé en voyant le dégout sur le visage de Parker

« Elle peut attendre papa. »

Booth leva les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Non on doit y aller, tu verras Bones et Molly demain pour le dîner. »

Parker se réjouit considérablement et se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre son sac, Molly sur les talons.

« Parka ? »

Le garçon se retourna vers sa presque-sœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je range mes affaires d'école. »

« Pou'quoi ? »

« Parcque je dois partir. »

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes.

« Partir où ? »

Parker se sentit mal en voyant l'air triste sur son visage, il s'agenouilla et lui parla doucement.

« On doit rentrer à la maison papa et moi. »

Molly prit un air horrifié et courut dans la cuisine où sa maman et Booth étaient encore en train de discuter.

« Hey princ… »

La petite fille s'écrasa contre ses jambes et le regarda avec ses yeux bleus qui laissaient échapper des larmes.

« Hey qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle continua à le regarder, ses bras autour de sa cuisse et sa lèvre tremblante.

« Reste. »

Booth regarda Bones sans savoir quoi dire. Il se pencha et prit Molly dans ses bras, laquelle entoura son cou de ses petits bras instantanément.

« Oh princesse, on ne peut pas rester, Parker et moi on doit rentrer à la maison. »

Elle secoua la tête déterminée.

« Non, tu restes avec moi et maman. »

La tristesse dans sa voix lui brisa le cœur. Bones s'avança.

« Ma puce… »

Molly se tourna vers sa maman, ses yeux mouillés la suppliant de lui donner raison, ils pouvaient rester, ils n'avaient pas à partir.

« Booth et Parker reviendront demain ma chérie, tu vas les revoir. »

Elle secoua la tête, ses petites lèvres roses figées dans une moue boudeuse.

« Non, ils restent maintenant. »

Booth lui fit un baiser sur le front.

« On ne peut pas princesse. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'aimes plus moi et maman ? On était méchante ? »

Booth fut à court de mots pendant un instant.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime princesse, et tu n'as pas été méchante du tout mais… »

« Alors toi et Parker restent d'accord ? »

Elle espérait tellement fort que Booth ne savait s'il était capable de la rendre triste.

Parker se détacha de sa place près de la porte et se tint devant Bones, souriant quand elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

« Hey Molly, j'ai une super idée, tu veux l'entendre ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et hocha la tête.

« D'accord elle est spéciale alors tu dois bien écouter. »

Elle hocha encore la tête, impatiente d'entendre son idée Parker se souvint que Molly adorait le téléphone et se demanda s'il pouvait utiliser cela à leur avantage.

« Très bien, que dirais tu si ce soir, avant d'aller dormir, moi et papa t'appelaient au téléphone et te lisaient une histoire ? »

Molly fit un large sourire à la proposition et acquiesça. Booth sourit à Bones et à son fils.

« Vraiment ? Tu promets ? »

Parker hocha la tête.

« Yep, mais tu dois nous laisser partir ou sinon ou pourra pas t'appeler. »

La petite fille repensa à la proposition et se tortilla pour descendre des bras de Booth.

« D'accord. »

Elle enserra la taille de Parker et rit quand il la serra si fort qu'il la fit décoller du sol. Il la relâcha après un moment et sourit quand il vit ses yeux bleus brillants, sans larmes.

« Plus de larmes d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la porte tandis qu'un silence s'installait. Booth s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers Molly.

« Allez princesse, viens là. »

Elle tomba dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui le fit rire, et il la serra fort contre lui. Parker secoua la tête d'amusement et regarda Bones qui avait l'air aussi amusée. Le jeune Booth s'avança et étreignit la femme qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une seconde mère.

« Je sais ce que Molly ressent, je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus, j'aime être ici avec toi et Molly, on se sent comme… à la maison. »

Temperance le serra fort et murmura à son oreille.

« Je sais aussi ce qu'elle ressent. »

Brennan lui embrassa la joue, prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis si, si fière de toi Parker. Tu es en train de devenir un jeune homme exceptionnel. Je sais que tu n'avais pas à accepter Molly de la façon dont tu l'as fait mais je te serai toujours reconnaissante de la mannière dont tu as fait attention à elle aujourd'hui. »

Parker haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« A quelle heure Molly va au lit ? »

Brennan sourit, normalement sa fille aurait dut être en train de se préparer à aller se coucher mais pas ce soir.

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, elle sera prête à 20h, si elle ne s'endort pas avant. »

Parker hocha la tête et étreignit Brennan un fois de plus. Booth se releva avec un soupir et se prépara à partir. Il avait passé un si bon après midi depuis qu'il avait été cherché son fils à l'école et qu'ils étaient arrivés chez sa meilleure amie qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences s'ils restaient.

« Allez, on y va mon grand. »

Parker mit son sac sur ses épaules tandis que Molly s'attacha à sa taille une nouvelle fois. Il rit et lui rendit son étreinte avant que Bones n'attrape la petite fille pour permettre aux Booths de partir.

Booth se pencha et plaça un léger baiser si la joue de Bones, Parler souriant à l'idée que tout espoir ne semblait pas être perdu.

« A demain Bones. »

« Au revoir Booth. »

Ils se firent des gestes d'au revoir avant que Brennan ne referme la porte, une Molly toute reniflant dans les bras.

« Allez ma puce, le bain, le dîner et au dodo. »

« Mais mon histoire maman. »

Elle sourit, Brennan trouvait l'idée de Parker excellente et extrêmement efficace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié ton appel. »

* * *

><p>Molly prit son bain, dîna et alla se coucher en un temps record et déjà le téléphone de Brennan sonnait dans sa poche.<p>

« Allo. »

« Hey Bones, c'est Parker. »

Elle sourit.

« Bonsoir Parks. »

« Je vais commencer l'histoire et papa la finira. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Très bien, je passe le téléphone. »

« Attends ! Moi et papa on voulait savoir si Molly et toi voudriez aller au zoo demain, je sais que je suis un peu grand pour y aller mais je pense que Molly aimera. On devait aller au cinéma mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des films qui plairaient à Molly. »

Brennan sourit.

« C'est ton idée ou celle de ton père ? »

« Les deux. Hannah travaille donc on peut faire ce qu'on veut. »

Bones rit.

« Très bien, j'en parlerai avec ton père après d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Molly est dans son lit ? »

« Oui et elle attend impatiemment. »

« On va lui lire 'Hairy Maclairy de la ferme Donaldson', elle aimera je pense. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

« D'accord, je passe le téléphone maintenant, bonne nuit Parker. »

« Bonne nuit Bones. »

Elle déposa le portable dans la main tendue devant elle et rit en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à bascule au bout du lit. Tandis que les minutes passaient, les rires de sa fille s'espacèrent et ses yeux devinrent lourds. Ils se rouvrirent quand elle entendit le changement de voix. Le processus recommença plus vite cette fois et sa fille s'endormit en un instant.

Brennan prit le téléphone et écouta Booth finir l'histoire.

« Et c'est comme ça que ça se passe pour Hairy Maclairy de la ferme Donaldson. »

Brennan sourit et s'avança dans le couloir après avoir pratiquement fermé la porte de la chambre.

« Elle s'est endormie. »

« Bones ? »

Elle sourit à son ton surpris. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, à propos de la visite du zoo le lendemain et de la soirée du dimanche. Ils discutèrent aussi de la journée qui venait de passer et du projet d'adoption de Molly.

« Je devrais te laisser avec Hannah. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être contente que je te prenne tout ton temps. »

« Hannah a eu une info pour un article et est partit cinq minutes après que Parker et moi sommes revenus. »

« Etait-elle en colère que je soyez en retard ? »

« Elle…était… pas très contente, mais ce n'est pas ta faute Bones, c'est la mienne. »

Temperance se sentit quand même coupable, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de disputes entre les deux. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si elle détruisait le bonheur de Booth. »

« Peut être que se serait mieux si… »

« Bones, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. On s'est battu pour redevenir comme on était avant, et je pense…je pense qu'on est sur le bon chemin alors, s'il te plait, ne t'éloigne pas maintenant. »

« Booth, je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit le catalyseur de disputes entre toi et Hannah, elle semble très mécontente du temps que nous passons ensemble récemment. »

Booth soupira, c'était la vérité. Plus lui et Bones réaffirmait leur amitié, plus sa petite amie semblait devenir hostile mais il avait besoin, non, il devait retrouver sa meilleure amie.

« Bones, ne… ne t'inquiète pas pour Hannah, je m'en occupe d'accord ? »

« Boo… »

« D'accord ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant avant de céder à sa demande.

« D'accord. »

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et raccrochèrent, les deux fatigués et prêts pour une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice : Encore un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ils me font traduire plus vite^^ A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Note de la traductrice : merci pout tous les commentaires et bonne lecture…

* * *

><p>Parker était en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon quand Booth entra.<p>

« Hey mon grand, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

Parker haussa les épaules.

« Rien, y a pas grand-chose à regarder. »

Booth haussa les sourcils d'exaspération et se laissa tomber à côté de son fils.

« Vraiment, 150 chaînes et il n'y a rien à regarder ? »

Parker sourit au ton sarcastique de son père.

« On va au zoo demain ? »

Booth lui sourit et hocha une fois la tête.

« Bien sûr, tu es certain que tu ne préfères pas aller au cinéma ? »

Parker sourit.

« Oui Pa, je peux y aller plus tard cette semaine ou attendre que le film sorte en DVD. »

Il haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante.

« En plus, ce sera bien de passer la journée avec Bones, comme autrefois papa. »

Booth sourit tristement au fait que son fils fasse référence au temps qu'ils passaient avec Bones comme 'autrefois'. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien de temps ils passaient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent.

« Sauf qu'on aura une petite fille de trois ans avec nous maintenant. »

Booth rit à la pensée d'avoir une Molly surexcitée courant partout au zoo. Parker sourit.

« Je ferai attention à elle. Je parie qu'elle n'est jamais allée au zoo, elle n'avait jamais été au parc alors… »

Parker ne finit pas sa phrase et se tût. Booth pouvait voir une ride de trouble sur le front de son fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? »

Parker tourna la tête vers son père et soupira.

« Pourquoi est ce que ses parents ont fait ça ? Pourquoi ils lui ont fait du mal ? »

Booth secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas mon grand. »

« S'ils avaient l'intention de faire du mal à un bébé, ils n'auraient jamais du l'avoir. »

Booth hocha la tête aux paroles de son fils qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il y a des gens qui veulent vraiment un bébé et ils ne peuvent pas en avoir un. »

Booth se sentit furieux que son fils, à onze ans, soit déjà en train de douter de l'humanité.

« D'où ça sort tout ça ? »

Parker leva les yeux vers son père.

« Aujourd'hui, au parc, avant qu'on glisse sur le toboggan avec Molly, j'ai voulu remettre son T-shirt dans son pantalon, elle était assise sur mes genoux mais si jamais elle glissait je ne voulais pas que le plastique chaud du toboggan la brûle. J'étais en train de le remettre et j'ai vu son ventre et… »

Booth vit les yeux remplis de larmes de son fils et l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Elle est… il y a toutes ces marques sur elle, elles sont rondes et plus sombres que sa peau. Laskey, à l'école, a une brûlure sur le bras et les marques de Molly y ressemblent, c'est son père et sa mère qui lui ont fait ça ? »

« Je ne les ais jamais vues mais ce sont peut être des brûlures de cigarette mon grand. »

Booth avait promis à son fils de lui dire la vérité quand il était revenu d'Afghanistan mais il détestait enlever sa vision d'un monde parfait à son fils. Parker avait l'air horrifié, il avait déjà entendu parler des abus et il savait ce que c'était mais on l'avait toujours protégé du monde il ne réalisait que maintenant que d'autres enfants n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux.

« Mais pourquoi papa ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? C'est juste une petite fille elle n'a pas pu les mettre en colère. »

« Oh Parks, ce n'est pas toujours en rapport avec être en colère, certaines personnes font du mal aux autres parce que ça les rend heureux. »

Parker eut un air dégoûté.

« Papa, je sais qu'il est tard mais… tu penses que je pourrai encore appeler Bones ? »

Booth regarda l'horloge, il était 21h passé et il ne voulait pas déranger son équipière et possiblement Molly, mais sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur son fils et ce dernier était bouleversé.

« D'accord mon grand, mais je vais lui envoyer un message avant au cas où elle serait déjà endormie, si elle ne répond pas… »

« Je sais, je devrai attendre demain matin. »

Booth acquiesça et se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Tu dors ? Parker a vu des cicatrices sur Molly et est bouleversé il voudrait te parler<strong>. »

Un instant après son téléphone sonnait.

« Allo. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Booth sourit, elle était dans son rôle de maman, rôle qu'elle jouait souvent quand Parker était concerné.

« Oui Bones, il est juste un peu… troublé. »

« Je peux lui parler ? »

« Oui, attends, je vais le chercher. »

Booth posa le téléphone sur la table et fit un signe à son fils qui se précipita par-dessus les coussins pour atteindre la table au bout du canapé.

« Hey Bones, je suis désolé de te déranger. »

« Ce n'est rien Parker, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Molly va bien ? »

« Oui elle dort. »

Parker soupira, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, quelques fois, seul le son de sa voix suffisait à le détendre.

Il resta silencieux pendant encore un instant et Brennan se demanda s'il était toujours au bout du fil.

« Parker ? »

« Oui, je suis toujours là. »

« Tu voulais me poser des questions à propos d'elle ? »

« Je peux ? »

Brennan sourit et s'installa sur son canapé pour être plus confortable.

« Bien sûr, commence quand tu es prêt. »

Parker prit une grande inspiration, essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre.

« Est-ce qu'il y a… est-ce que je… »

« Parker, ne réfléchis pas trop, demande simplement. »

« J'ai vu des cicatrices sur son ventre aujourd'hui, elle en a d'autres ? »

« Oui, elle en a des similaires sur les cuisses et une autre cicatrice sur le dos elle a aussi des cicatrices de quand elle s'est cassé une jambe et un bras. »

« C'est ses parents qui ont fait tout ça ? »

« Je pense que oui, mais toutes ces cicatrices émotionnelles ont été causé par le temps qu'elle a passé dans l'orphelinat. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Brennan prit une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre.

« Molly a été maltraitée pendant presque toute sa vie, quand on l'a trouvé, ses parents étaient morts depuis trois jours et il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle était affamée et sale, elle avait pleuré et s'était fait du mal elle était coincée dans son berceau. Tu peux imaginer qu'elle a été terrifiée et seule. »

Parker l'écoutait silencieusement.

« Et pendant qu'elle était à l'orphelinat, même si elle avait du monde autour d'elle, elle ne recevait pas l'attention ou l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Molly fait des cauchemars et elle mouille son lit quelques fois, mais, à l'orphelinat, au lieu de lui dire que c'étaient des accidents, on la grondait… »

« Mais, Bones, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle mouille son lit. Je le faisais aussi quand j'étais petit et que je faisais des mauvais rêves et je parie que les rêves de Molly sont pires que les miens. »

Brennan sourit à son ton défensif.

« Sans doute mais ce n'est pas le problème, elle aurait dû être réconfortée au lieu d'être réprimandée. Maintenant, si elle a un accident, elle pense que je vais être en colère contre elle et si elle fait quelque chose de mal, elle croit que je vais la frapper ou la renvoyer à l'orphelinat. Elle pense que mon amour pour elle est contingent de son attitude. »

Parker ne comprenait pas ce que contingent voulait dire mais le sens était clair. Il parla doucement mais avec détermination.

« Donc maintenant, on doit l'aimer le plus possible n'est ce pas ? »

Booth sourit depuis la porte de la cuisine.

« Parker, si tu penses que tu peux trouver de la place dans ton cœur, métaphoriquement bien sûr, pour aimer Molly, alors… »

« Bien sûr que je peux l'aimer Bones. Elle est à toi maintenant, ça veut dire qu'elle fait partie de la famille. »

Booth se retourna tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Leurs vies avaient tant changé depuis quelques mois et, pendant un instant, il avait oublié que son fils était pris dans une situation proche de celle d'une rupture familliale.

Brennan sourit, des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

« Merci Parker, tu es vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel. »

Parker fit un grand sourire, la rendre heureuse était quelque chose dont il était fier quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir digne de son affection et de ses compliments.

« Merci Bones… Bones ? Je sais que toi et papa n'êtes pas ensemble…pas encore (dit-il en murmurant) mais… tu penses que Molly serait d'accord si je… tu penses qu'elle serait contente de m'avoir pour…pour grand frère ? »

Sa voix s'éteignit timidement et Brennan n'hésita pas pour une seconde.

« Je pense qu'elle serait très contente si tu étais son grand frère et je serais très honorée si tu la considérais comme ta petite sœur. Etre un grand frère est une énorme responsabilité, tu es sû… »

« Oui je peux le faire, je ne changerai pas d'avis Bones. Je sais que ça veut dire qu'il faut que je la protège et que je fasse attention à elle, et être quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter. Cela veut dire que je dois l'aimer et que je dois m'occuper d'elle. Et quand elle sera plus grande, je devrais faire peur aux garçons qui voudront sortir avec elle… »

Brennan rit en pensant qu'il devra faire la queue après son père.

« Ca veut dire que je dois être quelqu'un dont elle peut être fière, quelqu'un sur qui elle peut prendre modèle, ça veut dire que je dois toujours être là pour elle, peut import ce qui se passe, la famille passe en premier Bones, toujours. »

Temperance sentait une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Parker était définitivement un Booth.

« Parker, si tu penses que tu peux être toutes ces choses pour elle, alors Molly est sans doute la petite fille la plus chanceuse de tout l'univers. »

« Je le serai Bones, tu verras, je serrai le meilleur grand frère de tous les temps. »

Brennan lui dit la seule chose qu'elle put.

« Je t'aime Parker »

Le garçon baissa la tête timidement.

« Je t'aime aussi Bones. Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille au lit maintenant. »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, je te verrai demain matin. »

« Merci de m'avoir rassuré Bones, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Parker. »

Ils raccrochèrent et sourirent en repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Parker trouva son père dans la cuisine, assis à la petite table près de la fenêtre.

« Tout va bien papa ? »

Booth leva les yeux.

« Oui mon grand, tu vas te coucher ? »

« Oui, je vais lire un peu avant, j'ai des recherches à faire pour un projet pour l'école. »

Booth acquiesça, se demandant de qui son fils avait pu hériter sa passion pour l'apprentissage, certainement pas de lui ou de Rebecca, ils avaient tous les deux détesté l'école, ou le côté apprentissage tout du moins. Parker avait une réelle soif de la connaissance, un désir d'apprendre autant qu'il pouvait et utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Quand Booth y repensait , il réalisa que cela remontait au moment où Bones avait commencé à lui donner des leçons que ses notes s'étaient améliorées dans toutes les matières et qu'il avait eu une vraie envie d'aller à l'école. Booth savait que son fils adorait parler à Bones de ses nouvelles connaissances ou de ses buts atteints, que ce soit dans ses leçons ou au niveau du sport. Voir le visage de Bones s'illuminer était suffisant pour donner envie à Parker de travailler encore plus dur la fois d'après.

Booth hocha la tête oui, il pouvait définitivement attribuer le côté érudit de son fils à Bones, mais son côté expressif était un effort de groupe, dû au fait d'avoir été élevé par plusieurs personnes.

« D'accord, bonne nuit mon grand. »

« 'Nuit Pa, j'taime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Parker. »

Booth attrapa son portable et envoya un message.

« **Merci Bones**. »

« **Ce n'était rien, bonne nuit Booth**. »

* * *

><p>Hannah se détourna de la machine à café quand elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle.<p>

« Bonjour Parker. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et répondit d'une voix éteinte.

« 'Jour. »

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ce matin ? »

Parker évita sa main et lui lança un regard noir.

« Rien. »

Il se retourna, se prépara un bol de céréales et s'assit à table.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui ton père et toi ? Un film ? Le parc ? Oh je sais, vous allez aller à ce nouveau parc d'attractions qui vient d'ouvrir. »

Parker sourit sarcastiquement à son piètre essai de former des liens avec lui.

« Non, on va au zoo avec Bones et Mo… et peut-être après on ira diner ensemble. »

Parker vit son visage se fermer elle lâcha sa tasse de café dans l'évier et partit vivement vers la chambre. Parker grimaça et murmura dans le vide.

« Désolé papa. »

* * *

><p>« Alors c'est comme ça, tu vas diner avec elle hein ? »<p>

Booth fronça les sourcils et posa le rasoir sur le lavabo avant de se retourner vers sa petite amie.

« Quo… De quoi tu parles ? »

Hannah attrapa sa brosse et commença à la passer brusquement dans ses cheveux.

« Temperance, tu vas jouer à la petite famille modèle avec celle qui est 'juste ton équipière' mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre une soirée pour venir à un banquet qui peut m'aider pour ma carrière ? »

Booth grogna.

« Cela n'a RIEN à voir avec Bones, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir au banquer. TU es celle qui a décidé que Parker ne pouvait pas venir, que c'était réservé aux adultes. Je t'ai LAISSE le choix et tu me l'as renvoyé à la figure, j'ai tout essayé Hannah. Parker passe en premier, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Elle rejeta sa brosse après avoir tiré ses cheveux en arrière.

« Et tu as, comme pas hasard, des projets pour le diner. »

« Cela c'est fait hier soir Hannah, Parker adore Bones… »

Hannah émit un son méprisant.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. »

Booth fronça les sourcils à son ton maussade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais que Parker adore Temperance, Seeley. Il me le répète assez souvent. D'après la façon dont il parle d'elle, on pourrait croire que le soleil sort de son arrière-train… »

Booth secoua la tête et reprit son rasoir, il en avait assez de cette conversation. C'était comme parler à un mur de briques.

* * *

><p>Brennan se dirigea vers la porte avec Molly sur les talons.<p>

« C'est eux Maman ? C'est eux ? »

« Oui mon cœur, ils sont là. Recule pour que je puisse ouvrir la porte. »

Molly fit un pas en arrière avant de se précipiter en avant quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« BOOOF, PARKA ! »

Elle cria d'excitation, sa petite voix se répercutant sur les murs du couloir.

« Hey Princesse. »

Booth la souleva après qu'elle eut étreint Parker et sourit quand elle lui fit plein de petits bisous sur les joues. Brennan sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Parker avant de les faire rentrer dans l'appartement.

« J'ai juste besoin de prendre les chaussures de Molly ainsi que son chapeau, je n'en ai que pour un moment. »

« Sans problèmes Bones, le zoo n'ouvre pas avant une demi-heure. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller prendre un café avant d'y aller. »

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé quand elle revint.

« D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant eux pour enfiler les chaussures de Molly sur ses pieds qui dépassaient des genoux de Booth où elle était assise.

« Molly tu as choisi une veste comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête.

« Où est-elle ? »

Molly se laissa glisser des genoux de Booth avant de courir dans sa chambre. Brennan sourit quand elle se leva, elle regarda son meilleur ami et remarqua qu'il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude malgré sa bonne humeur apparente.

* * *

><p>Le zoo n'était pas encore très rempli et ils trouvèrent une place facilement, Booth était content qu'ils aient pris de l'avance car faire des tours du parking pour trouver une place avec une enfant de trois ans à l'arrière aurait été l'enfer.<p>

Parker tint fermement la main de Molly quand ils passèrent les grilles après avoir payé l'entrée. Booth les arrêta sur le bord du chemin. Il se mit un genou à terre et regarda son fils.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux tenir sa main ? »

Parker hocha la tête.

« Ne la lâche pas, même pour une seconde d'accord ? Tu veux faire quelque chose et tu ne peux pas tenir sa main, tu nous le dis d'abord. »

Parker hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Si vous vous perdez, on se retrouve devant le chapiteau du restaurant d'accord ? »

« Yep, c'est bon papa, on se ne perdra pas. »

Booth regarda Molly qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu restes avec Parker princesse d'accord ? Tu tiens sa main, la mienne ou celle de maman d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et sursauta quand un singe hurla. Booth embrassa son front et se releva en dépoussiérant son genou.

« D'accord. On commence par quoi ? »

« Les girafes papa, Molly va adorer. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'enclos des girafes, les enfants devant suivis des adultes. Molly se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mieux les voir. Booth la prit dans les bras d'un seul geste, Parker grimpant sur les marches qui encerclaient l'enclos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Molly ? »

La fillette regarda sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne la réponse.

« Tu peux dire gir-afe ? »

Molly tourna son regard vers les étranges créatures jaunes à taches marron avec de longs cous avant de reposer les yeux sur Brennan.

« Rarf. »

Booth rit en entendant Brennan essayé d'apprendre à Molly la prononciation correcte. Ils continuèrent à marcher le long du chemin avant d'arriver au bâtiment des reptiles. Brennan ne souhaita pas rentrer, contente d'attendre dehors pendant qu'ils faisaient un tour. Elle n'avait été assise que pendant cinq minutes quand elle les vit ressortir. Elle sourit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais… »

« Ils fait peur maman, ils ressemblent à des monstres. »

Booth sourit, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Bones.

« C'est bien ta fille. »

Brennan rougit et se leva.

« Papa ? »

Booth regarda Parker avec un sourire.

« Oui mon grand, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Parker jeta un regard aux toilettes publiques et leva les sourcils. Booth hocha la tête, comprenant très bien le message silencieux.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Très bien, pause toilettes. »

Brennan prit Molly dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, se séparant à l'entrée du bâtiment. La queue pour les toilettes des dames étant deux fois plus longue que pour celle des hommes, Brennan fut soulagée que Molly ne soit pas pressée.

« Maman ça sent berk ici. »

Bones embrassa la joue de Molly.

« Shhhh. »

« Maman, ils sont où Booof et Parka ? »

« Ils sont allés dans les toilettes pour hommes ma puce. »

Molly fit un 'oh' de compréhension.

« Ca sent pas bon là bas non plus ? »

Brennan sourit.

« C'est probablement pire ma puce. »

La femme qui se tenait devant elles se retourna et rit.

« C'est bien vrai ça. »

Brennan sourit poliment.

« Quel âge à votre fille ? »

Brennan tint Molly un peu plus fermement quand elle la sentit se raidir.

« Umm elle a trois ans. »

La femme sourit.

« Elle est très jolie. »

Brennan hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Molly se blottit dans les bras de sa mère pour échapper aux yeux curieux.

* * *

><p>« Vous avez pris trop longtemps. »<p>

Brennan sourit à Parker.

« Oui, l'attente fut assez longue. »

Brennan posa Molly par terre et la vit immédiatement prendre la main de son grand frère. Bones, fidèle à sa nature, leur tendit une petite bouteille.

« Donnez-moi vos mains. »

Les deux enfants obéirent et elle déposa une petite dose de désinfectant dans chaque paume avant de fixer Booth jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende aussi les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Bones ? »

Parker renifla et grimaça.

« De l'antibactérien, frottez vos mains ensemble comme avec du savon. »

« Maman a ce truc mais en lingettes. »

Brennan hocha la tête avant de replacer la bouteille dans son sac.

« Allons voir les singes. »

Parker décida.

« Allons voir les singes. »

Molly répéta comme un perroquet. Booth sourit et inclina sa tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Je pense que l'on va aller voir les singes. »

Ils suivirent les panneaux jusqu'aux 'siège des singes' et découvrirent qu'ils arrivaient juste à temps pour les regarder se faire nourrir. Deux gardiens arrivèrent avec deux seaux chacun et commencèrent à disperser les fruits autour de l'enclos, les cachant dans des arbres ou dans des jouets.

« Hey Molly, quel bruit fait un singe ? »

Molly inclina la tête en pleine réflexion.

« Est-ce qu'il fait Oo, oo, ee, ee, ah, ah ? »

Parker imita le singe pour la petite fille et fut heureux quand cela la fit rire. Booth et Brennan les regardaient souriants, heureux de les voir se rapprocher. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les éléphants et ne furent pris au dépourvus quand ils virent une mascotte déguisée en gorille géant sortir de nulle part. Molly poussa un cri et se détacha de Parker, s'éloignant en courant dans la foule tandis que trois voix criaient après elle.

« MOLLY ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas. Booth regarda Bones.

« Reste ici, je vais la chercher. »

Il partit dans la direction qu'il l'avait vu prendre, elle n'était pas facile à repérer mais il avait un avantage grâce à sa taille et à son entraînement de l'armée, ce qui lui permettait de remarquer dans la foule les couleurs de ses habits. Il la remarqua devant lui.

« Molly. »

Elle ne ralentit pas, la peur faisant accélérer ses petites jambes.

Booth se mit à courir et, quand la foule finit par se dissiper, l'attrapa par la taille et la hissant dans ses bras. Elle cria et se retourna dans ses bras, prête à se défendre, avant de réaliser qui il était et de se détendre. Booth la colla contre lui et la ramena vers son équipière qui, il le savait, devait être morte de peur.

« Tout va bien Molly, c'était pour de faux, il y avait un homme dans le grand singe. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Est…Est-ce qu'il s'est fait manger ? »

Booth rit.

« Non princesse, c'était un costume de singe, il le portait comme tu portes tes vêtements. »

L'expression qui se dessina sur son visage valait tout l'or du monde, c'était la même expression de 'mais-pourquoi-quelqu'un-voudrait-faire-ça' que celle de Brennan et elle était tout aussi adorable à voir sur le visage d'une enfant de trois ans que sur celui d'une femme de trente quatre.

Ils arrivèrent où se tenaient Bones et Parker. Ce dernier pleurait déjà à cause de ce que Booth suspectait être une culpabilité non méritée et les yeux de Bones étaient tellement plein de larmes qu'il s'étonna qu'elle les vit arriver.

« Oh mon dieu, Molly, mon cœur. »

Booth lui passa Molly et sourit quand Brennan serra sa fille dans ses bras si fort qu'elle se tortilla pour se libérer. Booth les mena s'assoir sur un banc libre, d'où Parker se leva immédiatement pour voir de ses propres yeux que Molly allait bien.

Brennan leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami et sourit, des larmes de soulagement coulant le long de ses joues.

« Merci. »

Booth hocha la tête et tendit les bras pour essuyer les larmes de ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. »

Elle renifla et baissa les yeux sur Parker qui était assis sur le banc avec un air coupable sur le visage. Brennan passa Molly à Booth et s'assit près du jeune Booth, elle passa un bras autour de lui et l'attira contre elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bones, vraiment j'ai essayé si fort de ne pas la lâcher, mais… »

« Shhh, ce n'est pas de ta faute Parker. Elle était effrayée et elle se serait enfuie même si c'était ton père ou moi qui la tenait. L'adrénaline a pris le dessus et lui a donné une force qu'elle n'a pas normalement. »

Parker regarda dans les yeux bleus de la femme qui lui avait tant appris.

« Mais elle aurait pu se perdre ou… »

« Shhh, ce n'est pas arrivé d'accord ? On l'a retrouvé et elle ne s'est pas perdue ou quoique ce soit d'autre. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Parker, elle va bien. »

Booth s'assit de l'autre côté de son fils, Molly sur les genoux. La petite fille était confuse par les larmes de Parker.

« Pourquoi Parker il pleure maman ? Il s'est fait mal ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Parker est bouleversé ma puce car tu lui as fait peur en t'enfuyant. Il a eu peur que quelque chose de mal t'arrive. »

La petite fille pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre.

« Je désolée Parka. »

Parker posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit. Il était heureux qu'elle fût en sécurité mais il avait échoué en tant que grand frère et il se sentait très mal pour ça.

« Ca va aller Molly. »

Des larmes s'échappaient toujours de ses yeux et Molly se pencha pour toucher une goutte qui coulait de sa paupière jusqu'à son menton. Bones leva les yeux vers Booth et lui fit un regard qui lui demandait quelques minutes, seule avec son fils.

« On va aller chercher des boissons. »

Brennan sourit et hocha la tête tandis que Booth et Molly s'éloignait.

« Je sais ce que tu pense Parker. »

Il leva les yeux.

« Tu es inquiet que ton père et moi soient déçu de toi. »

Elle vit ses yeux qui se remplissaient rapidement et savait qu'elle avait deviné juste.

« Mais tu as tort. Si tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour Molly tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer en ce moment et je sais que tu l'as retenu aussi fort que tu le pouvais, et sais-tu comment je le sais ? »

Il secoua la tête et renifla.

« Quand ton père et Molly reviendront, regarde sa main, elle a la marque que tes ongles ont faite quand tu as essayé de la retenir. »

Parker renifla une nouvelle fois.

« Molly est une petite fille chanceuse de t'avoir comme grand frère et ton père et moi sommes extrêmement fiers de toi Parks. »

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de Parker et Bones l'attira dans une étreinte. Booth revint et plaça Molly sur le banc à côté de Parker avant de leur tendre une bouteille de lait à la fraise et une paille à chacun.

Brennan tendit un mouchoir à Parker et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? »

Parker jeta un regarde à son père pour savoir s'il pensait la même chose.

« Bones a raison mon grand, si tu l'avais tenu encore plus fort tu lui aurais sans doute fait mal. »

Parker acquiesça et déglutit douloureusement, il détestait pleurer. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent et il était un peu embarrassé que cela soit arrivé aujourd'hui, et devant Bones en plus.

« Merci Bones. »

Brennan se leva et fut immédiatement attiré contre le torse de Booth tandis qu'il chuchotait à son oreille.

« Et après avoir rassuré deux enfants avec succès maman, comment te sens tu ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire tremblant et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son équipier.

« Ca va aller, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais ressenti une attaque de panique aussi rapide. »

Booth rit et lui frotta le dos.

« Bienvenue dans le groupe des parents Bones, là où la peur et le plaisir se rejoignent. »

Elle sourit et se recula tandis qu'il lui tendit une bouteille.

« Je t'ai pris un thé glacé. »

« Merci Booth. »

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et je sens que vous allez aimer les prochains^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Note de la traductrice : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient ensemble depuis 10h du matin quand la petite famille improvisée passa les portes de Papa Joe.<p>

« Bonsoir, vous avez une réservation ? »

Booth s'avança.

« Oui, au nom de Booth. »

L'hôtesse sourit et les mena à l'intérieur du restaurant. La jeune femme regarda la petite fille qui se tenait aux côtés de son frère et sourit.

« Voudriez-vous une table près de l'aire de jeu ? »

Booth sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, ce serait bien merci. »

On les escorta jusqu'à une table proche de celle de plusieurs autres familles. L'une d'elles comportait deux jeunes enfants extrêmement mal élevés qui criaient et se frappaient l'un l'autre tandis que leurs parents luttaient pour les calmer. A une autre table, on pouvait voir deux autres enfants, l'un se disputant avec ses parents pendant que l'aîné jurait dans son téléphone. Brennan les regarda et baissa les yeux sur Molly qui, avec tous les cris, demandait à Parker de la porter. Booth sourit quand il vit son fils être de nouveau incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. La fillette l'avait suivi toute la journée, copiant tout ce qu'il faisait. Parker ne semblait pas en être gêné et lui avait juste sourit quand il la prenait sur le fait.

« Booth, es-tu sûr que s'assoir ici soit une bonne idée ? Je ne veux pas que Molly récolte de mauvaises habitudes. »

« Oui, tout ira bien. Elle ira probablement jouer dans l'aire de jeu dès qu'on aura commandé. »

Brennan acquiesça et ils s'installèrent. La serveuse sourit.

« Prendrez-vous un apéritif ? »

Booth regarda Parker.

« Un coca s'il vous plaît. »

Booth passa commande pour lui et Bones et regarda cette dernière pour avoir celle de Molly. Bones était penchée par-dessus la table dans un débat peu sonore avec la fillette qui commençait à s'attrister.

« Non ma puce, tu ne peux pas avoir ce que Parker a pris, c'est une boisson de grande personne… Je sais que tu veux avoir la même chose mais… »

Parker l'interrompit.

« Hey Molly. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Que dirais-tu si on prenait tout les deux des jus d'orange, toi et moi, on prendrait la même chose comme ça. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire quand sa mère intervint.

« Parker tu n'as pas à… »

Il sourit.

« Tout va bien Bones, ça ne me dérange pas. Je devrais pas prendre de coca de toute façon, ça va me couper l'appétit. »

Booth et Brennan sourirent tandis que Parker dit à la serveuse d'enlever le coca et de mettre deux jus d'orange à la place. Booth fut impressionné par la maturité dont son fils avait fait preuve durant ces deux derniers jours et décida que, quand il le ramènerait chez sa mère le lundi après l'école, ils discuteraient la possibilité de lui acheter le nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il voulait.

« Maman… »

Brennan leva un sourcil à l'attention de sa fille et sourit quand elle la vit se tortiller sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? »

« Je…Je dois faire pipi. »

Parker sauta hors du box et tira Molly à l'extérieur, la faisant atterrir dans les bras de Brennan. Cette dernière partit rapidement en tenant la petite fille. Parker se rassit sur la banquette et regarda son père avec un sourire.

« Bones avait l'air heureuse aujourd'hui papa, tu trouves pas ? »

Booth avait remarqué l'état détendu de son équipière pendant la journée.

« En fait papa, je me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, elle ou toi, sourire autant qu'aujourd'hui. C'etait comme avant. »

Parker baissa les yeux sur son menu et laissa son père analyser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Molly et Brennan revinrent peu après, la petite fille rampant sous la table et apparaissant à côté de Parker avec un 'Roarrr' dont le garçon fit semblant d'avoir peur et prit un air effrayé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires de Molly. Il l'aida à s'assoir à côté de lui et partagea son menu comme si elle pouvait le lire avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Molly ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules et le regarda, attendant qu'il prenne une décision pour elle.

« Tu sais ce que je pense qu'on devrait prendre ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'excitation et les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je crois qu'on devrait prendre les…vers de terre. »

Booth rit pendant que le visage de Molly se grimaçait de dégoût.

« Berk. »

Parker sourit.

« As-tu déjà goûté des vers de terre ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Alors comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils sont berk ? »

Booth et Brennan regardèrent les deux enfants avoir une conversation très sérieuse, tout du moins dans l'opinion d'une enfant de trois ans, Parker réussissant très bien à cacher son amusement.

« C'est des vers de terre Parka, tu peux pas les aimer, ils se to'tillent tout le temps. »

Parker se pencha et s'approcha d'elle. Soudainement il commença à la chatouiller sous le menton et derrière les épaules, la faisant se tortiller.

« Mais je t'aime toi et tu te tortilles aussi. »

Elle gloussa et essaya d'échapper à ses doigts.

« Maman sauve-moi. »

Brennan se pencha par-dessus la table et lui chuchota bruyamment.

« Chatouille-le aussi Molly. »

Le visage de Molly brillait d'excitation et elle se pencha pour essayer de chatouiller le ventre de Parker. Booth sourit en voyant son fils, qu'il savait peu chatouilleux, se tortiller.

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour se rendre et sourit.

« Tu as gagné Molly, je peux pas te battre. »

La fillette sourit fièrement, faisant sourire également toutes les personnes de la table.

La serveuse revint et sourit en voyant les quatre visages heureux.

« Puis-je prendre votre commande maintenant ou avez-vous besoin d'un peu plus de temps ? »

Booth fit le tour de la table du regard et vit trois paires d'yeux lisant leur menu.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin d'un peu plus de temps, merci. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« D'accord, Bones ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mmm, je ne suis pas sûre, tu avais raison, il y a vraiment beaucoup de choix. »

Il sourit, il détestait sortir et découvrir que les restaurants ne lui proposaient que des salades.

« Je pense que je vais prendre les aubergines au parmesan avec de la salade. »

Booth hocha la tête, mémorisant son choix.

« Parks ? »

« Comme d'hab' »

Booth hocha la tête et regarda Molly.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tente Princesse ? »

Elle regarda Booth et répondit sans hésitation.

« Comme d'hab' »

Brennan sourit, devinant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle demandait et ne faisait que répéter la réponse de Parker. Elle posa ses yeux sur Booth et mima 'petit', sachant que les garçons Booth mangeaient comme des puits sans fond. Booth acquiesça et désigna des yeux l'aire de jeux à Parker, qui acquiesça.

« Hey Molly, tu veux aller jouer ? »

Elle regarda à travers la baie vitrée que Parker désignait et hocha la tête avant de regarder Bones.

« Je peux maman, s'il te plaît ? »

« Vas-y mais tu écoutes tout ce que te dit Parker et tu fais bien attention. »

La petite fille acquiesça et se laissa glisser hors du box à la suite de Parker. Elle s'approcha de Brennan, lui fit signe d'approcher et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de se saisir de la main de Parker.

* * *

><p>« Tu es vraiment bien avec elle Bones, elle réagit beaucoup mieux qu'elle aurait pu si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait prise. »<p>

Brennan frissonna elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si quelqu'un d'autre avait accueilli Molly.

« C'est une petite fille extraordinaire Booth, je savais que les enfants étaient résistants mais…je ne sais pas, elle est si facile à vivre, c'est comme si elle savait que les choses pourraient être pires et elle ne veut rien risquer. »

Booth soupira.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'à un certain niveau elle le sait vraiment, je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'elle doit se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ou de la peur associée à ce qui s'est passé. De plus il est certain qu'elle apprendra à être forte, enfin regarde qui est son modèle maintenant, une anthropologue judiciaire de première, auteur de bestseller, faisant équipe avec le FBI, et la liste ne s'arrête pas là… »

Bones rougit et baissa la tête.

« Oui, il est certain qu'elle va se remettre rapidement. »

Booth lui sourit affectueusement et était sur le point d'avancer sa main pour passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille mais il dévia le mouvement de sa main pour qu'elle aille se poser sur le dossier de la banquette à la place.

« Merci Booth. »

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais la confiance de Booth dans ses capacités en tant que modèle et en tant que mère faisait des merveilles pour ses doutes personnels.

« Et merci d'avoir gardé tout cela un secret et de m'être d'un grand soutien, je sais que tu as des problèmes et de ton côté en ce moment et ça représente beaucoup pour moi de toujours pouvoir te compter pour ami. »

Booth cogna l'épaule contre la sienne.

« Sans problèmes Bones. »

Il avait honte de l'admettre mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne ses 'problèmes', il n'avait pas pensé à Hannah depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Les choses étaient en train de changer, il le savait, ses sentiments pour Hannah avaient été remis en perspective ces dernières semaines et il n'était plus si sûr que cela valait le coup de se battre pour eux. Par contre, ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie étaient ressurgis avec vengeance et il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une mauvaise chose.

* * *

><p>« Tu montes les marches Molly et tu descends par le toboggan. »<p>

« Tu dois venir aussi Parka. »

Parker jeta un regard au jeune responsable de l'aire de jeu, assis dans un coin et plongé dans un magazine.

« Je peux pas Molly, je suis trop grand, vas-y et je te retrouve en bas du toboggan. »

Elle hésita mais commença à monter les marches doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'endroit où était Parker. En haut du toboggan, elle baissa les yeux sur là où il l'attendait.

« Vas-y Molly, je t'attraperai, je te le promets. »

Molly s'assit et s'accrocha aux deux côtés du toboggan.

« Parka, je veux descendre, je n'aime pas ça. »

Parker vit son visage qui commençait à trembler.

« D'accord, lève-toi et descend par les marches. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et secoua la tête.

« Je peux pas Parka…Par…ka. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle le regardait en bas.

« D'accord, d'accord, tout va bien, je viens te chercher, reste là où tu es. »

Il fit le tour jusqu'aux marches et commença à les monter.

« Umm hey toi là, tu peux pas monter, tu es trop grand. »

Parker continua et s'allongea pour ramper à travers le tunnel.

« Hey toi… »

Parker se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ma petite sœur est là-haut et elle a trop peur pour descendre toute seule, tu veux grimper et aller la chercher ? Parcque t'es plus grand que moi. »

Le jeune prit un air horrifié à la pensée qu'il doive faire autre chose que rester assis.

« Retourne à ta lecture, je descends dans une seconde. »

Il se retourna et grimpa à travers le second tunnel, apparaissant juste derrière Molly qui reniflait et s'essuyait les yeux.

« Parka…Parka. »

Sa voix était faible et remplie de peur tandis qu'elle appelait son nom encore et encore.

« Hey Molly. »

Elle se retourna instantanément et rampa dans ses bras en pleurant sans bruit.

« Pleure pas s'il te plaît. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti. »

Parker la serra plus fort.

« Non, je ne serrai jamais très loin Molly. »

Elle hoqueta et le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets Molly. »

Il embrassa sa tête et écouta sa déclaration étouffée.

« Je t'aime Parka. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle sourit tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos et la rassurait doucement.

« Allez, on descend ensemble et on rentre, je parie que le diner sera bientôt là. »

Il l'installa sur ses genoux en haut du toboggan et ils descendirent, Molly poussant un petit cri quand ils démarrèrent. Arrivé en bas, Parker prit Molly dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur, la tête de la fillette posée sur son épaule.

* * *

><p>Brennan pouvait voir que Molly avait pleuré et regarda Parker pour une explication.<p>

« Elle a eu peur quand elle est arrivée en haut du toboggan mais j'étais trop grand pour le jeu, vous inquiétez pas, le type a essayé de m'empêcher de monter mais j'y suis allé quand même. »

Brennan sourit à son attitude nonchalante.

« Tu as eu des problèmes ? »

Parker haussa les épaules.

« C'est ce que font les grands frères Bones. »

Booth rit

« Quoi donc ? Avoir des problèmes ? »

Parker sourit.

« Non, protéger leurs petites sœurs quoiqu'il arrive. »

* * *

><p>Leur nourriture arriva et, après une journée au zoo, ils étaient tous affamés. Parker se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Molly pendant que celle-ci aspirait ces pâtes.<p>

« Tu aimes les vers de terre Molly ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de son assiette à son grand frère.

« C'est des p'skeddy Parka, pas des vers de terre. »

Il lui sourit et se retourna vers son assiette. Brennan les regarda joyeusement du coin de l'œil, Molly se penchant vers Parker et lui murmurant à son tour.

« Tu as des p'skeddy aussi Parka. »

Il prit un long spaghetti sur sa fourchette et le fit pendre devant elle.

« Non, ce sont des vers de terre. »

Elle rit quand il approcha sa fourchette de plus en plus près de son visage.

« Allez, vous deux, mangez. »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers Booth et sourirent avant de se replonger dans leurs assiettes. Brennan sourit à sa douce réprimande et continua à les observer se faire des grimaces.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les quatre levèrent les yeux vers la femme devant eux. Elle était mince avec des cheveux blonds et un air exténué.

« Oui, on peut vous aider ? »

Brennan s'enquit après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Je…Je voulais juste vous dire… J'étais à la table là-bas, celle avec les enfants qui criaient… »

La femme se tordait les mains de manière frustrée.

« Je voulais juste féliciter vos deux enfants, je les ai regardés et ils sont si bien élevés et… comment faites vous pour qu'ils s'entendent et qu'ils restent calmes et…et…»

Booth regarda Bones, sentant qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et prit les commandes de la conversation.

« Umm, écoutez, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, c'est sans doute leurs personnalités… »

Booth fit un air 'ne-dis-rien-juste-shhh' à Brennan, ce qu'elle comprit très bien et baissa la tête sur son assiette. Bones voulait dire à la femme que ses enfants manquaient de stimulations mentales et physiques dans leur environnement mais garda ses pensées pour elle.

« Vous devez être si fiers d'eux. »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Nous le sommes, merci. »

La femme s'éloigna la tête baissée, après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Les enfants recommencèrent à manger et Bones regarda Booth avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ? »

Elle sourit.

« Tu sais, essayer de la faire se sentir mieux était très…gentil, mais tu sais que ses enfants étaient mal élevés n'est ce pas ? Et c'est à cause… »

« Bones… »

Il la coupa, souriant à son sourcil levé, et pointa sa fourchette vers on assiette.

« Comment est ton plat ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son interruption.

« C'est délicieux, pourq… »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir la confusion causée par son changement de sujet.

« Comme je le disais… »

Booth prit un morceau d'aubergine sur sa fourchette et le glissa dans sa bouche.

« Bien, alors mange. »

Elle sourit à son audace et mâcha la bouchée qu'il avait déposée entre ses lèvres tout en écoutant les enfants rire. Booth sourit à l'air affectueux qui passa sur son visage et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa propre assiette.

Le dessert fut commandé et mangé bien que Brennan remarqua que Molly s'endormait en plein milieu, sa tête tombant doucement sur la table. Elle tendit le bras et éloigna la coupe de glace avant de parler doucement.

« Parker si tu pouvais juste tenir sa tête pendant une seconde. »

Parker s'apprêtait à faire comme demandé mais Booth l'arrêta.

« C'est bon mon grand, je m'en occupe. »

Booth se leva et attrapa Molly sous les bras avant de la soulever et de la prendre dans ses bras. En s'asseyant, il la blottit contre lui et sourit quand Brennan la recouvrit d'une veste. Molly se réveilla un peu dû au mouvement mais se calma rapidement quand elle vit Booth la regarder. Booth la serra quand il la sentit s'enfoncer contre son torse et il réalisa qu'il voulait que ce soir ne s'arrête jamais.

Brennan regardait son meilleur ami avec sa fille, il la protégeait autant qu'il protégeait son propre enfant et ce savoir lui donna une chaleur en elle. Booth était un homme doux, la façon dont il tenait la fillette et la serrait pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité la faisait sourire, mais elle savait, même après un laps de temps si court, qui si quelqu'un essayait de faire du mal à l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il irait jusqu'en enfer pour le lui faire payer.

Molly marmonna dans son sommeil et ses petites mains agrippèrent la chemise de Booth avant de la relâcher quand elle se détendit et s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice : Merci à ceux qui commentent pour chaque chapitre, mettre l'histoire en favoris ou en alertes me fait aussi plaisir mais ce n'est pas pareil que de lire un petit mot, même si ce n'est qu'un smiley Et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires me font traduire plus vite, si vous avez ce chapitre dès aujourd'hui c'est, en particulier, grâce à T'Pau qui me laisse des commentaires supers longs pour chaque chapitre et qui me donne le sourire en les lisant mais aussi grâce à tous les autres alors continuez à me donner le sourire chapitre après chapitre Et puis vu les chapitres qui arrivent, je pense que vous allez avoir envie que je publie rapidement gniark gniark gniark^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Note de la traductrice: Vous auriez du avoir ce chapitre plus tôt mais FF était en pane hier soir, enfin ce matin à 2h, donc je n'ai pas pu le mettre... Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Booth porta une Molly endormie jusqu'à l'appartement de Brennan. L'anthropologiste était au téléphone avec son éditrice, discutant une séance de dédicace qui aurait lieu dans un mois. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte permettant à Booth et Parker d'entrer avant de les suivre et de fermer la porte doucement derrière elle.<p>

« Ce n'est juste pas possible pour le moment Erica… »

Booth se tint sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Molly et lui montra son pyjama, lui demandant silencieusement si elle voulait qu'il change Molly. Bones avait l'air désespérée de finir sa conversation et mima les mots 'oui, merci'. Booth sourit et disparut dans la chambre.

Posant Molly délicatement sur son lit, il lui retira ses sandales et défit les boutons des bretelles de sa salopette avant de la réveiller doucement.

« Réveille-toi un peu Princesse. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, elle était exténuée après cette journée et toute l'excitation de la semaine passée était certaine de la fatiguer encore plus.

« Hey mon cœur, on va mettre ton pyjama d'accord ? »

Elle se leva avec son aide, ses petites mains se posant sur ses épaules pour se tenir pendant qu'il s'accroupissait en face d'elle. Booth lui enleva ses vêtements le plus vite possible mais il fut pris au dépourvu par les cicatrices dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il la souleva quand elle commença à chanceler et s'assit sur le lit avant de la prendre sur ses genoux et de murmurer à l'oreille de la fillette rendormie.

« Personne ne te feras plus jamais de mal princesse. »

Brennan le regarda depuis la porte de la chambre faire sa promesse à l'enfant endormie. Elle le vit lui mettre son pyjama avant de la glisser, toujours aussi doucement, entre ses draps. Il repoussa la frange du front de Molly avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ramassa les vêtements sales et les mit dans le panier, il alluma la veilleuse avant de se diriger vers la porte. Brennan s'élança dans le couloir et arriva dans le salon. Elle sauta sur le canapé et attira Parker contre elle.

« Chhhut, j'étais en train d'espionner ton père, fais comme ci j'avais été avec toi pendant tout ce temps. »

Parker rit à son incapacité à mentir et s'appuya contre elle avant de lui répondre tout bas.

« Tu n'es pas censée me dire que tu étais en train d'espionner Bones. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue et sourit, décidant qu'ils feraient mieux d'être en train de parler quand Booth reviendrait.

« Quel était ce jeu dont tu m'as parlé au royal diner la semaine dernière ? »

Parker fronça les sourcils, pas certain de savoir de quoi elle était en train de parler.

« Tu as dit que tu étais en train d'économiser pour t'acheter un jeu. »

Il réalisa enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oh, ça s'appelle Little Big Planet, c'est un jeu de PlayStation Bones… »

Il pencha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas l'acheter pour Molly ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non, je vais l'acheter pour toi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Huh, quo…pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu le mérites et j'ai envie de te gâter un peu. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de raison pour t'acheter des choses avant, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin maintenant ? »

« Parcque Bones, tu as un enfant maintenant. »

Brennan tourna légèrement la tête vers le garçon de onze ans qu'elle aimait tellement.

« Parker, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai Molly maintenant que je veux que les choses changent entre nous d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes de trop maintenant, tu es toujours le bienvenu à n'importe quel moment, je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je suis trop occupée pour toi d'accord ? »

Parker la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci Bones. »

Booth traversa le couloir en entendant la conversation étouffée de deux des maintenant trois personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il sourit en les voyant s'étreindre. Après leur avoir laissé quelques minutes de plus seuls, il entra dans le salon, fit le tour du canapé et souleva les jambes de son fils avant de les replacer sur ses genoux une fois assis. Brennan sourit.

« Elle dort ? »

« Oui, comme une tombe. »

Bones hocha la tête.

« Merci de l'avoir changée, Erica essayait de me persuader d'accepter une autre séance de dédicace mais, maintenant que j'ai Molly, je ne peux pas lui demander de rester tranquille pendant les trois heures que durera la séance et je sais qu'elle ne sera pas prête à rester avec une baby sitter. »

Booth sourit.

« Quand est la séance ? »

« Dans quatre semaine, ce serait deux jours à Los Angeles. »

La tête de Parker était posée sur les genoux de Bones et il ouvrit les yeux en sentant son père lui pincer doucement le pied. Booth demanda silencieusement à Parker s'il voulait aller à Los Angeles. Parker sourit et leva un sourcil mimant un 'bien sûr que oui'.

« Eh bien, si notre compagnie, à Parker et à moi, ne t'est pas trop désagréable, on pourrait venir avec toi. On pourrait surveiller Molly pendant que tu fais ton truc. »

Bones sourit.

« Je ne peuxpas vous demander de faire ça. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire vu qu'on te le propose, nous sommes tes baby sitters rien qu'à toi. »

Elle pencha sa tête en réfléchissant.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Je sais qu'il y aurait toute la place nécessaire et vous n'auriez pas à payer quoi que se soit… »

Booth fronça les sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu être sûre de ça Bones ? »

« La compagnie d'édition à laquelle appartient Erica a des contrats avec différents hôtels qui garantissent l'utilisation d'une suite avec terrasse dans tout le pays. Mes romans rapportent tellement à la maison d'édition que j'ai la possibilité d'emmener jusqu'à cinq personnes tous frais payés pour chaque voyage. »

Booth était sans voix et Parker n'eut besoin que d'entendre les mots 'suite avec et terrasse' et 'tous frais payés' pour devenir une boule de nerfs. Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Bones dans les yeux.

« Donc est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut venir ? »

Elle lui caressa le visage tendrement et sourit.

« Oui, je serai ravie que vous veniez avec moi, pensez-vous qu'Hannah voudra venir ? »

Parker perdit son sourire instantanément et leva des yeux tristes vers son père. Booth n'était pas bête, il voyait bien la crainte dans les yeux de son fils, la relation entre Parker et Hannah n'avait pas progressée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Hannah avait trop essayé au début et maintenant elle n'essayait plus du tout. De plus, Parker n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'immiscer plus qu'elle n'avait déjà. Booth savait qu'Hannah ne voudrait pas venir, même si les choses s'amélioraient entre eux, elle avait l'habitude de rester à l'écart quand il était avec Parker et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle veuille venir avec une enfant de trois ans en plus. Bones n'était pas franchement sa personne préférée non plus.

« Ah, probablement pas mais je lui demanderai quand même demain matin. »

Brennan remarqua le ton soudainement fatigué de son équipier. Elle espérait que seuls Booth et Parker viendraient, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer le fait de partager un espace avec Hannah avec leur relation aussi tendue que maintenant. Cependant cela aurait été impoli si elle ne l'avait pas invitée aussi.

« D'accord, si vous êtes sûrs. »

Les garçons hochèrent joyeusement la tête.

« J'appellerai Erica lundi pour confirmer. »

Parker sourit comme un idiot aux adultes, il espérait qu'Hannah ne viendrait pas et que les quatre pourraient avoir la chance d'être comme une famille pour le week end. Les week ends préférés de Parker avaient toujours été ceux passés avec Bones et son père, et il savait qu'ajouter Molly à tout cela serait génial. Etre un grand frère était fantastique, il adorait comment Molly copiait ses mouvements et essayait d'être pareil que lui. Bones lui avait raconté comment elle idolâtrait son frère et voulait être avec lui tout le temps, comment, à ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire de mal jusqu'au jour où il l'avait abandonné et l'avait laissée être placée. Parker s'était déjà promis à lui-même qu'il ne ferait jamais à Molly ce que Russ avait fait à Bones. Parker voulait que Molly soit fière de lui, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

« Ce sera génial. »

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche- Soirée de présentation de Molly<em>

Parker frappa à la porte peu après 17h.

« C'est ouvert Parker, entre. »

Le garçon poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement de Brennan.

« Nous sommes dans la cuisine. »

Parker fronça les sourcils.

« Bones, comment as-tu su… ? »

« PARKA ! »

Le cri d'excitation explosa des lèvres de la fillette tandis qu'elle se tortillait, les bras tendus, quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il sourit quand il vit sa 'sœur' tendre les bras vers lui, il la souleva du banc sur lequel elle était assis et la serra fermement.

Brennan sourit à la réaction de sa fille. Elle leva les yeux et vit Booth et Hannah entrer dans son champ de vision, elle leur sourit poliment et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon.

« Hey Bones, mon dieu que ça sent bon là dedans. »

L'air était rempli d'odeurs de nourriture faite maison et la table était couverte de plateaux de gâteaux d'apéritif. Elle le remercia silencieusement d'être venu plus tôt comme elle lui avait demandé et le regarda embrasser le sommet de la tête de Molly.

« Hey princesse. »

Hannah fronça les sourcils en voyant son petit ami saluer la petite fille avec une familiarité évidente.

« Umm Hannah ? Veux-tu quelque chose à boire, je peux faire du thé ou du café, il y a du thé glacé, du jus de fruit, des bouteilles d'eau… »

« Non, ça va merci. »

Brennan hocha la tête, elle pouvait voir qu'Hannah était curieuse à propos de la petite fille que Parker était en train de faire tourner sur elle-même, mais elle ne voulait faire les présentations qu'une fois tout le monde présent.

« Alors Bones, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, attendant les instructions.

« Eh bien, j'avais l'intention que vous vous détendiez mais j'ai besoin de me changer et de changer Molly donc si tu pouvais surveiller les petits pains dans le four et t'assurer qu'ils ne brûlent pas, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Servez vous en boissons et nourriture, tu sais où tout se trouve. »

Hannah sentit ses joues s'enflammer en découvrant que son petit ami connaissait très bien la maison de son équipière.

« Viens Molly, on doit aller se changer pour la soirée. »

Parker reposa la fillette par terre et sourit quand il la vit s'élancer vers Brennan. Molly ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là la présence de la dame blonde, elle fronça les sourcils et leva les bras vers sa maman, souhaitant qu'on la porte en présence d'une personne inconnue dans la maison.

Quand Brennan et Molly furent sorties de la pièce, Hannah se tourna vers Booth, un sourcil levé.

« A qui est cette petite fille, elle ressemble beaucoup à Temperance. »

Booth sourit.

« Bones a quelque chose à dire à tout le monde, je ne peux pas lui ruiner sa surprise. »

Hannah ne fut pas satisfaite par sa réponse, considérant le fait que lui et Parker avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec la 'surprise'. Le four bipa et Booth se tourna pour attraper les maniques et sortir la grille comportant des roulés dorés du four. L'odeur de pain était extraordinaire et il posa la grille pour qu'ils puissent refroidir. Il se souvint d'un temps où Bones lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans ses capacités de cuisinière et voulait prendre des leçons avec Carly mais… cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle avait quand même suivit le conseil de Carly de faire ce qui lui sentait bien et, dans un genre très Temperance Brennan, les capacités de son équipière s'étaient épanouies et elle était maintenant très compétente.

« Mon dieu, que cette femme sait cuisiner. »

Il pensa avoir murmuré ces mots mais Hannah les avait très bien entendus et cela ne la rendit qu'encore plus dubitative concernant leur relation en danger. Parker entra dans la cuisine et inspira avec plaisir.

« Mmm, ça sent trop bon ici. »

Parker survola la table avec des yeux avides.

« Oh regarde papa, elle a fait ces trucs au fromage comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens…quand on avait été bloqué par la neige. »

Booth se rapprocha et regarda la table avant de se tourner vers Hannah.

« Sérieusement, il faut que tu essayes un de ces trucs. »

Hannah n'avait pas l'air impressionnée mais ouvra la bouche quand même. Elle mordit dans le gâteau et dut admettre qu'il était délicieux. Les saveurs s'épanouirent sur sa langue et firent saliver d'anticipation ses papilles. Booth attendait sa réaction et sourit quand il fut clair qu'elle appréciait.

Brennan et Molly retournèrent dans la cuisine avec des sourires, mais celui de Molly disparut quand elle vit la femme blonde. Bones regarda autour de quoi ils étaient rassemblés et sourit en secouant la tête légèrement. Elle porta sa fille jusqu'au micro-onde et l'ouvrit, en sortant une grande boîte en plastique marquée 'Booth et Parker'. Elle la tendit à Booth avec un sourire et le regarda l'ouvrir.

« Oh oui, Bones tu es la meilleure. »

Parker regarda dans la boîte et sourit.

« Génial. On peut les manger maintenant ? »

Brennan rit et haussa les épaules. Elle vit chacun des Booth prendre un gâteau et mordre dedans. Bones embrassa la joue de Molly et lui tendit un bâtonnet de carotte, l'une des choses préférées de la petite fille. Elle le prit joyeusement et le croqua avec enthousiasme. Peu de temps après quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Je peux aller ouvrir Bones ? »

Brennan sourit à l'enthousiasme du garçon.

« Oui mais laisse moi vérifier à travers le judas avant. »

Elle allait partir quand Booth plaça un bras sur le sien.

« J'y vais, reste ici avec Molly jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous arrivés. »

Elle acquiesça et sourit, le regardant sortir de la pièce. Brennan plaça Molly sur le plan de travail derrière elle et lui tapota le nez.

« Tu es prête à rencontrer des personnes gentilles ? »

Molly la fixa pendant un instant avant de se pencher et d'enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de Brennan. Elles entendirent du bruit venant de la porte d'entrée, et Brennan reconnut la voix excitée d'Angela.

« Hey sexy… au pluriel. »

Elle se corrigea en voyant Parker.

« Hey Angela, entre. »

La voix de Booth était confiante et amicale, pour le groupe à l'entrée, c'était comme s'il les invitait à entrer dans sa propre maison.

« Hey, ça va Hodgins ? Camille ? »

« Seeley. »

« Où est Sweets ? »

« Ici, ici, je…ah, je devais rattacher mon lacet. »

Booth lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire 'comme-tu-veux-je-m'en-fiche' et les invita avec un sourire à entrer dans le salon.

« Alors, où est Bren ? »

Booth fit un signe vers la cuisine.

« Elle est en train de finir mais va arriver dans un instant, qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ? »

Angela sourit d'un air joueur.

« Tu as emménagé ici sans nous le dire ? »

La question était purement rhétorique et il sourit.

Hannah sortit de la cuisine et sourit au groupe qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en tant que 'fouines'. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Une Angela enceinte était assise dans un fauteuil, Hodgins à côté d'elle sur le repose-bras, un bras autour de ses épaules, Dr. Sweets s'était approprié un pouf, Cam était assise à un bout du canapé trois places, demandant un café, et Parker… Parker avait disparu une fois de plus. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et roula les yeux, bien sûr qu'il était dedans avec l'exceptionnelle Temperance Brennan. Elle le vit embrasser la joue de Brennan et la serrer dans ses bras, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à plus qu'une poignée de main.

Booth s'avança vers elle et se força à sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

Booth hocha la tête, remarquant sa réponse brève.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'assoir avec Cam, on arrive dans un instant. »

Elle plissa les yeux en entendant le 'on' et s'éloigna.

Booth entra dans la cuisine, Molly était toujours sur le comptoir, ses petites jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Brennan, et Parker se tenait à côté de Bones, un bras autour d'elle tandis qu'un des siens le serrait contre elle. Ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux, essayant de rendre Molly excitée à la perspective de rencontrer tout le monde. Booth s'approcha de Brennan sans bruit, son doigt contre ses lèvres dans un geste de silence. Molly fut la première à le voir et sourit largement en le voyant s'approcher. Il leva les bras et se rapprocha encore plus, il fit un clin d'œil à Molly et se pencha brusquement près de l'oreille de Brennan en lui chuchotant 'bouh' tandis que ses mains se posaient fermement sur ses épaules. Brennan cria et se tourna, frappant doucement le torse de son équipier, tandis que Parker et Molly riaient de bon cœur.

Quelqu'un cria depuis le salon.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien là dedans. »

Deux voix répondirent.

« Oui, on arrive dans une minute. »

Booth se mit en action.

« D'accord, j'ai besoin d'un thé au gingembre pour Angela, un café pour Cam et Hodgins ne veux rien. Je vais prendre de l'eau… »

Il regarda Bones et pencha la tête.

« Tu prendras de l'eau… »

Il leva les sourcils de manière interrogative, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

« Parker prendra du jus de fruits, ce qui veut dire que Molly en prendra aussi et, ironiquement, Sweets prendra du jus également. »

Brennan rit quand il se moqua légèrement de Sweets. Parker aida à préparer l'eau et les jus, ainsi que les tasses pour le thé d'Angela et le café de Cam.

« Mets trois tasses mon grand, je vais faire un café pour Hannah aussi. »

Parker sortit une autre tasse et la posa sur le plan de travail, près de la bouilloire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Booth ne revint dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains et Parker sur les talons. Booth servit les boissons et sourit en donnant à Hannah le café qu'elle n'avait pas commandée avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le rebord du canapé. Parker s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil libre, sachant que Bones s'y assoirait une fois sortie.

« Alors… »

Hodgins prit la parole.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? »

Booth sourit.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Comme si elle n'attendait que cela pour arriver, Brennan apparût portant Molly et se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, sauf celle de Molly qui était cachée dans la nuque de Brennan.

« Umm tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter Molly. Molly est ma fille. »

Toutes les personnes eurent le souffle coupé. Booth remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas dit que Molly était placée chez elle, ne sentant pas nécessaire de faire la différence. Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit que cela la faisait se sentir de trop quand elle était présentée comme cela par les familles chez qui elle avait été placée.

« Molly, peux tu dire bonjour à mes amis ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ne la bougeant pas de là où elle était cachée. Parker sourit et se leva.

« Hey Molly ! »

La petite fille se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de Parker et sourit quand elle le vit qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Angela se leva, les mains sur la bouche.

« Ma chérie je…comment ? »

Angela était confuse, elle connaissait Bren depuis plus de six ans et ne l'avait jamais vu enceinte mais voilà qu'elle se trouvait avec une petite fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

« Je demande l'adoption et… »

« Ce n'est pas ta fille biologique ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Ange… »

Brennan sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais été enceinte, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Mais ma chérie… »

Elle fit un pas en avant, regardant la petite fille qui la fixait des yeux.

« Elle te ressemble tellement, je veux dire… vous avez des liens familiaux ? »

« Pas que je sache, j'ai rencontré Molly au même orphelinat que celui où était Tabitha Moore. »

Hodgins les interrompit.

« Ange a raison Dr. B, je ne dis pas que j'en connais des tonnes sur la génétique mais, wow, elle pourrait être ta fille. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Molly, qui les regardaient tous maintenant, fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa position précédente, se collant contre Brennan. Temperance pouvait sentir le pouls rapide de sa fille contre sa poitrine et la berça doucement.

« Quand es tu allée la chercher ? »

« Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est avec moi, je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je voulais qu'elle s'installe et qu'elle soit à l'aise avec moi. »

Angela hocha la tête et sourit à la petite fille qui la regardait à travers les cheveux de Brennan.

« Elle est tellement adorable. Je suis si heureuse pour toi ma chérie. »

Brennan sourit, elle était contente que son amie ne soit pas vexée qu'elle ait gardé un secret. Les autres se rapprochèrent aussi, accueillant le nouvel ajout à leur tribu.

« Dr. Brennan, quand est-ce que l'adoption sera réalisée ? »

Brennan regarda Cam et sourit.

« Les papiers ont été faits jeudi donc dans quelques semaines normalement. »

Cam hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle restera avec nous au labo ? Parce que, quand je ne serai pas en train de retirer de la chair d'un cadavre, je serai ravie de la surveiller. »

Booth rit en voyant Cam et Angela se rapprocher de Molly.

« Eh bien, je pensais l'inscrire à la garderie de l'institut et la déposer seulement quand je devrais aller sur le terrain mais je pense qu'elle doit devenir un peu plus à l'aise avec d'autres personnes d'abord. »

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: A bientôt pour un chapitre qui devrait vour ravir toutes... Et encore un grand merci à celles qui commentent.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Note de la traductrice: Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps alors voilà LE chapitre( oui mais LE chapitre de quoi, mystère^^), bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis depuis maintenant une demi-heure, Brennan prenant le fauteuil situé à côté de Booth. Molly avait demandé à descendre instantanément et avait rejoint Parker sur le sol entre Bones et son père.<p>

Le corps de Bones était orienté légèrement vers sa fille et Parker, qui étaient en train de jouer. Les petits rires de Molly étaient quelque chose que Brennan appréciait de plus en plus. Booth était aussi tourné vers les enfants, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il tournait le dos à Hannah, assise à côté de lui. Booth regarda Parker chatouiller Molly, il était extrêmement doux, même si elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses doigts. La tête de Molly était posée sur les cuisses de Parker et il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Pendant qu'Hodgins était plongé dans une conversation avec Cam à propos de la certification du labo, Angela regardait aussi les enfants, avant de porter son attention sur Booth et Brennan. Quelque chose avait changée ils semblaient avoir retrouvés leurs anciennes habitudes, mais en plus fort. Elle jeta un regard à Hannah, cette dernière avait l'air irritée et ennuyée. Elle se demanda si celle-ci avait remarqué une différence entre les 'équipiers'.

Ange retourna son attention vers sa meilleure amie, il était évident qu'elle semblait très heureuse. Elle avait l'air très calme et naturelle dans son rôle de mère et cela lui allait très bien. Temperance Brennan était rayonnante, ses yeux étaient brillants et elle avait un sourire qu'Angela n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de l'anthropologue. Elle avait enfin l'air d'être heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Les rires de Parker résonnèrent dans la pièce, suivis par ceux de Molly, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Parker et Molly s'entendaient si bien que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours. Brennan pensait que Parker remplissait son rôle de grand frère à la perfection, il était extrêmement protecteur et semblait heureux de passer du temps avec elle. Molly adorait passer du temps avec lui, elle s'accrochait constamment à lui et cherchait toujours à le toucher de quelle que façon que se soit.

La fillette poussa un autre cri, ses rires se répercutant sur les murs et faisant sourire tous les autres occupants de la pièce.

Booth jeta un bref regard à sa meilleure amie tandis que celle-ci regardait sa fille et son fils. Son sourire était joyeux et rayonnant. Elle lui avait dit comment Molly la faisait se sentir entière et cela se voyait sur elle.

Hannah tapota le genou de Booth, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se tourna avec un sourcil levé, perturbé d'avoir été arraché à sa contemplation silencieuse. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui indique sa tasse.

« Je vais la mettre dans l'évier. »

Il hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin de lui dire une chose pareille. Son attention se reporta sur le sol où Parker aidait Molly à faire une galipette avant.

La voix d'Angela s'éleva.

« Alors Bren, maintenant que Molly est avec toi, est-ce que tu vas toujours à cette conférence pour les équipiers le week end prochain ? »

Le FBI avait organisé cela sans les consulter. La conférence avait pour but qu'ils parlent de leur équipe et de comment la communication les avaient aidé à renforcer leur capacité à résoudre des affaires.

Booth ne voulait pas y aller, l'anniversaire de Parker tombait le même week end et il ne voulait pas manquer cette fête. Brennan avait dit que c'était une perte de temps de parler à des gens de leur équipe, et que les différentes personnalités décidaient si les équipes seraient efficaces, pas leurs capacités à communiquer.

Booth regarda Bones qui avait pris un air sombre à la mention de la conférence et sourit.

« En fait, j'ai tiré quelques ficelles, Cullen n'a pas été très content mais…la conférence aura lieu le week end d'après à la place. »

Il haussa les épaules et sa gorge se serra quand il vit le sourire que lui adressait son équipière. Son expression criait 'merci' et il fut ravie d'être sur la liste noire de Cullen, sa réaction valait vraiment le coup. Sweets prit la parole.

« Attendez, donc vous êtes la raison pour laquelle on m'a ordonné d'écrire trente profils différents et de parler des avantages d'un espace pour faire sortir ses tensions au travail et de la relation qu'il y aurait avec le harcèlement sexuel ? »

Tout le monde rit.

« Wow, ça craint d'être toi hein Sweets ? »

Sweets se tourna vers Hodgins.

« Merci. »

Lance regarda Booth et Brennan avec des yeux suppliants.

« Sérieusement les gars, j'avais des projets avec Daisy ce dimanche là, on allait… »

« Ahhh… »

Booth grogna.

« Sweets, il y a des enfants. »

Sweets rougit et reporta son attention sur son jus de fruit.

Brennan s'excusa et partit dans le couloir. Molly la regarda partir et tourna vivement son regard vers l'endroit où était Booth, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là. Booth lui fit un clin d'œil et rit quand elle sourit largement.

« Rarrr ! »

Les bras de Parker l'encerclèrent de par derrière et la chatouillèrent ce qui la fit partir en courant. La petite fille ne remarqua pas Hannah qui revenait et se cogna dans ses jambes. Elle ne se fit pas mal mais Hannah levant les bras de surprise suffit à faire monter ses larmes. Molly se retourna tandis que Parker arrivait rapidement à ses côtés mais la fillette se tourna vers Booth. Ce dernier était déjà debout et s'approchait d'elle. Elle leva ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pales.

« Papa… »

Booth fut surpris du titre mais aima quand même comment il sonnait. Il la souleva et la pressa contre son torse. En arrière plan il pouvait entendre Angela et Cam s'exclamer joyeusement au fait que Molly l'appelait papa.

« Shhh, tout va bien princesse, tu n'as rien. »

Hannah se tenait devant lui bouche bée.

« Papa ? Depuis qua… »

Bones arriva en courant, paniquée en entendant les pleurs de sa fille. Booth lui jeta un regard et vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie pleins de terreur.

« Tout va bien Bones, elle a juste eu peur. »

Les sanglots de la petite fille continuèrent et tout le monde commença à se demander si elle n'était vraiment pas blessée. Booth la berçait doucement tout en lui frottant le dos, remarquant que sa meilleure amie était toute bouleversée par les pleurs inhabituels de Molly. Il l'attira contre lui et embrassa sa tempe avant de les emmener dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était sans voix après cette démonstration d'affection mais personne n'aurait pu être plus choqué qu'Hannah.

Un instant après, Booth sortit de la cuisine et attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs sur une table.

« Seeley, depuis quand t'appelle t'elle papa ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas Hannah, c'est une petite fille bouleversée. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'appelle papa. »

Le reste des personnes présentes firent semblant de discuter entre elles mais elles étaient toutes en train d'écouter attentivement, c'était comme passer à côté d'un accident en voiture, vous vous deviez de jeter un œil.

« Tu ne veux pas… je ne vais pas lui dire d'arrêter en tout cas, donc tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. »

Booth haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas son père, tu as déjà un enfant. »

Booth plissa les yeux tandis qu'il essayait de passer outre le fait qu'elle lui dictait sa conduite.

« Molly n'est pas ma fille biologique Hannah, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne puisse pas être son père. »

Hannah serra les poings.

« Laisse le petit ami de Temperance être son père, tu es MON petit ami, je passe déjà après ton fils et ton équipière, je n'ai pas besoin de passer en plus après une enfant qui n'est même pas la tienne. Et tu penses que Parker va vouloir te partager ? Tu lui as déjà demandé ? »

Parker passa la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Je suis d'accord pour partager. »

Il fit un sourire diabolique à Hannah avant de reposer sa tête sur le dossier et de sourire.

« Ecoute Hannah je dois y retourner… »

Hannah pointa son doigt dans sa direction d'une façon qui lui rappela son propre père.

« Si tu rentres là dedans, c'est terminé entre nous. »

Booth secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé Hannah. »

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la cuisine.

Hannah ne savait plus quoi faire mais elle savait qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle leur dit au revoir et partit. Parker se leva avec un sourire nerveux.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est partie pour de bon ? »

Il regarda les fouines avec espoir, Angela rit.

« Oui petit Booth, pour de bon. »

Hodgins grommela doucement.

« Enfin… ça lui en a prit du temps. »

Parker regarda vers la cuisine, où sa famille était.

« Je vais… »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et lui firent signe d'y aller.

Parker entra dans la cuisine et vit son père assis sur le banc, les jambes de Molly toujours autour de lui. Elle pleurait encore mais plus doucement maintenant et Parker pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de se calmer. Bones se tenait proche d'eux, se mordant les lèvres en regardant le visage de Molly trembler. Parker s'approcha doucement.

« Elle va bien ? »

Brennan lui tendit un bras lui indiquant de venir plus près. Booth parlait doucement à Molly.

« Tu t'es fait mal à la tête princesse ? »

Elle secoua la tête et renifla.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ma puce ? »

Elle eut un hoquet et haussa les épaules. Booth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et embrassa son front.

« Tu as eu peur ? Tu as cru que tu allais avoir des problèmes ? »

Elle haussa et les épaules et le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Parker leva les yeux en entendant un reniflement venir de la part de Bones, il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues et parla doucement.

« Oh papa, maintenant elles pleurent toutes les deux. »

Booth redressa vivement la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Il soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Molly leva les yeux vers elle et leva les sourcils.

« Pleure pas maman. »

Booth attira la tête de Temperance contre son épaule tandis que Parker sautait sur le banc à côté de Molly et en face de Brennan. Booth embrassa ses deux filles sur le front et regarda son fils, dont les yeux inquiets étaient fixés sur Bones. La voix de Molly retentit encore.

« Papa, pourquoi maman elle pleure ? Elle a eu peur aussi ? »

Brennan regarda Booth en entendant le 'papa' et sourit. Booth répondit à son sourire et lui embrassa la joue.

« Oui princesse, maman à eu peur parce que tu étais triste. »

Angela, Hodgins, Sweets et Cam s'étaient silencieusement rapprochés de la porte de la cuisine et se figèrent. Ils pouvaient voir la petite famille qu'ils avaient tous voulus. Booth tenait Brennan sur le côté et Molly contre lui tandis qu'un des bras de Brenan était autour de Booth et l'autre tenait Parker contre elle. Angela entendait sa conscience lui crier de prendre une photo. Elle sortit son téléphone et prit la première photo de ce petit conte de fées.

* * *

><p>Quand les quatre revinrent dans le salon, la fille de Cam, Michelle, avait rejoint les fouines et Sweets, et ils étaient tous en train de parler joyeusement entre eux. Molly se trouvait maintenant dans les bras de sa mère, elle était fatiguée mais faisait tout pour garder les yeux ouverts. Brennan s'assit dans un fauteuil et allongea sa fille sur ses genoux. Booth se rassit sur le canapé, Parker à ses côtés. Il salua Michelle et prit des nouvelles de l'université. Elle revenait chez elle un week end sur deux mais Booth avait rarement l'occasion de la voir. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils.<p>

« Où est Hannah ? »

Ce fut Parker qui répondit de manière très franche, à la Brennan.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a larguée Papa, elle a dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

Booth fut silencieux pendant une minute et leva ensuite les yeux vers Bones, qui était en train de jauger silencieusement sa réaction au fait qu'il était de nouveau célibataire. Elle sourit quand elle s'aperçut que cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter et reporta son attention sur sa fille qui s'était maintenant endormie. Parker se leva et s'approcha de Bones, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière et de la voir sourire.

« Oui, vas manger, tu n'as pas besoin de demander, prends tout ce que tu veux… »

Elle regarda tous ces autres invités et sourit.

« Tous, allez tous manger. »

Elle les chassa joyeusement du salon jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle pouvait maintenant entendre des sons étouffés de bonheur et de compliments sur sa cuisine. Booth revint dans le salon avec une assiette de nourriture et lui tendit.

« Tiens, tu as aussi besoin de manger, qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? »

Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers lui.

« De l'eau, merci Booth. »

Il lui sourit avant de se tourner pour aller dans la cuisine.

« Booth ? »

Il se retourna vivement.

« Je suis désolée pour Hannah. »

« Ca… Ca me va Bones. »

Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que cela lui allait vraiment. Elle devina que toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eues lui permettaient de ne rien regretter.

Le groupe revint avec des assiettes chargées et des serviettes. Parker était l'hôte parfait, prenant les commandes de boissons comme son père l'avait fait plus tôt. Booth vit son fils tendre des bouteilles d'eau et garder le plateau avec son jus de fruit en équilibre. Tout le monde le remercia et les compliments de son père et Bones le firent rayonner.

Ils mangèrent tous, Angela et Cam demandant les recettes. Booth observait Bones, elle était heureuse au milieu de sa presque famille, appréciant la compagnie de ceux qui l'entouraient. Molly dormait profondément, la chaleur que lui procurait sa mère la berçant dans son sommeil.

« Tu veux que j'aille la mettre au lit ? »

Brennan leva les yeux et sourit.

« Oui, merci, j'étais justement en train de penser que si elle restait plus longtemps dans cette position, elle serait très mal à l'aise. »

Booth se leva, se pencha et souleva la fillette.

« Je reviens dans une minute. »

Elle acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Angela souriait comme une folle, cette soirée allait être disséquée dans les moindres détails la semaine prochaine au labo.

« Vous savez, c'est très intéressant de voir l'agent Booth dans ce rôle familial dominant. Au travail, je ne vous vois qu'en tant qu'équipiers, en tant qu'égaux, mais dans ce cadre domestique, il semblerait que, malgré vos croyances rigoureuses à propos d'égalité, vous adhérez à la construction sociale qui requiert un homme en tant que dominant, Dr. Brennan… »

Brennan fronça les sourcils à l'attention de Sweets, son discours l'ennuyait et elle roula les yeux impatiemment.

« Je veux dire par là que, sans doute inconsciemment, vous avez renoncé à votre position de femelle dominante pour laisser à l'agent Booth son besoin instinctif de protéger la meute familiale, c'est fascinant à observer. »

Parker, alors assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Bones, se pencha vers elle.

« De quoi il parle Bones ? »

Sweets s'apprêtait à recommencer son discours, en des termes plus simples cette fois ci.

« Eh bien tu vois Parker… »

« C'est bon Sweets, tu ne rempliras pas la tête de mon fils avec ton charabia de psy. »

Booth se rassit sur le canapé et fit un signe de tête à Bones, l'assurant que Molly était bien endormie et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Parker se pencha de nouveau vers Bones pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Vas le chercher et je te le démarrerai, il est dans ma chambre, tu te souviens où ? »

Parker acquiesça et partit dans le couloir en courant. Booth fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il va jouer sur mon ordinateur portable. »

Booth grimaça en pensant à toutes les choses importantes que son équipière conservait dans son ordinateur.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Il pourrait abîmer quelque chose. »

Brennan sourit.

« J'ai des sauvegardes de tout, tout se passera bien. »

Booth n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Et sil il fait quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas censé faire et efface tous tes fichiers ? »

Parker revint avec le portable noir dans les mains et le tendit à Bones qui l'alluma et entra son mot de passe avant de le lui rendre.

« Veux tu utiliser internet ? »

Il sourit.

« Je peux ? »

« Du moment que tu es responsable avec. »

« Je le serai Bones, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu peux aller dans ma chambre et te mettre sur mon lit si tu veux. »

Parker se dépêcha de sortir après lui avoir embrassé la joue en remerciement. Elle regarda Booth et lui fit les gros yeux gentiment.

« Tout se passera bien. »

Booth rit et secoua la tête, sa confiance en son fils l'étonnerait toujours, il était sûr que même la mère de Parker ne lui donnait pas autant de responsabilité, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il essayait autant de faire plaisir à Bones, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse regretter ses décisions.

Angela sourit aux deux qui étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

« Alors Bren…ma chérie, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être une maman ? »

Brennan sourit à son amie.

« C'est inspirant Ange… »

Tout le monde attendit qu'elle élabore.

« Molly me donne envie d'être une personne meilleure, je ne pensais pas que le fait que quelqu'un dépende de toi constamment puisse être si gratifiant, mais je suis si heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie et je ne peux pas m'imaginer retourner à mon existence solitaire. »

Tout le monde pouvait voir la vérité dans ses yeux, le masque qu'elle portait en permanence était tombé et la vraie Temperance Brennan avait été dévoilée aux yeux de tous. Angela se frotta le ventre affectueusement.

« Oh je ne peux pas attendre que ce petit arrive. »

* * *

><p>Les fouines étaient parties, avec des boîtes de nourriture que Brennan avait insisté qu'ils emportent. Molly était toujours au lit et Parker était allongé sur le canapé tandis que Booth et Brennan discutaient autour d'un café dans la salle à manger.<p>

« Tu pense qu'Hannah va retourner en Iraq ? »

Booth prit une gorgée de café.

« Oui, probablement, elle n'a aucune attache ici, elle ne s'est pas liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un hors du labo et elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'était pas complètement heureuse à Washington. L'adrénaline sécrétée par le fait d'être en zone de combats lui manquait. »

Bones hocha la tête.

« Va-t-elle te manquer ? »

Booth pouvait voir l'insécurité dans ses yeux et la rassura.

« Sans doute, enfin j'imagine, mais pas autant que si c'était toi qui était partie. »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Tu me manquerais aussi si tu partais Booth. »

Booth frappa des mains.

« Très bien alors c'est décidé, plus de voyages l'un sans l'autre. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle acquiesce mais fut extrêmement content de voir qu'elle le fit. Ils restèrent assis à se regarder droit dans les yeux, le monde s'estompant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils se regardaient. Ils se sourirent en réalisant que les choses étaient encore en train de changer. Un cri perçant retentit, rompant leur connexion.

« Maman, maman ! »

Brennan se précipita dans le couloir, Booth et Parker sur les talons. En entrant dans la chambre de la petite fille, Booth et Parker s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, regardant Brennan s'assoir au bord du lit. Molly donnait des coups de pieds et se débattait contre des attaques invisibles, ses cris était désespérés.

« Maman… Non ! »

« Molly mon cœur… réveille toi ma puce, réveille toi. »

Elle caressa le front en sueur de sa fille et enleva les couvertures pour dévoiler le corps trempé qui se trouvait en dessous.

Un autre cri s'échappa des lèvres de la fillette tandis qu'elle se griffait le visage. Booth alla se placer derrière son équipière.

« Molly… Molly ouvre les yeux. »

Les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais vu de cauchemar comme celui là et cela lui brisait le cœur. Le visage de Molly était rouge et baigné de larmes, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre un côté de sa tête. Sa chemise de nuit était remontée jusqu'à son torse et lui collait au corps tellement elle était trempée. Des perles de sueur collaient aux jambes et aux bras de Molly pendant que celle-ci se démenait contre sa mère qui tentait de lui tenir les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse elle-même.

Parker se tenait à la porte et semblait bouleversé par l'état de sa sœur.

« Réveillez-la, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? Réveillez-la. »

Parker accourut avec l'intention de la secouer mais Booth attrapa son fils autour de la taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête Parks, si tu la secoues elle sera terrifiée en te voyant au dessus d'elle. »

Les yeux de Parker brillaient de larmes.

« Mais elle terrifiée maintenant papa. »

Booth serra son fils dans ses bras.

« Je sais mon grand, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'assoir dans le sal… »

« Non je veux rester. »

« Papa… Je veux mon papa. »

Booth se retourna vivement, il ne savait pas si elle l'appelait réellement ou pas.

« Non…non…laissez moi. »

Booth revint vers Brennan, il voulait la réconforter mais ne savait comment. Il décida de poser simplement sa main sur son épaule et sut qu'il avait fait la bonne chose quand il la sentit se détendre à son contact.

« Ah, ah, ah…NON…Maman, papa, sauvez moi. »

« Oh Molly, s'il te plaît bébé, réveille toi. »

Les yeux de Molly s'ouvrirent brusquement, des sanglots remplissant la pièce tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de sa maman.

« Maman. »

« Oh ma puce, je suis là, tout va bien maintenant, shhh. »

Brennan berça la petite fille dans se bras, la blottissant contre elle. Bones posa sa tête contre l'abdomen de Booth, levant les yeux vers lui, elle mima 'merci' avec ses lèvres. Booth se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur le front de Brennan tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue en essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Molly leva les yeux en sentant sa présence.

« Papa. »

Booth lui sourit, il jeta un bref regard vers son fils qui était maintenant souriant et se concentra sur la fillette.

« Oui princesse je suis là. »

Molly réalisa que si son papa était là, Parka devait l'être aussi. Elle tordit le cou et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle le vit.

« Parka. »

Il fit un pas en avant et lui fit un petit signe tout en se demandant si elle se souviendrait de son cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Brennan rinça rapidement Molly et lui enfila un pyjama propre avant de vouloir aller changer les draps. Elle sourit en entrant dans la chambre quand elle vit Booth glisser le dernier oreiller dans une housse propre. Molly courut vers lui, sautant littéralement dans les bras tendus vers elle.<p>

« Papa ! »

« Wow Princesse, hey. »

Il la rattrapa avec facilité et sourit aux yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

« Tu vas mieux ma puce ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, maman m'a mit un nouveaux jama. »

Il rit

« Je peux voir ça… et regarde, il y a des clowns partout dessus. »

Il leva les yeux vers Bones et souleva un sourcil, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire moqueur et un haussement d'épaules.

« Hey au moins je pensais à toi. »

« Oh j'en suis flatté, crois moi. »

Il sourit à son humeur joueuse et secoua la tête.

Ils recouchèrent la petite fille sans efforts et retournèrent dans le salon.

« Merci d'avoir changé les draps, tu n'avais pas à le faire. »

Il sourit.

« Je sais que je n'avais pas à le faire, je le voulais juste… est-ce que ses rêves sont tous aussi… »

« Effrayant ? »

Brennan finit sa phrase.

« Oui, enfin tu as vu ça… »

« Elle ne semble pas s'en rappeler après quelques minutes et ils sont moins pires qu'ils n'étaient avant. Elle se réveille plus facilement maintenant et se calme plus vite, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle sourit pendant que la main de Booth caressait son épaule.

« Oui, je vais bien, vraiment. »

Booth regarda dans ses yeux et n'y vit que la vérité, il acquiesça.

« Eh bien je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'y aille, il commence à se faire tard et Parker à école demain.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit en voyant le garçon ronfler doucement sur le canapé.

Booth promit de les retrouver, elle et Molly, pour le déjeuner le lendemain et il dirigea un Parker à moitié endormi jusqu'à la porte après avoir souhaité à Brennan une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: Héhéhé celle qui n'aimait pas Hannah sont servies^^ Et pour que les deux se mettent enfin ensemble, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre (les tentatives de corruption pour que je traduise plus vite sont tout à fait acceptées^^) A bientôt donc... (et toujours un grand merci à celles qui commentent)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : cela fait maintenant une semaine que les fouines ont rencontrées Molly, enfin presque une semaine.

Note de la traductrice : Je ne pensais pas mettre un nouveau chapitre si tôt mais celui ci s'est traduit tout seul et comme il y a de grandes chances que je ne puisse pas en mettre un nouveau avant dimanche, je me suis dit que l'attente vous tuerait toutes^^ donc le voilà...

* * *

><p>La semaine passa à toute vitesse, représenter Molly aux personnes qu'elle avait vu le jour d'avant ne se passa pas mieux mais, le vendredi, Angela avait déjà fait des progrès avec la petite fille, Brennan lui laissant l'espace nécessaire pour qu'elles puissent faire connaissance. Angela avait acheté du matériel de peinture et était en train de montrer à Molly comment faire des papillons en pliant la feuille en deux. Molly rit quand un tube de peinture explosa dans les mains d'Angela, faisant une grosse tache orange sur la bâche en plastique qui protégeait la moquette du bureau de Brennan.<p>

« Oh, ça te fait rire hein ? »

Molly hocha la tête et regarda sa mère qui essayait de ne pas rire à la malchance d'Angela.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Booth apparut à la porte du bureau peu après 16h. Ayant entendu les rires de Molly dès son entrée dans le labo, il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers l'origine. Molly sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire excité aux lèvres.

« Papa. »

Elle cria en courant vers lui. Brennan grimaça à la pensée que les mains pleines de peinture violette de sa fille allaient entrer en contact avec le costume Armani gris de Booth et se leva rapidement.

« MOLLY NON ! »

Booth vit les mains violettes arriver vers lui et se pencha, prit un poignet dans chaque main et la retourna, le dos de Molly se retrouva contre ses jambes tandis qu'il lui maintenait les mains devant elle. Il lui embrassa bruyamment la joue.

« Mwaaah… Hey toi. »

Brennan le regarda et sourit quand il prit Molly dans les bras, tout en gardant ses mains loin de lui. »

« Tu as bien failli m'avoir. »

Booth sourit à Bones qui s'était rassise à son bureau, elle lui rendit son sourire timidement.

« Regarde papa, je peins. »

Booth rit.

« Je peux voir ça princesse. »

Booth regarda Angela qui était toujours sur le sol.

« Hey Ange, ça va ? »

Elle sourit.

« En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à me relever sexy. »

Booth s'approcha et déposa Molly sur le sol.

« Reste là ma grande. »

Molly regarda Booth aider la dame qui l'avait aidé à peindre à se lever et à s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle avait un gros ventre à semblait prête à tomber.

« C'est bon Ange ? »

Elle sourit.

« Merci Booth, le sol paraît beaucoup plus bas qu'avant maintenant. »

Booth rit et se tourna vers Molly qui l'attendait patiemment. Il la fixa et vit son sourire augmenter tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

« Et toi, petit monstre, viens me montrer ces mains. »

Elle les leva pour lui montrer et il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Est-ce que ta maman sait que ta peau est en train de devenir violette ? »

La pièce se remplit de rires.

« C'est de la peinture papa, regarde. »

Elle leva les mains rapidement et les aplatit contre ses joues, transférant la peinture sur l'agent du FBI. Molly rit à la fausse expression d'horreur sur son visage. Brennan laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, tentant désespérément de cacher son amusement.

« Le violet te va très bien sexy. »

Angela sourit en voyant l'agent rouler les yeux.

« Très bien, allons-y mademoiselle. »

« Où on va papa ? »

« On va aller se laver et ensuite on va emmener maman diner. »

Il jeta un regard à Bones, qui lui fit un salut militaire joueur avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Booth tendit la main à Molly, oubliant pendant une seconde l'état dans lequel elles étaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paume glissante contre la sienne. Il baissa les yeux sur Molly et sourit.

« J'espère que ça t'amuses. »

Elle hocha la tête. Booth rit à son petit sourire et à ses grands yeux innocents.

« Bien. »

Brennan les regarda sortir de son bureau et sourit.

« Oh ma chérie, ils sont si mignons… »

Temperance regarda vers le canapé, attendant que sa meilleure amie finisse sa phrase.

« Il est si gentil avec elle, ils se sont rencontrés il y a combien de temps ? »

« Booth a vu Molly le mardi après qu'on eut résolu l'affaire Tabitha Moore, et, après que je l'ai recueillie, il l'a revu le dimanche. Elle lui parlait même pas une demi heure après qu'il soit arrivé, il a vraiment été exceptionnel avec elle. »

Angela regarda vers l'endroit où ils étaient partis.

« Je pense qu'il a gagné une fille, et je plains le garçon qui voudra sortir avec elle quand elle sera plus grande. »

Brennan sourit, elle avait déjà pensé la même chose, et, entre Parker et son père, le garçon n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Brennan venait de terminer de nettoyer le bazar qu'Angela et Molly avait fait sur le sol quand Booth et Molly réapparurent dans son bureau. Molly souriait gentiment et gambadait en tenant les bords de sa nouvelle robe. »

« Mol… Tu lui as acheté une robe Booth. »

Il sourit.

« Yep et… »

Il sortit une housse de derrière son dos et lui tendit.

« Voici la tienne alors va te changer, on a une réservation à 18h. »

Brennan sourit et s'avança vers lui. La robe de Molly était rose pale et lui arrivait au genou. Il y avait de l'organdi avec un motif floral argenté par-dessus et un ruban de satin rose à la taille. Ses chaussures étaient des ballerines roses et Brennan la trouva adorable.

« Regarde toi ma puce. »

Molly sourit, elle adorait bien s'habiller.

« Papa m'a donné une nouvelle robe maman, tu l'aimes ? »

Brennan sourit, elle s'était habituée au fait que Molly appelait Booth papa et était ravie qu'elle l'ait choisit comme figure paternelle.

« Oui mon ange, elle est très belle, tu as dit merci ? »

Booth et Molly acquiescèrent.

« Oui et regarde Maman, j'ai des nouvelles chaussures aussi, c'est des chaussures de danseuse. »

Brennan rit quand Molly essaya de faire une pirouette sans lâcher la main de Booth.

« Eh bien tu es une petite fille drôlement chanceuse. »

Brennan leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire timide.

« Pourquoi tout cela Booth ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Tu verras, va te changer, Molly et moi t'attendrons ici. »

Temperance Brennan n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait diriger facilement mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de son meilleur ami qui lui disait que, si elle n'obéissait pas, elle allait rater quelque chose de capital. Elle hocha donc la tête et partit en direction des toilettes des femmes.

Angela, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, se leva et regarda suspicieusement l'agent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui prépares sexy ? »

Il sourit simplement.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt Ange. »

L'artiste sourit avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau avec un dernier commentaire.

« Il était temps Booth. »

Il rit et secoua la tête.

« Il était temps de quoi ? »

Booth leva les yeux en apercevant Bones dans la robe argent sombre qu'il avait choisit plus tôt. Les bretelles étaient nouées ensemble et le corsage était bien ajusté avant de s'évaser au niveau des hanches et jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait des chaussures et un sac à main assortis.

« Wow… »

Elle sourit timidement.

« Tu es magnifique Bones. »

« Merci, la robe est très belle Booth mais tu n'aurais pas du dépenser autant pour moi. »

Booth se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue

« Tu mérutes tout ce que j'ai dépensé Temperance. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en l'entendant utiliser son prénom et elle lui sourit nerveusement.

« Tu es prête à partir ? »

Elle fit le tour se son bureau des yeux et acquiesça.

« Laisse-moi prendre ma mallette et éteindre mon ordinateur. »

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur Molly qui lui tendit les bras. Il la souleva sans hésitation et la petite fille se blottit dans son cou.

« D'accord je suis prête. »

Booth éteignit la lumière et les trois partirent. Angela les regarda depuis la galerie et sourit quand elle vit Booth prendre la main de l'anthropologue. Cette dernière leva les yeux et, au lieu de la retirer comme Angela s'y attendait, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'agent et s'appuya contre son torse.

* * *

><p>Booth les conduisit à un petit restaurant dans le centre ville que Brennan n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, il semblait il y avoir beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Molly fit un petit son de contentement quand elle vit les petites lumières qui traçait le chemin de l'extérieur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, des petits groupes de personnes se tenaient sur la pelouse bien entretenue, ils riaient et semblaient tous de bonne humeur. Brennan pouvait voir la lueur des bougies à l'intérieur quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre de la voiture.<p>

« Booth… est-ce que ça ne va pas déranger que… »

Elle regarda brièvement en direction de la banquette arrière où Molly était fascinée par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, certains restaurants n'appréciaient pas les enfants et ne prévoyaient rien pour eux.

« Yep, j'ai vérifié en réservant, en plus ce n'est pas comme si elle allait courir partout. »

Bones hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Booth porta Molly une fois de plus le long du chemin éclairé, son autre main se mettant à sa place attitrée dans le bas du dos de Brennan. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, une cloche tintant au dessus de la porte annonça leur arrivée.

« Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur. Avez-vous une réservation ? »

Booth acquiesça.

« Oui, Booth pour 18h, nous sommes un peu en avance. »

La jeune fille passa son doigt le long de la liste des réservations et sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave monsieur, votre table est déjà prête. Par ici je vous prie. »

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre à travers la pièce jusqu'à leur table. Brennan sourit en voyant une figure familière déjà assise à la table près de la vitre qui donnait sur le jardin.

« Parker. »

Il sourit largement et se leva pour l'étreindre.

« Parka ! »

La petite fille poussa un petit cri. Temperance regarda Booth et plissa le front.

« Booth, que se passe t'il ? Tout semble…différent. »

Il replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit.

« Asseyons-nous. »

Ils prirent place autour de la table, la serveuse apportant un rehausseur pour que Molly puisse atteindre la table plus facilement.

« Commanderez-vous du vin ce soir ? »

Booth fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'il n'en prendrait pas mais regarda Bones avec un sourcil levé.

« Ummm, je prendrai un verre de vin rouge s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune fille sourit et regarda les enfants.

« Des sodas ou des jus de fruits pour les enfants ? »

Parker sourit et parla clairement.

« Deux jus d'orange s'il vous plaît. »

Booth fit un signe d'approbation pour l'usage de ses bonnes manières à l'attention de son fils et se tourna vers la serveuse pour lui donner sa propre commande.

« Je prendrais juste une root beer, s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord, nous disons donc une root beer, deux jus d'orange et un verre de vin rouge. »

Trois têtes acquiescèrent.

« D'accord, ce ne sera pas long. »

Elle s'éloigna en leur laissant trois menus ainsi que la liste des plats du jour.

« La dame revient maman ? »

Brennan sourit pendant que Molly se penchait vers elle et lui chuchotait très fort.

« Elle reviendra après ma puce, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas eu de livre. »

Molly regarda, indignée, les menus que les autres tenaient.

« Je suis pas assez pséciale maman ? »

Brennan se leva instantanément et s'agenouilla devant sa fille en lui caressant le visage. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu mal d'entendre Molly douter de sa propre valeur. Brennan avait traversé la même chose étant adolescente, elle avait désespérément attendue que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle était spéciale et importante mais personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait la chance, avec Molly, de réparer ce que personne ne s'était donné la peine de faire pour elle et se promit qu'elle ne permettrait pas à la petite fille de grandir en pensant qu'elle était tout sauf spéciale.

« Oh ma puce, bien sûr que tu es spéciale. »

« Alors pourquoi maman ? »

Brennan enleva les cheveux du front de sa fille. Parker l'interrompit.

« Molly tu es super spéciale… »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

« Alors pour'oi elle m'a pas… »

« Molly tu es si spéciale que toi, tu peux avoir quelqu'un qui te lit le menu. »

Elle eut une expression intriguée.

« Qui ? »

Parker sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

« Moi ! »

Son visage s'éclaircit tandis que les boissons furent apportées.

« Etes vous prêts à commander ou avez-vous besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires ? »

« Encore quelques minutes s'il vous plaît. »

Booth répondit dans la seconde, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à consulter le menu. Bones se rassit, voyant sa fille de nouveau heureuse, et commença à lire.

Ils commandèrent et Parker proposa d'emmener Molly dans le jardin où d'autres enfants étaient en train de jouer. Une fois seuls, Brennan se tourna vers Booth.

« Alors, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Booth baissa la tête pour essayer de rassembler ces pensées. Il lui prit la main et sourit en sentant qu'elle ne se crispait pas.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose ce soir. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Me demander quoi ? »

Brennan la regarda en essayant de trouver des signes de peur ou de panique mais il n'y avait rien.

« Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles et, si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne pense pas que je m'en serai sortit, mais nous sommes 'nous' et on est devenu plus fort grâce à tous ces obstacles… »

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, le regardant intensément.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je sais que j'ai dit et fait des choses pour te faire croire que j'étais passé à autre chose mais, en vérité, j'étais un idiot Temperance, c'était idiot de penser que je pouvais donner mon cœur à quelqu'un alors que je l'avais déjà fait… »

La confusion sur son visage le fit clarifier.

« Métaphoriquement parlant… »

Elle comprit.

« Ecoute, je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a longtemps, tu sais cela… et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé je suis encore très amoureux de toi. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de changer, je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme tu es, pas de ce que tu penses que tu dois être, je ne veux que toi… »

Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux bleus pendant qu'elle continuait à l'écouter.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait Bones, et tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel autre homme mais, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais qu'on essaye. Tu me dis ce que je dois faire et je le ferai, tu me dis ce dont tu as besoin et je ferai tout mon possible pour te l'obtenir. »

Temperance essuya les larmes de ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main durant son discours et s'y accrochait fermement, comme s'il croyait qu'elle allait disparaitre s'il la lâchait. Son esprit était vide, elle ne savait pas comment répondre, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'était pas capable de former une phrase. Elle fit donc la seule chose qu'elle pouvait, elle se pencha en avant et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Booth fut un peu surpris quand il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, elles étaient douces et fraiches, il pouvait sentir le vin qu'elle avait bu et quelque chose d'autre qui était entièrement Temperance. Ses lèvres répondirent en un instant, un doux baiser qui correspondait parfaitement au tendre moment pendant lequel les meilleurs amis franchissaient une ligne.

Il fut le premier à s'éloigner, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle sourit en posant son front contre le sien.

« Alors… c'est un oui ? »

Son sourire s'élargit en un qu'elle lui réservait toujours et qui faisait sauter son estomac.

« Oui. »

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de l'attirer contre son torse pour regarder courir Parker et Molly.

* * *

><p>Parker avait essayé d'encourager Molly à interagir avec les autres jeunes enfants mais elle avait refusé net, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait jouer qu'avec lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il sut qu'il avait perdu.<p>

* * *

><p>Brennan était silencieuse depuis quelques minutes, ses doigts jouant avec ceux de Booth tandis qu'ils lui caressaient le ventre.<p>

« Hey, à quoi tu penses ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, absorbant l'image de son visage.

« A rien. »

Il rit.

« Temperance Brennan ne pensant à rien, c'est peu probable. »

Elle sourit et attrapa la main qui était contre son abdomen.

« Je pensais que c'est… J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je me sens… je me sens complète Booth, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai quinze ans, je me sens entière. »

Booth posa son menton sur son épaule, sa joue contre la sienne.

« C'est une bonne chose Bones. »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai passé quinze à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation Booth. Pendant toute ma vie d'adulte j'ai fui tout ce qui menaçait de m'attacher quelque part, j'avais si peur d'être abandonnée, j'ai littéralement quitté le pays pour éviter de m'attacher à quelqu'un. »

Booth hocha la tête et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur son cou.

« Et maintenant je découvre que ce que je fuyais est la chose que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Booth la regarda curieusement.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose Bones ? »

Elle leva la main et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

« Un foyer, une famille, quelque part où je me se sente à ma place Booth. »

Booth acquiesça et l'attira encore plus contre lui.

« Et tu penses que tu as trouvé cet endroit ? »

Temperance se retourna dans les bras de son équipier et sourit. Elle chercha ses yeux et n'y trouva que de l'amour.

« Oui. »

Booth fixa les deux puits bleus et hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il avait peur de trop bouger.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et se détachèrent en sentant qu'ils étaient observés. En levant la tête, ils virent Parker avec des grands yeux joyeux, un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'autre levant un poing victorieux.

Les enfants s'approchèrent et Parker aida Molly à se rassoir mais, avant de se rassoir lui-même, il passa un bras autour du cou de Brennan et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sourit quand il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu Bones, toi et papa ensemble. Je t'aime. »

Elle sentit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer et murmura en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi Parker. »

Leurs plats arrivèrent et, pendant que la petite famille mangeait, Temperance Brennan contempla comment une fillette de trois ans avait comblé un vide et complété son cœur, métaphoriquement bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: Et dire que l'auteur comptait s'arrêter là... Alors que la suite est tellement bien^^ Sinon il y a le lien vers la photo de la robe de Molly sur le profil de l'auteur. Et aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent, cette histoire a dépassé les 100 commentaires donc merci à toutes et quand on arrivera aux 200 commentaires vous aurez toutes droit à des cookies (virtuels bien sûr^^) A bientôt pour la suite...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Note de la traductrice: Voilà le nouveau chapitre après une petite attente (j'espère que personne n'est mort en attendant le chapitre, ce serait dommage^^)

* * *

><p>« Hey papa, c'est moi. »<p>

Booth sourit, il adorait entendre la voix de son fils.

« Hey mon grand, tu es prêt pour ta fête de demain ? »

« Oui, tu viens toujours papa ? »

Parker avait fait attention à ne pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il soit présent, son père avait un travail très important et mettre les méchants en prison l'empêchait parfois d'être là. Son travail, ou une dispute entre ses parents qui ferait qu'il soit banni de la maison.

Cependant, cette année, sa mère et son père semblaient bien s'entendre, ils avaient même l'air d'être amis.

« Oui mon grand, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Et tu l'as dit à Bones ? »

« Oui, j'irai les chercher demain matin et les conduirai chez ta mère. »

Parker soupira, il avait voulu demander à Bones, vendredi soir, si Molly pouvait venir à son anniversaire mais ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux avoir une fillette de trois ans courir partout ? »

« Papa ! Molly n'a pas choisi d'avoir trois ans, et elle est ma sœur donc elle vient. »

Booth n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de son fils.

« Très bien mon grand, du moment que tu es sûr. »

« Je suis sûr, maman est en train de me crier d'aller au lit mais je voulais vérifier que vous alliez bien venir. »

« On sera là Parker, maintenant va au lit avant d'être puni. »

Parker rit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>« PAPA ! »<p>

Les cris qui traversaient la porte de l'appartement firent sourire Booth.

« Molly! Molly, revient ici, Mol… »

« Papa, papa ! »

« Viens ici petit monstre. »

Il entendit un petit cri joyeux et la porte s'ouvrit révélant deux visages joyeux, même si l'un des deux avait plus l'air amusé qu'excité. Brennan portait Molly avec un bras autour de sa taille, la petite fille portait un peignoir et ses cheveux dégoulinaient.

Booth leva un sourcil, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Brennan et un autre sur la joue de Molly.

« Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? »

Sa voix amusée fit sourire sa petite amie.

« Tu causes des problèmes à ta maman ? »

Il regarda la fillette et lui chatouilla le ventre, la faisant rire et tendre les bras vers lui. Brennan plaça sa fille dans les bras de Booth, prenant note de combien il avait envie de la porter.

« Tu es en avance. »

Booth haussa les épaules.

« Je sais mais j'étais prêt et je m'ennuyais chez moi donc.. »

Elle hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Booth sourit joyeusement, elle le faisait toujours se sentir bienvenu et il adorait cela.

« Moi aussi Bones. »

Brennan ferma la porte pendant que Booth rentrait dans l'appartement avec Molly.

« Bones… »

Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

« Elle a encore du savon dans les cheveux. »

Brennan sourit et les rejoignit.

« C'est parce qu'elle a sauté hors du bain et a courut jusqu'à la porte, toute trempée et couverte de savon. »

Elle appuya doucement sur le nez de Molly.

« Regarde, j'ai une rivière dans le couloir. »

Booth rit et embrassa le front de Molly.

« Contente que ça t'amuse Booth. »

Brennan regarda Molly toute contente d'être dans les bras de Booth tandis qu'il la secouait pour jouer.

« Tu veux que je finisse de lui donner son bain pour que tu puisses aller te préparer ? »

Brennan leva les sourcils.

« Ca ne te dérangerait pas ? »

Booth sourit en la regardant de haut en bas.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et sourit.

« J'adore ton pyjama à petits chiens roses mais… »

Elle lui coupa la parole en lui poussant l'épaule et sourit.

« Ca va… Va donner son bain à notre fil… »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues écarlates. Booth se rapprocha et lui souleva le menton jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Booth sourit à ses yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé… »

Booth se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Ne sois pas désolée, ça sonne très bien. »

Temperance chercha la moquerie dans ses yeux mais n'y trouva que de la passion, du désir et de l'espoir. Elle hocha doucement la tête et sourit pendant qu'il caressait sa joue de son pouce.

Booth emmena Molly dans la salle de bain et re-rempli le bain après avoir vidé la moitié de l'eau froide.

« Allez princesse, on va enlever tout ce savon de tes cheveux. »

Il la déposa sur le sol et l'aida à enlever le peignoir avant de lui prendre la main pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans la baignoire.

« Allez ma puce, allonge toi. »

La petite fille s'allongea contre le bras de son père tandis qu'il lui maintenait la tête au dessus de l'eau et rinçait le shampoing. Il sourit quand elle ferma les yeux et garda une main agrippée à sa chemise et l'autre sur le bras qui était sous son cou.

Elle était toute raide et il voulut la détendre, le bain devait être un moment amusant et pas redouté. Il finit de lui laver les cheveux et lui parla doucement.

« Molly, ouvre les yeux princesse. »

Elle les ouvrit vivement et se débâtit pour se redresser.

« Wow, wow, calme toi, calme toi, shhh »

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Allonge toi, je te tiens, tu es en sécurité, shhh. »

Il la rallongea doucement et la vit fermer ses yeux une fois de plus. Booth utilisa sa main de libre pour lui caresser la joue.

« Ouvre les yeux princesse, regarde moi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui.

« Peux-tu lâcher ma main et tenir l'autre ? Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

Elle hésita et lâcha le bras qu'il avait sous sa tête avant d'attraper vivement son autre main.

« Très bien et l'autre maintenant. »

Molly grimaça et secoua négativement la tête.

« Si tu le peux, papa te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas. Peux-tu me montrer comment tu t'allonge dans l'eau ? »

Elle lâcha doucement sa chemise et plaça sa main dans la même position que l'autre.

« Très bien, wow, regarde-toi. »

Booth prenait un air très excité, sachant qu'elle réagirait en fonction de lui. Elle fit un grand sourire.

« Tu es très chanceuse de pouvoir faire ça, papa ne tiens plus dans la baignoire. »

Elle rit et commença à faire des éclaboussures avec ses pieds.

« Oh regarde, tu fais pleuvoir. »

Il montra les gouttes d'eau qui retombait dans la baignoire et sourit à son expression heureuse.

« Assise papa. »

Il la remonta doucement dans une position assise et attrapa le gant ainsi que le savon sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Prête à être toute propre ? »

Elle lui tendit les bras et acquiesça tandis que Booth commençait à l'enduire de savon.

* * *

><p>Brennan se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte et rit, elle pouvait voir sa fille, toujours dans la baignoire, qui lavait les cheveux de Booth. Ce dernier avait son front contre le bord en porcelaine. Elle secoua la tête et entra.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Son ton était doux et affectueux et fut accueilli par deux visages souriant.

« Regarde maman, je lave les cheveux de papa. »

Brennan rit.

« Je peux voir ça, je pense qu'il y a plus d'eau sur papa que dans la baignoire. »

Bones se pencha et souleva sa fille avant de déposer sur le tapis. Elle l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette moelleuse et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Reste ici une seconde ma puce. »

Elle leva les yeux sur Booth et secoua la tête. Booth s'agenouilla et lui sourit.

« Quant à toi… »

Elle plaça une serviette pliée sur le bord de la baignoire et s'assit, avant de remettre la tête de Booth la où elle se trouvait auparavant. Elle commença à prendre de l'eau dans ses mains et rinça ses cheveux. Booth sourit en sentant ses doigts caresser son cuir chevelu, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps le remplissant de calme.

Elle mit une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés et frotta avant de se relever et d'attraper Molly.

« Tu devrais mettre tes vêtements dans le sèche linge, il y a un peignoir accroché à la porte que tu peux utiliser.

Booth sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui maman. »

Elle rougit et sourit.

« Viens ma puce, on va s'habiller. »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés chez Rebecca depuis une demi heure, les adultes étaient dans la cuisine pendant que Parker et Molly regardaient des dessins animés Disney dans le salon.<p>

« Alors… »

Rebecca sourit aux deux en face d'elle.

« Vous deux êtes enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Umm je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, il n'y a aucune onde. »

Booth sourit et hocha la tête en direction de son ex.

« Je voulais dire, Seeley et vous êtes enfin impliqués romantiquement maintenant. »

Brennan sentit Booth serrer sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

« C'est… C'est un problème ? »

Rebecca rit.

« Mon dieu non, Temperance, je pense que c'est très bien, cela vous prit assez de temps… »

Booth sourit, il avait eu une conversation avec Rebecca à son retour d'Afghanistan, elle ne comprenait pas sa relation avec Hannah alors qu'il était évident pour tous ceux autour de lui qu'elle juste là pour atténuer la douleur de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait. Booth avait défendu sa relation avec Hannah en disant qu'il l'aimait vraiment et, honnêtement, il avait cru l'aimer mais ses sentiments pour Hannah semblaient bien pâles en comparaison de ceux pour Temperance et il était inutile d'essayer de le nier.

« Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Brennan hocha la tête mais Booth pouvait voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

« Merci Bec. »

Booth frappa des mains.

« Alors, quand est-ce que cette petite fête commence ? »

Bec regarda l'horloge sur le mur derrière elle.

« Dans à peu près une demi heure, et avant que ça commence, je voudrais vraiment rencontrer cette belle petite fille dont Parker n'arrête pas de parler. »

Brennan sourit, de même que Booth et ils se levèrent tous, se dirigeant vers le salon. Parker sourit quand Bones se tint derrière eux.

« Molly, ma puce… »

« Arrête le film pendant une minute mon grand. »

Parker arrêta Pluto en plein saut et se tourna vers les adultes. Brennan fit le tour et s'assit à côté de Molly.

« Regarde ma puce, quelqu'un veut te rencontrer. Dis bonjour à la maman de Parker. »

La petite fille leva les sourcils et fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de reporter son regard sur Parker. Rebecca vint s'assoir sur la table basse devant eux.

« Bonjour Molly, je suis très contente de te rencontrer. »

Molly se blottit contre sa mère timidement. Parker s'avança vers la sienne avant de se retourner vers Molly.

« Hey Molly regarde… »

Parker attrapa le collier de sa mère et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Molly ? »

La curiosité prit le dessus de la petite fille et elle se retira lentement des bras de sa maman pour s'avancer vers Parker et sa mère. Rebecca resta sans bouger, un grand sourire aux lèvres tendis que Parker montrait à Molly le pendentif en bois qui pendait à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Molly ? Quel animal c'est ? »

Molly prit l'animal entre ses doigts et sourit.

« C'est rarf. »

Tout le monde sourit.

« Oui c'est une girafe. »

« Tu aimes les girafes Molly ? »

Rebecca parla doucement, Molly hésita un peu avant d'acquiescer.

« Les girafes sont ses préférées maman. »

Becca enleva le collier de son cou et le tendit à Molly.

« Tiens Molly. »

« Oh Rebecca tu n'as pas à… »

Rebecca secoua la tête.

« Tout va bien Temperance, je souhaiterais qu'elle l'ait. »

Bones regarda Booth, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Tu es sûre Becs ? »

Elle sourit à son ex et hocha la tête.

« Oui, et c'est fait maintenant, en plus elle l'adore, je ne pourrais pas le reprendre. »

Brennan regarda Molly.

« Ma puce, tu as dit merci ? »

Molly leva les yeux et fit un tout petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Les cinq garçons et trois filles couraient dans le jardin avec des pistolets à eau, pendant que Molly les regardaient dans un coin du patio. Parker avait essayé de la faire venir et jouer avec eux mais sans succès. Et même s'il était dehors, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle et l'encourageait à venir.<p>

Brennan, Booth, Rebecca et Drew, enfin arrivé, étaient assis à une table et surveillaient les enfants.

« Elle est très calme n'est-ce pas ? »

Brennan regarda Rebecca qui avait les yeux sur Molly avant de reporter son attention sur Molly. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air triste ou effrayée, elle était juste contente de regarder.

« J'aurais sans doute dû apporter ses cahiers de coloriage. »

« Oh Parker en a quelques uns, je suis sûre que cela ne le dérangerait pas si elle les utilisait, il ne s'en sert plus beaucoup de toute façon. »

Rebecca se leva et rentra à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes avant de s'approcher doucement de Molly et de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« Hey Molly, ta maman m'a dit que tu aimais colorier, voudrais tu voir les cahiers de Parker ? »

Elle posa trois cahiers de coloriage par terre et un pot de crayons et de pastels. Molly sourit et choisit un cahier, cherchant rapidement une page vierge. L'une des trois filles s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur les genoux à côté de Molly.

« Je peux colorier aussi ? »

Molly la regarda de haut en bas, l'évaluant de manière très Brennan, ce qui fit rire Booth. Molly ne dit rien mais poussa un cahier dans sa direction, lui indiquant qu'elle avait fait son choix. Les deux autres filles arrivèrent peu après et se mirent aussi à colorier, laissant les garçons courir comme des fous.

* * *

><p>« Non, ne tire pas sur ma sœur, JACK ! »<p>

Les garçons couraient vers les filles dans l'intention de les arroser avec leurs pistolets. Parker monta les marches en courant et se plaça devant Molly pour la protéger de l'assaut.

« Allez, on arrête ça les garçons. »

Les filles poussèrent des petits cris avant que la voix de Booth ne retentisse, stoppant une nouvelle attaque et forçant les garçons à sonner la retraite. Parker se retourna vers Molly pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et, une fois sa vérification faite, il porta son attention sur Jack.

« T'es qu'un idiot, je t'avais dit de pas faire ça. »

Booth frappa des mains ?

« Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? »

Les enfants crièrent d'excitation tandis que Molly se précipitait sur les genoux de Brennan.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur où une pile de cadeaux attendait Parker sur le sol du salon.

« Molly, viens m'aider, viens avec moi. »

La fillette leva les yeux sur sa mère, il était facile de voir qu'elle se sentait dépassée mais, en même temps, elle voulait être là où Parker était. Elle se laissa glisser des genoux de Brennan et marcha doucement jusqu'où était les autres enfants avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de Parker.

Drew avait sortit sa caméra et était en train de filmer toute l'action, Rebecca ayant insisté qu'il le fasse pour pouvoir remercier les familles plus tard et savoir qui avait offert quoi. Parker laissa Molly déballer tous les cadeaux avec lui, lui disant où tirer le papier. Le visage de la fillette rayonnait et ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites à chaque nouveau cadeau.

La tante de Parker lui avait envoyé un chien en tricot, ce qui fit rire tous les enfants et ils commencèrent à le taquiner. Parker jeta un regard noir à sa mère, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas content de ce que sa sœur lui avait offert.

« Molly, tu veux le chien ? »

Molly acquiesça et prit le chiot. Elle le serra fort contre elle et embrassa la joue de Parker. Rebecca se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Parker avait un dernier cadeau à ouvrir, c'était un cadeau commun de la part de Booth, Bones, Drew et Rebecca. Quand elle l'entendit crier d'excitation, elle sut qu'il l'avait ouvert.

« Oh mon dieu, oui ! Oh waow, merci ! »

Il se leva doucement avec Molly, réticent à laisser sa console Wii et le pack de jeux avec lequel elle venait. Parker se colla contre Bones en premier et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci Bones. »

Ensuite vint son père.

« C'est génial papa, merci. »

Drew fut le suivant.

« Merci beaucoup Drew. »

Il chercha sa mère du regard. Cette dernière apparut soudainement à la port de la cuisine, portant un énorme gâteau.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux ann… »

Tout le monde commença à chanter, faisant froncer les sourcils de confusion de Molly. Rebecca plaça le gâteau sur la table basse et Parker s'agenouilla devant, les appareils photos des adultes se déclenchant en un feu d'artifice de flashs. Parker fit venir Molly près de lui une fois de plus.

« Parker, c'est ta journée, tu n'as pas à… »

« C'est bon Bones, je parie que Molly n'a jamais soufflé de bougies d'anniversaire avant et moi je l'ai déjà fait des tonnes de fois. »

Brennan se sentait mal que Parker donne son anniversaire à Molly, c'était très gentil de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas que Parker, ou quelqu'un d'autre, en veuille à Molly dans le futur. Brennan regarda Booth avec des yeux qui le suppliaient de faire quelque chose.

« Tout va bien Bones, détends toi, il ne fait rien de mal et il est content de le faire. »

Brennan se cala contre Booth et regarda Parker expliquer comment souffler les bougies. Elle espérait que Parker serait toujours du même avis le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Les enfants passèrent les dernières heures de la fête à jouer chacun leur tour contre Parker sur la nouvelle console. Molly avait eu assez de cris d'enfants pour la journée et avait choisi Booth pour la distraire. Ils étaient en ce moment dans le jardin où Booth la faisait tourner dans ses bras. Molly riait fort et en redemandait. Brennan se tenait près de la porte vitrée coulissante et les regardait jouer, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

« Il l'aime vraiment. »

Temperance se tourna pour voir Rebecca. La femme blonde lui tendit une tasse de café et jeta un regard à travers la vitre tandis que Booth courait après Molly, les bras tendus en une imitation de monstre.

« Oui, je sais »

Rebecca pencha la tête.

« Je pense qu'elle l'aime aussi. »

Brennan émit un petit rire.

« Elle l'adore, il lui a fallut une demi heure pour qu'elle se mette à lui parler, il est merveilleux avec elle, tellement patient et généreux, il est le meilleur père possible pour elle. »

Rebecca reporta son attention sur les enfants qui jouaient par terre et leur sourit.

« Parker s'est entiché d'elle aussi, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de sa nouvelle petite sœur. »

Brennan regarda Parker et sourit.

« Vous n'êtes pas vexée, n'est ce pas ? »

Bec fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas par quoi elle devrait être vexée.

« A quel propos Temperance ? »

« Eh bien Parker a toujours eu son père pour lui et j'avais peur qu'il en veuille à Molly, particulièrement depuis qu'elle a commencé à l'appeler papa. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression que j'essaye de remplacer Parker dans la vie de son père. »

Rebecca rit légèrement.

« Oh Temperance, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Booth est un homme très affectueux et je suis certaine qu'il a plus qu'assez d'amour dans son cœur pour deux enfants. »

Brennan sourit, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle ne connaissait personne qui ait un cœur aussi grand que celui de Booth, métaphoriquement bien sûr.

En se retournant vers le jardin, elle vit Booth allongé sur l'herbe, Molly à côté de lui. Sa petite tête était sur son biceps et Booth lui montrait le ciel. Molly riait et secouait la tête. Brennan savait qu'il lui désignait des animaux imaginaires dans le ciel, son père avait fait la même chose quand elle était enfant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Rebecca partit ouvrir, laissant Brennan regarder les deux dehors.

* * *

><p>Tous les enfants étaient partis et, à 17h, Parker expliquait à Molly comment jouer à un de ces nouveaux jeux pendant que les adultes aidaient à nettoyer les morceaux de gâteaux écrasés et de papiers cadeaux déchirés. Rebecca coupa une part de gâteau pour Molly et Temperance et une autre pour Booth. Elle les enveloppa dans du papier d'aluminium et les mit de côté.<p>

Une fois la maison revenue à son état original, Rebecca proposa du thé et de café. Brennan accepta et proposa d'aider mais Booth insista pour le faire à sa place. Rebecca n'était pas bête, elle connaissait Seeley Booth et savait que son attitude soudainement nerveuse signalait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

« Alors Seeley, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il sourit, Booth espérait que, vu que Rebecca lui avait demandé de reporter son week end avec Parker à la semaine d'après, elle se sentirait mieux disposée à répondre favorablement à sa prochaine requête.

« Wow, tu… tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. »

Elle sourit en sortant les tasses du placard.

« Crache le morceau Seeley. »

Il soupira et se tourna de façon à être dos au plan de travail.

« D'accord, Bones a une séance de dédicaces durant mon prochain week end avec Parker, c'est à Los Angeles et elle nous a proposé de venir avec elle. Je voulais juste savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas que je l'emmène. »

Rebecca sourit, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas été juste avec Seley dans le passé concernant ses droits sur son fils. Elle lui avait vraiment inspiré une peur terrible en le menaçant d'emmener son enfant et, même si elle essayait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant de réparer ses fautes, elle avait encore du chemin à faire avant qu'il ne se sente libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec Parker.

« Pas de problèmes Seeley, vous partiriez le vendredi ? »

« Oui, Bones à prévu le départ autour de 16h donc on partirait juste après avoir été le chercher à la sortie de l'école. »

« Il peut manquer une journée Seeley, ses notes ne cessent d'augmenter, je suis sûre qu'il pourra rattraper ce qu'il manquera. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Booth.

« Vraiment ? Cela ne te dérangerait pas ? »

Rebecca se tourna pour verser l'eau bouillante dans les tasses et rit.

« Une seule journée ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Booth était extatique.

« Merci Becca, il va être si content, c'est une suite avec terrasse, tu peux imaginer ça ? Une suite avec terrasse ? »

Rebecca rit à son amusement enfantin.

« Allez, espèce de grand enfant, attrape le thé de ta petite amie. »

Booth rit et se saisit de la tasse, la suivant dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres.

Booth s'attendait à trouver Bones sur le canapé, en train de parler avec Drew mais elle ne faisait jamais ce à quoi on s'attendait qu'elle fasse. A la place, il trouva sa petite amie, assise par terre, Molly sur les genoux et Parker à ses côtés, disputant une partie de 'Super Mario'. Il rit quand elle devenait toute excitée dès qu'elle obtenait plus de pièces, il adorait comment elle pouvait être adorablement insouciante.

Ils commandèrent des pizzas à 18h et regardèrent un autre épisode de Mickey et ses amis, Molly baillant presque continuellement. Elle avait pris un court bain et portait maintenant une salopette en jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt pour faire face à la fraicheur de la soirée. La petite fille était allongée dans les bras de Brennan, son visage blottit contre la poitrine de sa mère tandis qu'elle s'endormait après une autre journée excitante. Parker alla se coucher à 22h et Booth et Brennan souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Drew et Rebecca après les avoir remercié pour cette bonne journée.

* * *

><p>Booth sortit de la chambre de Molly suivi de près par Bones et ferma légèrement la porte. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Booth et sourit quand il l'attira contre lui.<p>

« Voudrais-tu rester ce soir ? »

Elle put lire la surprise dans les yeux de Booth.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, il est tard et je…je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. »

Booth se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres doucement.

« J'adorerais rester. »

Brennan fit le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant que fenêtres et portes étaient bien fermées. Elle programma la machine à café pour 6h30 et mena Booth dans sa chambre. Brennan gardait toujours un sac avec des vêtements de Booth dans son placard, en cas d'urgence, et il avait le même sac avec ses vêtements à elle chez lui. Ils avaient instauré cette règle après l'affaire Kenton, il y a six ans. Elle plaça le sac sur son lit et lui tendit une serviette.

« Serais-tu en train de ma dire que je sens mauvais ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

« Peut être, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à… »

Booth entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de l'attirer contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

Ils étaient tous les deux au lit à 23h, Booth sur la droite et Bones sur la gauche. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que Brennan ne se blottissent contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: Malheureusement je reprends la fac demain donc les chapitres vont être plus espacés à partir de maintenant. Je ne fais pas de promesse quant à ma vitesse de publication pour ne pas vous décevoir. Certaines semaines seront moins chargées que d'autres donc, dans ce cas là, les chapitres seront plus nombreux...Les commentaires m'encourageant évidement à traduire plus vite^^ A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Note de la traductrice: Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, attention il y a un peu de vulgarité vers la fin du chapitre pour ceux que ça dérangeraient. Aussi, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes qui m'ont échappées, vous les mettrez sur le compte de mes 9h de cours aujourd'hui, de mon rhume et de la fatigue grandissante qu'il entraîne...

* * *

><p>La journée commençait à trainer en longueur. Booth et Brennan étaient assis à l'avant de la salle de conférence et attendaient. Bones regarda Booth avec les sourcils levés.<p>

« Vraiment Booth, ce sont les meilleurs de l'Académie ? »

Booth rit.

« Oui, ils doivent vraiment être tout en bas du classement. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente en les regardant se disputer à propos des techniques de communication basiques.

« Booth, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire et je veux retourner auprès de Molly. »

Booth acquiesça, il savait que le jour d'avant avait été dur pour son équipière, Molly avait pleuré pendant des heures après qu'ils aient été la chercher. La petite fille avait cru qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée. Selon la responsable de la garderie, elle était restée assise à la fenêtre à les attendre en pleurant pendant les trois heures où ils étaient partis. Aujourd'hui Brennan avait laissé Molly avec Angela et Cam, espérant qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise.

« Oui… »

Il vit ses yeux suppliants et hocha la tête avant de lui tendre ses clés.

« Vas-y, je t'appelle quand j'en aurai fini ici, tu pourras venir me chercher ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Va la rejoindre et dis lui que je l'aime. »

« Merci. »

Brennan sourit et ramassa son sac. La classe leva les yeux en la voyant se lever et commencer à descendre l'allée que formaient les bureaux en direction de la porte.

« Idiots. »

Elle murmura juste assez fort pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre et Booth sourit quand il vit l'air insulté que prenaient ses 'élèves'. Il se leva une fois la porte fermée.

« Elle a raison, vous êtes tous des idiots. »

Il fit le tour de la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage.

« Comment, ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre de vous, peut s'attendre à avoir une équipe efficace si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre ? »

Il regarda les visages sans expressions et secoua la tête.

« Mon équipière est une fille, comment je suis censé attraper le méchant si je dois me retourner pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas cassé un talon ? »

Booth secoua la tête à l'attention du jeune homme au troisième rang.

« Tu sais quoi mon gars… d'abord montre lui un peu de respect. D'accord, c'est une femme mais elle a subi le même programme d'entraînement que toi. Ensuite, j'ai eu quatre équipiers, les trois premiers étaient des garçons et ils n'avaient rien à envier à celle que j'ai maintenant. »

« Ouais mais je ne dirais pas non à avoir une équipière comme la votre pour pouvoir la regarder toute la journée. »

Booth se leva et s'avança vers le dernier rang, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du bureau et parla lentement. »

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire. »

Le jeune homme blond se tassa et secoua la tête.

« N…non monsieur, désolé monsieur. »

Booth fit face aux autres.

« Je suis avec mon équipière depuis six ans. Mon équipière est ma meilleure amie, je peux lui parler de tout. Quand des problèmes surviennent, je sais que je peux compter sur elle. Dans n'importe quelle situation, je sais qu'elle est juste derrière moi. Nous prenons toutes les décisions d'un commun accord, nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre et nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Quand nous sommes sur le terrain, je sais que mon équipière me couvre. »

Une femme au premier rang leva la main, attendant qu'on lui dise de parler.

« Oui. »

« Comment le docteur Brennan et vous avez réussi à avoir ce partenariat ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un agent du FBI avec vos qualifications se voit attribuer une scientifique comme équipière. »

Booth pouvait entendre le dédain dans la voix de la femme, il se rassit sur sa chaise et sourit.

« Bones et moi ne nous entendions pas bien au début, mais elle n'était pas mon équipière, elle était juste une consultante. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ni comment elle prétendait pouvoir le faire mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle était brillante. »

Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait capté leur attention.

« Elle est entrée dans les bureaux un jour et m'a complètement soufflé avec ses découvertes. »

Il sourit en se souvenant du test qu'il avait mis en place pour mesurer ses capacités.

« Après cela, je n'ai eu que du respect pour elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de me réprimander si elle pensait que j'avais tort et elle ne se démontait pas. On se chamaillait pour tout et c'est toujours ce que l'on fait d'ailleurs, mais on se respecte. Nous avons appris à connaitre les différences de l'autre et à les utiliser à notre avantage, nous avons appris à nous connaître… »

Il regarda chaque recrue dans les yeux.

« Elle m'a sauvé la peau de nombreuse fois, et j'ai aussi sauvé la sienne. Quand les choses deviennent difficiles, on se serre les coudes. Votre équipier est votre équipier, sans lui vous êtes mort. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

« Nous sommes devenus de réels équipiers après qu'elle m'ait fait du chantage. Elle n'aiderait pas le FBI sauf si je l'emmenais sur le terrain, lui donnais un accès complet aux scènes de crimes et envoyais toutes les preuves à son labo. »

« Donc vous l'avez arrêtée ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils à la femme rousse du milieu de la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais arrêtée ? »

« Faire du chantage à un agent fédéral est un délit, non ? »

Booth sourit.

« Elle est la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire du monde, nous avions besoin qu'elle tire aux clair nos affaires non-résolues et elle le savait. Elle a utilisé ce fait à son avantage et ça a marché, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Elle est devenue mon équipière et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Nous avons le plus haut taux de résolution dans l'histoire du FBI et je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans elle. »

Booth pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Le jour où Temperance Brennan était entrée dans sa vie et y avait tout chamboulé avait été le meilleur jour de sa vie et il ne pourrait jamais le regretter.

« Donc, ce que je veux que vous fassiez maintenant c'est de vous assoir avec votre équipier et de parler de vous, partagez vos rêves, discutez de ce que vous voulez de la vie. Parlez, découvrez celui ou celle qui va vous couvrir quand les choses seront dures, parcequ'un jour, la seule chose qui se tiendra entre vous et la mort sera sans doute votre équipier. »

Le groupe de dispersa par paires, ils sentaient tous l'esprit de camaraderie insufflé par le discours de l'agent Booth. Booth attrapa son portable et envoya un message.

'**C'est quand tu veux. B xxx'**

Une réponse lui parvint quelques secondes après.

'**Nous arrivons. B xxx'**

Booth sourit et rangea les dossiers qu'il avait apporté.

« Très bien, Dr. Sweets va arriver dans un instant pour discuter avec vous tous, donc… amusez vous bien avec lui. »

Il se saisit de ses affaires et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Dans l'ascenseur, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste.

« Booth »

Il roula les yeux.

« Oui monsieur, je viens juste de finir…non monsieur, je ne comptais pas revenir au bureau…non monsieur…monsieur nous sommes dimanche, j'ai déjà perdu plus de la moitié de ma journée et j'ai des choses de prévues monsieur. »

Booth s'appuya contre le mur et soupira.

« Je comprends cela, mais peut importe ce que c'est, cela peut certainement attendre demain. »

Booth sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le hall principal.

« IL A FAIT QUOI ? Non ! J'ai une équipière et je travaille avec elle et elle seule, pas d'escorte et elle vous dira la même chose. »

Booth se frotta le visage de la main et grogna.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, elle est la seule anthropologiste des alentours et vous ne voudriez pas la mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

><p>Booth se glissa sur le siège passager avant de la voiture et se pencha au dessus de la console centrale pour embrasser sa petite amie.<p>

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle sourit.

« Toi aussi. »

Molly prit la parole depuis la banquette arrière.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi papa, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

Booth se tourna et fit face à la fillette.

« Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. »

Molly lui fit un très grand sourire et se pencha en avant, une feuille de papier dans la main.

« Regarde papa, j'ai fait un dessin pour toi. »

Booth prit la feuille, la déplia et sourit en voyant les gribouillis.

« Wow, tu as dessiné ça toute seule ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« C'est très beau princesse, on le mettra sur le réfrigérateur en arrivant à la maison. »

Brennan sourit tandis qu'elle les conduisait au terrain de football de Parker. Le match devait débuter dans vingt minutes et ils étaient dans les temps.

« Papa regarde, j'ai des peintures sur la peau aussi, comme toi. »

Booth sourit en voyant les papillons bleus et violets sur le poignet de la petite fille, à la même place que ses propres tatouages.

« Wow, c'est tante Angela qui a fait ça ? Avec sa peinture spéciale qui ne s'en va pas ? »

Brennan leva un sourcil de fausse frustration à l'occupation qu'avait choisi Angela. Booth roula les yeux tandis que la petite fille hochait la tête.

« Génial... »

* * *

><p>En entrant dans le parking, Molly posa une question doucement.<p>

« Pou'quoi on est là ?

Booth sortit de la voiture et fit le tour jusqu'à l'arrière. Il détacha Molly et la sortit de la voiture.

« Nous sommes ici pour regarder Parker jouer un match. »

Elle leva les sourcils.

« Pou'quoi ? »

Brennan s'approcha d'eux et plaça un chapeau sur la tête de Molly.

« Parcequ'en le regardant, on lui dit qu'on l'aime ma puce. »

Elle pencha la tête en réfléchissant.

« Alors on doit le regarder beaucoup, hein maman ? »

Brennan embrassa la joue de sa fille.

« Bien sûr mon cœur, allez on y va. »

Les trois marchèrent jusqu'aux terrains, cherchant Drew et Bec du regard.

« Seeley, Temperance, par ici. »

Bones désigna Rebecca dans la foule et ils se dirigèrent vers la blonde qui leur faisait des signes.

« Bonjour Molly, comment vas-tu ma puce ? »

Booth déposa Molly sur la couverture de pique-nique. Molly avait rencontré Drew et Rebecca quelques fois déjà et était un peu plus à l'aise avec eux maintenant.

« Bien, on est venu voir Parker pour lui dire qu'on l'aime, tu es là pour ça aussi ? »

Bec sourit, elle adorait vraiment cette petite fille.

« Bien sûr qu'on est là pour ça. »

Molly vit sa maman s'assoir entre les jambes de son papa et s'appuyer contre son torse, ils étaient en train de parler doucement.

« Quoi… pourquoi ? Tu as dit non j'espère, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui Booth, je ne le ferai pas. »

Booth caressa ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

« Shhh, tout vas bien Bones, j'ai dit non et je ne crois pas que Cullen remettra le sujet sur le tapis, je lui ais dit que tu démissionnerais. »

Brennan sourit.

« C'est vrai. »

Le coin de ses yeux se rida en voyant qu'il l'avait rendue heureuse.

« Bien sûr que je lui ais dit, je sais combien il t'a blessée et je ne le laisserai pas recommencer. »

Brennan sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Il ne peut plus me faire du mal Booth, je suis avec toi maintenant et je ne compte pas changer cela. »

Booth sourit, content de sa déclaration.

* * *

><p>Le match était fini, sept à deux pour l'autre équipe. Parker était un peu déçu mais il savait qu'il jouait pour s'amuser pas pour gagner, même si gagner ne faisait pas de mal. Il courut jusqu'à sa famille, les étreignant tous.<p>

« Parka… Parka… »

Elle tira sur son maillot jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Molly ? »

« Tu as vu combien on t'as aimé ? »

Parker fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il jeta un œil aux adultes et les vit tous hocher la tête. Le garçon sourit.

« Oui Molly, c'était génial, merci. »

Molly lui sourit fièrement, elle se tourna vers Brennan et se mit à sautiller devant elle.

« On a réussi maman, il a vu, on a réussi, on lui a montré. »

Brennan sourit et souleva sa fille.

« Bien sûr qu'on lui a montré ma puce.

Molly sera sa maman très fort avant de s'installer confortablement dans ses bras. Rebecca prit la parole, gagnant l'attention de son fils.

« Parker, l'entraineur t'appelle, dépêche toi. »

Parker fit un signe à sa famille et courut rejoindre son équipe.

« Seeley, Temperance… »

Ils la regardèrent tous le deux, les sourcils levés.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose de prévue cette après midi. »

Booth regarda Bones lui faire signe qu'elle n'avait rien d'urgent.

« Non, rien de prévu, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une réunion avec un client plus tard et Drew attend un appel pour aller chercher les clés d'un site de construction. On se demandait si vous pourriez prendre Parker pendant quelques heures, je reviendrai le chercher entre 19h30 et 20h. Je préférais vous demander avant d'appeler Rose pendant son jour de congé. »

Booth avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui, on va l'emmener, prends ton temps. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

Temperance assura Rebecca qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que Parker les rejoigne.

« Bien sûr Rebecca, est-ce qu'il mangera avec nous ? J'essaye de faire manger Molly vers 18h. » »

« Si c'est possible, ce serait très bien. »

Les doigts de Booth glissaient paresseusement le long du dos de Bones, elle était une vraie maman maintenant et il lui était difficile de l'imaginer sans ce titre.

* * *

><p>Parker avait sauté au plafond en entendant qu'il allait rester avec eux, il adorait être un grand frère et prenait son rôle très à cœur. Ils restèrent sur les terrains encore quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse emmener Molly sur les structures de jeux du parc. Plusieurs enfants étaient présents et Parker devenait très protecteur dès que l'un d'entre eux approchait. Quand une bataille de sable éclata, il décida de partir pour éviter que Molly ne se fasse mal.<p>

« Viens Molly, on s'en va. »

Elle prit sa main et ils marchèrent jusqu'au banc où ses parents étaient assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>« Alors Booth, comment s'est passé le reste de la réunion ? »<p>

Il sourit, elle avait essayé de le cacher mais il pouvait facilement voir le dégout que lui avait inspiré le comportement des élèves aujourd'hui.

« Je sais pas, ce sont justes des bleus, je leur ai expliqués que s'ils ne pouvaient pas se respecter les uns les autres, ils feraient mieux d'arrêter maintenant. »

Brennan acquiesça.

« Je pense que le FBI a des problèmes en ce qui concerne le recrutement si ceux là sont considérés comme les meilleurs. »

Booth ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait raison. Le groupe d'aujourd'hui avait été irrespectueux, vulgaire et tout simplement immature. Booth avait déjà décidé de parler avec Cullen de la responsabilité du FBI quand il s'agissait de laisser des imbéciles courir avec leur arme.

Booth leva les yeux sur les deux figures qui approchaient.

« Hey vous deux, j'aurais cru que vous alliez rester plus longtemps. »

Parker secoua la tête.

« Non, les autres enfants sont en train de faire un gigantesque combat de sable et ça fait vraiment mal quand le sable arrive dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que Molly puisse en recevoir donc on est revenu pour voir si on pouvait aller prendre une glace. »

Parker leva un sourcil et fit aux deux adultes le légendaire sourire de charme à la Booth. Bones rit et embrassa Parker sur le front.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Booth rit et prit Molly sur ses épaules, lui faisant pousser un petit cri et rire à cette nouvelle hauteur. Parker passa un bras autour de la taille de Bones tandis qu'elle en passait un autour de ses épaules, les quatre marchant ensemble jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient rentrés à la maison depuis maintenant une demi heure, enfin la maison de Bones et Molly, mais Bones faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle soit une maison pour tous qu'ils oubliaient parfois qu'à eux quatre, ils avaient trois habitations différentes.<p>

Brennan était en train de préparer le diner dans la cuisine, Booth prenait une douche après que la pompe à essence eut fuit sur lui à la station service et les enfants étaient dans le salon, où Parker lisait à Molly.

Brennan fronça les sourcils en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle se retourna, trébuchant à moitié sur Molly qui accourait.

« Les bras maman. »

Bones souleva sa fille et s'avança vers la porte. Elle regarda à travers le judas et poussa un soupir. Elle prit une grande respiration, enleva la chaîne et le verrou.

« Qui c'est maman ? »

« C'est personne ma puce. »

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et sursauta quand un bouquet de fleurs lui arriva dans la figure.

« Salut Temperance. »

Elle sourit mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre le bouquet, ses deux mains étant occupées à garder Molly en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sully ? »

Il regarda l'enfant sur sa hanche et resta bouche bée.

« Je euh, umm… Wow j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ce que tu es devenue. »

Sully secoua la tête, stupéfié par la présence de l'enfant.

« Enfin, mon dieu Temperance, je sais que tu es une rapide mais est-ce que tu as attendue d'être descendue du quai quand je suis parti ? »

Brennan lui jeta un regard noir.

« Au revoir Sully. »

Il posa sa main sur la porte quand elle fit mine de la fermer. Molly sursauta, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules de sa mère en se sentant instinctivement menacée. Elle se tortilla pour descendre.

« Maman descendre, maman, maman descendre, descendre maintenant… »

Brennan ne la lâcha pas, de peur qu'elle parte par la porte ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche en entendant Parker sortir du couloir après avoir entendu sa sœur s'agiter. Le garçon s'avança avec la même démarche fanfaronne que son père, ce qui la fit sourire.

Il regarda Sully de haut en bas, essayant de se souvenir où il l'avait vu.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'attacher, tu t'es bien attachée à certaines choses, n'est-ce pas Temperance ? »

Parker tendit les bras vers Molly après avoir dessiné un 'P' sur le dos de Brennan, pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait aller chercher son père. Brennan lui passa Molly et hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de le voir retourner rapidement dans le couloir.

« Je pense vraiment que tu devrais partir Sully, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, plus maintenant. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir quand il osa prendre un air incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ? »

Brennan secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas faire cela, pas maintenant, pas après tant d'années.

« Rien Sully, mais tu n'as pas le droit de venir chez moi sans prévenir, en pensant qu'un maigre bouquet de fleurs allait faire l'affaire. Je ne suis plus la même personne que quand tu es parti, je suis passée à autre chose et je suis heureuse. »

Sully fit un son méprisant.

« Ouais, je peux voir que tu es passée à autre chose, mais pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas vouloir élever d'enfants dans ce monde, tu as certainement changé de refrain assez vite. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce que mon choix de musique a à voir avec… »

« Ah mais je vois que tu n'as pas encore rejoint la race humaine. »

« Ca suffit ! »

La voix de Booth résonna dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Le visage de Sully se chargea de colère.

« Eh bien, voilà qui explique pourquoi on m'a collé dans un bureau plutôt que sur le terrain, tu as peur que je récupère ta copine Boothy ? »

Booth se plaça à côté de Bones et mit sa main sur sa hanche, il prit en compte sa posture rigide et devina qu'elle peinait à contenir ses émotions. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui faisant savoir silencieusement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire à Sully. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le couloir, laissant Booth gérer Sully comme il le souhaiterait.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Sully ? »

Il rit sarcastiquement.

« Je suis venu faire savoir à Temperance que j'étais revenu, pour voir si elle voulait qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, si elle savait pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je travaille avec vous deux mais bon, maintenant je sais hein. Dis moi Seels, tu as attendu combien de temps après que je sois parti avant de l'engrosser, parce que je dois bien te l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce qu'il faut pour le faire. »

Booth fit un pas vers Sully, ce qui le fit reculer.

« Et je dois dire que je suis surpris qu'elle l'ai gardé. »

Booth sentait sa colère monter.

« Papa… le diner est prêt. »

« D'accord mon grand, j'arrive. »

Booth écouta Parker s'éloigner avant de reprendre.

« Reste loin de Bones, elle ne veut pas te voir, elle n'est pas intéressée. »

Sully serra la mâchoire.

« Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute Seeley, tu savais que je l'aimais et tu savais que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. »

Booth serra les poings.

« Je savais que tu n'en avais pas fini avec elle ? Quoi… C'est ce qu'elle est pour toi, un repas que tu as laissé à table pendant que tu es allé pisser, tu l'as mené en bateau Sullivan, tu l'as blessé, elle avait assez confiance en toi pour essayer et tu l'as laissé pour aller prendre des vacances dans les îles, tu l'as abandonné Sully, tu l'as laissé, tu as eu un choix et tu as fait le mauvais, pas de seconde chance. »

« Je lui ai proposé de venir, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle vienne mais elle ne voulait pas partir, je pense que je sais pourquoi maintenant. »

Booth lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Tu as prétendu te préoccuper d'elle, mais elle n'a eu aucune nouvelles de toi, pas même un murmure. En ce qui la concerne tu es sorti du port et tu n'as plus pensé à elle, tu penses pas que ça lui a fait du mal ? »

Sully savait que c'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas contacté mais il avait pensé à elle.

« J'ai pensé à elle toutes les nuits Booth, je l'aime. »

Booth pencha la tête.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, tu lui as vraiment fait mal Sully, tu l'as abandonné. »

Booth le fixa.

« Elle n'est pas le genre de personne que tu peux laisser sur une étagère et y revenir quand ça te plait. Elle mérite qu'on l'aime constamment et qu'on lui montre tous les jours. »

Brennan revint vers eux.

« Et c'est ce que tu fais. »

Elle sourit à Booth et regarda Sully.

« Les enfants attendent pour manger Booth. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda repartir en direction de la salle à manger.

« Vas t'en Sully, tu l'as déjà blessée une fois, tu es fini, elle est heureuse et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ça. »

Booth ferma la porte et remit le verrou à sa place avant de rejoindre sa famille pour diner.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: je ne garantis rien pour le prochain chapitre mais je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il arrive samedi... Encore une fois je ne peux rien promettre, ce n'est qu'une estimation donc s'il n'est pas arrivé samedi, il arrivera dimanche :) A bientôt<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Note de la traductrice: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Booth frappa à la porte de Rebecca le jeudi après midi. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la jeune femme blonde souriante.<p>

« Hey, il… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit son fils arriver dans le couloir.

« Il arrive. »

« Hey papa. »

Booth sourit à son fils de maintenant douze ans qui essayait de rajouter un livre dans son sac déjà trop rempli.

« Hey mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Tu emportes toute ta chambre ? »

Parker sourit au sarcasme de son père.

« Non, on passe la nuit chez Bones ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr mon grand. »

« Cool, j'ai pris mes anciens livres de contes et des trucs pour Molly, je sais qu'elle en a déjà plein mais, comme Bones le dit, on peut jamais avoir assez de livres. »

Rebecca sourit à son ex et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« D'accord, on ferait bien d'y aller, on doit passer prendre les pizzas avant de rentrer à la maison. Tu es prêt ? »

Parker leva les sourcils et posa les yeux sur son sac à côté de son père.

« Yep, ça va être génial hein papa ? »

Booth lui fit un grand sourire et attrapa le sac de son fils.

« Sans aucun doute mon grand, allez, on y va. »

Parker embrassa sa mère et remonta les bretelles de son sac à dos.

« Sois gentil Parker, je t'aime. »

« J't'aime aussi maman, au revoir. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main en descendant les marches du perron.

« On revient dimanche soir, il dine et je le ramène ici. »

Rebecca sourit.

« Amusez-vous bien Seeley, prendre l'avion avec une fillette de trois ans doit être… intéressant. »

Elle rit et agita la main pendant que son ex roulait les yeux en suivant son fils dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>Booth, Brennan, Parker et Molly arrivèrent à l'aéroport le vendredi matin avec une demi-heure à attendre. Ils avaient enregistré leurs bagages et retiré leurs pass pour la business classe avant de se diriger vers un café pour des snacks pour les enfants et un café pour les adultes.<p>

« Bones, tu pense que l'on sera assis près des hublots dans l'avion ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Je pense qu'il y a une très forte probabilité Parker. »

Le garçon sourit et leva les sourcils, excité.

« Moi aussi maman ? »

« Oui, toi aussi ma puce. »

Molly sourit quand on lui répondit la même chose qu'à son frère. Le hublot devait être quelque chose de spécial si son frère était si excité. Ils trouvèrent une table et Booth proposa d'aller chercher les boissons et les snacks, laissant Brennan à la table avec Parker et Molly.

« Maman, c'est là que les avions vivent ? »

Molly avait lu l'histoire de Burt l'avion et croyait maintenant que chaque avion avait une personnalité et avaient besoin de maisons au lieu de juste des hangars. Parker avait renforcé l'imagination de sa sœur en lui racontant que les petits avions étaient les enfants des grands avions et qu'ils habitaient tous à l'aéroport. Brennan ne voulait pas ruiner son imagination à propos d'avions vivants.

« Oui, les avions habitent ici ma puce, on ira les voir tout à l'heure. »

Booth revint et plaça le plateau avec les boissons sur la table. Il tendit son café à Bones, qui le remercia, et donna à chaque enfant un jus de pomme avec un grand cookie. Il déposa son propre café sur la table et retourna au comptoir pour rendre le plateau.

« Alors Bones, que fait-on une fois arrivé à Los Angeles ? »

Elle prit une gorgée de café et sourit quand Booth s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Erica a prévu qu'une voiture vienne nous chercher au parking privé de l'aéroport, donc nous aurons à prendre nos valises, regrouper nos affaires et rejoindre le chauffeur. Il nous conduira à l'hôtel, nous n'avons pas d'heure prévue à laquelle nous devons être à l'hôtel donc, nous n'aurons pas à nous presser. »

Booth acquiesça et prit une gorgée de son café noir.

« Je crois qu'on arrive vers 14h, donc après avoir déballé nos affaires, on peut aller explorer un peu et prendre un déjeuner tardif avant de rentrer dans la suite pour la soirée. Je devrai partir tôt le lendemain matin, vers 7h30. Ma séance de dédicace commence à 10h et devrait donc finir vers 13h. Je renverrai la voiture à l'hôtel pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser comme vous voulez. »

Booth sourit.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on peut venir te kidnapper à 13h ? »

Elle leva les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de me kidnapper, demander ma présence serra suffisant. »

Booth rit.

« Nous verrons. »

Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue doucement. Brenan sourit et rougit légèrement, elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

« Le jour d'après serra à peu près le même. Erica m'a dit que la plupart des fans viendra le premier jour donc le deuxième devrait être plus calme. Je pourrai donc partir plus tôt. »

Booth hocha la tête, il aurait voulu qu'elle saute la séance de signature pour qu'ils puissent passer de vraies vacances en famille, mais il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Maman… comment on fait pour pas tomber quand on monte sur l'avion, il y a des ceintures ? »

Brennan sourit.

« On ne monte pas sur l'avion mon cœur, on monte dedans. »

Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent.

« Comment on va dedans ? »

Parker se mêla de la discussion.

« On s'assoit dans son ventre. »

Les sourcils de Molly se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent dans sa frange. Elle avait l'air terrifiée.

« Il va nous manger ? »

Booth étouffa un rire et écouta la réponse de Brennan.

« Non ma puce, l'avion ne nous mange pas. On entre par une porte et… »

« Comme son nombril ? »

Parker rit.

« Oui, comme son nombril… »

Molly pencha la tête.

« Comment on sort maman ? Il faut qu'il fasse caca pour qu'on puisse sortir ? »

Parker ferma les yeux tandis que son père recrachait son café, éclaboussant les deux enfants.

Brennan rit au même air dégouté qu'elle vit sur le visage de Parker et Molly tandis qu'ils jetaient un regard noir à leur père.

« BERK PAPA ! C'est dégoutant. »

Molly secoua la tête.

« Papa, c'est pas poli de cracher sa nourriture. »

Elle secoua son doigt à son attention.

« Désolé tout le monde. »

Brennan sortit des lingettes et en tendit à Parker avant d'essuyer les gouttes sur Molly. Parker avait reçu la plupart du café, sa chemise était toute tâchée et il aurait besoin de se changer. Molly n'avait que quelques petites tâches sur son T-shirt mais Brennan emportait toujours un change de vêtement pour elle. Elle finit de nettoyer le visage et les bras de la fillette avant de se lever.

« Je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle disparut dans la foule et revint quelques minutes après avec un petit sac.

« Venez, vous deux. »

Elle fit un signe aux enfants pendant que Booth essuyait la marre de café qu'il avait fait sur la table.

« On va aux toilettes pour se changer. »

Elle embrassa sa joue, souriant à ses yeux de chien battu, et souleva Molly avant de diriger Parker vers les toilettes pour handicapés.

A l'intérieur, Brennan tendit le sac à Parker, qui y trouva une chemise similaire à la sienne, sans les tâches marron.

« Merci Bones. »

Il se changea rapidement, sans se soucier du fait que Brennan fut dans la même pièce. Brennan changea le T-shirt de Molly et prit les deux vêtements tâchés pour les mettre dans le sac.

« Très bien, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'utiliser les toilettes ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et Parker dit à Molly d'y aller en première. Brennan et Molly attendirent ensuite que Parker ait fini avant de les ramener à Booth.

« Jolie chemise mon grand. »

Parker sourit.

« Oui, quelque chose est arrivé à l'autre. »

Il fixa son père d'un air joueur.

* * *

><p>Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement et s'assirent près d'une baie vitrée pour que Molly puisse voir les avions décoller et atterrir. L'annonce pour leur embarquement résonna à travers les hauts parleurs, leur demandant de préparer leurs billets. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la courte file.<p>

« On fait quoi maman ? »

« Nous faisons la queue pour rentrer dans l'avion ma puce. »

Molly regarda les personnes autour d'elle et tira sur la main de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je veux pas être mangée maman, si on laisse passer les autres peut être que l'avion n'aura plus faim après. »

Booth souleva Molly, incapable de lui résister. Quelques autres passagers rirent en entendant la petite fille et sourirent quand elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son père.

Pendant qu'ils tendaient leurs billets aux hôtesses, Molly fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant, elle parla à un étranger.

« Est-ce que l'avion à déjà eu son petit déjeuner ? »

L'hôtesse fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son père avec des yeux interrogateurs. Booth hocha la tête à l'attention de la femme et la vit sourire.

« Umm, oui, il a mangé et est prêt à partir. »

Molly regarda la femme suspicieusement mais hocha la tête, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir et présentèrent leurs billets à l'hôtesse à l'entrée de l'avion.

« Bonjour monsieur, madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à vos sièges. »

Brennan acquiesça, habituée à voyager en business classe. Booth prit la suite de Parker, qui suivait Brennan. Ils furent emmenés jusqu'à l'arrière de l'avion, derrière un rideau.

« Wow. »

L'exclamation d'appréciation de Parker résonna. La business classe ressemblait plus à un salon avec sa moquette noire et ses fauteuils beiges. Un homme était déjà assis et Booth pouvait voir qu'il profitait de la fonction massage du fauteuil, tout en étant allongé.

« Vos fauteuils sont justes là. »

Elle leur montra quatre fauteuils face à face avec un geste de la main, deux à côté d'un hublot et deux côté couloir. Brennan sourit et remercia la femme, qui leur annonça qu'elle serait de retour avec la carte des boissons. Booth déposa Molly sur un fauteuil, Parker prit le fauteuil en face d'elle, les deux se trouvant à côté du hublot. Parker avait déjà prit l'avion quelques fois mais jamais dans la section chic. Il appuya sur tous les boutons de son accoudoir, le faisant s'incliner, revenir à sa position assise, changea les stations radios et fit tourner le fauteuil.

L'hôtesse revint et sourit.

« Voilà quelques menus, voulez vous un écran et des écouteurs pour les enfants ? »

Brennan acquiesça et sourit.

« Oui s'il vous plait, je suis sûr qu'un fois qu'il n'y aura plus que des nuages à voir, un film sera une distraction bienvenue. »

L'hôtesse hocha la tête.

« Je vais revenir avec l'écran et je prendrai vos commandes si vous le voulez. »

* * *

><p>« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenu sur le vol Q945, de Washington DC à Los Angeles. Avant que l'on décolle, et pour assurer votre sécurité à bord, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir faire attention à la démonstration de sécurité, mais, tout d'abord, laissez moi vous présenter notre personnel de cabine. Tout à gauche il y a Erin et Taylor, à ma droite c'est Quin et mon nom est Sally. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur le bouton rouge en dessous de votre accoudoir. »<p>

Parker vérifia le bouton en pliant son cou à un angle bizarre. Brennan sourit tandis que Molly se pliait de la même façon, copiant son grand frère. L'hôtesse présenta les protocoles de sécurité et s'assit pour le décollage.

Les moteurs de l'avion grondèrent tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la piste de décollage.

« Maman ? »

La petite fille la regarda avec une expression paniquée. Brennan se pencha pour prendre la main de Molly qui agrippait l'accoudoir en cuir.

« Tout va bien ma puce, nous avons parlé de ce qui allait se passer tu te souviens ? »

Les boucles brunes de la fillette rebondirent tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

« Et souviens toi, je t'ai dit que ça allait être comme une grosse voiture bruyante qui fait des petits bonds. »

Elle hocha encore la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord. »

Elle regarda Parker qui souriait et regardait à travers le hublot. Il se sentait mal pour sa sœur, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Hey Molly, regarde ce qui se passe. »

Elle s'étira pour voir à travers la vitre.

« Tu vois toutes les lumières Molly, quand la rouge deviendra verte, on commencera à bouger et l'avion partira dans les airs. »

Il lui fit une démonstration avec sa main. Soudainement les moteurs poussèrent l'avion en avant, tous les passagers se retrouvant collés contre leurs sièges. Molly se retourna vers sa mère et son père, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes. Brennan essaya de la réconforter en lui caressant la main.

« Maman ? »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille tandis que sa main échappait à celle de sa mère et venait couvrir ses oreilles.

« Tout va bien ma puce. »

Molly continuait à fixer sa maman, ses appels pour elle étaient étouffés par le bruit de l'avion. Quand l'avion décolla, Molly se mit à pleurer plus fort, les trois membres de la famille s'étirant vers elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Ce fut Booth qui céda, il défit sa ceinture et celle de Molly avant de la soulever et de l'installer sur ses genoux. Il remit sa ceinture et serra les bras autour de Molly. La fillette avait ses jambes autour de la taille de Booth et les bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

« Je veux pas y aller, papa… sto… sto… stop, je veux que ça arrête... »

Booth frotta son dos en cercle, sentir ses larmes couler sur son cou lui donnait envie de dire au pilote d'arrêter l'avion.

« Tout va bien princesse, papa est là, papa est là shhh, tout va bien. »

Molly s'accrochait à lui fermement tandis que l'avion sursauta un peu avant de se stabiliser. Brennan se pencha autant qu'elle le pouvait pour caresser les cheveux de sa fille, son front contre celui de sa fille sur l'épaule de Booth.

« Pa… papa… »

La petite fille sanglotait doucement, sa respiration gênée par ses reniflements.

« Tout va bien princesse. »

Une hôtesse s'approcha avec un sourire amical et un visage plein de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui donner ? Nous avons des biscuits, des sucettes et même une petite réserve de chocolat que les filles utilisent. »

Brennan sourit.

« Oh merci, je pense qu'un biscuit devrait faire l'affaire. Et auriez-vous de l'eau fraiche ? »

L'hôtesse sourit et se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Le signal des ceintures s'éteignit et Booth enleva sa ceinture avant de se lever pour bercer sa presque fille dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement, des souvenirs de Parker au même âge lui venant à l'esprit.

Molly enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son père, il était chaud et la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais le bercement et la fatigue ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de chance.

L'hôtesse revint et sourit à l'enfant maintenant calmée, qui s'endormait doucement dans les bras de son père. Elle admira silencieusement la façon dont il la tenait, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. La fillette avait l'air confortable et heureuse.

L'hôtesse tendit l'eau et le biscuit à Brennan avec un sourire.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle prend l'avion ? »

« Oui et je m'excuse pour le dérangement qu'elle a pu causer. »

L'hôtesse fit un signe de la main.

« Il n'y en a pas eu, prendre l'avion peut être un peu effrayant, particulièrement pour les plus jeunes. »

Brennan acquiesça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Parker qui était resté assis silencieusement, regardant autour de lui et décida qu'il était temps de lui consacrer un peu de temps.

« Hey Parker, veux tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et vit son visage s'illuminer à l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour regarder le menu. Bones murmura dans son oreille.

« Prends tout ce que tu veux. »

Il leva mes yeux vers elle.

« Molly va bientôt s'endormir, ce qui veut dire que tu peux prendre quelque chose que tu veux vraiment et pas seulement quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir à elle. »

Parker rougit et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre un coca Bones ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête à l'attention de l'hôtesse.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Parker secoua la tête.

« Non merci. »

Brennan prit un air choqué.

« Quoi ? »

Elle plaça le dos de sa main contre le front de Parker.

« Pas de nourriture, serais-tu malade ? »

Parker sourit et enleva la main de son front sans la lâcher cependant. Il continua à la tenir même après que l'hôtesse fut partie. Brennan pencha la tête pendant que Parker jouait avec ses doigts, il traça l'emplacement de la bague qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère et sourit.

« Parker… tout va bien ? »

Il leva les yeux et acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis juste très content mam… Bones. »

Les yeux de Brennan s'écarquillèrent en entendant son lapsus, elle baissa rapidement la tête et essaya de rendre son visage impassible. Imaginer que Parker l'appelle maman après toutes ces années était terrifiant mais lui donnait en même temps un sens d'orgueil et d'accomplissement à la pensée d'être entrée dans le cœur du jeune garçon qu'elle aimait comme un fils.

« Désolé Bones je… je ne voulais pas… »

Elle posa son regard sur lui et comprit qu'il pensait qu'elle était en colère à propos de son lapsus.

« Parker, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu m'appelles maman, mais tu devrais peut être en parler d'abord avec ton père, voir si ça ne le dérange pas. »

Parker acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui était toujours en train de bercer Molly.

Le reste du voyage en avion se passa de façon différente par la famille. L'hôtesse avait apporté des couvertures pour Molly et elle était en train de dormir dans un fauteuil. Parker regardait un film en tenant toujours la main de Bones. Booth était assis en face de Brennan, les pieds de cette dernière sur ses genoux à lui pendant qu'il les lui massait. Bones passa le reste du vol à regarder les membres de sa famille les uns après les autres, elle ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage.

Brennan se leva et se retira pour utiliser les toilettes. Elle embrassa Booth en passant devant lui.

Parker jeta un regard à sa sœur qui dormait, il arrêta son film, enleva ses écouteurs et se tourna vers son père.

« Papa, j'ai réfléchi. »

Booth le regarda et leva un sourcil.

« Tu t'es pas blessé ? »

Parker roula les yeux.

« D'accord, à quoi as-tu réfléchi mon grand ? »

« A Bones. »

Booth fronça les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus ou… »

Parker prit un air incrédule.

« Non Bones est géniale papa, je l'adore. »

Booth acquiesça mais il ne comprenait pas ce que son fils essayait de lui dire.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Rien, j'ai juste une question. »

Booth hocha la tête.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que toi ou maman seriez en colère si j'appelais Bones maman ? Je viens presque de le faire par accident et ça m'étais déjà arrivé avant. »

Booth sourit.

« Est-ce que tu appelles Drew papa ? »

Booth savait qu'il le faisait.

« Quelques fois, mais je n'aime pas Drew comme j'aime Bones ou toi ou maman et je ne veux pas que vous soyez en colère contre moi. »

Booth tendit sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu ne changes rien pour l'instant et demain, quand Bones ira à sa séance, tu pourras appeler ta mère et lui demander si ça lui va, d'accord ? »

Parker acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

* * *

><p>Brennan revint quand Molly commençait à se réveiller. La petite fille roula sur son dos et s'étira paresseusement, comme un chat après une sieste.<p>

« Maman. »

Brennan repoussa les cheveux de son front et sourit.

« Oui ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? »

La petite fille s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

« Je veux faire pipi maman. »

Brennan la prit dans ses bras et retourna d'où elle venait, la fillette dans les bras.

Quand elles revinrent, Booth pliaient les couvertures que Molly avait utilisées. La petite fille courut dans l'allée en riant et se crasha contre le derrière des cuisses de Booth, les entourant de ses petits bras.

« Regarde papa. »

Elle leva un bras tandis qu'il se baissait.

« La dame m'a donné un tocollant. »

Booth sourit et lissa le carré sur la peau de la fillette.

« Wow princesse, tu es une petite fille chanceuse. »

Molly sourit et retourna entre les sièges, où elle tapota la jambe de Parker. Le garçon retira ses écouteurs et sourit.

« Hey Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle leva les sourcils et posa sa main sur sa jambe.

« J'ai eu un tocollant. »

Parker essaya de prendre un air impressionné pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Il savait que le petit smiley la faisait se sentir spéciale.

« Génial ! »

Molly lui sourit et se tourna vers sa mère qui se rasseyait. La fillette leva les bras et attendit qu'elle la prenne dans les siens.

* * *

><p>Les hôtesses passèrent dans les rangs pour récupérer les déchets et informèrent les passagers de leur atterrissage approchant. Les couvertures et écrans furent ramassés et des serviettes chaudes furent données à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient. Brennan en prit une et la déplia sur la tête de sa fille. Molly rit pendant que sa mère jouait avec elle, lui enlevant la serviette de la tête avant de la remettre.<p>

Booth sourit en les voyant jouer, Brennan soufflait sur les joues rouges de Molly. La fillette poussait des petits cris de délice et s'aplatit contre sa mère. Bones sourit et entoura Molly de ses bras, la chatouillant avant de l'attirer contre elle une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Le signal des ceintures clignota et on demanda aux passagers de redresser leurs sièges. Brennan distribua des sucettes à Parker et Molly, pour aider à faire passer les oreilles et les confiseries furent une fabuleuse distraction quand ils touchèrent finalement le sol.<p>

Molly poussa un petit cri quand les roues touchèrent la piste et regarda sa mère avec des yeux interrogateurs. Brennan sourit et leva les sourcils de manière joueuse, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire de sa fille. Parker brisa le silence et demanda à Molly de regarder à travers le hublot. La petite fille oublia vite les mouvements de l'avion et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, comme son frère.

* * *

><p>Booth se leva en premier, il ne pouvait attendre d'être sorti de l'avion. Même si la business classe était quand même plus spacieuse, il était quand même resté coincé dans une boîte de conserve pendant cinq heures, et il était temps d'en être libéré.<p>

« Prends tes affaires Parker, prépare toi à partir. »

Brennan se leva et détacha la ceinture de Molly.

« On fait quoi maman ? »

« Nous allons sortir de l'avion ma puce, tu veux voir ce qui se passe dehors ? »

Molly hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et se leva.

« Tu veux marcher princesse ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit en compte les autres personnes dans l'avion. Elle secoua la tête et Booth lui tendit les bras avant de la soulever une fois de plus. Parker vit Bones rassembler ses sacs et vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Une fois satisfaite, Parker glissa sa main dans la main libre de Bones et sourit. Elle lui serra les doigts sans hésitation, le réassurant que son contact ne la dérangeait pas.

Ils attendirent que les autres passagers soient descendus avant de faire de même. Booth soupira quand ils passèrent de l'avion au tunnel.

« Oh, ça fait du bien de sortir de ce truc. »

Brennan sourit et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Booth. Sa paume resta collée à la sienne tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terminal de l'aéroport de Los Angeles pour leur premier voyage en famille.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit à bientôt pour les aventures de le petite famille à Los Angeles... Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Note de la traductrice: Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Dr. Brennan, je m'appelle Rolf et Erica m'a chargé de vous accompagner, vous et votre famille, au Palace. »<p>

Brennan acquiesça et fit un geste en direction de Booth.

« Voici mon… »

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à la pensée de ce titre qui ne lui semblait pas adéquat.

« Petit ami, Booth, son fils, Parker, et ma fille, Molly. »

Rolf hocha la tête et leur fit à tous un sourire poli. Il prit leurs bagages et les chargea dans le coffre de la limousine.

« Wow, Bones… tu as toujours droit à une limousine ? »

Brennan sourit en entendant l'émerveillement dans la voix de Booth.

« Oui, en général. »

Elle remarqua ses yeux écarquillés.

« Vas-y, entre. »

Booth déposa Molly sur le sol et l'aida à entrer dans la voiture. Il fit signe Parker d'y entrer à son tour et, en vrai gentleman, attendit que Bones y soit entrée. Les sons ravis émit par Parker flottèrent à travers la portière et rendirent Booth encore plus anxieux d'entrer dans la voiture et de voir comment vivaient 'ceux de la haute'.

Brennan plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son équipier et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Les bras de Booth s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent contre lui. Il l'embrassa plus fortement avant de la serrer fermement contre lui.

* * *

><p>La limousine disposait d'un toit ouvrant et Molly était en train de regarder les nuages à travers ce dernier. Parker regardait par la fenêtre, voyant défiler les hauts immeubles. Les rues avaient l'air plus étroites et plus fréquentées que celles de Washington. Les immeubles étaient si grands qu'ils avaient l'air de pencher.<p>

« Wow, regardez, les lettres d'Hollywood. Je ne les avaient vus que dans les films ! »

Brennan sourit à l'excitation du garçon tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre Booth, sa tête sur son épaule. Booth ne faisait pas attention à la vue, en ce moment il était simplement heureux. Il avait la femme qu'il avait toujours voulu à ses côtés, ses bras autour d'elle, sa main contre sa hanche et ses doigts caressant la peau à l'endroit où son chemisier s'était soulevé. Brennan avait une main contre sa cuisse tandis que l'autre tenait celle de Booth sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu n'ais pas à aller à ta séance, on pourrait passer nos journées tous ensemble. »

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, elle désirait vraiment qu'ils puissent aller découvrir la ville tous les quatre et elle leur réservait d'ailleurs une petite surprise.

La voiture ralentit quand ils s'engagèrent dans un virage et s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un auvent. Parker se détacha et aida sa sœur à faire de même. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et attendirent leurs parents.

« Mam… Bones, est-ce qu'on va bientôt manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

Brennan sourit quand Booth serra sa main en entendant son fils.

« Moi aussi maman, j'ai faim. »

Brennan hocha la tête.

« Très bien, nous allons monter nos bagages dans les chambres et ensuite nous trouverons un restaurant. En attendant prenez cela. »

Elle sortit deux barres de céréales et en tendit une à chacun. Booth s'apprêtait à dire qu'il avait aussi faim quand elle lui tendit une autre barre. Booth la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es la meilleure. »

Elle rit et le pressa de sortir de la voiture. Le concierge prit leurs bagages et ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Booth s'extasia sur tout ce qui brillait dans le 'Palace'. Le sol et les murs étaient en marbre, chaque dalle comportait des éclats dorés et des piliers de marbre s'étalaient des deux côtés, seuls les deux ascenseurs sur le mur de gauche interrompaient la rangée. Une grande tapisserie rouge et dorée était accrochée au dessus du comptoir d'accueil en acajou sur lequel étaient posés des vases de cristal. Des méridiennes en acajou rembourrées de tissus rouge s'alignaient de chaque côté tandis qu'une énorme fontaine se tenait au centre de la pièce, l'eau transparente s'échappant d'une grande statue de marbre.

Brennan s'approcha du comptoir et sourit alors que Booth restait en arrière avec les enfants. Molly s'était dirigée vers la fontaine et regardait l'eau avec plaisir.

Booth s'approcha derrière elle, prêt à la retenir si elle décidait d'aller malencontreusement à la rencontre de l'eau.

« Regarde papa, il y a des p'tits poissons. »

Booth s'assit sur le rebord et sourit tandis que la fillette se penchait en avant, une petite main déjà dans l'eau.

« Oui princesse, tu peux les compter ? »

Elle acquiesça et sourit.

« Oui, il y a un, deux, trois, quatre… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ? »

Elle le regarda avec un visage renfrogné.

« Ils arrêtent pas de bouger papa. »

Il rit à sa mine déconfite.

« Ils bougent tout le temps en effet. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Booth leva les yeux sur son fils pendu au téléphone qu'il venait de lui prêter.

« Je suis sûr maman, je changerai pas d'avis. Ca fait longtemps que je veux l'appeler comme ça. »

Il sourit.

« Oui, on vient juste d'arriver à l'hôtel, il a l'air très chic. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il roula les yeux, ce qui fit rire son père.

« D'accord, au revoir maman. »

Il hocha la tête malgré le fait que sa mère ne puisse pas le voir.

« J't'aime aussi. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et se dirigea vers son père et Molly.

* * *

><p>La suite était spectaculaire et ressemblait fortement au hall de l'hôtel avec encore plus de marbre sur le sol, des tapisseries au mur et des fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond. Brennan songea que l'hôtel méritait bien son nom.<p>

« C'est notre nouvelle maison papa ? »

Booth sourit à la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Non princesse, on ne fait que visiter. On rentrera à la maison dans quelques jours. »

Molly fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir les immeubles. Elle se serra contre son père, sentant qu'elle n'oserait pas aller près des fenêtres par peur de passer à travers.

Le garçon d'étage quitta la suite et sourit une dernière fois à Brennan tandis que celle-ci fermait la porte.

« Très bien, on range les valises et après on va trouver quelque part pour manger. »

Booth essaya de déposer Molly mais elle s'agrippa au cou de son père.

« Non papa, je reste avec toi. »

Booth se redressa de toute sa hauteur et serra Molly dans ses bras, sentant ses insécurités pratiquement rayonner autour d'elle.

« WOW ! JE PEUX AVOIR CETTE CHAMBRE ? »

La voix de Parker résonna à travers la suite et Booth en suivit le son. Il sourit en voyant son fils assit au milieu d'un très grand lit. La chambre était décorée dans des tons de bleu foncé, blanc et beige, lui donnant un petit air nautique.

Il y avait une salle de bain d'un côté et un dressing à proximité. Brennan les rejoignit après quelques minutes, son bras caressant celui de Booth qui portait Molly.

« La chambre de Molly devrait être à côté et la notre est de l'autre côté de la suite. »

Booth sourit. Ils avaient souvent partagé une chambre depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble mais, préférant prendre leur temps, ils n'avaient pas encore consommé leur relation. Ils avaient tous les deux réalisé que, une fois cette ligne franchie, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Brennan tendit les bras vers sa fille, qui passa facilement des bras de son papa à ceux de sa maman.

« Veux tu voir ta chambre ma puce ? »

La fillette acquiesça et elles avancèrent dans le couloir. Brennan ouvrit la seule autre porte du couloir et entra.

« Regarde maman, c'est zaune »

Brennan sourit.

« Je peux voir ça, est-ce que cette chambre te convient ? »

Molly leva les sourcils.

« Mais je veux ma chambre violette maman. »

Brennan s'assit sur le lit et plaça Molly sur ses genoux.

« Tu as toujours ta chambre violette ma puce, tu empruntes juste celle-ci, d'accord ? »

Molly regarda partout avant de descendre des genoux de sa mère jusque sur le matelas.

« Il est grand le lit maman. »

Brennan sourit.

« Oui, c'est vraiment un grand lit, il y aura toute la place qu'il faut pour ton nounours, ton chien et toi comme ça. »

Molly sourit.

« Et maman aussi ? »

Brennan lui tendit les bras et la vit ramper vite jusqu'à elle.

« Non, maman et papa seront dans une autre chambre, viens je vais te montrer. »

Elle s'apprêtait à la porter une fois de plus mais Molly semblait avoir oubliée qu'elle était dans un nouvel endroit et sauta du lit avant de prendre la main de sa mère.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre que Booth et Brennan partageaient, Booth était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés et les mains derrière la tête. Brennan sourit et porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour signifier à Molly d'être silencieuse. Bones souleva Molly et la porta jusqu'au lit, elle savait que Booth était réveillé mais faisait semblant de prétendre le contraire pour plaire à Molly.

« Chhhut Maman, papa dort. »

« Je sais, est-ce que nous devrions le réveiller ? »

Molly hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que Brennan la déposait sur le lit.

« Saute-lui dessus. »

Brennan remarqua qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son équipier. Molly n'avait pas l'air décidée.

« Dit 'Roaaar', Molly. »

Molly se tourna vers son père et sourit, s'élançant soudainement vers lui et atterrissant sur son torse.

« Roaaar ! »

Booth se releva d'un coup, les bras autour de Molly pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Whoa… »

Molly rit.

« Je t'ai fait peur papa ? »

Booth sourit et posa son front contre celui de Molly.

« Bien sûr que tu m'as fait peur princesse. »

Il la retourna et commença à la chatouiller tandis qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Il arrêta rapidement et regarda la petite fille avant de murmurer assez fort.

« Hey Molly, j'ai une idée. »

Elle s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement.

« Attaquons MAMAN ! »

Brennan commença à courir hors de la pièce mais on la saisit à la taille et elle fut soulevée.

« Non ! Booth, ne fait pas ça ! Ahh. »

Parker sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. Il sourit en voyant les trois sur le lit, Bones en dessous de son père et de Molly. Parker pouvait voir que son père n'essayait pas vraiment de la maintenir et qu'ils ne faisaient cela que pour que Molly y croie. Brennan vit Parker et tendit une main vers lui.

« Viens m'aider Parker. »

Il sourit pendant une seconde avant de courir pour les rejoindre. C'était un jeu débile pour enfants mais, quelques fois, cela faisait de bien de faire les fous, et si Bones trouvait que c'était bien d'agir comme de jeunes enfants alors Parker pensa que tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>Rolf conduisit la famille à un restaurant situé à une quinzaine de minutes de l'hôtel. Ils l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux mais il leur donna un biper à la place en leur disant qu'il viendrait les chercher quand ils l'appelleraient.<p>

Molly tenait la main de Parker quand Booth ouvrit la porte et ils furent accueillis instantanément par un jeune homme en patin à roulettes.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu au resto qui roule, je m'appelle Seb et je suis là pour vous servir. »

Seb remarqua la petite fille et sourit, elle lui rappelait sa nièce et il adorait les enfants. Il se pencha pour dire bonjour à Molly mais fut repoussé par son frère, plus grand et apparemment très protecteur. Seb leva les mains.

« Whoa p'tit gars, je voulais juste lui dire bonjour. »

Parker ne bougea pas, il sentait les doigts de Molly s'enfoncer dans sa taille et il jeta un regard noir au jeune homme qui attendait toujours. Seb se releva et fit un petit rire tout en se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Il est très protecteur n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva un sourcil à l'attention de Booth qui regardait Parker d'un air fier.

« Oui. »

Seb attrapa des menus et leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Venez, votre table est juste là. »

Bones souleva Molly et la porta, sentant que la fillette se sentait dépassée.

De la musique disco sortait d'un vieux juke-box et le lino à carreaux noir et blanc rappelait à Booth les fois où, quand il était petit, sa famille allait au restaurant. Ces soirées finissaient généralement avec des larmes malheureusement. Un comptoir en argent s'étendait le long d'un mur et des tabourets à coussin rouge se trouvaient dessous, chacun séparés d'environ un mètre.

Brennan déposa Molly sur la banquette d'un box et Parker s'assit à côté d'elle, bloquant Molly du regard de Seb.

Booth s'était laissé glisser sur la banquette en face de celle des enfants, suivi de près par Bones qui préférait être du côté extérieur des boxs. Seb déposa les menus et regarda la petite famille devant lui.

« Est-ce que je peux commencer par prendre vos boissons ? »

Les deux adultes regardèrent Parker et Molly.

« Est-ce que vous avez des milk-shakes à la fraise ? »

Seb sourit.

« Bien sûr, tu veux de la glace en plus dedans ? »

Parker secoua la tête.

« Non, merci. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et écrivit la commande.

« Et pour la petite demoiselle ? »

Seb vit la façon dont la petite fille se cachait derrière son frère quand il lui adressait la parole, elle était plus que timide, elle avait l'air effrayée.

« Elle prendra la même chose. »

Parker répondit et se tourna pour retirer Molly de derrière son dos. Brennan sourit en voyant Parker rassurer sa sœur. Seb ne dit rien et obéit au garçon après avoir vu le père acquiescer. Brennan et Booth commandèrent un thé glacé chacun et un pichet d'eau avec quatre verres.

« Pourquoi le monsieur a des roues sur ses chaussures maman ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Cela s'appelle des patins à roulettes ma puce, ce sont des chaussures spéciales. »

Molly regarda une serveuse passer à côté d'eux, avec les mêmes chaussures spéciales.

« Mais pourquoi maman ? »

Brennan regarda Booth, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pourquoi un établissement tel un restaurant voudrait que ses employés se déplacent en patins à roulettes tout en portant de la nourriture brûlante sur des assiettes cassables ? Booth sourit en voyant la confusion de sa petite amie.

« Cela fait partie de leur travail princesse, ils travaillent ici. »

L'expression sur le visage de Molly montra à Booth qu'elle trouvait cela stupide, ce qui le fit sourire, elle ressemblait tellement à Temperance.

« C'est facile de porter ces chaussures ? »

Booth secoua la tête.

« Il faut s'habituer ma puce mais c'est dur au début. »

« Mais si ils tombent, est-ce qu'ils ont des problèmes pour avoir fait des bêtises ? »

Booth sourit.

« Je ne sais pas princesse, espérons qu'ils ne tombent pas aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se colla contre Parker quand le jeune homme revint avec les boissons.

Seb prit leur commande et repartit en roulant.

« Alors, que faisons nous cette après midi ? Du lèche vitrines ? On va faire un tour ? Peut-être que Rolf connait des endroits sympas ? »

Ils écoutèrent tous Booth pendant qu'il proposait quelques idées.

« Tu savais papa que Los Angeles avait un centre des sciences ? Est-ce qu'on peut y aller s'il te plait ? Jimmy, dans ma classe, y est allé et il a dit que c'était génial. Il y a des expositions où tu peux jouer avec des trucs et tout le monde peut y aller donc Molly aimera aussi et… »

Brennan l'interrompit.

« Parker, nous pouvons aller au centre des sciences, mais nous irons parce que tu veux y aller. Molly n'a pas à tout aimer, nous pouvons faire des choses et acheter des choses que seulement toi, tu aimes. »

Parker sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il jeta un regard à son père qui regardait Bones avec un air stupide. Parker reposa ses yeux sur elle.

« Je ne veux pas que Molly s'ennuie ou qu'elle… »

Brennan lui fit signe d'approcher avec son doigt.

« Viens là. »

Elle se tourna sur la banquette, ses jambes maintenant à l'extérieur tandis que Parker se tenait devant elle. Elle ouvrit les jambes et Parker se rapprocha. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Parker, mon cœur, tu as cédé beaucoup de choses pour Molly depuis que tu l'as rencontrée, ne pense pas, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, que je n'ai pas remarqué tout ce que tu fais pour elle, et je… nous apprécions beaucoup tout cela, mais Parker, nous devons faire des choses qui te concernent aussi. Tu as le droit de vouloir des choses et de les demander aussi, nous ne voulons pas que tu cèdes tout à ta sœur. C'est très bien que tu partages mon cœur, mais c'est important que tu ne regrette rien aussi, d'accord ? »

Parker la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Merci Bon… maman. »

Il se pencha en avant et la prit dans ses bras tandis que son père lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Brennan sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Entendre Parker lui donner ce titre était quelque chose dont elle avait littéralement rêvée. Elle aimait le fils de son meilleur ami comme si c'était le sien et savoir qu'il l'aimait assez pour l'appeler 'maman' la faisait se sentir honorée. Booth leur laissa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien, alors c'est décidé, le centre des sciences. »

Parker sourit joyeusement et embrassa Bones sur la joue avant de se rassoir à côté de sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Leur nourriture arriva et ils attaquèrent leurs plats avec enthousiasme, tous affamés après le voyage qu'ils venaient de faire. Molly mangea autant qu'elle put et repoussa son assiette et son milk-shake.<p>

« J'ai plus faim maintenant maman. »

Brennan sourit.

« Très bien, tu restes assise bien sagement en attendant que tout le monde ait fini d'accord ? »

Molly acquiesça et sourit quand elle vit son père lui faire des grimaces. Brennan leva les yeux en entendant rire sa fille et la vit, les yeux fixés sur Booth. Elle regarda Booth en se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait manqué. Son visage était neutre de toute expression sauf de celle de quelqu'un qui appréciait sa nourriture. Elle reposa ses yeux sur son assiette et recommença à manger, avant d'entendre les rires de sa fille une fois de plus. Parker fronçait les sourcils et regardait son père et sa sœur, essayant de savoir pourquoi elle riait.

« Booth ? »

Il leva les yeux sur sa petite amie et sourit.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, essayant de lire son visage pour voir s'il était en train de jouer avec la fillette pour qu'elle semble un peu folle comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Tout va bien Bones ? »

Elle sourit, voyant l'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Booth lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de faire un clin d'œil et de retourner à son déjeuner.

Brennan regardait Molly pendant que celle-ci fixait Booth avec un sourire adorateur en attendant que ce dernier lui fasse une autre grimace. Elle songea que Booth remplissait vraiment son rôle de père pour Molly. La petite fille était à l'aise et était même assez confiante pour être coquine avec lui de temps en temps. Booth avait gagné sa confiance et ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la rompre. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait utilisé les mêmes techniques avec elle quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait été pareille que Molly même s'il avait fallu plus de temps à Booth pour passer derrière ses défenses. Elle avait eu encore moins confiance dans les gens que Molly et Booth avait eu du mal à faire ses preuves mais elle avait appris qu'il serait toujours là, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Parker repoussa son assiette et s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette, les mains sur son estomac bien rempli.

« Umm… Je pense que j'ai trop mangé. »

Brennan sourit.

« Toi ? Trop manger ? Non. »

Elle roula les yeux et rit quand il lui jeta une frite froide. Brennan ramassa la frite et la mit dans sa bouche avec un haussement de sourcil.

Booth sourit et regarda son fils.

« Tu es sûr que tu as assez mangé mon grand ? »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je crois que je vais exploser. »

Molly se pencha en arrière et plaça les mains sur son ventre comme son grand frère.

« Je vais 'sploser aussi papa. »

Tout le monde rit et Parker passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte affectueuse.

« Eh bien, si vous avez tout les deux finis, peux-tu emmener Molly avec toi et allez vous laver les mains dans les toilettes pour handicapés ? »

Booth regarda Parker pour lui signaler qu'il était plus inquiet pour les doigts couverts de résidus de Ketchup de la fillette que pour les siens. Parker acquiesça et se laissa glisser hors de la banquette.

« Viens Molly, on va se laver les mains. »

Molly rampa sur la banquette et sauta par terre avant de prendre la main de Parker avec la sienne, toute collante. Bones rit à la grimace de Parker et les regarda s'éloigner. Elle se retourna et sourit en sentant une tape sur son épaule.

« Hey toi. »

Elle sourit.

« Hey toi aussi. »

Booth repoussa doucement les cheveux de son front et passa les mèches derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu étais belle aujourd'hui ? »

Brennan rougit et baissa la tête. Booth rit à sa timidité.

« Je le jure Bones, tu es magnifique. »

Elle leva les yeux tandis qu'il lui relevait le menton.

« Booth… »

Avant Booth, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle, sauf en tant que préliminaire avant le sexe. Cela n'arrivait jamais de façon aléatoire comme Booth le faisait. Elle sourit en se remémorant une journée de la semaine précédente, ils étaient devant le tribunal pour une affaire. Elle venait de prendre une gorgée de café quand il avait laissé échapper un 'Mon dieu comme tu es belle Bones'. Elle avait aussi rougi, ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour ne pas paraitre vaniteuse ou égoïste comme Sweets lui avait fait remarquer.

« C'est la vérité Temperance, tu sais que je ne mens pas. »

Les lèvres de Booth se posant sur les siennes lui permirent de ne pas répondre. La paume de Booth captura sa joue et il passa légèrement son pouce sous son oreille. Il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser quand ils furent interrompus.

« Euh… papa ? »

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent avec un sourire. Parker secouait la tête avec les sourcils levés.

« Est-ce que vous en aurez assez, un jour, de vous embrasser ? »

Booth sourit.

« Je ne pense pas, désolé mon grand. »

Parker sourit, secrètement ravi. Il avait été tellement content quand son père et Bones s'étaient enfin mit ensemble qu'il avait même remercié Dieu d'avoir enfin écouté ses prières. Bones se saisit rapidement d'une frite sur l'assiette de Booth et mordit dedans avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Elle le vit sourire et sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et, sur ce, lui en vola une autre.

La famille discuta joyeusement pendant une demi-heure en attendant que Rolf vienne les chercher. Brennan paya avec la carte d'Erica et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la limousine, prêt à profiter de leurs petites vacances.

* * *

><p>Note de la traductrice: A bientôt pour la suite des aventures à Los Angeles :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

N/T: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Juste une petite précision, je ne suis pas du tout scientifique donc il se peut que les explications données plus bas soient mal traduites mais je ne peux pas le savoir car les sciences et moi cela fait 3. Donc si quelqu'un réalise que c'est faux, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le signaler et je corrigerai, si je comprends ce qu'il faut changer :) Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Rolf sourit tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de la limousine, la joyeuse petite famille qu'il venait juste d'aller chercher avait demandé à être conduite au Centre des Sciences de Californie. Parker et Dr. Brennan semblaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de la visite et ils parlaient très vite entre eux. Il se demanda si la petite Molly s'était endormie quand il l'entendit.<p>

« Maman ? »

Brennan leva les yeux sur sa fille.

« Oui ma puce. »

« Mon pied fait mal maman. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Molly secoua la tête et essaya d'enlever sa chaussure mais poussa un petit cri. Ayant capturé l'attention de sa famille, elle les regarda avec des yeux humides. Brennan regarda par la fenêtre, ils s'étaient arrêtés à un feu pour laisser passer un train.

« Viens ici ma puce, enlève ta ceinture…vite. »

Parker l'aida à se détacher et lui tint la main tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa mère. Brennan attrapa sa fille autour de la taille avant de la hisser sur ses genoux et de passer sa ceinture autour d'elles deux. Booth souleva la cheville de Molly doucement et commença à retirer la sandale, Molly ronchonnant et devenant de plus en plus agitée. Quand il parvint à enlever la chaussure, il remarqua que le dessus de son pied était très rouge. Brennan fronça les sourcils et serra la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Oh princesse, tu veux que papa te fasse un bisou qui guérit ? »

Molly hocha la tête et regarda Booth embrasser le dessus de son pied.

« C'est mieux ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et hocha à nouveau la tête. Bones fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du gant humide qu'elle emportait tout le temps. Elle sortit enfin le sachet plastique qui le contenait et posa le gant rose sur la peau irritée. Elle regarda Booth qui était en train d'examiner l'intérieur de la chaussure de Molly.

« Booth ? »

Il leva les yeux.

« Oui, je… je crois qu'il y a une étiquette cousue sur le cuir et se sont les coutures qui doivent frotter, je pensais essayer de… »

Bones lui tendit un petit couteau suisse, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu aurais dû être un ranger Bones, tu es toujours prête. »

Elle sourit et recommença à bercer sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait papa ? »

« Il fait en sorte que ta chaussure ne te fasse plus mal. »

* * *

><p>Parker monta les marches qui menaient au Centre des Sciences Californien en courant il était tellement excité d'être enfin là après les histoires fantastiques que lui avait raconté son ami. Il lui avait parlé de tunnels géants sous l'eau, ou sous terre, où on pouvait voir des écosystèmes normalement invisibles, la salle des pourritures avait l'air géniale aussi et il se demanda si tout allait être aussi bien que ce que Jimmy lui avait décrit. Il était aussi impatient de voir l'exposition de l'air et de l'espace. La maman de Jimmy l'avait photographié en train de faire des expériences et il avait eu la chance d'assister à la nécropsie d'un poulpe.<p>

« Attends-nous Parker. »

Booth appela son fils gagné par l'excitation. Brennan sourit au garçon si enthousiaste à propos de la science et de l'apprentissage. Booth se tourna vers sa petite amie et secoua la tête.

« C'est grâce à toi tu sais… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi il faisait référence.

« Cette obsession folle pour la science, c'est grâce à toi. »

Bones leva le menton fièrement.

« C'est bon de savoir que je peux éduquer au moins l'un de vous deux. »

Elle sourit quand il fit semblant d'être blessé par ses paroles et se blottit contre lui quand son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

« Allez, on y va, je veux tout voir avant que ça ferme. »

Booth regarda les heures d'ouverture inscrites sur le comptoir.

« Le centre ferme à 21h mon grand, je pense qu'on aura le temps. »

Parker pencha la tête.

« On ne peut pas presser la science papa. »

Brennan rit à la réponse de Parker. Entendre ses propres paroles dans la bouche de Parker lui donnait un sentiment étrange d'accomplissement. Booth secoua simplement la tête et sourit à l'employé derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Centre des Sciences. »

Booth fit un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, quatre entrées s'il vous plaît. »

« Quel âge à votre fille ? »

« 3 ans, est-ce qu'il y a une limite d'âge ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

L'employé sourit.

« Non, mais c'est gratuit pour elle. »

Le jeune homme imprima les tickets après avoir prit la carte de crédit tendue par Bones.

« Merci. »

« Amusez vous bien. »

Booth grogna et roula les yeux, en pensant qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il s'amuse. Il tendit les tickets à Bones, changea Molly de bras et prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>Parker avait été en train de visiter avec une expression de parfait émerveillement sur le visage depuis une demie heure quand Bones revint de sa 'pause toilette'. Booth devina qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose et pencha la tête de curiosité.<p>

« Parker. »

Il se détourna vivement de la plaque qu'il avait été en train de lire sur le mur.

« Viens avec moi, vite. »

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Bones et cette dernière attrapa fermement sa main avant de commencer à l'entrainer avec elle.

« Bones… on va où ? »

« Suis moi et tu verras. »

Il courut pour rester à sa hauteur, riant d'excitation. Booth les suivait avec Molly, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu'elle avait organisé quelque chose de spécial pour Parker. Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au troisième étage en courant et entrèrent dans la 'salle du ciel de la fondation Mark Taper'. Parker regarda le plafond où des modèles d'avions étaient suspendus par des fils de métal qui ne semblaient pas être assez solides pour les supporter.

« Viens Parker. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un homme en uniforme rouge qui attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Parker. »

Parker acquiesça et serra la main de l'homme.

« Je m'appelle Greg. Ta maman m'a dit que tu t'intéressais beaucoup aux sciences. »

La seule réaction de Parker quand Greg présuma que Brennan était sa mère fut un léger sourire qui correspondit bien à celui de Bones.

« Oui. »

Greg hocha la tête.

« Eh bien Parker, que me dirais-tu si je te disais que tu as la possibilité de tester les lois de la gravité ? »

Parker fit un grand sourire.

« Comment ? »

Greg se tourna et désigna un câble métallique qui traversait la pièce.

« Là haut. »

Parker leva la tête, de même que Booth et Molly.

« Un câble… Je vais marcher dessus ? »

« Mieux que ça, tu vas faire du vélo dessus. »

Le sourire de Parker s'élargit encore.

« Génial. »

Booth grogna, si quelqu'un pouvait mettre son fils dans une situation qui promettait de mettre fin à ses droits parentaux quand Becca le découvrirait, c'était bien Bones. Temperance entendit le grognement de son petit ami et se tourna, elle sentit qu'il était mal à l'aise et sourit.

« C'est parfaitement sûr Booth tu sais bien que je ne mettrai jamais Parker en danger et mes jugements sont toujours très bons. »

Booth acquiesça mais il était toujours anxieux, il préférerait toujours que les deux pieds de son fils de douze ans soient plantés fermement sur le sol. Greg lui sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je vais lui mettre un harnais et il sera plus en sécurité que quand vous avez pris l'avion pour venir ici. »

Booth soupira, il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire là dedans et fit signe à Greg et à son fils d'aller se préparer. Brennan les suivit de près pour s'assurer que le harnais était parfaitement sûr une fois mis en place.

Booth regarda de derrière le filet de sécurité tandis que son fils montait l'échelle qui menait au câble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Parka, papa ? »

Booth baissa les yeux et posa son front contre celui de la fillette.

« Il me montre qu'il a été piqué par le même insecte sans peur que sa maman. »

Molly écarquilla les yeux.

« Maman s'est fait piquée ? Où ça ? »

Booth rit et embrassa Molly sur la joue.

« Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais elle me le rappelle toujours quand je m'y attends le moins. »

Molly avait l'air confuse et elle regarda son père avec le même regard de fouine que Brennan, comme si elle essayait de résoudre les problèmes de l'univers.

« Hey papa, regarde ! »

Parker cria depuis la plateforme où on l'aidait à monter sur un vélo. Il portait un casque et des protections sur les coudes et les genoux.

« Je te vois mon grand, fais attention. »

Parker roula des yeux, pour un agent du FBI, son père n'aimait pas beaucoup faire des choses effrayantes.

Brennan sourit, elle adorait que Parker n'ait aucune crainte quand il s'agissait de faire des choses comme celle-ci. Elle songea que, quand Parker serait plus grand, elle aimerait bien l'emmener faire du saut en parachute. Elle sourit en repensant à l'attitude insouciante de Parker et à son désir d'essayer tout ce qui pourrait lui apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Parker commença à pédaler sur le câble, les bras tendus dur le côté pour garder l'équilibre tandis que les contrepoids de chaque côté du vélo le maintenait sur le câble sans grande difficulté.

« Génial, regarde Bones, regarde moi, ça fait comme si je flottais, c'est trop bien, tu es la meilleure des mamans. »

Il arriva de l'autre côté en souriant comme un idiot, descendit l'échelle et courut directement vers Bones, l'étreignant fermement.

Elle sourit et entoura les épaules de Parker de ses bras avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête.

« Tu as été super Parker, tu as senti la gravité qui essayait de te ramener sur terre ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, je pouvais la sentir sous les roues du vélo mais comme mes bras étaient tendus je pouvais rester en équilibre. »

« C'est bien, et qu'est-ce que cela prouve ? »

Il leva la tête vers le câble et plissa les yeux avant de sourire et de reposer les yeux sur Brennan.

« Cela prouve la loi du centre de gravité ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Tu peux me dire comment ? »

Il hésita pendant une seconde avant de prendre une grande respiration.

« Eh bien, le vélo appuie sur le câble parce que la gravité le tire vers le sol, mais comme je tendais les bras, ça équilibrait le poids pour que je ne tombe pas. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu as été très attentif n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit.

« Je suis toujours attentif quand tu m'apprends quelque chose maman. »

Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux du garçon et l'attira contre elle. Booth et Molly s'approchèrent.

« Tu m'as vu papa ? »

Booth rit à l'excitation visible de son fils.

« Oui je t'ai vu, c'était bien ? »

Parker regarda son père avec un grand sourire, l'adrénaline toujours présente dans son système.

« Oui, je veux le faire encore ! »

Brennan secoua la tête.

« Non, on t'attend quelque part. »

Elle commença à le tirer par là où ils étaient venus, ce qui fit Booth secouer la tête et Parker rire.

« Merci Greg, c'était vraiment génial. »

Greg fit un signe de la main au garçon et sourit.

« Amuse-toi bien. »

Parker répondit à son signe et disparut dans le couloir.

Brennan descendit une volée d'escaliers et le tira à travers une autre exposition. Parker essayait de regarder autour de lui et sourit en se demandant ce que les autres personnes devaient penser en voyant un enfant se faire tirer par une adulte excitée. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une machine qui ressemblait à un vaisseau spatial et dont la porte était ouverte. Un homme se tenait sur les marches qui menaient à la machine.

« Bonjour Parker, tu es prêt à découvrir le système digestif humain ? »

Parker leva les sourcils et sourit tandis qu'on lui faisait signe de monter les marches, suivi de Brennan qui fit signe à Booth de les suivre avec Molly. Ils s'assirent sur des sièges bien rembourrés et Bones, qui savaient qu'ils étaient équipés de systèmes de mouvement, demanda si le siège de Molly pouvait être désactivé.

« Bien sûr, je ferai ça de l'extérieur. »

Brennan acquiesça. Parker et elle se trouvaient sur les deux sièges de l'avant tandis que Booth et Molly étaient assis à l'arrière. L'assistant sortit et la porte se ferma, plongeant la cabine dans l'obscurité, sauf pour quelques petites lampes de sécurité qui projetaient juste assez de lumière pour voir. Le grand écran à l'avant s'alluma comme celui d'une salle de cinéma. Une voix retentit à travers les enceintes tandis que l'écran montrait une cuisine, l'image faisait qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être sur la table.

« **Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, avant de ressortir ? »**

Parker rit.

« Ca va être trop bien. »

Brennan sourit en pensant que cela avait à peine commencé qu'il s'amusait déjà. Une personne fut filmée entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à table. Soudainement ils se mirent à bouger. L'écran montrait la personne ouvrir la bouche et eux, se diriger vers celle-ci. La voix se fit entendre.

« **Tout les organismes vivant doivent consommer pour survivre. La digestion commence au moment où les aliments touchent notre langue. »**

La caméra entra dans la bouche et la cabine se mit à tanguer dans un sens tandis que les sièges bougeaient dans l'autre.

« Oh, c'est comme si on était mâché. »

Brennan sourit.

« Nous sommes la nourriture après tout. »

Le sourire de Parker s'élargit.

« **Le système digestif fait approximativement neuf mètres de long. Pour un adulte en bonne santé, la digestion peut prendre entre 24 et 72 heures. »**

Parker leva les sourcils, impressionné par cette nouvelle information.

« **La digestion commence à l'extérieur du corps, la vue et la pensée sont les premiers à déclencher la montée d'acide gastrique nécessaire pour la dissolution des aliments. »**

Parker écoutait attentivement enregistrait les informations pour poser des questions à Bones plus tard.

« **Durant la première phase de la digestion la salive et les enzymes digestives sont stimulées par la nourriture en contact avec la langue… »**

L'écran fut frappé par de la salive et de petits morceaux d'aliments comme s'il était mâché. Booth fit la grimace, le muffin au chocolat qu'il avait remarqué à la cafeteria ne semblait plus aussi tentant.

La voix continua à expliquer tandis que les images donnaient l'impression d'être avalé. La cabine et les sièges sursautaient tandis qu'ils descendaient dans l'œsophage jusqu'à l'estomac.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'estomac, une fine bruine arrosa la cabine et ils furent remués comme un petit bateau dans une tempête.

« Waouh, vous avez sentit ça, j'ai été arrosé par des liquides de l'estomac, dégoutant ! »

Brennan rit à la façon dont Parker s'immergeait vraiment dans ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

« **Les mouvements dans l'estomac a l'effet de hacher les ingrédients encore plus qu'ils ne l'ont été dans la bouche. Ici la nourriture est mélangée à de la pepsine, de l'acide gastrique et d'autres enzymes digestives qui aident à dissoudre les protéines, après l'ingestion. »**

Tandis qu'ils étaient ballotés de droite à gauche, de la bruine tomba encore sur eux. Au même moment, l'écran fut couvert par un déluge d'une substance laiteuse.

Le narrateur continua à parler de l'intestin grêle, tandis qu'ils le traversaient, pour aller jusqu'au gros intestin. Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur descente, la cabine commença à se remplir d'une odeur acre.

« Oh papa ! »

Brennan rit.

« Hey, c'est pas moi. »

Le narrateur commença à parler des acides nécessaires à la dissolution de la nourriture, expliquant que les acides et la bile font que les déchets se décomposent à une vitesse accélérée, produisant ainsi l'odeur acre produite par le corps.

« Je n'aime pas ici papa, ça sent berk. »

Booth regarda la petite fille qui se tenait le nez, sa voix ressemblant de ce fait à un chipmunk.

« Dis ça à ta maman, c'est elle qui nous a amenée ici. »

Les enceintes firent des gargouillements et des grognements, les mêmes bruits que Parker entendait souvent son corps émettre.

« Oh, je crois que je sais ce qui vient après. »

Brennan regarda Parker et leva les sourcils de façon joueuse.

« Que voudras-tu pour le diner ? »

Parker grimaça à la pensée de nourriture.

Le narrateur continua à expliquer la dernière étape de la digestion, jusqu'à l'expulsion quand ils tombèrent dans une cuvette de toilette, tandis que de l'air froid arrivaient dans la cabine faisant sursauter les occupants de la cabine qui se sentirent soudainement humides.

Molly fronça les sourcils mais resta assise jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Booth prit la main de Molly et suivit Bones et Parker qui parlaient très vite. Bones frappa dans ses mains et suggéra qu'ils aillent prendre une boisson avant de continuer leur après midi.

Ils approchèrent de marches qui menaient à une exposition. Molly tendit les bras vers sa maman qui lui sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches.

« Maman ! Des p'tits poissons ! »

Molly pointa le doigt vers des photos de différents types de poissons et d'individus sous-marin.

« Voudras-tu voir des vrais poissons ma puce ? »

Molly écarquilla les yeux d'excitation tandis qu'elle hochait joyeusement la tête.

Brennan suivit les indications vers le Café de la Mer. Elle savait que la vie de l'aquarium divertirait bien Molly et prit l'opportunité pour mesurer sa réaction, en vue de sa prochaine surprise pour les deux enfants.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et Parker proposa d'emmener Molly vers les aquariums, laissant Booth et Brennan avoir un peu de temps pour eux.

Les deux adultes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants.

Booth passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Brennan tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec les yeux brillants.

« Alors, qu'as-tu d'autre de prévu ? »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai organisé une plongée dans un aquarium pour Parker et toi. »

Booth écarquilla les yeux à l'idée de plonger.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle vit l'excitation dans ses yeux.

« Oui, il est important que vous partagiez des passions communes tout les deux et je sais que tu apprécie la plongée. Parker à aussi exprimer l'envie d'essayer donc j'ai pensée… »

Booth plaça une main de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrassa fermement. Il se recula en souriant.

« Tu es formidable, tu le sais ça ? Incroyable et formidable. »

Brennan rougit à ces mots.

« Comme toi. »

Booth sourit et scruta ses yeux. Il y vit combien elle était heureuse. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la serveuse place les boissons sur leur table. Ils la remercièrent, légèrement embarrassés par leur manque réaction.

« Et après ? Après la plongée ? »

Brennan prit une gorgée de café et grimaça quand le liquide chaud glissa dans sa gorge.

« J'ai pensé que Molly et moi pourrions vous regarder pendant quelques instants et ensuite je l'emmènerai au centre de jeu interactif. Elle pourra jouer avec des coquillages et s'approcher de créatures de la mer, vous pourrez nous retrouver là bas. »

Booth acquiesça, il savait que le centre de jeu donnerait l'occasion à cette maman génie de partager une activité éducative avec sa fille.

« Et après cela, j'ai une dernière surprise pour Parker qui est l'escalade du rocher de l'écologie. »

Booth sourit, sachant très bien que son fils allait adorer.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui commentent :)


	17. Chapter 17

N/T: Désolé pour le retard, j'avais fini de le traduire hier mais n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire avant aujourd'hui donc, le voilà, avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Parker et son père étaient en train d'être équipés avec le matériel de plongée. L'instructeur rit en essayant d'attacher toutes les boucles sur le préadolescent qui sautillait partout.<p>

« Oh mon dieu, ça va être trop bien papa, Bones est vraiment la meilleure, Oh mon dieu, je peux plus attendre, on va nager dans un aquarium géant, oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais me faire pipi dessus. »

Booth rit et attira son fils contre lui dans une demi-étreinte.

« Très bien, alors… »

Parker regarda l'instructeur.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire mon grand ? »

Parker acquiesça.

« Oui, je respire normalement et vous nagerez juste derrière moi. »

Ils allaient plonger avec des bouteilles attachées à une ceinture et qui leur donnerait assez d'air pour une demi-heure de nage à un rythme normal.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu plonges trop profondément ? »

« J'entendrai un bip du transmetteur sur mes lunettes. »

L'instructeur sourit et tapota le dos de Parker il n'avait jamais vu un garçon autant capable de retenir des informations et de suivre des instructions.

« Parfait, tu es prêt ? »

Parker hocha la tête tandis que Roy ajustait les lunettes sur son visage et plaçait un pince-nez sur son nez.

« Respire par la bouche Parker jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dans l'eau, j'enclencherai l'oxygène à ce moment là. »

« D'accord. »

Parker utilisa le signal de la main pour compléter ses paroles et montrer qu'il l'avait retenu. Il reçut un pouce en l'air de Roy en réponse.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

* * *

><p>Brennan et Molly étaient assises devant l'aquarium de plongée, Molly ne savait pas que Booth et Parker allaient plonger et Bones se demanda quelle allait être la réaction de la petite fille.<p>

« Molly, mon cœur, ne mets pas ton visage contre la vitre, c'est sale. »

Molly se retourna et regarda sa maman.

« Mon visage est propre maman, regarde. »

Brennan caressa le nez froncé de sa fille avec un sourire.

« Pas ton visage ma puce, la vitre est sale. »

Molly regarda la vitre où elle avait posé son visage et plissa les yeux.

« Où ça maman ? Je vois pas de saleté. »

Brennan s'agenouilla derrière Molly, ses bras attirant la petite fille contre elle et la faisant assoir sur un genou.

« Il y a des germes sur la vitre ma puce, mais tu ne peux pas les voir. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils se cachent ? »

Brennan regrettait maintenant d'avoir commencé cette conversation, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer les germes invisibles à une fillette de trois ans.

« Non, ils ne se cachent pas, ils sont juste tellement, tellement petits que tu ne peux pas les voir. »

Molly plissa les yeux et essaya tant qu'elle put de voir les germes sales jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit distraite par un gros mérou qui passa devant elle.

« Maman ! C'est un gros poisson. »

« C'est vrai… »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Peux-tu dire mérou ? »

Molly répéta et se tourna vers sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi, mérou ? »

Brennan sourit et désigna le poisson du doigt.

« C'est un mérou, c'est une sorte de poisson. »

Molly fit un 'o' de compréhension avec la bouche et sourit, contente d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau.

« Regarde par ici Molly, sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

Elle désigna une grande formation de corail sur leur gauche.

« Pieuv'e. »

Brennan applaudit doucement

« Très bien, et ça ? »

Elle pointa du doigt encore une fois.

« Etoile de mer. »

Bones sourit.

« Hey Molly, et ceux là ? »

Elle désigna le haut de l'aquarium, où deux des trois silhouettes en combinaison leur faisait signe.

« Papa ! Parka ! »

Elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation, sautant sur place et frappant des mains. Brennan fut un peu surprise que la fillette ait pu reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait bien de Booth et Parker. Ils portaient tous les deux des masques et le détendeur pour l'oxygène déformait le bas de leurs visages de façon impressionnante.

« Fais coucou Molly ! »

Elle commença à leur faire signe frénétiquement tandis qu'ils approchaient jusqu'à la vitre. Brennan rit à l'excitation de sa fille, elle se tourna vers les garçons et leur fit un signe de la main, leur disant silencieusement de profiter de leur temps ensemble. Brennan et Molly continuèrent à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent en nageant.

« Est-ce que papa et Parka font semblant d'être des poissons maman ? »

Brennan sourit et souleva sa fille.

« Ils nageaient ma puce, ils vont voir la vie dans l'aquarium de très près et apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Je veux apprendre aussi maman. »

Bones l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je le sais bien ma puce, c'est pour cela que nous allons quelque part de spécial. »

Molly regarda autour d'elle avec excitation.

« On va nager aussi ? »

« Non ma puce, pas aujourd'hui, mais on va rendre visite à des poisons d'accord ? »

Molly sourit joyeusement pendant qu'elles passaient à côté des aquariums plein de jolies couleurs.

* * *

><p>Molly se tenaient devant un bassin, regardant dedans avec attention. Elle avait déjà pu tenir une étoile de mer mais quand elle avait senti la créature se coller contre sa main, elle l'avait relâchée en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de bisous d'étoile. Brennan étaient accroupie derrière la fillette et regardait dans le bassin avec elle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Molly ? »

« Coquillage. »

Brennan secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Regarde mieux ma puce… »

Molly regarda dans l'eau.

« Est-ce que ça bouge ? »

« C'est un escargot maman. »

Brennan lui frotta le dos et sourit.

« C'est bien. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers un autre bassin où de jeunes enfants étaient rassemblés et riaient. Molly et Brennan se mirent d'un côté et écoutèrent une dame.

Elle tenait une sorte d'éponge bleue et verte en l'air pour que les enfants puissent tous voir.

« C'est quoi maman ? »

« Cela s'appelle une éponge de mer. »

Molly répéta.

« Certaines personnes les utilisent pour pêcher d'autres poissons mais tu ne devrais jamais les prendre de leur maisons, au fond de l'océan. »

La dame appuya sur un côté de l'éponge et un long jet d'eau sortit de l'endroit où elle avait appuyé. Les enfants rirent encore, tous faisant un pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire mouiller. Molly se tourna dans les bras de sa maman et rit avant de se retourner.

Brennan déposa ensuite Molly dans un bac à sable où de nombreux coquillages étaient enterrés. Bones regarda sa fille plus intéressée par les autres enfants autour d'elle que par déterrer des coquillages. Elle regardait ce qu'ils faisaient, comme si elle observait une tribu d'indigènes au travail.

* * *

><p>Dans l'aquarium, Booth et Parker regardaient une grande raie manta flotter à côté d'eux, sa grâce les figeant sur place. Parker désigna une anémone de mer sous eux qui tenait un petit poisson dans ses tentacules flottantes. Ils continuèrent à nager, repérant des pieuvres et des poissons dans toutes les directions. Roy les fit descendre encore et désigna des algues. Parker n'était pas impressionné par la vision d'une plante verte jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un dragon de mer feuillu qui se camouflait dedans.<p>

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Roy leur fit signe qu'ils devaient commencer à remonter à la surface. Les deux Booth ne purent s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu que l'aventure soit déjà terminée mais ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés et les deux étaient affamés.

* * *

><p>Booth se faufila derrière sa petite amie qui regardait Molly. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle sourit.<p>

« Comment s'était ? »

Booth l'embrassa au niveau de la mâchoire.

« Génial… »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth.

« Merci. »

Brennan chercha Parker autour d'elle.

« Où est Parker ? »

Booth fit un tour sur lui-même, une expression anxieuse vint se poser sur son visage.

« Quoi… il était juste là…je… »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'as perdu ? »

Elle était incrédule mais sourit doucement quand elle réalisa qu'il plaisantait.

« Il est allé aux toilettes, apparemment il était tellement excité qu'il a eu besoin d'y aller. »

Bones sourit et toucha l'épaule de Molly pour lui signaler qu'il était temps d'y aller. Molly se retourna et sourit quand elle vit sa maman dans les bras de son papa.

« Papa ? Tu t'es fait des amis poissons ? »

Booth sourit et serra Bones un petit peu plus fort.

« Oui princesse et devine quoi ? »

Molly écarquilla les yeux.

« Le grand papa poisson a dit… »

Booth relâcha Brennan et souleva Molly.

« De te faire un GROS bisou poisson. »

Il se pencha et lui fit un gros bisou ventouse avant de s'éloigner avec un 'pop'. Molly poussa un petit cri et repoussa Booth avec toute sa force.

« Papa… »

Parker revint, un air heureux sur le visage. Il sourit à Bones avant de l'attirer dans un câlin à lui couper le souffle.

« C'était une surprise géniale Bones, tu es la meilleure. »

Brennan rougit et lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Le quatuor se dirigea encore une fois vers les escaliers pour la dernière surprise que Brennan avait organisée pour Parker.<p>

« Allez Bones, dis moi, s'il te plait. »

Molly, qui tenait la main de Parker, prit la parole à son tour.

« Maman, tu as un secret pour Parker ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Oui ma puce, mais je ne te le dirai pas non plus. »

Parker claqua des doigts, son plan d'utiliser sa sœur ayant été mis à mal. Booth rit et passa un bras autour de sa petite maie. Il sourit quand elle se pencha vers lui.

Il était encore surpris par combien elle était tactile. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas être affectueuse, elle aimait beaucoup se câliner et tenir sa main. Elle prenait souvent l'initiative, surtout quand ils étaient à la maison.

Bones les dirigea vers le centre de l'écologie, qui était principalement désert et ceux qui s'y trouvaient faisaient tous la queue à un endroit. Brennan s'arrêta et prit Molly dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas suivre son frère dans la foule.

« Je vais escalader ça maman ? »

Il désigna l'imitation de rocher. Temperance sourit et acquiesça.

« Si tu le veux oui, j'ai réservé une session pour toi mais il n'y a pas d'obligation. »

« Bien sûr que je veux essayer maman… »

Il se retourna vers le mur et murmura.

« Génial… »

Brennan hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas douté qu'il veuille grimper, le garçon était extrêmement aventureux.

« Très bien, il faut aller par là. »

Ils passèrent à travers la foule de personnes qui décidaient encore s'ils allaient tenter l'ascension presque verticale.

Ils arrivèrent près du rail de sécurité et furent accueillis par une petite jeune femme blonde.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Elle regarda le garçon blond et sourit.

« Tu dois être Parker. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Oui m'dame. »

La femme sourit.

« Eh bien entre donc Parker, on va aller te harnacher. »

Elle ouvrit la grille et lui permit d'entrer dans l'espace de rassemblement. L'instinct maternel en Brennan la fit le regarder comme un aigle. Parker fut équipé d'un casque et des protections avant d'enfiler un harnais d'escalade. Booth rit en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son fils et se pencha vers Bones.

« Tu as fait de lui le plus heureux des enfants aujourd'hui Bones… »

Elle sourit simplement.

« Merci. »

Booth embrassa sa joue tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules.

« Il le mérite. »

Parker fit un signe à sa famille tandis qu'il attendait pour prendre son tour sur le mur et sourit quand ils répondirent à son signe.

« Peux-tu faire coucou à ton frère Molly ? »

Molly fit le plus grand signe qu'elle put, accompagné d'un sourire coquin quand son frère lui envoya un baiser. Ils le regardèrent grimper jusqu'en haut du mur, cherchant et analysant le meilleur appui auquel s'agripper, tandis qu'il grimpait. Parker faisait de très bon choix et cela se voyait à la façon dont il grimpait comme un singe dans un arbre. Alors que d'autres enfants glissaient ou étaient obliger de reculer, Parker montait plus haut et plus vite

Brennan l'acclamait comme une folle, ce qui le fit rougir de fierté. Booth rit devinant que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui faisait autant de bruit pour son fils, le dit fils ne serait pas très content. Molly leva les sourcils en voyant sa mère si excitée et regarda son père.

« Papa ? Je crois que maman est cassé. »

Booth attrapa la petite fille des bras de sa maman et rit de bon cœur à sa déclaration avant de murmurer dans son oreille.

« Je pense que tu as raison princesse. »

Molly enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Booth et le serra aussi fort que possible tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa maman.

Parker attrapa le dernier appui sur le haut du mur et regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre Bones qui l'applaudissait et sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle se tenait près du rail de sécurité et sautillait sur place, elle frappait des mains et le félicitait pour ses progrès rapides. Parker sentit ses joues s'empourprer en sachant qu'il l'avait rendu fière une fois encore. Il plaça ses mains où on lui avait montré et s'éloigna du mur après un signe de tête à l'instructeur.

Descendre en rappel était aussi amusant que de monter et Parker décida que, l'année prochaine, en colonie de vacances, il rejoindrait le groupe de rappel. Il toucha terre et accepta de l'aide pour enlever les affaires d'escalade. Après avoir remercié tout le monde pour l'expérience il courut retrouver sa famille.

« Est-ce que cela t'a plu ? »

Brennan avait hâte d'entendre son avis et écouta attentivement tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la foule.

« Oui c'était génial, je veux vraiment en refaire pendant les vacances. »

« Tu as été très bon et tu m'as impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle tu as été capable de monter. »

Parker prit un air fier.

« Parka ? »

Il posa les yeux sur sa petite sœur dans les bras de son père.

« Oui, tu m'as vu là-haut Molly ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, tu étais comme Spiderman. »

Parker rit en se rappelant qu'il lui avait montré le personnage avant de quitter Washington.

« Cool, merci Molly. »

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé mon grand. »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son père et sourit à la remarque.

« Merci, je parie qui tu serais allé plus vite, tu as des plus gros muscles dans les bras. »

Booth passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Tu vas grandir mon grand, attends un peu. »

La pensée fit sourire Parker, il avait toujours été le plus petit de la classe mais, mais, cette année, il avait fait une poussée de croissance et était devenu plus grand et plus costaud.

« Très bien, où va-t-on maintenant ? »

Brennan demanda.

Booth sourit.

« Eh bien, Chérie.. »

Elle sourit en entendant l'humour dans sa voix, elle savait qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais Chérie sérieusement.

« Si tu n'as plus d'autres surprises dans ta manche ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. »

Booth sourit.

« Cela veut dire, si tu n'as pas organisé d'autres surprises ? »

Il la regarda en pensant qu'il était très probable qu'elle n'ait pas encore fini.

« Non c'est tout…Chéri. »

Elle lui renvoya le titre, ce qui fit sourire Parker, amusé par leur comportement.

« Eh bien, je pense que l'on devrait faire quelque chose qui te tente. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Booth, honnêtement, je suis très heure… »

Booth mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Ah, nous avons tous fait quelque chose, sauf toi qui n'a qu'organisé et regardé. »

Brennan leva les sourcils.

« Mais tu oublies Booth, qu'organiser et regarder sont mes deux activités favorites. »

Elle lui sourit mais elle savait qu'il allait insister.

« D'accord, allons voir un film en 3D, je n'en ai jamais vu et j'ai remarqué une affiche dans le Grand Hall, je crois que c'était sur la vie dans la forêt amazonienne. »

Parker était excité, Bones avait toujours les meilleures idées. Molly était excitée parce que son grand frère était excité et Booth était content que sa Bones fasse enfin quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre I-MAX et payèrent pour leurs tickets après s'être assuré que le film était tout public. La prochaine séance commençait dans 20 minutes, ils achetèrent quelques snacks et boissons avant de décider qu'il était temps de faire une pause toilette, une certaine petite fille n'y étant pas allée depuis quelques temps.

Brennan devait bien avouer qu'elle était excitée à l'idée de voir son premier film en 3D. Elle en avait entendu parler et avait toujours voulu y aller mais le temps n'était pas facile à trouver. De plus, aller au cinéma était quelque chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Booth, avant Hannah, et être assise seule, au cinéma, était tout simplement trop douloureux. Elle avait donc repoussé l'idée.

Ils prirent leurs places dans la salle de cinéma et s'installèrent au milieu. Booth avait prit un rehausseur pour que Molly puisse voir l'écran facilement et il lui avait expliqué que c'était comme au restaurant où elle avait du en utiliser un. Ils occupaient un rang entier, Booth à un bout, puis Bones, Molly et Parker à l'autre bout.

Les deux enfants partageaient un saut de pop corn et avaient une petite boisson chacun, tandis que Brennan et Booth partageaient une boisson et un sachet des chips préférées de Brennan. L'anticipation atteignait Brennan par vagues et Booth sourit, voir des films ensemble lui avait manqué lui expliquer constamment ce que les choses signifiaient et l'écouter lui dire que certaines choses n'étaient pas possibles. Booth se pencha et embrassa sa tempe. Elle lui fit face et sourit.

« Pour quoi est-ce que c'était ? »

Booth embrassa sa joue et prit sa main libre.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison ? »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, mais tu fais rarement les choses sans raison. »

Booth sourit, les yeux de Brennan brillaient dans la lumière étouffée du cinéma et il la trouvait extraordinairement belle.

« Aucune raison cette fois, je suis heureux, tu es heureuse, nous avons deux enfants heureux et je voulais juste t'embrasser. »

Elle sourit à son ton plein de sagesse et serra sa main dans la sienne. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran s'alluma. Booth se pencha en avant et s'apprêtait à demander à Parker d'aider Molly à mettre ses lunettes mais vit que le grand frère était déjà sur le coup.

« Mets tes lunettes Bones. »

Elle attrapa le sachet plastique et l'ouvrit avant de les glisser sur son nez. Elle regarda ensuite l'écran.

« Booth, je crois que les miennes sont cassées, il ne se passe rien. »

Elle retira les lunettes et les secoua. Booth rit à son innocence et prit les lunettes avant de les remettre doucement sur son visage.

« Sois patiente, les publicités passent encore, seul le film est en 3D. »

Brennan hocha la tête et sourit

« Oh, oui c'est vrai. »

Elle se sentait un peu bête, mais elle y était habituée quand elle n'était pas dans son labo.

* * *

><p>Le film fut exceptionnel, les données sur l'empiètement humain et la destruction de la forêt étaient ahurissantes et les graphismes étaient magnifiques. Parker avait grogné quand des mouches avaient tourné autour de sa tête, Molly avait essayé d'attraper un singe qui se balançait dans sa direction, Brennan cria quand un python tomba des arbres, ce qui fit rire Booth, et ce dernier sursauta quand une tarentule géante se dressa sur ses quatre pattes arrière, prête à attaquer. Le film avait quelque chose pour tout le monde et même Molly souriait quand ils sortirent.<p>

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ton premier film en 3D Bones ? »

Elle sourit.

« C'était un petit peu perturbant au début mais je me suis habituée aux images et j'ai trouvé cela très agréable. »

Booth acquiesça et mit leurs déchets dans une poubelle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Sur les coups de 18h, Brennan proposa de biper Rolf et de rentrer à l'hôtel pour la nuit personne ne contesta sa décision. En attendant la voiture, ils firent un tour à la boutique souvenir et achetèrent un livre sur 'les créatures des abymes' et un sur l'anatomie pour Parker, pendant que Molly, après beaucoup de délibérations, choisit un poisson en peluche et un album d'autocollants.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôtel, Brennan fit prendre un bain à Molly. La fillette était épuisée et s'était endormie dans la voiture dès qu'elle se fut assise. Parker s'était aussi mit à bailler et avait décidé de prendre une douche tout de suite. Booth choisit ce moment pour appeler le service d'étages et commanda quelques sandwichs, sachant que, même s'ils n'avaient pas faim maintenant, ils auraient sans doute un creux plus tard.<p>

Booth se reposa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, la journée avait été fantastique, longue mais fantastique.

Brennan finit de mettre Molly en pyjama et la vit marcher doucement vers le salon.

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Booth sourit et l'attira contre lui.

« Bonne nuit princesse… »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle le serra fermement.

« Fais de beaux rêves et on se voit demain matin. »

La petite fille acquiesça et se frotta les yeux en baillant. Booth la relâcha et la vit trébucher jusqu'à sa maman dans le couloir. Bones frappa à la porte de Parker et entendit sa voix.

« Une seconde. »

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Parker Booth aux cheveux mouillés, un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

« Molly voulait te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

Parker mit un genou à terre et étreignit sa petite sœur.

« 'Nuit Molly, dors bien. »

Molly lui rendit son étreinte et lui demanda s'il serait là demain matin.

« Oui, et on regardera des dessins animés. »

Brennan roula les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas la fascination des garçons Booth pour les dessins animés, mais ils semblaient l'avoir transmise à Molly.

« Mickey ? »

Parker sourit.

« Oui, Mickey et tous ses amis. »

Il se leva et attendit qu'elles rentrent dans la chambre de Molly avant de se mettre à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire pipi ? »<p>

Molly secoua la tête tandis que sa maman l'aidait à se glisser sous les couvertures.

« Tut te rappelles où seront papa et maman si tu te réveilles ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête.

« Tu veux que maman laisse la lampe allumée jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? »

La petite hocha encore la tête et bailla. Brennan se pencha et embrassa le front de sa fille.

« Bonne nuit ma puce, je t'aime. »

Molly passa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et embrassa sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi maman, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. »

Brennan sourit, elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ses mots et se demanda si Molly savait ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle.

* * *

><p>Parker et Booth étaient en train de regarder la télévision quand on frappa à la porte.<p>

« J'y vais, restez ici vous deux. »

Elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle devinait être leur repas et permit à l'homme d'entrer avec son chariot. Il déposa la nourriture dans la cuisine, reçu un pourboire et partit avec un sourire poli.

Bones retourna dans le salon et s'assit au milieu des garçons.

« Molly dort ? »

Brennan acquiesça.

« Oui, il faudra que j'aille éteindre sa lumière par contre. »

Booth hocha la tête tandis que son fils baillait une fois de plus. Brennan passa les doigts à travers les cheveux humides de Parker, le relaxant. Elle l'attira contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle garda les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui donnant de l'affection sans Molly pour interrompre. Parker pouvait sentir qu'il s'endormait et cela lui rappela les fois où, quand il était plus jeune, il s'endormait dans le bureau de Bones après une longue journée d'école et de club de sciences.

Booth sourit à leur interaction. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de les voir tous les deux être si affectueux. Il aimait le fait que Bones traitait son fils comme elle traitait Molly. Elle était aimante et extrêmement généreuse avec son temps et son argent, mais surtout son amour. Parker roula sur le dos et regarda dans les yeux de Bones tandis qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

« Je t'aime maman. »

Les yeux de Brennan se remplirent immédiatement et elle lui fit un sourire tremblant.

« Oh Parker. »

Il leva les bras et la serra contre lui. Booth sentit ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour que je t'appelle comme ça ? »

Brennan acquiesça, ne pouvant pas parler.

« Ou… »

Elle déglutit.

« Oui… plus que d'accord. »

Elle le tint fermement et embrassa sa joue en se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi chanceuse.

* * *

><p>NA: Merci à ceux qui commentent et à bientôt :)


	18. Chapter 18

N/T: Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le manque de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'étais en partiels donc beaucoup de boulot.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les pancakes sont des grosses crêpes, généralement accompagnées de sirop d'érable, de myrtilles ou de pépites de chocolat...

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

><p>Brennan se retourna avec un grognement. Elle tendit le bras sans regarder et attrapa son téléphone.<p>

« Mmff, éteins ça bébé. »

Brennan sourit à la déclaration ensommeillée de son compagnon de lit et appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre le réveil. Booth étendit son bras et attira sa petite amie contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? Tu n'as pas à partir tout de suite, reste avec moi. »

Elle se tourna dans ses bras et sourit. Booth ensommeillé était toujours ronchon et collant, et, que dieu l'entende, Brennan adorait ça. Elle déposa quelques doux baisers sur ses yeux fermés et caressa son visage.

« Je dois me préparer, souviens toi j'ai ma séance. »

Il grommela et la serra plus fort.

« Non, tu restes ici avec moi. »

Elle rit tandis qu'il enroulait une jambe autour de ses cuisses, les emmêlant ensemble.

« Booth, je ne peux pas… Je dois me lever. »

Booth appuya son visage contre sa clavicule et prit une grande inspiration. Brennan passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa sa tête.

« Mais tu vas me manquer de trop. »

Elle sentit son estomac s'agiter et sourit à la sensation d'oiseau en cage.

« Oh Booth, tu vas me manquer aussi mais je dois me préparer. »

Booth se retira légèrement mais ne la relâcha pas complètement il ouvrit un œil dans la demi obscurité pour jauger de sa réaction. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres tout en la caressant à travers son T-shirt.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir du lit, elle adorait les matins où ce n'était qu'eux deux, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Booth se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne partes pas tout de suite. »

Brennan le regarda tristement.

« Tu sais que je dois partir, nous serons réunis dans quelques heures. »

Elle passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de le passer sur la marque que l'oreiller avait laissé sur sa joue.

« Je sais, j'aimerais seulement… »

Elle se pencha et lui coupa la parole avec un baiser.

« Shhh, bientôt Booth, je finis à 13h. »

Il soupira.

« Et pas une seconde de plus, ou je t'emmène sur mon épaule. »

Elle entendit la plaisanterie dans sa voix et tapa doucement sur sa poitrine.

« Oooh j'ai peur. »

Booth sourit et tapa sur son derrière tandis qu'elle se levait du lit.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan n'avait jamais été une procrastinatrice mais, alors qu'elle sortait de la grande douche, elle surprit son reflet dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de prendre un moment pour réfléchir à l'évolution de sa vie, ces derniers mois. Avoir Molly dans sa vie avait certainement changé des choses, et pour le mieux. La petite fille lui avait montré que l'amour n'était pas seulement une émotion, mais aussi une action. Recueillir Molly et lui donner une vie sans violence ni négligence, elle avait montré de l'amour sans rien attendre en retour, juste de la confiance de la part d'une âme blessée.<p>

Booth avait aussi changé sa vie. Il avait commencé il y a bien des années, mais elle n'avait accepté ce changement que récemment. Elle voulait l'amour éternel, le courage de suivre aveuglement une personne, elle voulait apprendre à avoir confiance, confiance en son propre cœur et en quelqu'un d'autre. La réponse à ce désir avait été devant elle pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait déjà toutes ces choses. Elle l'aimerait jusqu'au jour de sa mort, elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander. Elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle le désirerait, lui et lui seul, pour le reste de sa vie comme elle savait qu'il la désirerait et l'aimerait pour le reste de la sienne. Alors quand il avait demandé une seconde chance avec elle, elle s'y était accrochée et n'était pas prête de la laisser passer.

C'était autre chose avec Parker, ils avaient partagé une relation spéciale pendant très longtemps mais avait été séparé pendant quelques temps. Leur affection mutuelle avait été rétablie rapidement et les liens s'étaient resserrés. Pendant un long moment, Parker Booth, comme son père, lui avait montré un amour et une amitié inconditionnels, mais le jeune garçon lui avait aussi enseigné la patience et l'acceptante, pas seulement pour les autres mais aussi pour elle-même, et, grâce à cela, elle était arrivée là où elle était maintenant, heureuse.

Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux et rentra dans la chambre. Booth n'était plus dans le lit et elle sourit en entendant les rires de sa fille qui provenaient de quelque part dans l'appartement. S'habiller fut chose facile, Erica lui avait dit de porter la même tenue que celle de sa dernière séance photos. Elle avait dit que les fans aimaient la voir avec les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait sur la quatrième de couverture de ses livres, quelque chose à propos des gens pouvant mieux se lier à elle et à ses personnages. Brennan trouvait ça ridicule mais elle avait obéit. Elle enfila un jean et un haut blanc à manches longues, ajouta quelques bijoux cuivrés et compléta l'ensemble avec une paire de bottes. Ses cheveux furent attachés en queue de cheval et elle n'appliqua que très peu de maquillage. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Maman ! »

Molly accourut et poussa un cri de ravissement quand elle fut soulevée en pleine course.

« Hey ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? »

Molly acquiesça.

« Oui, j'ai rêvé que je nageais avec les p'tits poissons comme papa et Parka. »

Brennan sourit.

« Je vois et tu t'es bien amusée ? »

« Oui. »

Bones l'embrassa sur le nez.

« C'est bien. »

Elle entra dans le salon où Parker lisait on entendait des dessins animés en fond sonore.

« Bonjour Parker. »

Elle se pencha par-dessus le dos du canapé et l'embrassa sur le front tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers elle.

« Bonjour maman. »

Elle sourit au titre, elle ne savait pas si elle s'y habituerait jamais. Brennan déposa Molly à côté de Parker et entra dans la cuisine. Elle rit, Booth, toujours en boxer, essayait de faire fonctionner la machine à café hautement technologique. Ses cheveux pointaient de différents côtés et il avait toujours son air 'je-n'ai-pas-pris-mon-café-du-matin-alors-faut-pas-me-chercher', et la machine à café commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa ses omoplates, ce qui le calma instantanément avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Hey ma belle. »

Elle sourit.

« Bonjour mon beau. »

Booth leva les sourcils à sa réponse et sourit.

« J'ai commandé des pancakes, tu restes pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Brennan regarda sa montre.

« Pourquoi est-ce je ne mettrais pas la machine en route et on prend le café ensemble, après je vais devoir y aller. »

Booth pencha la tête en réfléchissant à son compromis.

« Tu dois manger Bones. »

Elle sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une barre de céréales dans mon sac, je mangerai en chemin. »

Booth grogna.

« Ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture bébé. »

Brennan leva les sourcils, il n'avait jamais osé l'appeler autre chose que Bones et elle sourit à sa hausse de confiance avec elle.

« Tu ne t'en es pas plaint hier. »

Booth fut surpris qu'elle ne le réprimande pas pour l'utilisation du sobriquet, et le fait qu'elle ne le fasse pas le ravit.

« Mais j'étais mort de faim hier, sinon j'aurais jamais mangé de ta nourriture pour oiseaux que tu emportes partout. »

Elle sourit et écouta la machine à café s'allumer. Booth l'attira contre son torse tandis que l'arôme réconfortant du café fraichement moulu remplissait leurs sens.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Dr. Brennan, prête à partir ? »<p>

« Bonjour Rolf. »

Elle marcha vivement vers la voiture qui l'attendait.

« Oui je suis prête, merci d'avoir attendu. »

Rolf avait patienté pendant dix minutes pendant qu'elle disait au revoir à sa famille.

**Flashback**

_« Je dois y aller Booth, on se retrouve à 13h. »_

_Il grommela et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon._

_« Votre maman s'en va les enfants. »_

_Ils se levèrent d'un bond tous les deux, Molly resta sur le canapé mais escalada le dossier tandis que Parker se levait pour se placer à côté d'elle. Elle les étreignit tous les deux, un bras autour de chaque, les attirant contre elle._

_« Tu vas où maman ? »_

_Brennan l'embrassa et sourit._

_« Je dois partir pendant un petit moment, donc tu vas rester avec Parker et papa, d'accord ? »_

_Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et elle se relaxa un peu._

_« Tu vas revenir ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr, il faudra bien que je te revois n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Molly lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête._

_« Cela te va ma puce ? »_

_Elle hocha encore la tête et serra sa maman très fort. Brennan embrassa le haut de la tête de Parker et sa joue tandis qu'il levait la tête vers elle._

_« Fais attention maman. »_

_Bones regarda Booth et sourit. Parker avait bien hérité des tendances protectrices de son père._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, et fais attention à ces deux là pour moi, d'accord ? »_

_Parker sourit et acquiesça. Ils allèrent tous vers la porte et se dirent au revoir une nouvelle fois avant que Brennan ne finisse par s'éloigner. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas les revoir avant des semaines et non des heures, mais l'amour dont elle était imprégnée la réchauffait et elle savait qu'ils allaient lui manquer comme si c'était des semaines._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Brennan se glissa dans le siège tandis que Rolf fermait la porte. Elle s'attacha et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux derniers jours.

* * *

><p>« Allez, vous deux. »<p>

Booth frappa dans ses mains. Ils venaient de terminer leur petit déjeuner et, au lieu de paresser, Booth avait décidé qu'ils allaient aller se balader.

« On a quelques heures avant d'aller chercher votre maman, alors… je pense qu'on pourrait aller voir quelques boutiques, voir ce qu'il y a autour et peut être trouver quelque part où manger avant de revenir ici pour que Rolf vienne nous chercher. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche papa. »

Parker partit, laissant Molly et Booth.

« Alors princesse, que veux tu porter aujourd'hui ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules et sourit alors que son père lui tendait la main. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et se dirigèrent vers le dressing. Booth la souleva pour qu'elle puisse donner son avis sur ces vêtements. Avoir un sens d'identité est important pour n'importe quel enfant mais encore plus pour un enfant maltraité, qui n'a parfois que cette identité, et qui la perd dans certain cas.

Molly désigna un T-shirt bleu foncé et un short en jean avec une ceinture bleue pailletée. Booth saisit les vêtements et attrapa aussi des sous-vêtements roses foncés, des chaussettes et des sandales blanches.

« D'accord princesse, au bain maintenant ? »

Elle grimaça, ce qui fit rire son père.

Il la porta dans la salle de bain après avoir posé les vêtements sur le lit. Pendant que l'eau du bain coulait, Booth aida Molly à brosser ses dents. Il rit quand elle éternua et envoya de la mousse partout. Il la laissa brosser ses cheveux toute seule, l'aidant juste pour l'arrière et pour mettre des barrettes. Pouvoir faire cela quasiment seule la rendait fière, ce qui était très important, selon Bones.

Le bain fut expédié en un rien de temps, il la lava et la rinça avant de la laisser jouer quelques minutes pour appliquer sa règle de 'bain égal plaisir'.

Il la souleva et l'enveloppa dans une serviette, il l'emmena dans la chambre et la sécha. Il s'apprêtait à l'habiller quand elle prit la parole.

« Papa, tu as oublié le sens pas bon. »

Il leva les sourcils.

« Quel sens pas bon princesse ? »

Elle indique sa table de chevet.

« Pour mes points. »

Elle lui montra les brulures de cigarette sur son ventre.

« Maman dit que ça les fait partir. »

Booth sourit en lisant l'étiquette. 'Huile Bio, réduit les signes de vergetures et les cicatrices.'

Booth savait que Bones avait des cicatrices sur son corps, dues à son séjour en familles d'accueil. Elle en était embarrassée, particulièrement celle sur ses côtes. Elle lui avait aussi parlé d'une sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse mais il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Molly se sente comme elle quand elle serait plus grande.

« Très bien, si maman dit ça alors c'est comme ça. »

Molly acquiesça de tout son cœur. Booth versa un peu de liquide dans sa main et aida Molly à descendre du lit pour qu'il puisse l'appliquer. Il recouvrit ces cicatrices rapidement et commença à l'habiller.

« C'est bon ? »

Molly hocha la tête et sourit.

« D'accord ma puce, va regarder des dessins animés pendant que papa va se préparer. »

Molly l'étreignit tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle planta un baiser sur sa joue ce qui le fit sourire.

* * *

><p>Booth se doucha et s'habilla avant d'attraper son téléphone qui vibrait. Il sourit en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait.<p>

« Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te manque déjà ? »

Sa question était rhétorique et il ne s'attendit pas à la réponse.

« Oui, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle, je t'ai déjà envoyé un message qui dit cela. »

Booth sourit.

« Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'apporter des vêtements quand vous viendrez me chercher ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte ? »

Il marcha jusqu'à son côté du dressing et attendit.

« Ummm, mon corsaire, celui en jean, et un T-shirt blanc, oh et mes sandales s'il te plait. »

« D'accord, est-ce que je dois apporter une tenue de rechange pour Molly ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Oui, s'il te plait, comment va-t-elle ? »

Booth sourit tandis qu'il sortait de leur chambre pour se diriger vers le salon, il rit.

« Elle va bien Bones, elle est pendue à l'envers sur le canapé mais elle va bien. »

Il s'approcha et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre, ce qui la fit pousser un petit cri. Elle se rassit à côté de Parker qui lui tenait les jambes pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Très bien, je devrais y aller, nous allons entrer dans la librairie pour se préparer, on se voit plus tard. »

« A plus tard Bones. »

Booth se rendit dans la chambre de Molly pour prendre une tenue de rechange, qu'il plaça dans le même sac qui contenait déjà celle de sa mère. Il déposa le sac à la porte pour qu'ils ne l'oublient pas en partant chercher Bones. Booth rassembla tout ce dont il avait besoin et empila les assiettes sales du petit déjeuner sur un plateau qu'il laissa à l'extérieur de la suite. Il rassembla les enfants et ils partirent.

* * *

><p>« Alors Temperance, vous voulez expliquer ? »<p>

Erica lui montra une photo de Booth, Parker, Molly et elle-même au restaurant hier. Ils étaient tous en train de rire et avaient l'air très à l'aise tous ensemble. Bones secoua la tête après avoir sourit en voyant la photo.

« Non, pas particulièrement. Où avez-vous eu cela ? »

« Elle m'a été envoyé anonymement, elle a été glissé sous la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, mais je dois dire Temperance qu'elle ferait une très bonne photo pour l'intérieur de votre prochain livre. Elle vous rendrait un peu plus… humaine. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, elle détestait quand quelqu'un sous entendait qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Cela faisait mal que les gens pensent que vous étiez sans cœur ou antipathique. Booth lui avait dit une fois qu'elle apparaissait froide parce qu'elle s'impliquait trop et elle devait se détacher de son travail ou il la noierait dans les émotions. Il avait réalisé il y a longtemps que la façon dont elle se présentait au monde n'était pas la vraie 'elle', elle se concentrait et compatissait trop, avec chaque victime, et elle absorbait la douleur de cette personne, ce qui faisait souffrir son cœur déjà meurtri.

« Je ummm, je ne veux pas que leur photo soit publiée, c'est trop dangereux avec le travail que je fais. Donnez-moi cette photo s'il vous plait. »

Erica vit qu'elle avait vexé sa cliente et se sentit un peu mal, mais Temperance était une dure à cuire et pouvait supporter un comportement un peu rude. Elle lui tendit la photo et soupira au manque d'enthousiasme de sa cliente par rapport au partage de sa vie privée contre de l'argent.

Elles entrèrent par la porte de derrière de la librairie. Bones sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

* * *

><p>Booth et les enfants étaient sortis depuis une demi-heure quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer.<p>

'**Faites attention aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a pris une photo de nous au restaurant hier et l'a laissé à l'hôtel d'Erica. B xxx.'**

Booth fronça les sourcils, il pouvait sentir son anxiété même à travers son message et soupira. Il souleva Molly et attira Parker contre lui, ses instincts de sniper se mettant tout de suite en route pour garder sa famille en sécurité.

'**Tout ira bien, arrête de t'inquiéter bébé, à tout à l'heure et bonne chance. B xxx'**

Il savait qu'il poussait sa chance mais que pouvait-elle lui faire d, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. La réponse qu'il reçut le fit sourire.

'**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. B xxx'**

Booth sourit, pas un mot à propos du surnom.

* * *

><p>Brennan rangea son téléphone et arrangea ses vêtements tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rencontrer les gens. Elle adorait écrire, quand elle trouvait le temps, mais les séances photos et la frenzy des médias, elle pouvait s'en passer, pareil pour les séances de dédicaces. Elle détestait rester assise pendant des heures en répétant la même chose encore et encore 'bonjour, comment vous appelez vous ? Merci d'être venu.' C'était fatiguant et hypocrite et Temperance était tout sauf hypocrite.<p>

La foule était immense, elle ne pouvait pas voir au dessus de la tête des gens, la file pour avoir un autographe allait jusqu'à la porte et disparaissait derrière un mur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit Erica jusqu'à la table.

La première chose qu'elle fit avant de s'assoir fut de chercher les vigiles et la plus proche sortie. Erica lui dit de s'assoir et de préparer sa main.

« Et, pour l'amour de dieu Temperance, souris ! »

Brennan roula les yeux, ses fans ne devaient sans doute pas vouloir qu'elle souffre de courbatures dans les joues après avoir tenue une pause factice trop longtemps.

Erica souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde et présenta Temperance, ce dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin, avant de laisser la foule s'approcher.

« Bonjour, oh mon dieu, je suis votre plus grande fan. »

« Vous faîtes vraiment tout ce dont vous parlez dans vos livres ? »

« Vous êtes trop géniale. »

« Quand est-ce que sort votre prochain livre ? »

« Oh waouh vous êtes trop belle. »

« Vous êtes avec quelqu'un, parceque vous savez, je pense… »

« Très bien monsieur, avancez s'il vous plait. »

« Oh, wow c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez. »

Les questions continuaient à arriver et elle continuait à sourire et à signer.

« Je vous ai acheté une rose. »

« Je vous apporte ça. »

« J'espère que vous aimez le chocolat. »

« Je vous ai apporté des muffins. »

Les cadeaux s'amassaient et elle remerciait tout le monde.

« Vous devriez m'appeler, voilà mon numéro. »

« Je pense qu'on serait très bien ensemble. »

« Vous êtes célibataire ? »

« Voilà ma carte, appelez moi. »

Les avances affluaient aussi, elle regarda Erica qui lui fit signe de continuer à sourire. Brennan attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et prit une gorgée tout en jetant un œil à sa montre, encore un quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Booth et les enfants étaient rentrés dans la suite depuis 15 minutes. Ils grignotèrent et repartirent pour aller à la rencontre de Rolf. Ils avaient fait du lèche vitrine et acheté un cadeau pour Bones ainsi que préparé une liste de possibilités pour le déjeuner.<p>

« Mr Booth, les enfants. »

Rolf toucha sa casquette et leur ouvrit la porte.

« Le Dr. Brennan à demandé à ce que je me gare à l'arrière de la librairie et que vous attendiez à l'intérieur avec les enfants. »

Booth acquiesça, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Molly se retrouve dans les journaux, la garder dans la voiture la garderait en sécurité pour un peu plus longtemps.

« C'est très bien Rolf, merci. »

Ils passèrent le court trajet à écouter Parker réciter des informations de son nouveau livre.

« Hey papa, écoute ça… L'hippocampe mâle donne naissance aux bébés, pas la femelle. Imagine si tu pouvais avoir un bébé papa. »

Booth grimaça et frissonna à l'idée. Ils ralentirent et Booth devina que Rolf entrait dans la ruelle. Il sourit à la pensée que sa famille serait bientôt réunie.

Ils n'attendaient que depuis quelques minutes et commençaient leur deuxième partie d'œil espion quand la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et Brennan entra.

« Maman, Bones.. »

Tous ses titres sortirent avec excitation. Elle sourit, c'était bon d'être de retour parmi eux.

Elle reçut des étreintes d'eux trois et un lent baiser de l'un deux.

« Alors… comment était-ce ? »

Elle roula les yeux, ce qui fit rire Booth.

« Si mauvais que ça, hein ? »

« Quatre invitations à dîner, six rendez vous pour un café, deux boites de chocolats, un panier de muffins, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qui m'a fait éternuer, une écharpe, je continue ? »

Booth se força à sourire.

« Et que faisait Erica pendant tout cela ? »

Brennan s'attacha et fit signe aux enfants de faire de même.

« Elle me disait de sourire. »

Bones fouilla dans son sac et sortit la photo avant de la passer à Booth qui l'examina.

« Prise à travers la vitrine du restaurant, ils devaient être de l'autre côté de la rue, peut être dans une voiture. »

Elle hocha la tête, elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions.

« Oui, eh bien je suis particulièrement opposée à ce que quelqu'un prenne des photos de ma famille, particulièrement sans ma permission. »

Booth sourit en voyant l'instinct de 'maman ourse' faire surface chez sa petite amie. Il avait toujours su qu'elle protégeait tout ce qui lui appartenait, avoir tant perdu étant enfant lui avait appris à s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elle tenait. Il déposa la photo à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur les sièges en cuir.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour la suite...


	19. Chapter 19

N/T: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews a pas mal diminué donc est-ce que cette histoire interresse toujours du monde? Un chapitre me prend quand même pas mal de temps à traduire donc je me demande si ça vaut la peine de continuer... En tout cas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Rolf sortit de la ruelle et s'introduisit dans le trafic. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom et parla.<p>

« Alors, où voulez vous aller ? »

Booth regarda Parker et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait annoncer leur décision.

« Au Musée d'histoire naturelle, s'il vous plait. »

Brennan sourit en entendant leur destination, elle adorait les musées et elle avait souvent dit que les musées d'histoire naturelle étaient ses préférés, après le Jefferson bien sûr.

« Nous avons besoin de déjeuner avant d'aller explorer. »

Booth parla.

« Il y a un restaurant là-bas donc j'ai pensé que se serait la meilleure façon de faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Booth, tu devrais savoir que je suis opposée à ce qu'on tue qui que se soit, particulièrement avec une méthode qui impliquerait des pierres. »

Booth leva les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas que tu donnes des coups de pierre non plus. »

Parker rit et secoua la tête à l'attention de son père.

« Je ne vais pas vraiment… c'est juste une expression. »

Molly avait toujours l'air triste et Booth voulut la rassurer.

« Molly, ce que je voulais dire c'est que l'on va pouvoir faire deux choses au même endroit, je ne donnerai jamais de coups de pierre princesse. »

Molly se renfrogna, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement dit ça d'abord. Brennan prit la parole.

« D'accord, donc d'abord le déjeuner et après les expositions. »

Booth sourit.

« Ouaip. »

Bones acquiesça aussi et réalisa qu'elle était affamée.

« M'as-tu apporté mes vêtements Booth ? »

Il sourit.

« Ouaip. »

Il lui tendit le sac et sourit.

« Tout est dedans, bébé. »

Elle pencha la tête et sourit.

« Tu sais que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça en public n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la salua comme un militaire.

« Oui m'dame. »

Parker rit et baissa rapidement la tête.

* * *

><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches du musée.<p>

« On va attendre dehors le temps que tu te changes. »

Brennan sourit.

« D'accord, je ne serai pas longue. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, serra Molly contre lui et mit Parker entre lui et la limousine. La porte s'ouvrit un instant après et Bones sortit. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle avait l'air plus décontractée maintenant. Ils invitèrent Rolf à les accompagner mais il déclina une fois de plus et leur dit de la biper quand ils étaient prêts à partir.

La famille paya leurs billets et entrèrent vite dans le hall du musée.

« Je suis content d'être arrivé, je meurs de faim. »

La voix de Parker résonna dans le hall.

« Moi aussi maman, tu étais partie pendant trèèèès longtemps. »

Brennan prit sa fille dans ses bras et sourit.

« Papa ne t'as pas donné à manger ? »

Molly regarda Booth et sourit.

« On a mangé des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner maman mais c'était il y a trèèèès longtemps. »

« Des pancakes hein ? »

Molly acquiesça.

« Oui, c'était très bon, tu aimes les pancakes maman ? Papa a dit que tu as mangé des graines pour oiseau au petit déjeuner mais j'ai dit que tu as mangé du musli. »

Brennan fit un sourire ironique à Booth tandis qu'il baissait et secouait la tête.

« Shhh Molly, tu n'es pas supposée lui dire ce que j'ai dit petite rapporteuse. »

Molly posa sa main sur sa bouche et prit un air surpris.

« Oups, désolée papa. »

Booth embrassa le front de Molly, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, qu'il était fâché.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es pardonnée princesse, si maman me pardonne. »

Molly supplia sa mère du regard.

« Maman, tu pa'donnes papa ? »

Brennan sourit, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non.

« Oui, il est pardonné. »

Booth l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit quand il vit que Molly copiait ses actions sur l'autre joue. Parker, qui les avait regardés, secoua la tête.

« Très bien, si tout le monde est pardonné on pourrait aller manger maintenant ? J'ai vraiment super faim. »

Booth passa une main dans les cheveux de Parker et rit.

« Oui, on y va mon grand. »

* * *

><p>Ils commandèrent des frites à partager, un plat et une boisson chacun. Parker demanda si, pendant qu'ils patientaient, lui et Molly pouvait aller faire un tour dans la boutique de souvenir à côté. Les deux parents hésitèrent et firent le tour de la pièce du regard pour un signe qu'ils étaient observés.<p>

« Je vais vérifier la boutique. »

Booth se leva et se dirigea vers le petit magasin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus et, à part quelques autres enfants, la boutique était vide. Il estima que la boutique était sûre et retourna à sa famille. Il vit que Bones le regardait dès qu'il entra dans le restaurant et il hocha la tête à son attention. Elle passa la bonne nouvelle aux enfants.

Ils étaient assis près de la porte et Booth aussi bien que Brennan pouvait voir l'entrée de la boutique de leurs places.

« Ne soyez pas trop long d'accord ? »

Parker acquiesça et prit la main de Molly. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à l'attitude de ses parents, ils étaient bizarres et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez, on y va Molly. »

Elle partit joyeusement avec son grand frère, sautillant à ses côtés.

« On va où Parka ? »

« Dans la boutique, on va pouvoir regarder les livres, les jouets, et tout plein d'autres trucs. »

Molly sursauta quand ils entrèrent et une cloche sonore retentit le vendeur sortit alors de son bureau.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Parker sourit tandis que Molly se précipitait derrière lui, hors de vue.

« Bonjour, on vient juste pour regarder. »

L'homme leur fit signe de continuer leur visite.

« Allez-y. »

Parker sourit et tira Molly avec lui, ses petits doigts s'agrippant à lui.

« Viens Molly, allons voir les jouets. »

* * *

><p>Booth était assis à côté de Bones qui regardait la boutique comme un aigle.<p>

« Hey… »

Il lui toucha la joue du dos de sa main et elle se retourna.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle lui fit un sourire pincé et hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes comme ça ? Enfin, je comprends pour la photo, mais pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? »

Elle pencha la tête et sourit.

« Je ne veux pas que nos vies deviennent une…affaire médiatique. Ce qui est à nous est à nous Booth et…je ne veux pas partager cela avec le reste du monde. »

Booth lui sourit affectueusement.

« Bé…Bones, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de prendre des photos, mais nous ne leur parlerons pas, et nous allons dire à nos amis de ne pas leur parler non plus. »

Elle le regarda tristement.

« Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça Booth, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'écris. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être reconnue quand je traverse la rue, je ne veux pas que Parker et Molly s'inquiète de savoir s'il y a une caméra au prochain coin de rue, ce n'est pas juste. »

Booth tourna sa chaise et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Temperance, Parker est conscient de ce qui se passe, certains parents de ses amis d'école lui ont déjà demandé s'ils pouvaient t'être présentés, il sait tout ce qui se passe et il s'en arrange. Rebecca sait aussi, elle a reçu des coups de téléphone de la part de journalistes qui veulent savoir qui est la petite fille et elle ne leur répond pas, les menace de harcèlement. En ce qui me concerne, je savais dans quoi je me suis engagé et, ma puce, cela ne compte pas. Tant que nous serons ensemble, tout ira bien. Pour Molly, elle n'a conscience de rien pour l'instant et elle comprendra en grandissant, elle nous aura tous pour l'aider à s'ajuster. »

Bones posa son front sur l'épaule de Booth, il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Merci Booth. »

Booth sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser.

« Je veux que tu essaies d'arrêter de t'inquiéter Bones, tout ira bien. »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement.

« Tu ne peux pas le sav… »

Booth sourit.

« Fais-moi juste confiance d'accord ? »

« Booth tu ne peux pas… »

Booth plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et soutint son regard.

« Fais mon confiance. »

Elle chercha dans ses yeux, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train d'acquiescer jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'élargit et il l'embrassa.

Les enfants revinrent à la table au moment où la nourriture arrivait, ce qui fit rire Booth.

« Hey papa, tu peux venir voir quelque chose s'il te plait ? »

Parker implora son père avec de grands yeux. Booth jeta un coup d'œil à sa nourriture, sachant qu'il n'enfoncerait pas ses dents dedans tout de suite. Son fils ne lui demandait quelque chose que rarement et les yeux de chiens battus lui disaient que s'était important.

« Bien sûr mon grand. »

Molly s'assit sur la chaise désignée par sa mère qui pensait que c'était peut être un moment père/fils.

« Mais maman, je veux aller avec papa et Parka. »

Brennan repoussa la frange du front de sa fille et sourit.

« Je sais ma puce, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi. »

Molly leva les sourcils, son regard passa des garçons à sa maman et sourit.

« D'accord maman. »

Brennan sourit, elle s'était attendu à des larmes et de la résistance.

« C'est bien. »

Booth plaça son bras autour de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de souvenir.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me montrer mon grand ? »

Parker sourit.

« J'ai trouvé un cadeau super cool pour Bones et je veux vraiment lui prendre mais je n'ai pas l'argent. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais l'acheter et après je ferai des corvées pour me faire de l'argent de poche et je te le donnerai. »

Booth sourit.

« Allons voir ça. »

Parker le mena jusqu'à l'aile des peluches et sortit un jouet qu'il avait enfoui.

« C'est le dernier papa. »

Booth rit et secoua la tête, amusé par le squelette en peluche que tenait son fils.

« Je pense qu'elle va l'adorer. »

Parker acquiesça.

« Alors tu vas l'acheter ? »

« Oui mon grand mais pas de corvées, je pense que tu l'as largement mérité ces dernières semaines. »

Parker sourit.

« Vraiment ? Génial ! »

Booth attrapa le jouet et marcha jusqu'à la caisse. Le vendeur les attendait.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Booth lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, on va prendre la peluche. »

L'homme scanna le code barre et s'apprêtait à mettre le jouet dans un sac en plastique.

« Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

L'homme sourit et tendit la peluche au garçon bien élevé.

« Tiens petit. »

Parker sourit et prit le squelette avant de se reculer pour laisser plus de place à son père.

Booth paya et ils sortirent.

Bones leva les yeux en voyant l'autre moitié de sa famille se diriger vers eux. Le visage de Booth était inexpressif mais Parker avait besoin de travailler un peu le sien. Elle sourit.

« Qu'avez vous fait, vous deux ? »

Parker haussa les épaules.

« Rien. »

Brennan hocha la tête sans y croire une seconde.

« Bien sûr, que caches-tu ? »

Parker fit le tour de la table jusqu'à elle et sourit.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose que j'ai pensé que tu aimerais et je voulais te l'offrir. »

Brennan posa sa fourchette et se tourna vers lui.

« Parker, mon cœur, tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter quoi que se soit… »

« Je sais… J'avais envie. »

Il sortit le jouet de derrière son dos et lui présenta.

Elle sourit tandis qu'elle prenait le squelette en peluche de ses mains.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Booth remarqua les larmes dans les yeux de Brennan et se demanda si c'étaient des larmes de joie ou de tristesse.

« Oh Parker, je l'adore. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras, le jouet coincé entre leurs deux torses.

« Merci. »

Temperance planta les yeux dans ceux de son petit ami qui regardait leur échange avec intérêt. Bones s'éloigna et regarda son cadeau une fois de plus. Elle était émue, personne ne lui avait acheté de jouets depuis qu'elle était enfant et vivait encore avec ses parents. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien ce geste simple lui avait manqué.

Parker s'assit et sourit à sa mère.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler maman ? »

Elle fixa le jouet avec une expression concentrée.

« Umm, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu à nommer un jouet depuis très longtemps. »

Parker attrapa une frite et mordit dedans.

« Comment penses tu que je devrais l'appeler ? »

Parker pencha la tête, en cherchant ce qui ferait un bon nom pour un squelette.

« Perry. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ce nom ? »

Parker sourit.

« C'est pour périoste. »

Brennan rit et acquiesça.

« Très bien, Perry donc. »

* * *

><p>Ils finirent leur déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.<p>

« Oh wow ! Regardez ça ! »

Parker se dépêcha de rejoindre le milieu de la pièce. Brennan sourit tandis que Booth penchait la tête, lui impressionné par le duel Tyrannosaure Rex/ Triceratops.

« Imaginez si les dinosaures existaient encore. »

Brennan sourit.

« Eh bien, je doute que l'on serait encore là. »

Parker sourit.

« Ouais, on aurait été mangé il y a super longtemps. »

Ils firent le tour des spécimens pour avoir une vue de chaque côté.

« Ils se battent maman ? »

Brennan souleva la petite fille et la tint contre elle.

« Oui, se sont des dinosaures ma puce, ils n'existent plus maintenant. »

Molly regarda les squelettes, sa petite tête se renversant autant qu'elle le pouvait pour voir les spécimens dans toutes leurs hauteurs.

« Ils sont allés où ? »

« Ils sont tous morts. »

« Ils étaient malades ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Je suis sûre que beaucoup l'étaient, mais d'autres sont morts car ils n'avaient plus à manger, d'autres à cause de leurs grand âge, et beaucoup d'autres raisons ma puce. »

Molly acquiesça et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa mère.

« C'est pas grave maman, ils faisaient peur de toute façon. »

Booth sourit à son simple jugement sur les magnifiques créatures.

Ils se déplacèrent et se trouvèrent à l'entrée du 'Hall des mammifères d'Amérique du Nord'.

Il y avait des répliques de bisons et d'antilopes, un assortiment de différents oiseaux et un jaguar. Brennan s'approcha du grand chat et sourit tristement, les humains avaient vraiment détruits leur environnement.

« Parker, as-tu déjà vu un jaguar de près ? »

Le garçon s'approcha et s'émerveilla tandis qu'il fixait les yeux verts du grand félin.

« Ils sont éteints ? »

Brennan plaça un bras autour de Parker.

« Presque, le braconnage pour la peau d'animaux a ralenti au Brésil et en Amérique mais beaucoup de jaguar se font tirer dessus par les fermiers qui essaient de protéger leur bétail. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'éteints' maman ? »

Bones sourit et tapa le petit bout de nez qui appartenait à la petite fille aux yeux bleus.

« Eteint, veut dire qu'il n'y en a plus. »

Booth n'aimait pas particulièrement les chats, ou plutôt il trouvait que les chats ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement, mais il devait admettre que ce grand félin avait quelque chose de majestueux. Que ce soit les yeux vert-jaunes qui semblaient montrer tant de vulnérabilité pour une si grande bête ou la douce ride de son visage qui avait l'air d'appeler à l'aide, il éprouva de la compassion pour la créature qui avait sans doute vécu en liberté avec celles de son espèce.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'exposition 'L'ère de mammifères' qui montraient un grand assortiment de mammifères éteints, incluant un tigre à dents de sabre, deux mastodontes de taille moyenne et trois paléoparadoxia. Booth semblait vraiment intrigué par l'exposition, il était planté d'un côté fixant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un grand chien avec une mâchoire inférieure proéminente. Brennan et les enfants s'approchèrent et regardèrent le mammifère. Bones parla doucement.

« Cet animal particulier fait partie d'une grande catégorie, il est un peu comme une vache d'aujourd'hui mais marine. Il devait se déplacer sous l'eau pour dénicher des algues et autres plantes maritimes mais il devait se reproduire sur la terre et revenir sur la côte pour se prélasser au soleil. »

Elle désigna sa bouche.

« Regardez ses dents, vous voyez comme elles pointent vers l'extérieur ? »

Parker acquiesça.

« Oui, ça ressemble à un tractopelle, il y en avait un à l'école quand ils ont construit un nouveau bâtiment. »

Brennan sourit.

« Oui, ces dents sont comme ça pour qu'il puisse arracher les plantes plus facilement. Comme ça, les paléoparadoxias pouvaient manger plus efficacement avant de devoir refaire surface. »

Booth sourit, il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait au niveau intellectuel.

« Saviez vous qu'il n'y a que deux squelettes de paléoparadoxias au monde, un est ici en Californie et l'autre est au Japon. »

Les deux garçons eurent l'air impressionné tandis que Molly était complètement absorbée pat l'étrange créature devant elle.

Ils se baladèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de se diriger vers l'exposition des dinosaures.

« Cool, regardez, un crâne de T-Rex. »

Parker marcha rapidement vers le crâne et le regarda intensément. Depuis sa toute jeune enfance Parker Booth avait toujours adoré les dinosaures, allant souvent au Jeffersonian avec Bones pour les voir. Sa fascination n'était jamais partie.

« Regardez, celui-ci à une dent cassée. »

Il pointa le doigt vers la grande canine gauche. Brennan acquiesça, admirative de son observation. Booth sourit simplement, il s'était souvent demandé si son fils suivrait les traces de son équipière. L'adoration du garçon pour les sciences ne faisait qu'augmenter avec l'âge et il s'avérait très intelligent.

« C'est quoi maman ? »

La petite fille désigna le crâne.

« C'est la tête d'un dinosaure ma puce. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont où ses bras et ses jambes ? »

Brennan regarda le crâne suspendu par des câbles, cela devait vraiment lui paraître étrange sans corps pour le supporter.

« Ce dinosaure est mort il y a longtemps et ces os étaient dans la terre pendant tellement d'années donc peut être que, quand on l'a déterré, le reste de son corps était trop abimé.

« Il a eu mal ? »

Temperance fronça les sourcils.

« Non ma puce, il ne peut plus rien sentir, il n'est plus vivent. »

Molly fut silencieuse pendant un instant, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et regarda son père s'intéresser à autre chose.

En approchant le crâne d'un tricératops, Parker remarqua une salle marquée 'Labo des Dinos'. Il s'approcha doucement, pas sûr d'être autorisé à entrer la petite salle. Les murs étaient recouverts de boites en verre qui contenaient toutes des fossiles et des os de différentes parties de différents dinosaures. Molly entra une minute après et appela son frère.

« Parka ? »

« Hey Molly, viens par ici. »

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et la vit se dépêcher de le rejoindre.

« Tu vois ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête et son grand frère la souleva pour qu'elle puisse voir dans l'une des boites.

« C'est un fossile Molly. »

Elle le regarda, curieuse.

« C'est quoi un fossile ? »

Parker sourit.

« Tu vois les motifs sur la pierre ? »

Elle acquiesça rapidement, contente qu'il continue à parler.

« Eh bien, ce motif a été fait par quelque chose qui a pourri contre la pierre. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Regarde, c'était un coquillage et peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur. »

Molly regarda le fossile tout en essayant de comprendre. Booth et Brennan entrèrent main dans la main peu de temps après et sourirent en voyant Parker essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à la fillette. Parker avait au moins réussi à la rendre intriguée.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'exposition des dinosaures, Molly remarqua une salle pleine de répliques d'oiseaux. Ils étaient tous de différents couleurs, formes, tailles et dans différents poses. L'exposition les présentait en vol, perchés sur une branche, dans leurs nids, se nourrissant, et même certains couvant. En se baladant, Booth trouva certains modèles d'oiseaux sous verre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et vit un squelette qui correspondait à l'oiseau présenté. Le tiroir d'après contenait des œufs, certains brisés, d'autres entiers. Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir et fronça le nez en voyant des pieds d'oiseaux. Brennan, qui avait vu son expression, s'approcha et jeta un œil dans le tiroir.

« Les pattes d'un oiseau est le meilleur moyen de savoir comment il a vécu, cet oiseau en particulier à les griffes et pieds courbés, ce qui signifie qu'il a du passer la majeure partie de sa vie dans un arbre. Il devait manger des graines, son bec est droit donc il est probable qu'il mangeait aussi différents insectes. »

Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'à côté et montra du doigt.

« Cet oiseau là, par contre, à des pieds palmés donc il a du être dans l'eau pendant un certain temps. Ses griffes épaisses devaient lui servir pour escalader des rives abruptes et glissantes. »

Booth se pencha et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Quoi… »

Elle souffla.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où tu gardes toutes ces informations. »

« Le cerveau est capable de retenir des quantités d'informations Booth, bien plus que l'on pourrait en obtenir en une vie. »

Booth acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais retenir la moitié de ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

><p>Le temps qu'ils arrivent au dernier arrêt de leur après midi il était 17h et le musée fermerait bientôt. Le 'centre de la découverte' était très occupé, il y avait des enfants de tous les âges partout. Molly, qui marchait joyeusement depuis le 'labo dino' voulut maintenant être prise dans les bras. Elle leva les bras vers Booth, consciente que cela lui donnerait un avantage de hauteur sur tout le monde.<p>

« Allez, en haut princesse. »

Il la souleva et sourit quand elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Brennan sortit son téléphone portable avant de demander à Booth, Parker et Molly de se mettre à côté d'un ours polaire pour qu'elle puisse prendre une photo.

« Hey maman, tu savais que la fourrure d'un ours polaire n'est pas blanche ? Elle est transparente, c'est trop cool. »

Brennan sourit.

« De quelle couleur penses tu qu'est leur peau ? »

Il haussa les épaules, il n'y avait jamais pensé.

« J'sais pas… rose sans doute ? »

Brennan secoua la tête.

« Non, un ours polaire à la peau noire pour absorber autant de chaleur du soleil que possible. »

Parker leva les sourcils, enregistrant l'information.

« Ils en ont bien besoin, vu toute la glace. »

Brennan acquiesça. Booth emmena Molly vers le cabinet des fossiles où vous pouviez toucher ce que vous étiez en train de regarder. Molly traça du doigt les motifs de la pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est papa ? »

Booth sourit, content qu'elle ait choisi quelque chose de facile à laquelle il avait la réponse.

« A quoi cela ressemble t'il princesse ? »

Elle regarda les contours et fronça les sourcils.

« Un arbre papa ? »

Booth rit, la fillette avait l'air très fière d'elle.

« C'est ça ma puce, c'était une plante. »

Booth le replaça sur une étagère et en choisit un autre.

« Et celui-ci, à quoi ressemble t'il ? »

Molly sourit.

« Un p'tit poisson papa ! »

« Oui ! »

Booth l'étreint, l'idée de lui apprendre quelque chose lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction. Brennan et Parker s'approchèrent peu après et regardèrent ce qui captivait Booth et Molly. La main de Brennan glissa le long du dos de Booth avant de s'arrêter entre ses omoplates. Temperance adorait la sensation de ses muscles sous sa main quand elle le caressait, la force de son corps irradiant et semblait la pénétrer. Elle soupira et lui sourit tandis qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Molly bailla et ses yeux devenaient lourds tandis qu'elle déposait la tête sur l'épaule de son père.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. »

Brennan acquiesça et regarda Parker.

« Veux tu quelque chose de la boutique souvenir ? »

Parker secoua la tête.

« Non merci maman, j'ai regardé tout à l'heure et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part Perry. »

Brennan sourit en pensant au jouet qui se cachait actuellement dans son sac.

« Tu es sûr ? Pas de livres, de posters ? »

Parker secoua la tête et sourit.

« Non, merci maman. »

Elle acquiesça et les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie du musée.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt :-)


	20. Chapter 20

N/T: Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à commenter :) Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Brennan s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille qui était dans la baignoire.<p>

« Tu as faim ma puce ? »

Elle lui demanda tandis qu'elle rinçait le savon, Molly secoua la tête. Brennan devina qu'elle était fatiguée, même avec ses petits yeux grands ouverts de concentration.

« Très bien, au lit alors. »

Molly fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers sa maman.

« Non maman, pas envie de dormir. »

Brennan leva les sourcils à la réponse de la fillette.

« Je pense que si tu t'allonges tu auras envie de dormir. »

Elle aida la petite fille à se mettre debout et l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de la sortir de la baignoire.

« Je veux pas aller au lit maman. »

Brennan déposa Molly sur le lit et soupira. C'était une nouvelle facette de sa fille normalement agréable, le visage de Molly était déterminé mais l'opposition la drainait rapidement de ses forces. Brennan l'habilla sans que la fillette intervienne et sécha rapidement ses cheveux.

Brennan se leva pour remettre la serviette dans la salle de bain et secoua la tête quand elle entendit des petits pieds sur le sol se diriger vers le salon.

Booth était en train de discuter avec Parker à la table du salon quand Molly entra en courant dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes et se leva tandis que la fillette se dirigeait vers lui.

« Papa… papa… »

Booth l'attrapa sous les bras et l'attira contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas princesse ? »

Brennan traversa le couloir, elle savait déjà que sa fille allait être dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Maman veut que j'aille au lit maintenant, je veux pas papa. »

Booth sourit à Bones qui était restée sur le pas de la porte. Il retira doucement Molly de son épaule.

« Princesse, je crois que si maman dit qu'il faut que tu ailles au lit, tu devrais y aller. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Booth sourit.

« Parceque maman a toujours raison mon cœur. »

« Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir papa. »

« C'est parceque tu es toujours debout, tu n'auras envie de dormir que si tu t'allonges. »

Molly fronça les sourcils, est-ce que son papa faisait encore l'idiot ?

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il s'approcha de Bones et lui pressa doucement la main avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la petite fille. Booth l'allongea doucement et la couvrit avec les couvertures.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Molly acquiesça et regarda sa maman qui venait juste d'entrer. Booth sourit en la voyant à la porte et lui tendit un bras pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Brennan n'hésita pas à être enveloppée par le bras familier de son partenaire. Booth l'embrassa sur la tempe et se tourna vers Molly.

« Tu es prête ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête avec un sourire fatigué.

« Très bien, c'est une histoire à propos de créatures fatiguées, tu es prête ? »

Molly écouta tandis que son père commençait…

« Partout des créatures s'endorment, Frink le croulant vient juste de s'écrouler dans un terrier et si on ajoute Frink aux autres, je peux te donner le nombre des créatures endormies.

En ce moment, quarante mille quatre cent quarante quatre créatures sont plongées dans un sommeil profond et, je pense que tu seras d'accord, c'est un grand chiffre. Comment comptes t'on les dormeurs ? C'est assez simple, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

Entre Rio et Rome, sur une montagne, il y a une machine sous un dôme de plastique, qui écoute et regarde dans chaque maison. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'endort, une nouvelle balle tombe et le chef compte ces balles tandis qu'elles tombent dans une coupe, et c'est comme ça que l'on sait qui dort et qui est debout. »

Booth sourit en voyant la petite fille pas fatiguée maintenant endormie. Elle reçut deux baisers et on la borda pour la nuit avant de la laisser dormir.

« Tu es incroyable avec elle Booth. »

Il sourit et l'attira à ses côtés.

« Toi aussi, et n'essaye même pas de dire le contraire. »

Elle sourit et leva la main soudainement pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bones sourit et désigna la table de la cuisine où Parker ronflait doucement. Booth rit.

« Trop d'excitation je pense. »

Brennan acquiesça et ils approchèrent silencieusement. Booth se baissa et secoua l'épaule de son fils.

« Réveille toi mon grand, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

Parker ouvrit les yeux lentement et il s'empourpra quand il réalisa qu'il s'était endormit sur la table. Bones s'assit derrière lui l'attira contre elle. Il sourit quand elle plaça un baiser sur son front et caressa ses bras.

Booth tapota la cuisse de son fils et sourit.

« Allez mon grand, va te coucher et pas de lecture. »

Parker sourit et acquiesça. Il se leva et étreignit son père.

« Bonne nuit papa, merci pour aujourd'hui. »

Booth embrassa son fils et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Parker étreignit et embrassa sa mère après.

« Bonne nuit Parker. »

« Bonne nuit maman et merci pour aujourd'hui aussi. »

Elle le serra un peu plus et sourit.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Parker traversa le couloir et disparu dans sa chambre.

Booth était dans la cuisine en train de verser deux verres de vin rouge. Bones avait décidé de prendre un bain et s'était retiré dans leur salle de bain dix minutes auparavant. Il reboucha la bouteille et la replaça dans le réfrigérateur avant de se saisir des verres et de se diriger vers leur chambre.

Booth prit une grande inspiration, le jasmin et la cannelle embaumait l'air. Il adorait cette odeur, il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait senti. Il se tenait à côté d'elle au stand de tir pendant l'affaire Cléo Eller. Elle lui avait fait tourner la tête et tout son corps s'était noyé dans le désir, il avait tellement voulu la gouter ce jour là.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Entrez. »

Booth poussa la porte qui était restée légèrement entrouverte et entra. Il sourit quand son regard tomba sur sa belle petite amie. Elle était assise à une extrémité de la baignoire, ses cheveux rassemblés lâchement sur le haut de sa tête, quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de la barrette. Son visage était démaquillé, ce qui la rajeunissait, et elle était entourée de bulles blanches qui semblaient le narguer par la façon dont elles s'accrochaient à sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai apporté du vin, j'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait à te relaxer. »

Il lui tendit le verre et sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la vue de son adorable sourire.

« Merci Booth. »

Elle se redressa légèrement pour se saisir du verre et prit une gorgée.

« Mmm. »

Booth sourit à son plaisir et fut ravi de voir qu'il avait choisit le bon. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une douce voix l'arrêta.

« Booth… »

Elle leva les yeux timidement.

« Je voulais te dire… si jamais j'oublie après… »

Elle scruta son visage et prit une respiration pour se calmer.

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. »

Booth fit un pas en avant et s'agenouilla sur la marche qui menait à la baignoire.

« Moi aussi bébé. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Son odeur était enivrante et il souhaita pouvoir rester à cet instant pour l'éternité. Il s'éloigna légèrement et sourit à ses joues rouges et ses yeux vitrés. Il était ravi d'avoir cet effet sur elle, comme elle avait le même sur lui.

Temperance Brennan n'était pas idiote quand il s'agissait de la science des réactions humaine. Elle était excitée, elle l'était toujours quand elle était avec son partenaire mais, assise dans la baignoire, complètement nue et très vulnérable, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. Son pouls avait doublé et elle était essoufflée tandis qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux.

Booth tendit un bras doucement, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la passa derrière son oreille. Ses doigts descendirent le long de son cou avant de se poser sur son épaule. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà touché une femme avec une peau aussi douce que la sienne. Son pouce dessinait des cercles sur sa clavicule, ce qui la fit se rallonger dans l'eau.

Booth sourit en la voyant se relaxer, ses yeux étaient fermés, ce qui lui montrait qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il sentit ses émotions s'envoler à son acquiescement silencieux.

Sa main contre sa chair était divine et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ce serait de la sentir sur chaque centimètre de son corps. Elle sentit qu'il bougea mais elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Le bruit qu'il faisait cessa et elle devina qu'il s'était installé. Sa respiration s'arrêta quand ses mains se posèrent sur elle, une paume sur chaque épaule. Ses doigts pétrissaient sa peau douce et ses muscles tendus. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle poussait un gémissement de plaisir.

Booth la caressa et la massa joyeusement. Il aurait pu passer sa vie entière à la toucher comme ça si elle continuait à faire ces petits bruits. Son entre-jambe tressaillit contre le tissu de son jean et il se mit à prier pour qu'on lui donne de la force et du contrôle. Il regarda avec émerveillement sa poitrine se lever et retomber tandis qu'un mamelon rose sombre se révélait légèrement à travers les bulles.

Booth inspira profondément et déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule où il embrassa la peau devenue fraiche avant de la mordre très légèrement.

« Mon dieu ce que tu es bonne. »

Elle sourit et sortit un bras de l'eau pour le passer autour de son cou, le maintenant contre elle. Booth n'hésita pas après son encouragement à rattacher sa bouche à sa délicieuse chair et sucer et jouer avec ce corps qu'on lui avait trop longtemps.

« Mmm, oh Booth. »

Il bougea ses lèvres contre sa peau sensible, remontant le long de son coup pour arriver jusqu'en dessous de son oreille. Elle gémit et trembla, et soupira doucement quand il la relâcha.

« Booth, viens avec moi. »

Il rit.

« Bones… »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder avec des yeux suppliants, elle pensait qu'il allait lui refuser.

« Booth s'il te plait, nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir de rapports, je veux juste… j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. »

Il caressa son visage et la regarda avec amour.

« Tu m'avais convaincue à 'viens avec moi' bébé. »

Elle sourit pendant qu'il enlevait sa chemise. Il rit au moment où elle baissa les yeux quand il déboutonna son jean et s'apprêtait à l'enlever.

« Avance un peu Bones. »

Elle se déplaça vers le centre de la baignoire, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis que Booth s'installait derrière elle. Une fois installé, Booth se pencha, ses mains entourèrent sa taille et il l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle s'asseye entre ses jambes.

Brennan se laissa retomber contre son torse. Booth ferma les yeux, il se débâtait contre ses instincts primaires. Il rit quand il s'aperçut qu'il réussissait mieux à les contrôler qu'elle ne le faisait avec ses poussées hormonales. Il gémit quand elle se tourna dans ses bras et s'installa sur ses cuisses, les chevauchant et rapprochant ainsi leurs sexes.

Booth grogna et agrippa ses hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes.

« Mon Dieu Bones. »

Elle sourit.

« Es tu autorisé à dire cela ? »

Il sourit.

« Non mais avec les pensées que j'ai et qui impliquent toi, moi et ce lit, je vais en enfer. »

Elle rit et posa sa poitrine contre la sienne.

« Mon dieu tu es si bien Bones, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir attendre bébé. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors n'attendons plus, je suis prête. »

Il sourit et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille une fois de plus.

« Temperance une fois que nous… »

« Booth il est trop tard, même sans le sexe, nous ne pouvons pas reculer maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas me satisfaire d'une simple relation de travail. Je ne veux pas reculer, tu as dit trente, quarante, cinquante ans, et c'est ce que je veux, et j'espère que toi aussi… »

Booth l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa férocement

« Oui, oui je veux toujours ça. Mon dieu n'en doute pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais je veux attendre que l'on soit rentré à la maison. On pourra peut être demander à Angela de garder Molly, je t'inviterai à diner… »

« Booth je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce romantisme exagéré, j'ai juste besoin de toi. »

Elle se colla contre lui et sourit quand il renversa sa tête de plaisir.

« Bones ça n'a rien à voir avec le romantisme, je veux que nous soyons à la maison, pas dans une chambre d'hôtel où le souvenir sera perdu dans les vacances, et laissé derrière quand nous partirons, fais ça pour moi s'il te plait, d'accord ? »

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'implorait et devina que cela était important pour lui, même si elle ne comprenait pas entièrement pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés dans la baignoire jusqu'à que l'eau soit froide et s'étaient ensuite glissés au lit. Booth n'avait pas éloigné sa main d'elle sauf quand il avait fallu qu'ils se sèchent, et même pendant ce temps là il avait tendu la main vers elle.<p>

Et même maintenant, les deux bras de Booth autour d'elle, la tête de Brennan sur sa poitrine, son bras gauche sur son abdomen, les doigts de Booth traçaient des motifs sur son corps nu.

« Booth ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit.

« Mhmm. »

« Je… Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore franchi cette dernière étape et je sais que cela semble un peu prématuré si tôt dans notre relation mais je… »

« Bones, vas-y dis le. »

Elle baissa les yeux pendant une seconde avant de lui rendre son regard.

« Je t'aime. »

Booth était pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait dit, sans incitation, sans fluctuations émotionnelles. Son visage devait montrer de la surprise et Brennan, peu rassurée à propos des émotions comme elle l'était, se mépris.

« Je… Je sais que c'est probablement trop tôt, je suis désolée si je… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec… en fait aucune… Booth ? »

Ses yeux étaient frénétiques.

« Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ? J'ai tout raté, je suis désolée. »

Elle commença à se retirer en pensant qu'elle avait cassé une règle des relations amoureuses qui annonçait la fin de leur couple. Booth attrapa son poignet, tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager, et la maintint contre lui. Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les siens et son cœur se brisa quand il y vit des larmes.

« Oh Bones, non, non, non, shhh, tu n'as rien gâché, je suis désolé tu m'as pris par surprise, je… mon dieu Temperance, je t'aime aussi, j'ai juste… j'ai toujours… je pense que j'ai toujours cru que j'aurais été le premier à le dire… wow… »

Il l'étreignit, embrassant son visage encore et encore.

« Oh, je t'aime bébé, je t'aime tellement Bones… oh. »

Brennan sourit tandis qu'il l'écrasait contre son torse. Booth couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, ses lèvres caressant les siennes doucement, ses dents tirant sa lèvre inferieure tandis qu'il l'attirait dans sa bouche. Brennan gémit tandis que sa langue dansait avec la sienne dans une salsa lente et séductrice.

« Mon dieu, je ne vais jamais me lasser de faire ça, je le jure, à chaque fois c'est comme si je t'embrassais pour la première fois. »

Bones sourit quand il l'attira contre lui.

« Tu m'as rendu si heureux Temperance, juste entendre ces mots de ta part… »

Il sourit.

« Je ne peux pas y croire, nous sommes finalement sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Il la bouscula espièglement ce qui lui valu une étreinte.

« Booth… »

« Oui ? »

« J'espère que tu sais que je suis vraiment heureuse aussi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme cela et c'est étrange, mais je sais que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que toi, pour le reste de ma vie. Je sais que je ne me sentirais comme cela avec personne d'autre. »

Booth acquiesça.

« Moi aussi Temperance, c'est pour toujours bébé, toi et moi jusqu'à la fin. »

Il la sentit acquiescer et ne pu s'empêcher de sentir l'exaltation aux progrès qu'ils avaient faits.

* * *

><p>Booth était debout dès l'aurore, il avait appelé le service d'étage pour que Bones et lui puisse prendre le petit déjeuner au lit, avant que les enfants ne se réveillent. Bones allait partir dans quelques heures et à 17h, ils devaient être en route pour l'aéroport.<p>

Il sourit quand le serveur apporta la nourriture.

« Bonjour Monsieur, où voulez-vous que je pose cela ? »

Booth sourit et désigna la table.

« Ici ça sera très bien merci. »

Le jeune homme plaça les plateaux et se retira avec un geste poli de la tête. Booth lui donna un pourboire et referma la porte. Booth rassembla les plateaux et sourit en voyant la jonquille qu'il avait demandée sur le plateau.

Booth ouvrit la porte de leur chambre silencieusement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il sourit, elle était toujours allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller et le visage blottit sur ce dernier. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête en un halo brillant, les draps la recouvraient à peine et lui donnait une vue alléchante de son dos de porcelaine nu.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'agenouilla sur le tapis avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Debout, debout ma belle. »

Elle marmonna des paroles incohérentes et s'enfouit encore plus dans l'oreiller. Booth embrassa sa joue, son front et son nez.

« Allez, réveille toi ma beauté. »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, confuse de voir Booth réveillé et assis sur le sol.

« Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il sourit et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Assieds toi Bones. »

Elle grommela.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Booth leva les sourcils.

« Assieds toi juste. »

Elle se plaignit un peu et soudainement, comme si elle avait foncé dans un mur, elle sentit une odeur de gaufres et d'œufs. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit en voyant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

« Booth pourquoi as-tu… oh tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Il sourit tandis qu'elle attrapait le drap et le passait sous ses bras pour couvrir son torse toujours nu. Il posa le plateau sur ses cuisses et il se régala de son expression admirative. Il se demanda soudainement.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'on t'a déjà apporté le petit déjeuner au lit avant. »

Elle leva les yeux et secoua lentement la tête avant de reposer son regard sur le festin devant elle.

« Non… jamais. »

Booth trouva cette nouvelle information très triste et il maudit silencieusement tout les mâles qui avaient eu le privilège de se réveiller à ses côtés.

« Eh bien considère celui-ci comme le premier de nombreux réveils. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci Booth, je… »

Elle en savait pas quoi dire. Elle se saisit de la jonquille et la sentit, ravie de sa douce odeur et de sa présence sur le plateau. Elle savait que Booth avait du faire une demande spéciale et cette pensée la rendait joyeuse.

« Vas-y mange, ça va être froid si tu ne fais que le fixer toute la matinée. »

Elle rougit, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses rêveries. Elle prit le couteau et la fourchette et elle ne sut où commencer avant de se décider pour la gaufre. Booth se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ne manges pas avec moi Booth ? »

Il sourit attrapa son propre plateau derrière la porte. Il le sortit avec un geste de la main.

« Non, celui là est juste pour toi, alors mange. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le lit pour commencer son propre petit déjeuner.

« Tu sais Bones, j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps à Los Angeles, on aurait pu découvrir d'autres choses et passer plus de temps ensemble. »

Brennan posa ses couverts et prit une gorgée de son jus de fruits.

« Booth, je dois te dire quelquechose. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le sérieux dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle sourit.

« Avant de partir j'ai… eh bien on pourrait appeler ça cacher des choses. »

Booth sourit.

« J'ai parlé avec Rebecca et Cullen et ils sont tous les deux d'accord. »

« D'accord avec quoi Bones ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous allons rester à Los Angeles jusqu'à demain après midi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à Disneyland cette après midi et y rester jusqu'au soir. Apparemment il y a une parade et des feux d'artifice et je sais que tu avais toujours voulu emmener Parker, donc j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu y aller tous ensemble. »

Elle haussa les épaules en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas franchit une limite invisible mais en voyant le sourire s'épanouir sur son visage, elle sut qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Booth se jeta en avant et l'étreignit.

« Bones c'est fantastique, oh les enfants vont être tellement excités. »

Brennan sourit, contente d'avoir pu le rendre heureux.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait garder cela en secret pour eux, plus pour Parker en fait. Je ne pense pas que Molly sache ce qu'est Disneyland mais Parker a déjà exprimé le souhait d'y aller donc… »

Booth l'embrassa et secoua la tête, il se demandait vraiment si elle savait ce qu'était Disneyland.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et Booth débarrassa les plateaux avant qu'ils ne se remettent au lit avant que les enfants ne se réveillent.

* * *

><p>NT: Et un de plus, à bientôt...


	21. Chapter 21

N/T: Voilà un nouveau chapitre, continuez à laisser des commentaires, ça fait du bien à mon petit coeur :) Et des cookies virtuels pour tout le monde car cette histoire a dépassé les 200 commentaires...

* * *

><p>Il était 9h30 quand Rolf arrêta la voiture derrière la librairie. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit quelques personnes aux alentours. Comme la plupart des magasins n'ouvraient pas avant 10h, il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux passants.<p>

« Nous y sommes, passez une bonne journée Dr. Brennan, vous finissez à midi n'est-ce pas ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Normalement oui, je suis sûre qu'Erica vous appellera de toute façon. »

Rolf fit un sourire pincé, l'éditrice lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle avait l'air de croire qu'il ne faisait que rester assis dans la voiture en attendant son appel.

« Oui, elle appellera sans aucun doute. »

Brennan n'était pas très forte pour lire les gens mais même elle avait pu remarquer son ton.

« Dois-je retourner à l'hôtel pour aller chercher Mr Booth et les enfants ? »

Bones acquiesça, la pensée d'avoir quitté sa famille ce matin lui fit mal au fond d'elle. Cela n'avait pas été plus facile qu'hier de les laisser et elle avait tout autant envie de les retrouver.

« Oui, merci, si c'est possible. »

Elle attendit sa réponse et se sentit un peu plus à l'aise quand il sourit.

« Bien sûr Dr. Brennan. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Merci, je crois que Booth a parlé de la plage aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire de Rolf s'élargit.

« Très bien, avez-vous toujours prévu d'aller à Disneyland cette après midi ? »

Brennan acquiesça.

« Oui, nous n'avons encore rien dit à Parker et Molly. Êtes-vous toujours disponible pour nous conduire ? »

« Oui m'dame, j'en serais ravi. »

Brennan sourit à sa politesse.

« Merci Rolf, vous avez été merveilleux et je ferai en sorte qu'Erica le sache. »

Rolf rougit et baissa la tête.

« Mer… merci Dr. Brennan, ce… ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

« Mais si, vous êtes un atout pour votre compagnie et devriez être récompensé pour vos efforts. »

Rolf sourit, il avait entendu des histoires à propos du Dr. Brennan et de sa sécheresse, de comment elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres et était distante. Il avait été un peu inquiet de conduire pour elle, mais il n'aurait à dire que du positif. Elle avait toujours été courtoise et amicale envers lui. Il l'avait observée avec ses enfants et elle avait l'air d'être une mère merveilleuse. Elle chérissait les deux enfants sans trop les gâter et l'agent Booth et elle avait l'air très bien tout les deux.

« Merci Dr. Brennan. »

Elle acquiesça et glissa sur la banquette vers la porte.

« A plus tard Rolf, passez une bonne journée. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et attendit qu'elle soit en sécurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de partir, comme Mr. Booth lui avait demandé.

* * *

><p>« Très bien, vous êtes prêts ? »<p>

Parker déboucha du couloir avec un short, un T-shirt et des tongs, il avait un chapeau et un livre dans une main et de la crème solaire dans l'autre.

« Prêt. »

Booth acquiesça.

« Parfait, où est ta sœur ? »

Parker jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour indiquer qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

« Elle cherche son chapeau. »

Booth baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait le chapeau bleu cobalt et rit à la pensée de la fillette saccageant sa chambre pour le trouver.

« Peux tu aller chercher quelques bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et les mettre les dans le sac sur la table ? Tu peux y mettre la crème solaire aussi. »

Parker se dirigea vers la kitchenette tandis que Booth allait à la recherche de la petite fille. Il sourit quand il vit une paire de jambe sous le lit, dans la chambre.

« Princesse ? »

Elle grogna pour sortir de sous le lit et Booth se demanda brièvement s'il était coincée. Il sourit quand son visage apparut, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et ses joues, toute rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma puce ? »

Elle se releva avec les sourcils froncés.

« Je trouve pas mon chapeau papa, et maman dit que si on met pas de chapeau alors on reste à l'intérieur mais je veux jouer dehors papa. »

Booth sourit.

« Alors, tu cherches ça… »

Il sortit le chapeau de derrière son dos et vit son visage s'illuminer.

« Tu l'as trouvé. »

Booth rit et lui tendit le chapeau.

« On va brosser tes cheveux avant de mettre le chapeau. »

Molly hocha la tête et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain pour que Booth lui brosse ses cheveux avant que de placer le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Prête à partir princesse ? »

Elle acquiesça et prit sa main avant d'aller retrouver Parker.

* * *

><p>Rolf les attendait en bas de l'hôtel. Il vit Booth et les enfants sortir de l'ascenseur, il sourit et les salua.<p>

« Dr. Brennan a dit que vous vouliez aller à la plage ? »

Booth sourit.

« Oui, est-ce que la plage Santa Monica est loin ? »

Rolf sourit.

« Non, pas trop monsieur. »

Ils s'installèrent dans la limousine et ils partirent.

Booth décida que le voyage en voiture était un bon moment pour enduire Molly de crème solaire et il commença par son visage. Elle fronça le nez et les yeux et sortit la langue, ce qui fit rire Booth et Parker. Il recouvrit ses bras et ses jambes du mieux qu'il put, son teint clair prendrait immédiatement des couleurs, une fois au soleil.

« C'est pas bon papa. »

« Tu n'es pas censé en manger princesse. »

Elle sourit et fit une grimace.

Rolf se gara dans le parking derrière la grande roue et leur signala qu'il viendrait les chercher dans deux heures à ce même endroit.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et ils regardèrent de tous les côtés avant de se décider pour une direction.

Parker repéra une boutique de bretzels et demanda s'ils pouvaient en prendre un, ce à quoi Booth répondit favorablement. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et mangèrent.

Molly regarda bizarrement la friandise devant elle et vit son frère prendre une énorme bouchée.

« C'est quoi papa ? »

Booth coupa le bretzel en petits morceaux pour elle. Il était couvert de sucre glace et de cannelle, et il savait qu'elle adorait s'en mettre partout.

« C'est un bretzel princesse, tu te rappelles quand tu avais fait des gâteaux à la cannelle avec maman ? »

Molly acquiesça.

« Eh bien, c'est presque pareil, essayes. »

Elle prit un petit morceau et mordit dedans. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle découvrait une nouvelle saveur.

« Tu aimes Molly ? »

La petite fille hocha vivement la tête à l'attention de son frère tandis qu'elle attrapait un autre morceau.

* * *

><p>Booth jura en lui-même d'avoir oublié les lingettes à l'hôtel, à la place il mouilla quelques serviettes et essuya le visage et les mains de Molly, enlevant ainsi le mélange collant qui les recouvrait. Parker jeta leurs détritus et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de son père et Molly.<p>

« Très bien… Parks, tu as ta crème solaire ? »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Oui, j'en ai mis avant de partir mais je pouvais pas atteindre mon dos. »

Booth acquiesça, il savait très bien qu'il était difficile d'appliquer de la crème sur son propre dos.

« Rappelle le moi quand on sera sur la plage, et Molly, il faudra remettre de la crème sur ton visage. »

Elle grimaça.

« Papa. »

Elle geignit, son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire.

« Non, on vient de quasiment tout enlever et ta maman va être en colère contre moi si je te ramène aussi rouge qu'un homard. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi un homard ? »

Booth lui enleva son chapeau et sourit.

« Tu te souviens des crabes qu'on a vu l'autre jour ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Eh bien, les homards ressemblent à ça, mais en rouge. »

Parker fronça les sourcils aux mauvaises informations de son père.

« Papa, juste parcque les crabes et les homards sont des crustacés ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont pareils. Les homards… »

Booth plaça une main sur la bouche de son fils.

« Restons en aux choses simples, d'accord ? »

Parker pencha la tête et acquiesça.

« D'accord mais maman dit que donner de mauvaises informations aux enfants, ça donne des gens bêtes dans des positions hauts-placés. »

Booth lui fit un drôle de regard. Il enduit la petite fille de lotion et sourit encore tandis qu'elle re-sortait sa langue. Il remit le chapeau sur sa tête et ramassa le sac à dos à côté de lui.

« Allez, on y va. »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à la plage à 10h30 et avaient donc une heure avant de repartir. Parker testa le sable sous ses pieds nus et sourit.<p>

« Oui ! Il est pas trop chaud. »

Molly s'arrêta à la limite du sable et prit un air émerveillé. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer et elle pensait que cela ressemblait à une baignoire géante.

« Viens Molly, on va faire un château de sable. »

Elle leva les sourcils d'une façon très similaire à celle de Brennan, Booth pouvait voir son hésitation et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Tu veux que je te porte princesse ? »

Elle regarda Parker donner des coups de pieds dans le sable et presser ses pieds dedans, ça avait l'air marrant et elle secoua la tête, préférant la main tendue. Booth se releva et ils firent un pas sur le sable ensemble. Molly poussa un petit cri à cette nouvelle sensation, ses pieds entourés par les petits granulés.

Ils zigzaguèrent tous les trois entre les groupes de personnes qui profitaient de la journée ensoleillée. Ils marchèrent au bord de l'eau, Parker trottinait avec de l'eau jusqu'à la cheville. Booth fit entrer Molly dans l'eau et sourit quand elle le suivit sans hésitation.

« Je dois prendre un autre bain papa ? »

Booth secoua la tête à son ton exaspéré.

« Non, pas encore ma puce, on ne fait que jouer princesse. »

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent un peu de temps à s'éclabousser et ils étaient en train de montrer à Molly comment faire un château de sable. La fillette avait cependant l'air plus intéressée par les autres enfants autour d'eux qui couraient dans l'eau et se faisaient de grands signes.<p>

« Tu viens nous aider princesse ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur son père et acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur la pile de sable qu'ils avaient créé.

« C'est pas un château ça papa ? »

Booth sourit, si elle était comme sa mère, elle s'attendait à des tours et un pont-levis parfaitement fonctionnel.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai château princesse, on fait semblant. »

Ses petits sourcils se levèrent, indiquant à son père qu'elle avait déjà compris que ce n'était pas un vrai château.

« Viens, aide nous à faire des fenêtres, comme ça. »

Elle regarda son père enfoncer ses doigts sur les côtés pour faire de petits trous qui ressemblaient à des fenêtres. Molly sourit et le copia, enfonçant ses petits doigts partout sur le château. Elle était perdue dans son petit monde quand un grand cri survint de derrière elle tandis qu'un homme s'écrasait sur leur château, juste devant la fillette. Molly poussa un cri d'effroi et essaya de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Booth releva l'homme par le bras et le dégagea de son chemin.

« Bouge ! Dégage de là ! »

« PAPA ! »

Booth détourna les yeux pour voir Molly courir vers l'eau, il partit après elle comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, ne la rattrapant que quand elle rentra dans une femme et tomba. La femme se pencha et voulu rassurer l'enfant qui pleurait.

« Oh ma puce… tu es perdue mon ange ? Ne pleure pas. »

Booth s'arrêta brusquement, tomba aussi à genoux et attira Molly sur ses genoux. La femme sourit.

« Eh bien, il est facile de voir que vous êtes le papa. »

Elle parcourut son corps du regard, il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, seul un parent aurait cet air paniqué sur le visage. »

Booth berçait Molly tandis qu'elle reniflait dans son cou.

« Merci de l'avoir ralentie, je euh… je devrais retourner près de mon fils. »

La femme eut l'air déçue.

« Oh, eh bien, peut être qu'on se verra plus tard ? »

Booth sourit.

« Euh, c'est une grande plage. »

La femme hocha la tête, elle sentit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Elle fit un sourire pincé et s'éloigna.

« Tout va bien princesse, viens. »

Molly s'accrocha à Booth tandis qu'il se relevait et retournait auprès de Parker, qui était exactement là où il l'avait laissé, avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Elle va bien papa ? »

Booth sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Oui mon grand, elle a juste eu peur. »

Parker acquiesça.

« On devrait peut être y aller papa. »

Booth sourit en entendant la voix du grand frère inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

« Oui, on doit retrouver Rolf de toute façon. »

Parker acquiesça.

« Je vais aller rincer le sable papa. »

Booth regarda autour de lui.

« Oui, on va aller aux douches d'eau douce mon grand. »

Parker ramassa le sac et s'éloigna avec son père. Le garçon se lava rapidement et recula pour laisser son père et Molly se mettre sous le jet. Booth s'accroupit après avoir déposé Molly sur le sol.

« Hey Parker, tu peux attraper la serviette dans le sac ? »

Parker obéit rapidement, il vit son père déshabiller la fillette, qui avait du sable dans son maillot, et la laver tout en essayant de la cacher des yeux indiscrets. Il prit la serviette et enveloppa Molly dedans. Il demanda à Parker de tenir la main de la petite fille tandis qu'il se rinçait.

« Papa, pourquoi tu as déshabillé Molly ? »

Booth secoua la tête en s'éloignant du jet.

« Elle avait du sable dans son maillot mon grand. »

Booth vit la confusion sur le visage de son fils.

« Les petites filles sont différentes des garçons. »

Parker comprit soudainement, après s'être rappelé les leçons d'anatomie de Bones. Il se rappelait très bien les différences entre les garçons et les filles.

Booth souleva Molly et ils partirent en direction de la grande roue.

* * *

><p>Rolf entra dans le parking et scruta la foule, il ne voyait pas le trio qu'il était censé aller chercher et il se demanda où ils étaient. Il sortit de la voiture, il en fit le tour et s'appuya contre la portière. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir trois visages tout sourire. Booth portait la petite et le garçon lui faisait des grimaces pour la faire rire.<p>

« Désolé d'être en retard, on a eu un petit problème à la plage. »

Rolf sourit et hocha la tête avant de leur faire signe de monter en voiture.

« Pas de problème Mr. Booth. »

Ils entrèrent tous, Molly eut un peu de mal à cause de la serviette toujours autour d'elle.

« Papa, quand est-ce que maman reviendra avec nous ? »

Booth attacha la ceinture de Molly et sourit.

« Bientôt princesse, Rolf nous emmène la voir maintenant. »

Molly frappa des mains, toute excitée.

« Hey papa, je peux avoir une des bouteilles d'eau s'il te plait ? »

Booth ouvrit le sac et lui tendit une bouteille.

« Et toi princesse, tu as soif ? »

Elle hocha la tête et vit son père enlever le bouchon avant de lui tendre une bouteille. Booth prit la troisième et avala le liquide, tout en en laissant la moitié au cas où sa petite amie aurait soif.

A mi chemin de la librairie, Rolf reçut un message d'Erica qui lui disait que le Dr. Brennan était prête à partir. Il lui renvoya son heure approximative d'arrivée et continua à conduire.

* * *

><p>Brennan était juste sur le pas de la porte, à l'arrière. Il y avait un petit judas qu'elle utilisait sporadiquement pour voir si sa famille était arrivée. Elle baissa les yeux quand son portable se mit à vibrer.<p>

'**On est en chemin bébé, tu nous as tous manquée.'**

Elle sourit, elle n'avait jamais été une personne affectueuse, avec son enfance difficile, elle était devenue encore plus mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection même si elle les désirait. Avec Booth, cela avait toujours été différent. Au début, ses 'câlins d'amis' l'avaient pris au dépourvu, de même que la façon dont il la touchait et envahissait son espace personnel, mais, d'une certaine façon, plus il donnait, plus elle en voulait. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette nouvelle étape intime, l'affection lui était tombée dessus d'un coup et la trouvait beaucoup plus facile à retourner.

'**Très bien, à tout de suite, vous m'avez manqué aussi.'**

Elle entendit un bruit sourd au fond du couloir. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme aux cheveux blonds sombres à la sortie.

« Dr. Brennan ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, à la place elle sentit ses instincts de combat s'installer. Elle prit une position défensive et se dégagea du coin du mur.

L'homme s'approcha avec un sourire malsain.

« J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour vous rencontrer Dr. Brennan. »

L'appareil photo qu'il tenait se déclencha, un flash qu'elle ne put éviter l'éblouit.

* * *

><p>La limousine entra dans la rue et Booth en sortit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il dit aux enfants de rester tranquille et à Rolf de fermer les portes. Booth courut jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière tandis que sa petite amie se précipitait dans ses bras. Elle avait les joues rouges et ses cheveux s'étaient détachés.<p>

« Booth ! »

« Bones, tu es blessée ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, il… il est dans le couloir, je…je pense que c'est celui qui nous a suivi et prit la photo. »

Booth l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Les enfants sont dans la voiture, va attendre avec eux. »

Elle acquiesça et se détourna tandis que Booth courait jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin. Rolf déverrouilla les portes et permit à Brennan d'entrer à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Hey vous deux. »

« Maman… »

Parker lui jeta un long coup d'œil, elle avait l'air différent, ses cheveux étaient vraiment en bazar et ses joues étaient très roses.

« Tu vas bien ? Où est papa ? »

Brennan sourit au ton inquisiteur du garçon.

« Oui je vais bien Parker, ton père a du aller à l'intérieur pendant une minute. »

Parker la serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien maman. »

Brennan sourit et embrassa sa tête.

« Maman, tu m'écrases. »

Brennan relâcha les deux enfants avec un sourire.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la matinée, vous êtes allés à la plage ? »

* * *

><p>Booth courut à travers les portes de la boutique et jusqu'aux caisses.<p>

« Bonjour, agent spécial Seeley Booth, est-ce que les gars de la sécurité qui étaient là pour le Dr. Brennan sont toujours ici ? »

L'employée haussa les épaules.

« Où est l'entrée de derrière ? »

La jeune fille désigna la porte sur la gauche et vit l'agent disparaitre dans cette direction.

Booth descendit quelques marches en courant et sourit. Sa Bones savait vraiment comment rendre quelqu'un incapable de mouvement. Dans le couloir, il y avait un homme de pas plus de quarante ans, de stature moyenne, enroulé dans du scotch. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et ses chevilles étaient collées ensemble et accrochées à un crochet sur un mur. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, Booth rit et secoua la tête, l'homme leva la tête avec un air effrayé.

« Mec, hey mec, aide moi, cette folle …elle…elle m'a attaquée et… »

Booth s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour, agent spécial Seeley Booth, donc vous dites que cette femme vous… vous as juste attaqué ? »

L'homme acquiesça.

« Sans raison ? »

« Ouais, j'étais en train de marcher et… »

Booth porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

« Shhh, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite mon grand. »

L'homme le regarda avec un air curieux.

« Je… je pense que je devrais vous dire qui cette folle est d'abord. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils quand Booth se pencha vers lui.

« Cette folle est la très rationnelle et très logique Dr. Temperance Brennan et Dr. Temperance Brennan est ma petite amie mon grand, et elle ne fait jamais quelquechose d'irréfléchi sans provocation, donc… »

Booth prit une grande inspiration en voyant un appareil photo avec un grand objectif sur le sol.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer, je ne vais pas te détacher, à la place tu vas rester ici pendant que j'appelle la police locale et je vais recommander qu'ils te gardent enfermé jusqu'à mardi, quand nous serons rentré à Washington. Après que le Dr. Brennan ait fait sa déclaration, nous parlerons des charges de harcèlement, mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, invasion de la vie privée et, oh, tout ce dont je pourrai penser d'autre. »

L'homme prit un air horrifié.

« Et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a sur cet appareil photo. »

Booth tapota son épaule et se releva avec un sourire.

« Content d'avoir discuté avec vous… »

Il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter et de faire face à l'homme une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, et si je découvre que tu as porté un simple doigt sur elle, avant qu'elle ne vous pende comme une carcasse desséchée, tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour mon pote. »

Et, avec ça, il se tourna et sortit du couloir, anxieux de retourner dans la limousine pour prendre soin de sa famille.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	22. Chapter 22

N/T: Tout d'abord je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié un chapitre la semaine dernière mais, en ce moment, je cumule les problèmes familiaux et de santé en plus de la fin du semestre qui approche. Du coup je ne promets pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine vu que je serai en pleine révisions... Depuis une semaine j'ai aussi des migraines importantes tous les jours et passer pas mal d'heures devant un écran à traduire les chapitres n'arrange rien donc je vais faire mon maximum mais jusqu'au 13 avril j'aurai d'autres priorités. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous resterez quand même fidèles à l'histoire. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Booth se glissa dans la limousine et frappa contre la vitre qui les séparait de Rolf. Le véhicule démarra et sortit lentement de la rue.<p>

« Booth qu'est-ce… »

Il lui sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tout va bien, les flics locaux s'en occupent. »

Elle acquiesça et plaça sa joue contre son épaule. Booth sourit et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, et de cacher tous les rouleaux de scotchs, tu es dangereuse. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, elle savait qu'il essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère. Parker les regardait attentivement, il savait qu'ils n'en parleraient pas devant Molly mais il se demandait s'ils en discuteraient avec lui, une fois à l'hôtel.

« Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pris des bretzels ? »

Booth rit.

« Bien sûr qu'on en a pris, et on est allé à la plage, même si ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. »

Brennan sourit.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

« Je crois que tu dirais que ton cœur était à au bon endroit… »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment le cœur peut bouger, tu es conscient qu'il est fixé par des muscles et… »

« Juste une expression ma puce. »

« Maman, papa t'a appelé ma puce, comme toi tu m'appelles. »

Brennan roula les yeux à l'attention de Booth dans l'espoir qu'il arrête les sobriquets.

« Dis-moi Booth… pourquoi est-ce qu'une certaine petite fille de trois ans se balade à travers la Californie en serviette ? »

Il sourit, elle était amusée et cela se voyait à ses sourcils levés et son gentil sourire. Booth ignora la question et la regarda sérieusement.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? »

Brennan vit les yeux de Booth s'assombrir.

« Il m'a attrapé, et je l'ai… »

Elle lui fit un geste qui devait signifier qu'elle avait attaché.

« Attaché comme du bétail ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, mais je l'ai frappé dans l'entre jambe avant. »

Booth sourit fièrement.

« Ah, ça c'est bien ma fille. »

Brennan rougit à son plaisir en entendant ses mots possessifs.

* * *

><p>Rolf entra dans l'allée devant l'hôtel et sortit pour ouvrir la porte. Parker sortit en premier, suivi de Molly, Bones et Booth. Ils remercièrent Rolf et lui dirent qu'ils seraient de retour après avoir changé de vêtements et une douche rapide.<p>

« Vous pensez que j'ai le temps pour un café ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour avant nous, nous attendrons. »

Rolf toucha son chapeau, ferma la porte et les suivit à l'intérieur. Booth prit Molly dans ses bras, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri à la fillette.

« Papa. »

Elle se tortilla pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou et rit quand il la chatouilla.

Parker cala son pas sur celui de Brennan et leva les yeux.

« Maman ? »

Elle sourit, plaça sa main derrière sa tête et lui fit signe de parler pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Oui Parker ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelquechose, je dirai rien à Molly. »

Brennan sourit, elle pouvait voir qu'il voulait être au courant. Il était mature pour son âge et il avait toujours détesté être traité comme un enfant mais elle ne savait pas s'il était assez âgé pour gérer ce côté de son travail, et de celui de Booth.

« Mon cœur, je ne… »

« S'il te plait maman, je sais que quelquechose va de travers depuis hier, et ça s'est passé pendant ta séance de dédicaces, s'il te plait, je peux entendre la vérité. »

Brennan acquiesça, c'était un enfant très intuitif et elle réalisa que ce serait plus dur de lui cacher que de lui dire.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés à Los Angeles et sommes allés au restaurant avec les rollers… »

Parker acquiesça tout en continuant d'écouter attentivement.

« Quelqu'un était à l'extérieur et il a pris des photos de nous. Il l'a développé et a mit une copie sous la porte de la chambre de mon éditrice. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un prenne une photo de nous, je suis inquiète que quelqu'un essaye de te blesser, toi, Molly ou ton père… »

Parker avait l'air choqué.

« Ou toi, maman. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui mais aujourd'hui, pendant que je vous attendais, un homme m'a suivi dans un couloir privé et a essayé de m'attaquer. »

Parker passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille dans une étreinte serrée.

« Mais je l'ai frappé dans les testicules et l'ai attaché avec du scotch. »

Parker rit et leva le bras pour qu'elle frappe dans sa main.

« T'es géniale maman. »

Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment et sourit, il était tellement semblable à son père.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre et s'étaient préparés. Brennan habilla sa fille avec une jupe en jean et un T-shirt. Elle prévu un leggins à mettre sous la jupe si le temps changeait. Elle sortit une paire de chaussettes et les bottines de la petite fille. Elle lui brossa les cheveux et les attacha sur un côté.<p>

« C'est confortable ma puce ? »

Molly acquiesça et sourit.

« Très bien, maintenant maman doit aller s'habiller. Veux-tu colorier pendant que tu attends ? »

Molly hocha la tête et attrapa son cahier et ses pastels avant de suivre sa maman dans le salon.

« Très bien ma puce, assieds toi ici. Tu veux une boisson ou un snack ? »

Molly secoua la tête tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le ventre.

« Très bien, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu n'ailles pas dans la cuisine ni que tu répondes au téléphone, d'accord ? »

Molly acquiesça encore un fois.

« Je vais être gentille maman, je promets. »

Brennan sourit et s'accroupit pour embrasser la joue de sa fille.

« Je sais mon cœur. »

Brennan se leva.

« Ils sont où, papa et Parka, maman ? »

Molly n'aimait pas l'idée d'être toute seule dans la grande pièce et Brennan pouvait voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Veux-tu que je restes avec toi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive ? »

« Pas la peine maman, j'ai fini. »

Parker entra dans la pièce, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Elle sourit et embrassa son front.

« Merci. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Booth était toujours dans la douche, elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Il avait préparé ses vêtements sur le lit et fait son sac pour le voyage retour du lendemain. Elle sourit quand elle vit que tout était juste fourré dedans, pas plié ou roulé. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.<p>

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

Il passa la tête à l'extérieur de la douche.

« Tu pourrais me rejoindre ? »

Elle sourit alors qu'il remuait les sourcils suggestivement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très avisé si on considère que tu veux attendre que l'on soit à la maison pour faire autre chose que regarder. »

Sa voix laissait transparaitre le dégout qu'elle ressentait à l'idée et il rit, il savait qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devraient attendre et se torturer l'un l'autre.

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne peux garder tes mains pour toi Bones ? »

Elle rit.

« A toi de le découvrir. »

Booth sourit, il tendit le bras et attrapa sa serviette, la passa autour de sa taille et sortit de la cabine. Booth la regarda de haut en bas en la voyant en rien d'autre que des sous vêtements noirs et un sourire séducteur.

« Tu es belle… et cruelle. »

Il poussa un grondement joueur et l'embrassa, vite et fort.

« Vas-y, entre. »

Elle rit pendant qu'il sortait en secouant la tête, amusé.

« Je t'aime Booth. »

Booth regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire et retourna auprès d'elle. Il plaça doucement ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Temperance. »

Elle sourit, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Booth une dernière fois avant de se retourner.

* * *

><p>« Très bien, quel son fait un cochon ? »<p>

Molly sourit et fit des grognements.

« Et un cheval ? »

« Hihihi hihihi. »

Parker sourit.

« Une vache ? »

« Meuuuuuh. »

Parker l'applaudit.

« Parka. »

Il regarda sa sœur qui était soudainement très sérieuse.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que maman est triste ? »

Parker fronça les sourcils.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Molly haussa les épaules.

« Maman avait l'air triste quand on l'a vu ce matin. »

Parker secoua la tête.

« Non Molly, elle n'est pas triste, elle était contente de nous voir, tu lui as manqué. »

Molly pencha la tête.

« Et toi aussi Parka ? »

Parker sourit.

« Ouaip, moi aussi, mais maman avait du travail à faire c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, et, quand on est allé la chercher, elle était très contente. »

Molly sourit, elle était contente de l'explication de Parker et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Parka. »

Le garçon serra la fillette contre lui et sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi Molly. »

Booth et Brennan sortirent de leur chambre pour trouver leurs enfants dans une étreinte. Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de s'avancer dans le salon.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Parker leva les yeux et sourit. Booth fut surpris de voir que son fils avait des larmes dans les yeux. Parker n'était pas très émotif sauf quand Bones était concernée, et de voir son fils comme ça lui fit se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Rien papa, on parlait juste. »

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui maman ? »

Elle sourit et porta une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. En ce qui concernait les enfants, ils rentraient à Washington cette après midi, même si Parker devait en avoir plus conscience que Molly.

« On verra, tu es prêt. »

Il acquiesça.

« Molly, ma puce, va ranger tes pastels et ton cahier s'il te plait et va chercher ton chapeau, il est sur ton lit. »

Molly partit en courant tout en tenant difficilement son cahier et ses pastels dans ses petites mains. Parker portait un short, un T-shirt et des tongs.

« Parker tu devrais mettre des sandales et prends un pull. »

Parker partit dans la même direction que Molly, pressé de faire ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

* * *

><p>Rolf les attendait près de la voiture quand la famille entra dans le hall. Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule.<p>

« Prêts à partir ? »

Quatre têtes acquiescèrent, plus que ravies de passer du temps ensemble. Ils s'assirent dans la voiture et s'attachèrent alors que Parker essayait d'avoir des indices quant au lieu où ils allaient.

« Est-ce qu'on peut nager ? »

Brennan sourit, elle avait emporté leurs maillot de bain juste au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Les deux adultes haussèrent les épaules.

Parker roula les yeux à leur manque de coopération et s'installa contre le dossier de la banquette, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>Rolf avait appelé le parc d'attraction et reservé un endroit pour les déposer et aller les chercher. Il était content de l'avoir fait car 'l'endroit le plus heureux de la terre' était bondé aujourd'hui. Il roula jusqu'à la grille tout doucement, suivant les autres voitures, bus et taxis. Parker essayait désespérément de trouver un panneau ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui dire où ils étaient quand il l'aperçut.<p>

Au loin, il pouvait voir un château de conte de fée, celui crème avec des ornements bleus. Il regarda vivement ses parents avec un air d'émerveillement pur sur le visage.

« Oh mon dieu, on va à Disneyland ? Mais… oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu. »

Parker sautait sur place, contenant à peine son excitation.

« J'y crois pas, on va à Disneyland, c'est trop bien, on va devoir aller vite par contre, à quelle heure on doit partir ? »

Brennan sourit, c'était le moment de révéler son secret aux enfants.

« Parker, nous avons tout le temps nécessaire. J'ai parlé à ta mère et elle est d'accord pour que tu passes une autre nuit avec nous, donc nous rentrons à la maison demain. Nous avons le reste de l'après midi et la soirée. »

Le sourire de Parker était le plus grand et le plus brillant qu'ils avaient jamais vu.

« Mon grand, je ne suis pas sûre que ton visage ait été fait pour sourire aussi largement. »

Brennan rit et frappa doucement Booth. Molly, qui avait tout regardé avec une légère confusion, regarda Parker qui lui sourit.

« Tu as entendu Molly, on va à Disneyland ! »

Son expression lui montra qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu sais Mickey et Pluto et Dingo, ils habitent tous à Disneyland, et il y a des attractions cool et des

boutiques et des endroits pour manger. »

Les yeux de Molly s'illuminèrent quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Elle regarda sa mère pour vérifier que c'était bien vrai.

Brennan acquiesça à l'attention de sa fille quand elle vit le besoin de confirmation. Molly ne croyait pas ce qu'on lui disait de premier abord, elle avait vécu une vie où on la laissait constamment tomber et avait maintenant besoin de preuves avant de devenir excitée. Booth montra une grande statue de Mickey et Minnie quand ils passèrent à coté.

« Regardez. »

Les deux enfants et Brennan regardèrent par la fenêtre et sourirent quand ils dépassèrent la statue.

« C'est vraiment Mickey ? Il est pas aussi grand à la télé. »

Booth rit.

« Non princesse, le vrai Mickey est bien plus petit, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle sembla soulagée et se réinstalla dans son siège.

Parker regardait partout autour de lui, il ne voulait pas manquer une seule chose tandis qu'ils avançaient. Rolf arrêta la voiture et ils purent l'entendre parler.

« Bonjour, je dépose une famille de quatre. »

« Qui tu euh… as là dedans mec ? »

Rolf rit.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. »

« Allez mec… »

« Non désolé, un ticket s'il vous plait. »

Il prit le ticket de parking rouge et releva la vitre avec un petit rire tandis que l'homme essayait de voir à travers les vitres tintées du véhicule. Ils continuèrent à avancer.

« On y est presque papa ? C'est la plus longue allée du monde. »

Booth rit, même si leur progression était lente, la distance était comparable à l'excitation du garçon.

« Presque mon grand, attends encore un peu. »

« C'est juste trop bien. »

Booth réalisa qu'il était sans doute temps de faire son rôle de père et d'exposer les règles de base.

« Très bien, écoutez tous. »

Les enfants et Brennan le regardèrent.

« Personne ne doit s'éloigner tout seul, peu importe le moment, cet endroit est énorme. »

Trois têtes acquiescèrent.

« Si vous vous perdez, vous restez exactement où vous êtes, ne bougez pas, on reviendra sur nos pas. »

Trois têtes acquiescèrent encore.

« Ne partez pas avec quelqu'un, vous restez là, on vous trouvera. »

Encore de l'acquiescement.

« Si vous voulez regardez quelquechose, vous demandez, si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, vous demandez, ne vous éloignez pas, on reste ensemble d'accord ? »

Trois têtes répondirent par l'affirmative, Booth se tourna vers sa petite amie avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle était tout le temps adorable mais, quand elle était prise par l'excitation et lui répondait comme si elle n'était pas l'autre adulte responsable de cette sortie, elle était encore plus adorable et tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était l'embrasser.

« Tu sais que c'était pour les enfant ça ? »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Oui mais j'ai pensé que les informations devront être suivies par tous, nous y compris, nous devrions donner l'exemple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit à son propre raisonnement et lui permit de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûre bébé. »

* * *

><p>Rolf gara la voiture à l'emplacement avec un drapeau rouge et son numéro d'enregistrement imprimé dessus. Il donna les informations à l'assistant qui tamponna le ticket rouge.<p>

« Est-ce que vous allez quitter la voiture monsieur ? »

« Oui, je dépose la famille et je viendrai les chercher à l'heure de fermeture. »

L'assistant hocha la tête pour qu'il éteigne le moteur.

« Très bien, vous devrez être ici avant 23h30, les grilles seront fermées à tout trafic entrant après. »

Rolf acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le tour jusqu'à la porte passager, ouvrit la portière et sourit quand le jeune garçon faillit le renverser. Brennan sortit après et s'excusa pour l'attitude exubérante de Parker.

« Désolé Rolf, il est plutôt calme d'habitude, je pense qu'il doit être un peu excité. »

Rolf sourit.

« Pas de problème Dr. Brennan. »

Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où le garçon s'était arrêté, et où il regardait maintenant les personnes faire la queue pour entrer.

« Je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour être excité, plein d'espace pour se défouler. »

Brennan hocha la tête avec un sourire amical. Booth sortit ensuite de la voiture et se tourna pour attraper Molly derrière lui.

« Allez, dans les bras princesse. »

Elle sourit et l'étreignit. Brennan tira sur le bas de la jupe de Molly et déposa le chapeau sur sa tête. Elle se pencha dans la limousine pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et attrapa son sac.

Rolf ferma la porte et se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Je serai là à 23h30, si vous avez besoin de moi avant, bipez moi, je serai au bout de la route. »

Booth et Brennan acquiescèrent et Rolf les accompagna jusqu'aux grilles.

« Erica s'est arrangée pour que vous ayez des pass donc pas besoin d'attendre. »

Parker leva un poing en l'air et se saisit de la main de sa mère quand ils approchèrent de la foule. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un guichet où Rolf donna les numéros de référence des pass et ils reçurent quatre badges.

« Profitez bien de votre journée. »

Rolf sourit tandis que Booth lui serrait la main et le remerciait pour son aide.

« Allez jusqu'à la grille de droite, vous pénétrerez sans problème et je vous retrouve ce soir. »

Ils lui firent signe tandis qu'il rejoignait la limousine. La famille se tourna et marcha jusqu'à la grille qu'on leur avait indiquée. Leurs pass furent scannés et on leur permit d'entrer.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires me font traduire plus vite ;)


	23. Chapter 23

N/T: Voilà enfin la suite, merci à ceux qui ont commenté. J'ai laissé les paroles de la chanson en anglais car c'est comme ça qu'elle est vraiment dans l'attraction à Disneyland. Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Ils furent tout les quatre bouche bée.<p>

Parker fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Wow… »

« Regarde papa, y'a un vrai château. »

Molly désigna le beau château au loin, celui que Parker avait repéré pendant qu'ils remontaient l'allée principale. Booth sourit, il devinait qu'elle le comparait au château qu'ils avaient fait sur la plage.

« Je vois ça princesse. »

Brennan sourit et regarda le programme qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Les images dans ce dépliant ne lui font pas honneur, c'est ce qu'ils devraient écrire sur la couverture. »

Booth sourit, sa petite amie, d'habitude si composée, avait l'air sur le point d'éclater d'excitation.

« Allez, on y va. »

Ils marchèrent le long de l'allée pavée, des vieux lampadaires et des maisonnettes s'étalaient des deux côtés. Parker, qui tenait toujours la main de sa mère, tira sur celle-ci tandis qu'il était distrait par un homme qui étirait quelquechose à travers une vitrine. C'était très coloré et le panneau indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un fabriquant de sucreries.

« Booth. »

Elle inclina sa tête en direction de la boutique et il suivit. Parker était planté devant la vitrine. L'homme, qui avait un sourire amical, était maintenant en train de couper la bande à une vitesse impressionnante. Il fit glisser les morceaux dans une jarre et commença un autre rouleau de bonbon.

« Maman, il fait quoi le monsieur ? »

Brennan regarda sa fille, autant captivée par l'homme que son grand frère.

« Il est en train de faire des berlingots ma puce. »

Molly leva les sourcils.

« C'est bon ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, l'homme leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la petite boutique. Il y avait des jarres remplies de différents bonbons colorés sur des étagères en bois.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue, mon nom est George, voudriez vous gouter un bonbon ? »

Parker regarda Booth pour lui demander la permission. Il sourit quand il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse et prit un morceau sur le plateau que lui tendait George.

« Merci Monsieur, est-ce que je peux en prendre un pour ma sœur, elle est un peu timide ? »

George acquiesça et attendit pendant que Parker prenait une autre sucrerie du plateau.

« Maman et papa en veulent aussi ? »

George s'enquit auprès des parents souriants. Brennan sourit et prit un morceau pour elle et pour Booth, qui ne voulait pas s'approcher plus au risque de faire peur à Molly.

« Merci, c'est très gentil. A quelle heure fermez vous la boutique monsieur ? »

« Quand le dernier visiteur quitte le parc. »

Brennan sourit.

« Nous vous verrons ce soir alors George. »

George hocha la tête et sourit.

« Ce sera très gentil de votre part madame. »

La famille regarda George un peu plus longtemps pendant que celui-ci modelait deux bandes et les tordaient pour faire une sucette à deux couleurs.

« Wow, c'est trop cool. »

Ils quittèrent la boutique et continuèrent à avancer tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil dans les vitrines en passant.

« Qui a faim ? »

Booth ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Son estomac avait commencé à gargouiller depuis quelques temps et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de bien avec un estomac vide.

Trois têtes acquiescèrent.

« Oui, déjeuner est une bonne idée, mais nous devrions sans doute prendre quelquechose de léger si nous voulons profiter des attractions. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Booth prit la main de Bones, il adorait lui tenir la main, c'était une action simple qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, comme l'étreindre quand il le voulait ou passer son bras autour d'elle sur le canapé. Cependant, c'était quand ils étaient en public et qu'il pouvait vraiment montrer son affection qu'il réalisait combien les petites actions comptaient. Booth ne s'était jamais considéré comme assez bien pour elle, elle était un génie et un beau génie en plus tandis qu'il n'était qu'agréable à l'œil, et il pensait n'être que cela. Toutes ces relations passées lui avaient prouvé cela. Bones, par contre, lui montrait maintenant que, peut être, elle pensait différemment et qu'elle voulait vraiment être avec lui.

« Booth, tu écoutes ? »

Il se tourna rapidement et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Euh… désolé, je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il allait bien.

« J'ai demandé si tu avais des préférences pour le déjeuner ? »

Booth sourit, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il voulait manger, juste qu'il voulait manger.

« Non, tant que ça se mange, ça me va. »

Elle sourit, il s'en fichait vraiment.

« D'accord, les enfants ? »

Parker haussa les épaules et Molly le copia, Booth secoua la tête.

« Bones, c'est toi qui décide. »

Elle fit un sourire machiavélique.

« Faites attention ou vous allez vous vous retrouvez avec de la nourriture pour oiseaux. »

* * *

><p>Ils se décidèrent pour un repas léger constitué de sandwichs et ils partagèrent des frites. Ils mangèrent rapidement tandis qu'ils discutèrent de quoi faire et d'où aller après le déjeuner. Booth et Parker avaient hâte de commencer les attractions. Molly n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait et s'était assise sur les genoux de sa mère, elle se sentant un peu dépassée. Brennan la réconfortait en lui parlant doucement. Bones n'avait pas de préférences pour ce qu'ils allaient faire du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble et qu'ils s'amusaient.<p>

« D'accord, et si on commençait par des attractions tranquilles en premier, pendant qu'on digère. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Booth tendit les bras vers Molly qui s'accrochait à sa maman. Booth pencha la tête quand Molly hésita, il se demanda s'il avait fait quelquechose pour la perturber, ou si elle avait juste besoin de sa maman pour un peu plus longtemps, il reçut sa réponse quand elle sourit et vint vers lui quelques instants après.

« Papa. »

Brennan sourit quand elle vit le soulagement sur le visage de Booth tandis que la fillette s'enroulait autour de lui et cachait son visage dans son épaule. Ils payèrent leur addition et quittèrent le restaurent avant de retourner sous le soleil.

« Par où ? »

Booth sourit quand il vit sa petite amie s'en remettre à lui pour les directions. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et sourit quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait.

« Par là. »

Il inclina la tête vers la gauche et sourit quand Bones glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et pressa sa main. Booth l'embrassa sur la tempe tandis qu'elle remontait son sac sur son épaule et ils se remirent en marche.

« Maman. »

Brennan baissa les yeux sur Parker qui marchait à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit la main et sentit son estomac palpiter quand il s'en saisit immédiatement et sourit. Elle se demanda s'il se sentait aussi dépassé et l'attira contre elle pour lui offrir silencieusement du réconfort.

On pouvait lire 'Fantasy Land' sur le panneau et Molly fut la première à crier de plaisir quand elle vit une princesse devant elle.

« Regardez. »

Elle pointa du doigt, un grand sourire sur le visage. Brennan sourit.

« Qui est-ce Molly ? »

La petite fille continua à fixer la princesse.

« C'est princesse Jasmine maman. »

Brennan acquiesça.

« On va dire bonjour ? »

Booth se demanda si elle allait être d'accord. Molly baissa les yeux sur son père et se mordit la lèvre, comme sa mère faisait quand elle n'était pas sure de quelquechose.

« Allez Molly, je parie qu'elle veut te rencontrer. »

Parker prétendit être excité de rencontrer une princesse, il savait que Molly serait vraiment contente de rencontrer un de ses personnages favoris. Molly jeta un regard à Parker et sourit.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement pour donner du temps à Molly pour dire non si elle le voulait. Booth grimaça au son des cris des autres petites filles qui entouraient la princesse.

Princesse Jasmine leva les yeux et vit un homme sur le côté avec une petite fille dont les yeux étaient du même bleu que son propre costume. Elle s'avança et sourit gentiment à la fillette et à son père.

« Comment ça va ? Je suis Jasmine… »

Molly se colla contre son père et sourit.

« Avez-vous vu Aladdin ? Abu et lui m'ont dit qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. »

Molly leva les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, comment t'appelle tu ma puce ? »

Molly se tourna vers Booth pour lui demander si elle pouvait donner son nom à la princesse. Booth acquiesça.

« Mo…Molly. »

Jasmine sourit et tendit sa main.

« Eh bien Molly, je suis très contente de te rencontrer. »

Molly sourit.

« Et devine quoi ? »

La petite fille leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Chaque jour je dois choisir une petite fille qui, je pense, ferait une jolie princesse, et aujourd'hui… »

Jasmine sortit une tiare de son petit sac et le plaça sur la tête de Molly.

« Je te choisis toi… Princesse Molly. »

Molly ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui n'était pas rare pour la petite fille, mais Brennan pouvait dire que sa fille était extrêmement contente d'être nommée une vraie princesse, avec une tiare, par une vraie princesse. Molly se tourna vers sa famille, toute contente, Parker applaudit pas capable de contenir son excitation pour sa petite sœur. Booth regarda sa petite amie et la vit agiter son téléphone. Il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il essaye de prendre une photo. Booth se tourna vers la fillette.

« Hey princesse, veux tu avoir ta photo prise avec princesse Jasmine ? »

Molly regarda Jasmine et hocha doucement la tête. Booth la déposa par terre et Jasmine passa délicatement un bras autour de la petite fille timide. Elle sentait que l'enfant était en cours de guérir émotionnellement et elle s'interrogea sur son histoire. Brennan prit la photo avec son téléphone et sourit au moment capturé. Molly se recula et tendit la main pour toucher le bijou bleu sur la tête de Jasmine tandis que la femme restait parfaitement immobile pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Booth prit Molly dans ses bras et remercia Jasmine pour sa patience et sa gentillesse.

« De rien. »

Jasmine fit un signe à Molly.

« Au revoir princesse Molly. »

Molly fit un petit signe de la main en retour tandis que Booth s'éloignait vers son fils et sa petite amie. Brennan sourit et inclina la tête en remerciement, Jasmine indiqua qu'aucun n'était nécessaire.

Ils continuèrent à se promener à travers 'Fantasy Land', Booth en tête. Il les arrêta à côté d'un château blanc avec un panneau sur lequel était marqué 'It's a small world'. Ils rejoignirent la file des fast pass tout en essayant de deviner ce qu'ils allaient voir.

L'assistant ouvrit la grille et les fit entrer dans le petit wagon. Molly voulut s'assoir avec sa maman pendant l'attraction, ce qui surprit Brennan. Sa fille était définitivement une 'fille à papa'. L'assistant suggéra que les enfants entre en premier pour que la partie la plus intéressante se trouve juste à côté d'eux.

Molly monta avec un peu de difficultés et attendit que sa mère monte à sa suite avant de s'assoir. Parker et Booth étaient au premier rang et les filles derrière eux. Chaque banc pouvait assoir deux personnes et chaque wagon comportait quatre personnes, donc, dès que la barre de sécurité fut mise en place, ils partirent.

Le wagon prit un petit virage avant d'entrer à travers les grandes portes du château qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer.

'**It' a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hope and a world of fears, there's so much that we share, that its' time we're aware, it's a small world after all.'**

A leur droite se trouvait des mannequins en bois d'enfants provenant de partout dans le monde qui dansaient et jouaient ensemble. On pouvait croire que les enfants eux-mêmes chantaient la chanson puisque leurs petites bouches en bois bougeaient en même temps que les paroles. Brennan se rappela avoir déjà entendu cette chanson une fois quand elle était enfant et ne put s'empêcher de battre la mesure avec son pied.

'**It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world."**

Molly désigna du doigt deux petits enfants qui se couraient après autour d'une horloge. D'après les habits des enfants, Brennan en déduit qu'ils étaient censés représenter les enfants de Hollande.

'**There is just one moon, and one golden sun, and a smile means, friendship to everyone, though the mountains are wide and the oceans divide, it's a small world after all.'**

Ils continuèrent à avancer et passèrent à côté du Taj Mahal en Inde où des petites figures portaient des habits traditionnels tout en chantant et dansant au rythme de la chanson. Ils longèrent la Chine où des enfants jouaient à côté de champs de riz et au Mexique où les mannequins jouaient des instruments de musique et portaient des sombreros.

Parker désigna un fermier et ses enfants jouant dans un champ de maïs censés représenter les Etats Unis. Des enfants australiens, assis autour d'un feu de camp, leur firent signe de la main quand ils passèrent.

'**It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world.'**

Leur voyage continua, Booth se tourna dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à Molly qui était complètement captivée par la chanson, les couleurs, les mouvements et les mannequins qui chantaient. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tirées en un petit sourire. Brennan regarda Booth avec un regard interrogateur. Booth fit un mouvement de regard pour lui signifier de regarder Molly et il sourit quand elle se pencha et vit l'expression de sa fille. Brennan espéra que ce serait une expérience que sa fille se rappellerait pendant longtemps. Elle regarda Parker et espéra la même chose pour lui.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers de larges portes en bois, un panneau au dessus d'eux devint visible et ils purent lire 'Soyez gentils les uns envers les autres'. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils furent ensoleillés de nouveau. Le wagon s'arrêta et ils furent dirigés vers la sortie, dans la direction opposée de celle par laquelle ils étaient venus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? »

Booth regarda autour de lui et sourit quand Molly lui prit la main, elle avait toujours l'air si petite et fragile.

« Les poupées chantaient vraiment ? »

Elle leva les yeux et Booth n'eut pas le courage de lui briser son rêve.

« Est-ce qu'elles avaient l'air de vraiment chanter ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te dit ? »

Moly fit un grand sourire et regarda sa maman avec des yeux brillants. Brennan n'aimait pas mentir mais elle se rappela que Booth lui avait un jour dit que ce n'était pas vraiment mentir que de permettre à un enfant d'avoir une réalité différente pendant quelques temps, les aider à croire en la magie, parcque, quand ils seraient plus grand, ils ne verraient plus la vie de la même façon. Elle ne croyait pas en la magie mais elle savait qu'elle aurait adoré pouvoir rester une enfant insouciante autant que possible, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour Molly.

« Tu as aimé Parker ? »

Il sourit.

« C'était un peu pour les filles mais ça allait. J'ai bien aimé quand les enfants chantaient que quand on approchait. »

Il regarda Molly et sourit.

« Ils doivent faire ça pour garder leur voix, ça doit être dur de chanter toute la journée. »

Booth passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils et ils continuèrent à marcher vers l'attraction suivante.

« Maman, Dumbo ! »

La fillette s'exclama en montrant six capsules Dumbo volant en rond à différentes hauteurs.

« Je vois ma puce, voudrais tu essayer ? »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Tu ne pourras pas changer d'avis quand on sera là-haut ma puce. »

Molly jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'attraction et plissa les yeux en regardant les autres enfants qui riaient. Brennan pensa qu'elle allait revenir sur sa décision après son expérience avec le vol en avion pour LA, mais il semblait que c'était plus le bruit et les vibrations qui avaient effrayés sa fille, pas le fait de voler en lui-même.

« Je changerai pas d'avis maman. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la queue et ils virent que les adultes n'étaient pas autorisés à faire l'attraction. Parker proposa instantanément d'y aller avec elle. Booth et Brennan firent la queue avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grille. Ils firent signe à la personne responsable et se dirigèrent vers la grille de sortie tandis que les enfants montaient les marches.

Parker attacha la ceinture de Molly et la sienne. L'assistant descendit la barre de sécurité et vérifia leur harnais. Molly sursauta quand il tira légèrement sur une des sangles mais Parker attira son attention en lui montrant leurs parents qui leurs faisaient signe.

Brennan sourit et s'appuya sur Booth alors qu'il passait les bras autour d'elle par derrière et posait son menton sur son épaule.

« Je suis si content qu'on soit venu ici Bones, les enfants adorent. »

Elle sourit en pensant qu'il adorait autant que les enfants. Venir à Disneyland était autant satisfaisant pour l'Agent spécial Booth que pour Parker Matthew Booth, malgré la différence d'âge.

« On pourrait peut être revenir, quand Molly sera un peu plus grande. »

Brennan acquiesça, c'était une très bonne idée.

Booth était heureux, sa petite amie était d'accord pour faire des plans sur le futur, leur futur. Brennan parla doucement.

« Oui je suis sûre que l'excitation sera beaucoup plus grande quand elle sera plus à l'aise. »

Booth l'étreignit et rit quand elle enfouit sa tête juste sous son oreille.

« Mmm bébé, ne fais pas ça. »

Elle rit quand elle sentit son entre-jambe se réveiller tandis qu'il poussait contre sa hanche quand elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

« Ne fais pas quoi Booth… ça ? »

Elle mordit le lobe de son oreille doucement, passant brièvement sa langue sur le bord. Les doigts de Booth se pressèrent sur ses hanches.

« Oh… Temp… Bones. »

Elle sourit et se retourna vers les enfants et leur fit signe quand ils volèrent devant eux.

* * *

><p>Parker laissa Molly contrôler la capsule, il lui montra comment fonctionnait les contrôles qui ajustaient la hauteur de Dumbo tandis qu'ils traversaient l'air.<p>

« C'est bien Molly, tu le fais toute seule. »

Molly sourit joyeusement à son frère.

« Wow, regarde comme tu es intelligente, tu conduis. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« On vole Parka, on conduit pas. »

Parker rit.

« Haha, tu as raison, on vole. »

Molly hocha la tête et continua à pousser le levier d'avant en arrière.

* * *

><p>Les enfants descendirent les marches de la sortie où une foule de parents attendaient. Parker regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas son père ou Bones. Il se hissa sur la pointe de pieds mais il y avait trop de monde. Il serra la main de Molly fermement.<p>

« Parka, ils sont où papa et maman ? »

Parker se tint derrière sa sœur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être séparés.

« Ils vont arrivés, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut juste pas les voir à cause de tout ce monde. »

Un grand couple les bouscula et Parker s'apprêtait à appeler ses parents à haute voix mais il savait qu'avec tous les autres enfants, il perdrait son temps. 'Restez où vous êtes', c'est ce que son père avait dit, ils vont nous trouver.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. »

A ce moment, une forte paire de bras entoura les enfants et les souleva. Parker commença instantanément à se débattre avant de réaliser que c'était son père. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit pendant qu'on l'emmenait loin de la mer de personnes.

Booth porta ses enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient éloignés de la foule et les posa juste avant d'atteindre Bones qui les attendait près des barrières. Elle sourit quand Molly accourut vers elle, les bras tendus. Parker leva les yeux vers son père et sourit.

« Tu es resté où tu étais mon grand, je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

Parker rougit et baissa la tête au compliment.

« Merci papa. »

A l'instant où les garçons atteignirent Bones et Molly, Brennan passa son bras autour de Parker et l'attira contre elle. Il sourit quand il reçut un baiser sur le front.

« Très bien Parker, tu t'es rappelé ce que ton père a dit et tu a gardé Molly calme. »

Parker regarda sa sœur, elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir réalisé combien il avait été inquiet dans la foule. Parker acquiesça et sourit.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin pendant quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant 'Peter Pan's Flight'. Il n'y avait pas de limitations de taille ni d'âge et les quatre firent la queue dans la file des fast pass. Booth était content d'avoir des pass, il détestait attendre en file et, depuis qu'il était entré au FBI il avait l'habitude d'être toujours en mouvement. Faire la queue le rendait anxieux de la même façon que d'être assis sans bouger ni parler dans une pièce. Ils attendirent un total de quatre minutes avant que l'assistant ne les laisse entrer.

**« Quatre dans chaque galion » **

Ils grimpèrent dans le petit bateau qui était suspendu avec des câbles depuis le plafond. Brennan supposa que c'était pour donner l'impression qu'ils volaient. Les enfants s'assirent devant et Booth et Bones à l'arrière, pour le plus grand plaisir de Booth.

L'attraction commença à avancer et ils penetrèrent dans une pièce sombre.

« Maman ? »

Brennan se pencha en avant et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Molly.

« Tout va bien ma puce, tu vas voir. »

Aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'obscurité, il y avait de la lumière. En regardant autour d'eux, ils découvrirent qu'ils allaient commencer leur voyage dans la chambre d'enfants des Darling, dans la maison de Wendy, Michael et John.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour la suite.


	24. Chapter 24

N/T: Voilà enfin la suite, la fin du chapitre comporte sûrement des fautes car je n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire. Si il y a quelquechose qui vous écorche les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je corrigerai. Bonne lecture (surtout à celle qui doit mourir d'excitation de voir un nouveauc hapitre, je pense qu'elle se reconnaitra^^)

* * *

><p>« Oh regardez, on va sortir par la fenêtre. »<p>

Nana et Grandpa étaient assis sur des chaises pendant que Wendy et ses frères étaient sur le lit. Molly montra l'ombre de Peter Pan sur le mur.

« Regarde Parka, c'est Peter, c'est Peter. »

Parker sourit. Quand il était petit, Peter Pan avait été une de ses histoires favorites.

Booth rit en entendant l'excitation de Molly et Parker essayer de contrôler le sien. Malgré ses douze ans, il était toujours sujet à un sentiment de fantaisie et Booth ne pouvait que l'encourager. Il voyait trop souvent des enfants qui devaient grandir trop vite, comme Bones et lui avaient du, et il voulait autre chose pour son fils et sa presque fille.

Bones s'appuya sur lui et Booth passa instinctivement un bras autour de ses épaules. Bones sentit la chaleur de Booth s'infiltrer dans son corps, elle poussa un soupir de contentement et de confort.

Le bateau vola au dessus de la famille Darling et ils purent entendre la voix de Peter.

« **Allez tout le monde, on y va ! »**

Ils descendirent vers la droite et sortirent par la fenêtre dans le ciel de la nuit.

En dessous d'eux Londres étincelait, ils pouvaient voir Big Ben sur leur gauche et la Tamise qui tortillait à travers la ville sur leur droite. Booth désigna avec un sourire la cathédrale St Paul tandis qu'il se remémorait trainer Bones à St Paul quand ils étaient allés à Londres pour sa conférence. Après la mort de Wexler, Booth l'avait emmené à l'église sous le prétexte qu'il voulait prier mais il voulait vraiment qu'elle se perde dans l'histoire et l'architecture de la vieille cathédrale pour oublier la difficulté de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de classer. Ils s'étaient baladés pendant plus d'une heure, discutant et lisant les plaques sur les murs de l'église.

Le voyage continua et ils pouvaient voir des centaines de petites lumières qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils regardaient le trafic nocturne de la ville. Des petites structures s'illuminaient de temps en temps pour simuler des personnes rentrant à la maison tandis qu'ils flottaient à travers l'air jusqu'à Neverland.

« Wow regardez ça, c'est un village indien. »

Parker pointa du doigt.

« C'est tellement ressemblant, n'est-ce pas Booth ? »

Bones murmura à Booth tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus lui pour mieux voir.

« Maman, c'est le lagon des sirènes… »

Brennan passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille et sourit à son excitation.

« Tu te rappelle maman, comme dans l'image. »

« Je me souviens ma puce. »

Ils volèrent au dessus du volcan et se dirigèrent droit vers le rocher des crânes.

Le bateau se pencha légèrement quand ils se préparèrent à entrer dans une caverne.

« Oh je pense qu'on va entrer Molly, peut être que l'on va voir Lily la tigresse et même la fée Clochette, ça te plairait Molly ? »

La petite fille acquiesça et se rapprocha de son frère pour le réconfort qu'il lui procurait toujours quand elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir de la part de ses parents. Les environs s'assombrirent quand ile entrèrent dans le rocher et tournèrent à gauche. Sur une corniche se trouvait Pater Pan qui se battait contre le Capitaine Crochet.

« Parka regarde ! »

Parker sourit et attrapa la petite main qui était en train de lui pincer la jambe.

« Molly, tu vois Princesse Lily la tigresse, elle est dans l'eau, regarde là bas. »

Il montra du doigt et ils se penchèrent tous les deux. Booth les attrapa instinctivement, pour ne pas que la curiosité les pousse à trop se pencher. Brennan sourit à son instinct paternel, les deux enfants se tournèrent pour le regarder avec un air penaud. Parker s'excusa silencieusement pour s'être laissé entraîner et Molly se demanda si elle allait avoir des problèmes.

Booth remarqua leurs expressions et leur sourit chaleureusement. Il leur fit signe de se retourner vers le décor. Brennan prit la main de Booth dans la sienne et la posa sur ses genoux où elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

« Hé, regardez par là. »

Booth désigna une petite lumière qui scintillait.

« C'est la fée clochette papa. »

Booth rit et embrassa la tempe de Bones tandis qu'elle riait aux cris de sa fille.

« Et regardez, voilà le bateau de Crochet. »

Ils regardèrent Peter sauver Wendy et ses frères de la planche qui les mèneraient à leur mort. Parker montra le crocodile, sous la planche et Brennan déclara que Mr Mouche était un homme horrible pour obéir à ce que Crochet disait.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre d'enfants après quelques instants, Wendy, Michael et John dormaient à poings fermés et le voyage toucha à sa fin. Brennan sourit et se leva pour se préparer à sortir de leur bateau volant.

« Regarde où tu vas Bones. »

Elle sourit à ses instincts protecteurs, elle descendit les marches et se trouva sur la plate-forme d'embarquement. Elle se tourna pour prendre la main de Parker pour l'aider à descendre avant de prendre Molly dans ses bras.

« C'était bien maman, on volait très haut. »

Brennan câlina la petite fille tandis que Booth descendait derrière eux. Les quatre suivirent le chemin qui les ramena dans le parc et ils rejoignirent les centaines d'autres visiteurs.

« Papa, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Booth acquiesça et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un panneau qui indiquerait la direction à prendre.

« Ok mon grand, par ici. »

Brennan savait que Molly voudrait aussi y aller si on lui demandait. Ils suivirent Booth jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, un côté était pour les 'reines et princesses' tandis que l'autre était pour les 'rois et princes'. Booth et Brennan s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver à un certain endroit et ils se séparèrent.

BREAK

Booth et Parker attendaient les filles à côté des toilettes.

« Pourquoi les filles prennent aussi longtemps papa ? »

Booth rit.

« C'est euh… umm… eh bien les filles… c'est… tu sais mon grand, c'est juste comme ça. »

Parker roula les yeux à l'embarras de son père. Booth sourit, il savait qu'il y avait probablement une queue ou que Molly les retenait parcque, généralement, Bones était plus rapide que lui pour utiliser les toilettes, même pour se préparer le matin. Elle avait une routine réglée à la minute près et pouvait se réveiller, se doucher, s'habiller et être prête à partir en vingt minutes.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, il y a trois toilettes dedans, une n'avait plus de papier et quelqu'un trouve acceptable de lambiner dans des toilettes publiques. »

Booth sourit à sa frustration et tandis ses bras vers Molly qui s'accrochait à Brennan pendant que cette dernière essayait de fouiller dans son sac. Booth savait ce qu'elle cherchait et se prépara, les mains tendues pour recevoir le gel anti bactérien. Les enfants copièrent ses mouvements, ils savaient qu'après avoir utilisé des toilettes publiques ils devaient se laver les mains deux fois.

« Alors, où va-t-on Booth ? »

Il sourit.

« Eh bien, je pensais que l'on pourrait se diriger vers 'Critter Country' et essayer 'Splash Mountain' ? »

Brennan n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais avait confiance en Booth et ses décisions.

« Très bien alors allons-y. »

« Maman, tu as de l'eau ? »

Brennan fouilla dans son sac une fois de plus et en sortit une bouteille d'eau.

« Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit et reçu un grand sourire.

« Merci. »

Il ouvrit la bouteille et but avant de lui rendre et de prendre sa main libre. Brennan sourit quand elle sentit la main du garçon se glisser dans la sienne, elle aimait le fait qu'il était à l'aise avec elle. Booth lui avait expliqué qu'une fois que les enfants atteignaient un certain âge, ils n'aimaient plus le contact physique avec leurs figures parentales. Il lui avait dit que Rebecca se plaignait que Parker ne voulait plus l'étreindre en public, ou la laisser l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir devant l'école, les jours où il lui permettait de se garer devant l'école. La plupart du temps, il lui demandait de le laisser descendre au bout de la rue.

Brennan savourait le fait qu'il permettait le contact entre eux, il ne semblait pas s'en éloigner et même avait l'air d'en vouloir plus.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des attractions que tu voudrait faire juste avec ton père Parker ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il y en avait deux mais il lui semblait impoli de la laisser avec Molly. Brennan sourit quand elle vit Parker hésiter à exprimer son opinion.

« Quand j'étais une petite fille Parker, ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener sur un carrousel chaque année pendant la foire locale, j'en ai vu un plus tôt à Fantasy Land et j'aimerai y emmener Molly. Je pensais que toi et ton père pourraient aller faire les attractions pour lesquelles Molly est trop petite. »

Parker leva les yeux et souri, il savait qu'elle essayait de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui et il était reconnaissant qu'elle devine ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Merci maman. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

« Très bien, après Splash Mountain…je crois que c'est comme ça que ton père l'a appelé, je discuterai avec lui de se séparer pendant un petit moment. »

« Je veux juste essayer deux attractions maman, et elles sont à Fantasy Land. »

Bones hocha la tête. Booth serait plus tranquille de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à être dans différentes sections du parc.

La queue pour Splash Mountain était assez longue et il n'y avait pas de fast pass pour cette attractions, ils rejoignirent donc les autres personnes dans la queue.

Booth sourit quand Brennan s'appuya contre lui tandis que Molly jouait aves ses cheveux.

« Booth il y a un carrousel pas très loin, le 'carrousel du Roi Arthur' et j'aimerais beaucoup y emmener Molly. Je pensais que ça te donnerait l'occasion de faire quelques attractions plus rapides avec Parker pour que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble. »

Booth l'embrassa sur le front et sourit.

« Ce serait génial Bones, tu es sûre que ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

Elle sourit.

« Pas du tout, cela me donnerait aussi du temps avec Molly. Nous vous attendrons près du carrousel, il y a un endroit avec de l'herbe où on pourra s'assoir confortablement. »

Booth se pencha et murmura doucement.

« Je t'aime Temperance. »

Brennan rayonna, en utilisant son prénom il lui montrait combien son offre lui plaisait.

« Comme je t'aime Booth. »

Ils partagèrent un bref baisé et avancèrent dans la queue. Il y avait un enfant, deux familles devant eux, qui faisait une colère, ça avait retenu l'attention de Parker et il secouait maintenant la tête au comportement de l'enfant.

« Je ne veux pas la glace arc-en-ciel, je veux celle au chocolat, c'est pas la bonne, je veux l'autre. »

Molly regarda sa maman.

« Pourquoi la fille est pas contente ? »

Brennan haussa les épaules.

« Elle est trop gâtée Molly, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu as tout ce que tu veux tout le temps, cette petite fille n'est pas reconnaissante. »

Molly reposa ses yeux sur la petite fille qui jeta sa glace sur le sol, la bouillie multicolore éclaboussant les personnes proches.

« Tammy, ma puce, regarde ce que tu as fait. »

La petite fille croisa les bras et tapa du pied tandis que son père s'excusait auprès des autres visiteurs.

« Je m'en fiche, j'en veux pas. »

« Elle devrait être contente d'avoir de la glace, hein maman ? »

Brennan sourit et tapota le nez de la petite fille.

« Tout à fait ma puce. »

« Son papa à l'air triste. »

Brennan dut reconnaitre que le père montrait des signes de colère et d'embarras. Bones tendis le bras et attrapa le bras de Parker qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché de la dispute. Il regarda derrière lui un peu surpris et baissa la tête tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Désolé. »

Brennan passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit. Moly regarda son père et sourit.

« Je t'aime papa. »

Booth eut l'air aussi pétrifié que quand Bones avait prononcé ces mots. Molly tandit la main et toucha une larme qui coulait doucement le long du visage de Booth.

« Pleure pas papa, je voulais pas te rendre triste, je suis désolé. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Oh princesse, je ne suis pas triste. »

Il sourit à l'ironie, il avait fait réagir de la même façon Brennan et Moly quand elles avaient confesser leur amour, il allait falloir qu'il travaille sur ses réponses.

« Je suis très heureux, très, très heureux, je t'aime aussi Molly. »

La petite fille leva les yeux avec un petit sourire, encore incertaine. Booth regarda autour de lui et attira sa famille contre lui.

« Je vous aime tous, tellement. »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient au début de la queue, les passagers étaient en train de débarquer de l'attraction de l'autre côté. L'assistant essuya les sièges humides et ouvrit les grilles.<p>

Brennan se glissa sur un siège et Parker s'installa entre ses jambes sur le siège. Chaque compartiment pouvait contenir deux personnes, les sièges étaient placés les uns derrière les autres. Le 'wagon' de l'attraction était façonné comme un tronc d'arbre évidé et huit personnes pouvaient s'y assoir au total. Parker était tout devant et Bones, directement derrière lui, ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre elle. Molly s'assit derrière sa maman avec son père derrière elle pour la tenir. Quatre autres personnes s'assirent derrière.

Le tronc fut placé sur les rails qui étaient encastrés sous le tronc pour donner l'impression qu'il flottait. Des ceintures attachaient chaque passager à son siège même si le mouvement était assez lent. Les grilles de fermèrent et l'assistant donna un avertissement.

« **Mesdames et messieurs, garçons et filles, merci de gardez vos mains à l'intérieur et restez assis avec les ceintures attachées pendant toute la durée de l'attraction. C'est parti. »**

Le tronc s'élança en avant ce qui déclencha des petits cris de surprise.

« On va où papa ? »

Tandis que le tronc s'installait dans une position à demi inclinée, il la serra contre lui et sourit.

« En haut princesse. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle tandis qu'ils avançaient, des pierres rouges se trouvaient des deux côtés mais si elle levait la tête, elle pouvait toujours voir les nuages.

« Est-ce que c'est supposé être une mine abandonnée ? »

Brennan regarda le matériel de ferme abandonné et décida que Parker était arrivé à une conclusion logique.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mon cœur, c'est ce qui me semble mais c'est du matériel de ferme. »

Le tronc se remit à plat et ils eurent l'impression de se balader dans la montagne. Parker montra un panneau en bois qui pointait vers une caverne et avait un nom peint dessus.

« Regarde Basile frère renard habite en bas. »

Brennan n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

« Et Boniface, frère ours habite par là. »

Il désigna une autre direction où un panneau similaire pointait dans une autre direction. Soudainement ils entendirent de la musique et sourient quand elle devint de plus en plus forte.

« Oh oh, on va tomber maman. »

Le tronc fut dirigé vers une petite chute qui était censé être la 'chute glissante' des Aventures de Bibi lapin, parti chercher son p'tit coin de bohneur.

« C'était pas trop dur hein maman ? Tu crois que Molly va bien ? »

Brennan se tourna et rit, Molly avait les yeux écarquillés et brillaient de délice. Bones sourit à Booth avant de se retourner et de murmurer à Parker.

« Elle va bien Parker. »

Le tronc pénétra dans la montagne.

« C'est 'comment ça va ?' de Mélodie du Sud. »

Brennan avait déjà entendu la chanson une fois ou deux sur le CD de musique Disney de Parker dans la voiture. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle appréciait cette musique pour enfants, c'était léger, gai et comportait des mélodies qui lui restaient dans la tête pendant plusieurs jours.

« Oui je crois que tu as raison Parker, cette chanson m'est familière. »

Parker hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui pour repérer un mouvement mais il ne vit rien avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent.

La scène devant eux ressemblait à une planque souterraine pour animaux avec des grenouilles, des oies et des opossums qui chantaient 'Comment ça va ? '

« Regarde c'est Bibi Lapin, il rit à Frère Ours qui est coincé dans un arbre, il devrait l'aider comme ça Frère Renard et Frère Ours ne voudraient pas le manger. »

Brennan découvrait rapidement l'histoire, les scènes semblaient raconter l'histoire toutes seules. Il y eut une nouvelle chute et Brennan entendit sa fille pousser un petit cri et rire. Booth rit aussi, maintenant il avait trois accros à l'adrénaline à gérer, plus juste sa petite amie et son fils.

Ils virent un petit panneau qui indiquait que cette partie du circuit s'appelait la 'cave arc-en-ciel' où tous les personnages chantaient 'Chacun de nous a son p'tit coin de bonheur'. Les lumières se tamisèrent et la scène passa à une représentation de Frère Renard coinçant Bibi Lapin dans une ruche.

Le tronc commença sa plus grande montée et Parker montra deux vautours sur une branche. En regardant sur sa gauche Molly cria.

« Le chien va manger le lapin, non ! »

Booth l'attira contre lui et rit.

« C'est un renard princesse, continue à regarder. »

Booth avait lu l'histoire à Parker quand il était petit, il savait donc que Bibi Lapin s'apprêtait à piéger Frère Renard et Frère Ours jusqu'à ce qu'il le jette dans le terrier où il avait grandi. Tandis que Bibi Lapin s'enfonçait dans le trou, le tronc tomba dans une marre et éclaboussa les passagers. Brennan poussa un petit cri qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et se baissa derrière Parker qui avait reçu la majorité de l'eau. Parker rit quand il sentit sa mère cacher son visage derrière lui et ils entrèrent encore dans la montagne nommée 'l'atterrissage Doo-Dah'.

Brennan se demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un nom plus original pour cette partie du parcours et elle secoua la tête à leur paresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la chanson que chantaient tous les animaux autour d'eux.

'**Zippity-Doo-Dah, Zippity-Aye, my oh my, what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine heading my way, Zippity-Doo-Dah, Zippity- Aye..."**

La chanson continua et ils virent Bibi Lapin assis chez lui tandis que Frère Ours et Frère Renard étaient piégés par un alligator affamé.

Molly applaudit derrière eux.

« Le lapin s'est échappé. »

Brennan rit quand elle entendit la fillette excitée.

« **Les amis si vous regardez là-haut vous allez voir… vous. »**

Un grand écran était positionné au plafond tandis qu'ils approchaient de la plate forme d'atterrissage. Il montrait une photo de leur dernière descente dans la marre.

« **Vous aviez tous l'air assez effrayé durant la grande descente. »**

La voix ricana ce qui fit rire les passagers.

« **Vous pourrez tous achetez une copie au point photo si vous le désirez, il se trouve à droite des grilles de sortie. J'espère que vous passez une journée Zippity-Doo-Dah et merci d'avoir fait 'Slpah Mountain'. »**

L'attraction ralentit et s'arrêta sur la plate forme, tout le monde sortit et se débarrassa de l'eau qui s'accrochait à eux. Parker éloigna son T-shirt collant de son corps et grimaça.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de me mettre au soleil pendant un moment. »

Brennan sourit en voyant son T-shirt complètement trempé. Elle rit au souvenir et les pressa hors de la plate forme.

« On va acheter la phot ? »

Booth sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, allons à ce point photo-truc. »

* * *

><p>La photo était très bien, ils la firent réduire pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux quatre sur la photo et pas les huit passagers. La bouche de Molly était grande ouverte de plaisir, Parker avait les yeux écarquillés en anticipation, ses mains en avant pour se protéger le visage, Booth regardait Molly avec un sourire fier et Brennan se préparait à prendre Parker pour un bouclier humain. Ils rirent tous à l'image avant que Bones ne le place dans le carnet qu'elle emportait partout.<p>

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le carrousel du Roi Arthur et discutèrent de l'endroit où ils se retrouveraient. Brennan allait emmener Molly sur le carrousel pour le grand tour qui durait cinq minutes et donnait l'impression aux enfants qu'ils montaient réellement à cheval, avec un écran interactif. Parker voulait désespérément essayer Space Mountain et Star Tours et Booth était aussi assez excité, particulièrement à l'idée de passer du temps avec son fils.

Brennan déclara que quand Molly et elle auraient fini, elles les attendraient là où ils étaient maintenant et prendraient un peu de repos, la petite fille qui courait actuellement après son frère en aurait sûrement besoin. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps au soleil pour que le T-shirt de Parker finisse de sécher, pour ne pas que ce soit inconfortable dans les attractions.

« Tu sais Bones, je t'ai entendu crier. »

Elle rougit.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais entendu crier, même si on pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ça de cri. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin.

« Tu sais, tu ressemblais à Molly. »

Brennan le frappa sur le torse et rit quand il l'imita.

« Aïe, espèce de brute. »

Il frotta l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et sourit quand elle s'élança vers lui pour une étreinte. Les bras de Booth s'entourèrent autour d'elle et la maintint contre lui, son menton sur ses cheveux chauffés par le soleil tandis que sa joue poussait contre son torse. Même s'il était captivé par leur proximité, Booth gardait un œil pour surveillé Parker qui pourchassait maintenant Molly autour d'un arbre, il bougeait le plus lentement possible pour lui laisser une chance de s'échapper.

Quand Parker fut assez sec pour Brennan, ils se dirent à bientôt et marchèrent dans des directions opposées.

* * *

><p>NT: A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui commentent


	25. Chapter 25

N/T: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

* * *

><p>Booth et Parker s'éloignèrent joyeusement.<p>

« Tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de les laisser toutes seules papa ? C'est super grand comme endroit. »

Booth sourit.

« Tout ira bien mon grand, en plus on ne va pas très loin et on a tous les deux nos portables. »

Booth passa sa main dans les cheveux de Parker et ils continuèrent à avancer.

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien mon grand ? »

Booth baissa les yeux tandis que Parker leva la tête, incrédule.

« Oui, c'est génial papa, les meilleurs vacances du monde et passer du temps avec Molly et Bo… maman est trop cool. J'ai tout aimé et appris des tas de trucs, je crois pas que j'en apprends autant à l'école mais… »

Parker rougit et fit une grimace.

« Mais quoi mon grand ? »

Il le regarda avec un air honteux et détourna les yeux.

« Je la partage déjà avec Molly et tous les autres enfants l'adoreraient et je ne veux pas qu'elles leur fasse des câlins et qu'elle leur donnent des trucs. »

Booth rit.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça mon grand, Bones n'aime pas vraiment étreindre les gens en dehors de la famille. »

Parker sourit, c'était la vérité. Ils rejoignirent la file des fast pass pour 'Space Mountain' et ils écoutèrent les bavardages excités des autres visiteurs. Ils virent un groupe de personnes sortirent de l'attraction, certains avaient l'air ravis, d'autres étaient un peu déboussolés.

Space Mountain était une des montagnes russes qui se déroulait dans le noir pour donner l'impression de voyager à travers l'espace. Ils approchèrent de la station de lancement et on les dirigea vers leur fusée. Parker s'installa en premier et son père s'assit derrière lui, la barre de sécurité fut mise en place et verrouillée avant que leur fusée ne se prépare à partir.

« Papa, regarde le décompte. »

Un écran sur le mur montrait les nombres.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'

La fusée fut lancée à une vitesse hallucinante. Des flashes de lumières rouges apparurent tandis que la fusée prit un tournant serré à droite avant de ralentir et de monter presque à la verticale.

Parker déplaça sa main et attrapa l'avant bras de son père, Booth sourit.

« Tout va bien mon grand ? »

« Oui. »

De la musique commença tandis qu'ils atteignaient les hauteurs et de la lumière flasha. La fusée entra dans un tunnel où des lumières bleues apparaissaient sur les côtés. Ils accélérèrent à travers le tunnel avant de prendre un nouveau tournant et une nouvelle montée. Parker regarda les écrans des deux côtés de la fusée, des points rouges apparurent et Booth désigna une galaxie en haut de la montagne.

« Génial, c'est trop cool papa. »

Booth acquiesça tout aussi impressionné par les effets de lumières. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au sommet de la montagne, la galaxie disparut. Soudain la fusée s'élança, ce qui plaqua brutalement Parker et Booth contre leur siège. Ils furent entourés par l'obscurité, ils pouvaient voir des étoiles, des galaxies, des commettes et des astéroïdes qui fonçaient vers eux. Booth sentit Parker lui serrer le bras tandis qu'ils tournaient, montaient et descendaient à travers l'espace.

Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles et la musique résonnait à travers la pièce. Ils firent un demi-tour et une autre petite montée avant que leur fusée ne soit expédiée à grande vitesse à travers l'espace. Des flashs de lumières et le manque de visibilité des rails donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient à une vitesse impressionnante tandis qu'ils enchainaient une série de descentes. La fusée tourna brusquement à droite et à chaque virage la fusée semblait prendre de la vitesse.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe si on tombe ? »

Parker cria sa question et reçut une tape rassurante sur le genou. La fusée tourna soudainement à gauche dans un tunnel sombre tandis que des étoiles passaient au dessus d'eux. Il y eut deux autres flashes de lumières et un tournant à gauche avant que la fusée ne freine. Ils furent de retour dans la station spatiale et la tour de contrôle leur souhaita un bon retour.

Booth regarda son fils qui avait l'air un peu pétrifié. La barre de sécurité se releva et ils se levèrent.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Parker sourit largement.

« C'était super cool. »

Booth rit et ils s'éloignèrent de la plateforme.

* * *

><p>Brennan déposa Molly sur un cheval blanc appelé Grelot. Il avait une jolie selle rouge ainsi qu'une bride de la même couleur et des grelots étaient accrochés à l'arrière de sa selle. Le cheval était apparemment une fille et elle avait une fleur à son oreille droite, ses sabots étaient dorés et la barre était bien polie.<p>

« C'est un cheval maman. »

Bones sourit et accrocha la ceinture de sécurité autour de la fillette.

« En effet, tu vas partir en balade ? »

Molly hocha joyeusement la tête et regarda les autres enfants s'installer sur leurs chevaux. Brennan resta aux côté de Molly et parla doucement.

« Connais-tu le nom du cheval Molly ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête.

« Son nom est Grelot. »

Molly leva les sourcils.

« Comment tu le sais maman ? »

« Je le sais parcque avant que tu ne t'assois, il y avait marqué Grelot sur sa selle. »

Molly sourit.

« Maman, c'est quoi une selle ? »

Brennan sourit et repoussa une mèche du front de sa fille.

« C'est sur quoi tu es assise ma puce. »

Molly baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un cheval maman. »

Bones rit.

« Pas le cheval ma puce, le siège. »

La petite fille fit un 'o' de compréhension et sourit avant de regarder le centre du manège où de la musique avait commencée.

Brennan écouta la musique qui accompagnait les chevaux. Molly poussa un petit cri ravi alors que son cheval commençait à bouger de haut en bas tranquillement. Brennan rit tandis que Molly s'accrochait à la barre, ses jambes s'agitaient d'excitation. Molly regarda à sa gauche où une image d'elle-même attira son attention, l'image la montait sur un cheval identique à Grelot, chevauchant à travers un champ.

« Regarde maman, regarde. »

Brennan sourit et acquiesça.

« Je te vois ma puce, wow, tu es très futée pour savoir monter à cheval dès la première fois. »

Molly rayonnait et continua à se regarder sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Brennan portait sa fille hors du manège, elle rechercha brièvement deux visages dans la foule bien qu'elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas là. Elle savait qu'ils devaient toujours être en train de faire leur attraction mais elle réalisa une fois de plus qu'ils lui manquaient.<p>

« Maman, ils sont où papa et Parka ? »

« Ils vont bientôt revenir ma puce, ils sont partis faire des attractions qui font peur. »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Tu penses que Parka sera triste de pas avoir fait du cheval maman ? »

Brennan sourit et s'approcha de la pelouse.

« Je pense que ça ira ma puce, mais je suis sûre qu'il aimera que tu lui en parles quand il reviendra. »

Molly acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

Brennan posa Molly et s'assit à l'ombre du plus grand arbre.

« Viens t'assoir avec moi ma puce. Veux-tu boire ? »

Molly s'approcha de sa mère en trottinant et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Brennan ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et la tendit à Molly qui commença à boire rapidement.

« Quand est-ce qu'on retourne dans l'avion maman ? »

« Quand on rentrera à la maison demain, tu a envie de rentrer à la maison ? »

Molly haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que Parka et papa resteront tout le temps à la maison ? »

Brennan n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que Booth passerait probablement quelques nuits chez lui. Molly s'était habitué à l'avoir autour d'elle et les matins où la petite fille se réveillait et il n'était pas là étaient généralement les matins où la fillette devenait mélancolique.

« Parker va devoir retourner vivre chez sa maman ma puce et papa restera quelques fois, comme avant. »

Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Alors je veux pas rentrer à la maison, j'aime bien ici maman, on est tous ensemble. »

Brennan hocha tristement la tête, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi aimait bien être ici et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir sans Booth à ses côtés ainsi qu'être sans Parker. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée être quelqu'un qui rentrerait dans un cadre domestique mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle s'épanouissait quand elle prenait soin de sa famille, elle appréciait cela et cela la faisait se sentir enfin entière.

Molly bailla et se frotta les yeux. Elle rendit la bouteille à sa maman et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Brennan. Brennan baissa les yeux sur la petite fille et sourit affectueusement. Elle la tourna sur ses genoux et appuya son dos contre son bras pour que Molly soit dans une meilleure position. La fillette ferma automatiquement les yeux et s'enfouit contre Brennan.

« Je t'aime maman. »

« Oh ma puce, je t'aime aussi. Dors maintenant, je te réveillerai quand papa et Parker reviendront. »

Molly hocha la tête et était endormie en quelques minutes. Brennan attendit pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien endormie avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre, elle passa un bras autour d'une bretelle du sac et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Booth sourit tandis que Parker parlait à 100kmh à propos de 'Space Mountain' alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file pour 'Star Tours'.

« Et quand ça a fait tous les virages, ceux qu'allaient super vite, c'était trop cool, les lumières étaient géniales aussi. J'pense pas qu'on allait super vite papa, c'était les lumières qui donnaient cette impression. Je suis sûr que maman aurait aimé aussi, surtout les étoiles et les galaxies et les trucs comme ça. Tu savais que maman adorait les étoiles, elle avait l'habitude de rester dehors pendant des heures et de regarder les constellations, maman en connait plein, tu le savais papa ?'

Booth rit.

« Tu parles de Bones maman ou de maman maman ? »

Parker sourit

« C'est un peu compliqué, je parle de Bones. »

Booth hocha la tête et fit signe à son fils d'avancer.

« Oui je le savais mon grand, tu connais sa constellation favorite ? »

Parker pencha la tête pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Probablement celle du dauphin, elle adore aussi les dauphins. En fait elle adore tous les animaux mais surtout les dauphins, je pense que maman les aime aussi, hein papa ? »

Booth acquiesça.

« Bien sûr mon grand. »

Booth sourit, son fils avait toujours aimé Bones mais leur lien s'était considérablement renforcé depuis la situation avec Hannah qui avait complètement dérapée.

La file avança et ils montèrent les marches qui montaient vers l'obscurité du terminal d'embarquement.

« Papa, ça va être trop cool, tu sais, on va monter à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. »

Booth passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et sourit à son excitation. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait des posters et des publicités sur les murs qui annonçaient des prochains voyages sur différentes planètes. Un écran sur un des murs faisait l'éloge de la planète Endor.

« Wow regarde papa, c'est le Starspeeder 3000. »

Ils furent dirigés vers l'aire de maintenance où se trouvaient trois droïdes G2. Parker et Booth regardait un des droïdes réparer l'autre pendant que le troisième discutait des défauts du Star Speeder 3000 et des pilotes RX.

Booth sourit à leur discussion et leva les yeux quand un assistant les escorta sur la station pour attendre leur tour.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va aller dans un vaisseau spatial papa. Mon copain Marcus à l'école a dit qu'il y a un droïde à l'intérieur qui nous parle et qui conduit le vaisseau. »

Un grand écran qui pendait du plafond montrait le décompte avant le lancement et le Star Speeder se faire réparer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au vaisseau papa, il est cassé ? »

Booth sourit en pensant que cela faisait parti de l'expérience.

« Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour s'assurer que tout marche bien mon grand. »

Parker acquiesça et continua à regarder. Quand il ne resta plus que trois minutes, l'écran montra un droïde qui donnait les consignes de sécurité. Il annonça que les passagers devraient utiliser les ceintures de sécurité et où ils devront mettre leurs effets personnels. Une fois le message fini, le Star Speeder ouvrit ses portes et les passagers furent menés à travers le pont d'embarquement et dans la cabine.

« Cool. »

Booth et Parker s'assirent au premier rang, en face de ce qui semblait être une grande fenêtre sombre.

Le bruit de verrouillage des portes fit tourner quelques têtes et une voix s'éleva à travers les hauts parleurs.

'**Bienvenue à bord, je suis le capitaine Rex en direct du cockpit. Je pense que c'est probablement votre premier vol et, c'est le mien aussi…'**

Parker regarda son père avec les sourcils levés, pas entièrement rassuré à l'idée d'avoir un pilote débutant pour leur vol.

'**Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que l'on va avoir un vol tranquille jusqu'à Endor donc je vais ouvrir la vitre du cockpit.'**

La vitre s'éclaircit comme si elle avait été ouverte et ils pouvaient maintenant voir le terminal où ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs bips retentirent.

'**Bien le bonjour…'**

Ils entendirent encore quelques bips.

'**Je vois qu'ils sont en train de charger notre navigateur C3-PO et on pourra partir donc détendez vous et profitez du vol.'**

Le son de fermeture des portes résonna et le vaisseau bougea de temps en temps comme si quelque chose l'avait touché. Une deuxième voix fut entendu, humaine cette fois.

'**Star Tour 45, la plate forme élévatrice a été activée, commencez la séquence de décollage.'**

Le vaisseau avança à travers un portail de métal, des câbles et des cordes étaient visibles. Parker regarda autour de lui quand tous les sièges se mirent à vibrer. Cela lui rappela le voyage à travers le système digestif.

'**Bien reçu tour de contrôle, prêt à partir.'**

Le vaisseau se dirigea vers un couloir où un autre vaisseau s'apprêtait à décoller à travers les portes ouvertes du pont, devant eux.

Tandis que l'autre vaisseau décollait, la tour de contrôle résonna.

'**ST 45, vous êtes parés au décollage, contactez le contrôle des départs à 120,4.'**

'**Bien reçu, 120,4.'**

En regardant à travers la fenêtre ils virent leur vaisseau prendre un virage à gauche et un panneau devant eux indiquait l'aire de maintenance.

'**45, vous allez dans la mauvaise direction, freinez…freinez.'**

Tandis que le vaisseau continuait à avancer, Rex se mit à crier.

'**Mauvaise direction, où sont les freins ? freins… FREINS !'**

Le vaisseau passa par-dessus le bord de la plate forme où ils étaient ce qui les fit tomber. Rex redressa le vaisseau juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le fond. Il tourna à droite, manquant de peu une salle informatique avec des techniciens qui criaient. Ils évitèrent une grue hydraulique sur leur gauche et le vaisseau se redressa et s'élança dans l'espace, en étant presque écrasés par la fermeture des portes.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils écoutèrent Rex à travers l'intercom.

'**Tout était prévu, juste un petit raccourci haha.'**

Parker leva les yeux au ciel quand le droïde essaya de se justifier.

'**R2 ?'**

Plusieurs bips.

'**Vitesse lumière jusqu'à Endor.'**

Le vaisseau s'élança, la force de gravité due au passage en vitesse lumière colla les passagers contre leur siège. La vitre montra des étoiles qui passaient à côté d'eux si vite que cela créait des traits de lumières. Il y eut un flash de lumière bleue et le ciel étoilé fut de nouveau visible.

'**R2, on a dépassé la lune d'Endor.'**

Les bips de C3-PO étaient précipités.

'**Quoi maintenant ?'**

Une grande roche brillante s'avançait vers eux et Rex eut l'air un peu paniqué.

'**Des commettes ! Mesdames et messieurs il se peut qu'il y ait des turbulences, assurez vous que vos ceintures sont bien attachées.'**

Ils tournèrent à gauche, à droite et encore à gauche, tombèrent, prirent encore à droite avant de remonter. Leurs sièges vibraient fortement, ils y avaient des centaines de commettes et elles se dirigeaient toutes vers eux. Quelques passagers essayèrent même d'utiliser leurs mains pour les dérouter.

Et, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, elles n'étaient plus là.

'**Eh bien vous pouvez vous détendre maintenant, tout est sous contrôle et nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la lune d'Endor.'**

Juste au moment où Rex finissait de parler, un gros vaisseau devint visible.

'**ST 45, vous venez d'entrer en zone de combat, réduisez vos propulseurs et diminuez votre vitesse… freinez ST 45… freinez.'**

Leur vaisseau s'avança vers le grand vaisseau gris, manquant de peu la coque quand Rex freina et releva l'engin. Ils volèrent à côté du vaisseau et furent instantanément attaqués par d'autres vaisseaux plus petits qui ouvrirent le feu. Ils initièrent des manœuvres d'esquive pour éviter d'être touché. Rex tourna brusquement à droite, à gauche et encore à droite.

'**On est touché, accrochez vous !'**

Le vaisseau commença à perdre de l'altitude et tomba en zig zag.

'**ST 45, ici SS 2, suivez nous, on vous emmène.'**

Le vaisseau de combat se rapprocha tout en évitant d'être touché. ST le suivit à distance tandis qu'on les menait à travers le territoire ennemi. Des grandes grues métalliques et des constructions spatiales leurs servirent de camouflage pendant qu'ils volaient à travers un canyon. Des virages serrés furent effectués par Rex ce qui fit crier les passagers et ils retinrent leur souffle quand ils piquèrent à travers le terrain accidenté.

« On va se cracher papa ? »

Booth sourit, il profitait pleinement de l'expérience. Les graphismes étaient impressionnants et il était facile de se perdre dans l'imaginaire, ce que son fils semblait avoir fait.

« Tout ira bien mon grand. »

Une grande explosion éclaire la vitre et 22 têtes éloignèrent les yeux.

'**J'lai eu.'**

Rex s'exclama joyeusement tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même station spatiale d'où ils étaient parti. Rex vola droit à travers la porte et les emmena rapidement vers des barils d'essence.

'**Freins ! Freins !'**

ST 45 s'arrêta, se dirigea vers la station d'atterrissage et les moteurs furent éteins.

'**Désolé les gars, je suis sûr que la prochaine fois sera mieux. C'était mon premier vol et je dois encore m'habituer à mes circuits…'**

Rex fut coupé par la tour de contrôle.

'**Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié votre vol vers Endor et que vous reviendrez bientôt. Merci de défaire vos ceintures grâce au bouton situé sur le repose bras et n'oubliez pas vos effets personnels avant de partir. Passez une bonne journée.'**

Booth attendit que Parker défasse sa ceinture et ils sortirent du vaisseau ensemble. Une fois sortis de la station Parker regarda son père avec les sourcils levés.

« Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un meilleur programme d'entraînement pour leurs pilotes papa, c'était dingue. Je pense que j'ai eu au moins trois crises cardiaques, Rex est dingue. »

Booth rit au numéro d'acteur du garçon et le dirigea à travers la foule vers le carrousel du Roi Arthur.

« Allez mon grand, allons retrouver ta mère et Molly. »

Parker hocha la tête, la deuxième moitié de sa famille lui avait manqué et il avait hâte de la retrouver et de raconter à Bones tout ce qu'il avait vu.

« Heureusement que Molly n'était pas avec nous papa, elle aurait eu super peur. »

« Oui je pense qu'il faudra attendre qu'elle soit un plus âgée pour celui là. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as préféré papa ? »

« De tout ce que l'on a fait ou de ce que l'on a fait tout les deux ? »

Parker sourit.

« Parmi ce qu'on a fait tous les deux. »

Booth sourit.

« Umm, Star Tours je crois. »

Parker acquiesça.

« Moi aussi, Space Mountain faisait mal aux yeux à la fin avec les lumières et je crois que je me suis fait mal au cou. »

Booth plaça sa main autour du cou de Parker et pressa doucement.

« Imagine comment est mon dos. »

Parker sourit au ton de son père.

« Je suis sûr que maman pourra arranger ça, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer… ses massages. »

Le sourire moqueur de Parker indiqua à Booth se moquait de lui et, en représailles il attrapa le garçon et le passa par-dessus son épaule.

« Papa, ton dos… »

Parker rit pendant que son père le portait jusqu'à la pelouse où ils devaient retrouver Bones et Molly.

« Chhh. »

Booth posa Parker et désigna l'arbre où les deux filles dormaient. Parker posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et ils avancèrent silencieusement. Les jambes de Brennan étaient allongées devant elle et les garçons purent avancer jusqu'à ses pieds avant qu'elle ne parle.

« N'y pensez même pas vous deux. »

Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Booth fronça les sourcils.

« On pensait que tu.. »

« Je sais mais non. »

« Comment as-tu su que l'on était là ? »

Brennan regarda Parker.

« Je pouvais sentir que vous approchiez. »

Les deux garçons Booth se regardèrent avant de se concentrer sur elle. Elle sourit à leur expression surprise.

« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »

* * *

><p>NT: La description des attractions est basée sur les souvenirs qu'en a l'auteur quand elle a été à Disneyland petite mais je peux vous dire, pour être allée à Disneyworld à Miamai l'année dernière que l'attraction Star Wars n'est plus la même mais je ne sais pas si c'est aussi le cas à Paris... En tout cas l'attraction Star Wars est géniale^^ A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	26. Chapter 26

N/T: Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui vient d'apparaître! Entre une analyse de Shakespeare et un début de scénario, j'ai enfin finit de traduire le très attendu chapitre 26. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Parker se mit à genoux à côté de sa maman. Il regarda sa petite sœur endormie et parla doucement.<p>

« C'était génial surtout Star Tours, c'est un sim-e-lator comme ceux du centre des sciences. »

Brennan sourit à sa déformation du mot simulateur et voulut le corriger sans insister.

« Je croyais que vous alliez aller sur des montagnes russes, pas des sim-u-lateurs. »

Parker sourit.

« C'est ce qu'on a fait, Space Moutain est une montagne russe, et… »

Parker jeta un coup d'œil à son père et son sourire s'élargit.

« Papa a besoin d'un massage maintenant. »

Brennan lança un regard interrogateur à Booth.

« Tout va bien Bones. »

Il était facile de voir qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot et, tandis qu'elle tournait son regard vers Parker, elle vit Booth lui faire signe d'arrêter.

« Parker, qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ? »

Parker se rapprocha de Bones pour que son père ne puisse pas entendre.

« Quand on était sur les montagnes russes, on a fait plein de virages super serrés donc maintenant papa a mal au dos. »

Brennan regarda Booth.

« Et il m'a jeté par-dessus son épaule donc maintenant il a super mal. »

Brennan secoua la tête.

« Booth pourquoi… »

« Je vais bien Bones. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'embrassa brièvement et sourit en voyant Molly toujours endormie.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle endormie ? »

Brennan regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules.

« A peu près 20 minutes, on lui laisse encore 10 minutes avant de la réveiller ? »

Booth acquiesça et s'allongea sur l'herbe, son fils l'imita de l'autre côté. Brennan sourit quand Booth lui prit la main et ses doigts se mirent à caresser les siens doucement.

« Je pense qu'une autre pause toilette serait prudent avant de continuer l'après midi. »

Booth hocha la tête et Parker prit la parole.

« Oui, je vais exploser dans 10 minutes. »

Brennan sourit.

« Veux tu que ton père t'y emmène maintenant ? »

« Non ça va maman, je peux me retenir. »

« Tu es sûr mon grand ? »

« Oui tout va bien. »

* * *

><p>Molly commença à se réveiller à peine cinq minutes après.<p>

« Hey ma puce, j'allais te réveiller, papa et Parker sont là. »

Molly jeta un regard ensommeillé à son père et rampa des bras de Brennan aux siens.

« Hey princesse, tu t'es bien amusée avec maman ? »

Molly hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai fait du cheval. »

Booth sourit.

« Wow, tu es tombée ? »

Elle secoua la tête et bailla avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule.

Brennan sourit quand Molly ferma de nouveau les yeux, encore fatiguée. Booth s'assit avec la fillette contre son torse et sourit quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Allez, on y va. »

Ils se levèrent, Brennan mit le sac sur son épaule et ferma la bouteille d'eau qui était à côté d'elle. Booth s'assura que Molly était bien installée et ils partirent, d'abord aux toilettes et après à 'Adventure Land'.

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée d'Adventure Land, Molly était réveillée et marchait entre son père et son frère en leur tenant la main. Brennan tenait la main libre de son petit ami.<p>

« On va où Parka ? »

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux sur sa sœur et sourit.

« On va aller dans un bateau Molly, pour voir la jungle. »

Molly leva les sourcils d'excitation.

« Vraiment ? Papa et maman viennent aussi ? »

Parker acquiesça.

« Oui, ça va être super bien. »

Molly sourit mais serra un peu plus la main de son papa. Ils approchèrent l'avant poste de la 'jungle cruise'. On pouvait entendre une radio en fond sonore quand ils entrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment en bois.

« En haut papa, s'il te plait. »

Molly leva les bras à la gauche de Booth, le visage inquiet. Booth se pencha et prit la fillette dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ? »

« Rien. »

Elle regarda les toiles d'araignée et la poussière autour d'elle, ainsi que les photos au mur. Le sol grinçait sous leurs pas et ils sentaient des courants d'air. Un robinet fuyait quelque part et le cri d'un oiseau de la jungle résonna près d'eux. Ils suivirent les directions sur le mur et ils continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir qui les mena vers une autre salle.

Ils pouvaient encore entendre la radio qui racontait qu'un bateau rempli de touristes en safari avait disparu et que c'était le quatrième ce mois ci. Il fut aussi question d'une tribu de braconniers qui avait rapporté du matériel disparu et un bateau brûlé à leur campement.

Brennan leva les sourcils à l'intention de Booth, elle estimait les efforts faits pour se mettre dans l'ambiance d'une aventure dans la jungle très élaborés. Ils approchèrent d'une table où se trouvait un registre ouvert. Un écriteau demandait à ce que tous les passagers inscrivent leur nom et la date à laquelle ils étaient présents. Brennan grimaça à l'idée de laisser sa signature quelque part où le public pouvait y avoir accès. Booth la vit hésiter et se saisit du stylo attaché à la table. Brennan sourit.

« La famille Booth, vraiment ? »

Booth rougit et reposa le stylo. Il s'attendait à une réprimande ou à ce qu'elle lui parle de l'utilisation de son nom de famille comme un moyen de les marquer tous comme lui appartenant. Il se demanda si elle allait le traiter de possessif ou d'alpha mais rien ne se produisit. Elle lui reprit la main et ils continuèrent à avancer, Parker en premier.

Les panneaux sur les murs les menèrent à un quai en bois où des assistants vêtus d'une chemise blanche et de shorts marron se tenaient. Ils leur indiquèrent où attendre et aidèrent d'autres familles à sortir du bateau.

Parker regarda autour de lui comme s'il était vraiment dans la jungle. Il y avait des arbres de différentes couleurs, tailles et variétés. L'eau sous le quai était d'un vert sombre, comme celle de la jungle.

« Hé regardez, il y a une grotte et un alligator qui prend le soleil. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent pour regarder et sourirent.

« **Tout le monde à bord. »**

Ils s'avancèrent et s'installèrent dans le bateau, Brennan en premier. Elle aida Parker à descendre la marche pas si petite. Booth lui tendit Molly avant de s'installer. Ils étaient tous assis sur un banc, Molly était sur les genoux de Brennan, face à elle. Parker était contre le bord et essayait de repérer des choses par lui-même, un air heureux sur le visage.

« **Bienvenu à bord tout le monde, je m'appelle Don et je serai votre capitaine aujourd'hui. Juste un petit conseil, il y a des alligators et d'autres créatures affamées dans l'eau donc gardez vos mains et bras à l'intérieur du bateau. »**

La foule acquiesça et une femme attrapa le bras de son fils. Molly sursauta quand le garçon reçut une tape sur la main. Le bateau démarra et après quelques secondes d'immobilité, ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la rivière.

« **Mesdames et messieurs, voici mon second en commande Tyson et… ** **disons qu'il me remplacera si quelque chose arrive. »**

Les passagers se regardèrent en se demandant quelle était la probabilité que cela arrive. Parker grimaça, il savait que des choses terribles pouvaient arriver, il avait vu un droïde mécanicien essayer de conduire un vaisseau spatial et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

« **Allez tout le monde, aujourd'hui nous allons sans doute pouvoir vous montrer la vie sauvage de notre jungle et peut être certaines créatures dangereuses ainsi que oh, regardez sur votre gauche, l'extraordinaire tigre du Bengale, regardez toutes ces rayures… »**

Tout le monde regarda à gauche, il y avait un éperon rocheux où un tigre orange et noir faisait les cent pas de façon agité.

« **Le tigre du Bengale peut sauter plus de six mètres donc il devrait passer juste au dessus de nous… »**

Les passagers regardèrent le matelot laisser échapper un rire nerveux ce qui les fit regarder le tigre avec un peu plus d'attention. Molly ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme disait mais c'était le plus gros chat qu'elle avait jamais vu.

« Maman, c'est un gentil minou ? »

Brennan sourit.

« Oh ma puce, je ne pense pas qu'il ne faut jouer avec lui. »

Molly leva les sourcils mais acquiesça, à un certain niveau elle comprenait qu'un animal de compagnie devait être plus petit qu'elle.

« **Oh regardez pas ici, par ici… »**

Les têtes se tournèrent pour voir un énorme éléphant avec des défenses géantes qui montaient vers le ciel.

« **Celui-ci mes amis est un éléphant d'Afrique, c'est le deuxième animal le plus craint dans la jungle… »**

Un son de trompette retentit de l'autre côté de la rivière.

« **Et voilà l'animal le plus craint… sa belle-mère… »**

Les adultes présents sur le bateau rirent à la blague du matelot.

« **Non sérieusement, vous avez vu les défenses de ce gars-là, le braconnage de l'ivoire est la raison pour laquelle des centaines d'éléphants sont tués chaque année. »**

Brennan secoua la tête, dégoutée à l'idée que ces créatures magnifiques soient presque éteintes à cause des Hommes.

« Maman, braconner ça veut dire tuer hein ? »

Brennan se tourna vers Parker et sourit.

« Le braconnage se rapporte à l'acte de chasser, généralement illégalement. »

Parker hocha la tête et enregistra l'information dans sa mémoire.

« C'est quoi l'ivoire. »

Brennan prit une inspiration pour décider comment expliquer au mieux à son protégé.

« L'ivoire ou dentine est ce dont est fait les défenses et les dents des éléphants, d'autres animaux comme les hippopotames et les morses sont aussi chassés pour cette raison. L'ivoire est très cher, les braconniers scient les défenses et les dents et les utilisent pour fabriquer des décorations, des touches de piano, des babioles, des bijoux et, dans certains pays, pour faire les poignées des reliques religieuses et des outils pour les sacrifices. »

Parker grimaça de dégout.

« L'animal est tué juste pour ça ? »

Brennan hocha la tête solennellement.

« Oui, mais beaucoup de lois ont été passées pour essayer de protéger ces animaux et les braconniers d'ivoire sont maintenant illégaux. »

Parker fronça les sourcils, attristé par ce qu'il avait appris.

« **Hey, si vous regardez à droite du bateau, il y a une famille de gorilles et il semble qu'ils aient trouvé un trésor. »**

Ils sourirent tandis que le bateau approchait les singes. Il y avait une femelle qui jouait avec son petit, elle le faisait tourner en lui tenant les mains. Deux jeunes gorilles faisaient des acrobaties et un grand male se tenait au bord de l'eau, une main sur une branche d'arbre pour ne pas tomber tandis que l'autre tentait de repêcher une boite en bois de l'eau. Il semblait que les créatures avaient déjà réussi à attraper d'autres boîtes. Un tambour qui flottait fut envoyé vers le rivage grâce au courant du au passage du bateau.

Parker se pencha légèrement par dessus bord pour pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit sur une des boîtes qui flottait. Il fronça les sourcils quand il lut 'propriété du jungle safari'.

« Hey, on dirait que ces trucs appartiennent au bateau qui a disparu. »

Booth sourit, il adorait voir son fils complètement plongé dans l'aventure encore une fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Molly qui était restée étrangement silencieuse.

« Tout va bien princesse ? »

Brennan baissa les yeux et sourit quand Molly hocha la tête et sourit.

« Oui. Papa tu dois pas faire de bruit dans la jungle ou tu vas faire peur aux animaux, c'est leur maison papa. »

Elle acquiesça tout en l'informant de la bonne conduite à tenir dans la jungle. Brennan et Booth se regardèrent et sourirent gentiment.

«**Alors les chasseurs d'aventure, Tyson vient de m'annoncer qu'il y avait un troupeau d'éléphants qui se baignaient dans la rivière un peu plus loin donc avec un peu de chance ils nous ignoreront. Rappelez vous de gardez les bras à l'intérieur du bateau à tous moments. »**

Tandis que le bateau s'approchait, ils pouvaient voir un groupe d'une vingtaine d'éléphants qui s'éclaboussaient. Le bateau passa à côté d'un éléphanteau et les passagers sourirent quand il essaya de les éclabousser avec sa trompe. Molly rit en les regardant jouer, un gros éléphant se roulait dans l'eau ce qui créait nombre de vagues. Le plus gros des éléphants se tenait sur la rive comme s'il surveillait l'ensemble de sa famille.

« **Attention tout le monde, apparemment nous allons être éclaboussés… »**

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le petit éléphant les éclaboussa avec une grande précision et malgré la canopée du bateau, tout le monde fut touché par l'eau.

« **Wow, j'espère que personne n'a été trop mouillé. »**

Tous les passagers secouèrent la tête, un peu d'eau ne faisait de mal à personne, même quand elle sortait de la trompe d'un éléphant.

« C'est trop cool, on a été éclaboussé par du jus de nez d'éléphant. »

Brennan et Molly froncèrent leurs nez.

« C'est berk Parka, c'est pas des crottes de nez, c'est de l'eau. »

Booth rit quand il vit que sa petite amie, qui passait ses journées entourée de restes humains, avait l'air dégoutée et même un peu verte sur les bords.

« Allez vous deux, vous allez rendre votre maman malade, et vous finirez arrosés par son jus d'estomac. »

Brennan frappa légèrement l'épaule de Booth et lui fit un regard aussi dégouté que celui qu'elle avait donné aux enfants.

« Ça suffit vous tous. »

Elle sourit aux trois paires d'yeux qui la regardaient et secoua la tête.

Leur voyage continua au cours de la rivière, entrecoupé de petits bancs de sables et de passages étroits. On pouvait entendre des gibbons et des oiseaux qui appelaient leurs partenaires et une cacophonie d'insectes résonnait au loin.

Quand ils s'approchèrent de la rive, le capitaine attira leur attention sur une troupe de lionnes qui se nourrissaient d'une victime tuée récemment.

« **Eh bien, on dirait que c'est du zèbre au menu de ce soir. C'est le cercle de la vie mes amis et c'était l'heure pour ce zèbre de partir. »**

Certains passagers exprimèrent leur attention avec des 'ooh' et des 'aah', tandis que d'autres détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise. Quand ils dépassèrent la troupe, tous les passagers se mirent à rire.

« **Et ça ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours. »**

Sur le rivage se tenait un ancien totem indien, et, s'agrippant aux hauteurs du totem, se trouvaient quatre aventuriers qui essayaient d'échapper au rhinocéros qui les attendait en bas.

« **J'imagine que ce sont les quatre explorateurs qui ont disparus la semaine dernière. Ils peuvent être au moins reconnaissant pour une chose… »**

Les passagers écoutaient attentivement, où était le bon côté d'être chasé par un rhinocéros ?

« **Ils auraient pu être à la place du zèbre. »**

Les passagers s'esclaffèrent.

« Maman, si le monsieur il tombe, il va avoir mal aux fesses ? »

Brennan acquiesça et donna un coup de coude à Booth quand ce dernier se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Surtout s'il tombe sur la corne. »

« **On leur enverra de l'aide quand nous serons de retour, j'ai bien peur que ma radio ne marche pas. »**

Pour souligner son point, il fit résonner les bruits de neige qu'émettait la radio. Des bruits de tambour commencèrent à remplir l'air et tous les passagers essayaient de voir d'où ils pouvaient bien venir.

« Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose ?... Non… Où sont-ils ? »

Une hutte se trouvait dans la clairière, à côté d'un feu de bois dont les volutes montaient dans le ciel.

« **Tout va bien, ces indiens sont amicaux. On dirait qu'ils sont en train de faire la fête ou quelque chose dans le même genre. »**

Un groupe d'indiens dansaient autour d'un feu, l'homme au milieu portait une coiffe faite de plumes rouges et jaunes ainsi que de perles qui pendaient sur les côtés de son visage. Tous les indiens avaient des motifs tatoués sur leurs peaux et ils chantaient dans leur langue.

« Maman, est-ce qu'ils font la fête ? »

Brennan sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

« C'est ce qu'il me semble ma puce. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin un peu plus et quelques indiens s'approchèrent de la rive et ils les menacèrent de leurs lances et haches.

« **Baissez vous, il semblerait que ces indiens ne soient pas si amicaux que ça apparemment. »**

Le capitaine et son assistant se baissèrent et les passagers firent de même, ils se couvrirent tous la tête pour se protéger. Quand le danger fut évité, le capitaine se releva et émit un petit rire nerveux.

« **On a eu chaud.** »

Parker acquiesça et remarque que Molly regardait derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et il fit de même. Brennan le rassura quelques minutes plus tard et sourit.

« Ces eaux ne sont pas sûres, je suis sûre que les indiens ne vont pas s'y aventurer. »

Parker hocha la tête et se retourna vers l'avant du bateau. Booth sourit et lui prit la main, il était fier qu'elle s'immerge dans l'univers des enfants, surtout celui de Parker. »

« **Regardez tous, ce n'est quelque chose que vous verrez souvent. »**

Le bateau s'avança vers une petite chute d'eau qui tombait dans la rivière sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Quand le bateau passa derrière, le capitaine reprit la parole.

« **Le derrière de l'eau. »**

Booth leva les yeux au ciel à la blague débile mais les enfants à bord rirent. Ils continuèrent à avancer et atteignirent l'autre côté de la chute, en plein milieu d'une troupe d'hippopotame.

« **Regardez ce que nous avons là, les hippopotames sont un des animaux à ajouter à la liste des plus dangereux. Faites attention à leurs oreilles, si vous les voyez bouger c'est qu'ils ne sont pas contents. »**

Les passagers regardèrent les hippopotames autour d'eux qui se cachaient dans les profondeurs boueuses et refaisaient surface de temps en temps.

« Regarde papa, des vaches dans l'eau. »

Booth regarda Molly et sourit.

« C'est tes préférées papa. »

« Tu as raison princesse, les vaches sont les préférées de papa mais devines quoi ? »

Molly haussa les épaules.

« Ils ressemblent à des vaches mais ce sont des hippopotames. »

Molly leva les sourcils et se demanda si son père se moquait d'elle.

« Hippa quoi ? »

Brennan rit.

« Des hippos princesse. »

Elle retourna son regard vers les créatures maritimes et fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer de façon à ce que juste Brennan put entendre.

« Ils ressemblent quand même à des vaches. »

Brennan embrassa sa fille et se remit à regarder la rivière.

« **Oh, mon dieu, ils sont tous en train d'agiter les oreilles et de faire des bulles. Oh, oh, c'est pas bon tout ça. »**

Les passagers pouvaient voir les hippopotames ouvrir leurs mâchoires et laisser entendre leur mécontentement.

« **Très bien, je vais tirer quelques balles dans l'eau avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Couvrez vos oreilles pour un instant. »**

« Bouche toi les oreilles vite, vite ma puce. »

Molly se couvrit les oreilles rapidement, de même que Parker tandis que Don tira un, deux et trois coups dans l'eau, ce qui eut pour conséquences de faire replonger les hippopotames dans l'eau.

« **Maintenant que le danger est passé, c'est le bon moment pour vous rappeler à tous de garder vos mains à l'intérieur du bateau. Si vous regarder sur votre droite, vous verrez des anciens dessins sur les murs. »**

Les passagers plissèrent les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir les dessins de poissons aux larges dents, esquissés sur la pierre.

« **Ces dessins en particuliers signifient que l'on s'apprête à entrer dans des eaux infestées de piranhas alors… »**

L'eau commença à remuer autour d'eux.

« Maman ? »

Parker s'éloigna du bord et s'appuya contre sa mère. Brennan sourit quand les deux enfants se tournèrent vers elle pour se faire réconforter. Elle apprécia le fait qu'elle pouvait offrir autre chose que des réponses.

Elle rassura sa fille et passa un bras autour des épaules de Parker.

« **Ils ont dû sentir le mouvement et ils viennent chercher de la nourriture. Accrochez vous tout le monde, ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Les piranhas sont connus pour sauter dans les bateaux pour se nourrir. »**

Ils continuèrent à avancer et les passagers pouvaient voir les piranhas nager rapidement autour d'eux, se cogner contre les parois du bateau, tout ça dans le but de se retrouver à bord pour atteindre le buffet humain.

« **C'est bientôt fini, encore quelques secondes… »**

L'eau se calma et Don poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« **Ces eaux deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses. »**

Il secoua la tête dramatiquement et se retourna quand sa radio se remit à émettre. Il leur annonça ensuite qu'il était temps de retourner à leur point de départ.

« **J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié votre croisière dans la jungle et, en attendant de retourner à la civilisation, gardez bien vos bras à l'intérieur du bateau jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête complètement. »**

Pendant que Don parlait, deux crocodiles se jetèrent contre le bateau, ce qui fit crier quelques passagers. Brennan sourit quand elle remarque que Booth avait fait signe de se saisir de son arme de service avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Tout va bien Booth, ce n'est pas réel. »

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre avant de s'écarter avec un sourire joueur. Booth sourit, légèrement embarrassé par sa réaction automatique contre un reptile automatisé.

« Merci Bones. »

Il répondit sarcastiquement. Le bateau s'arrêta prêt du pont en bois, les bords en caoutchouc rebondissant légèrement contre les poutres de supports tandis que le personnel attachait les cordes et ouvraient les grilles.

« **Bon retour sur la terre ferme, faites attention à la marche. Si les deux rangs du centre pouvaient sortir en premier pour éviter que l'on chavire, ensuite les rangs de derrière et enfin ceux de devant. »**

Booth se leva en premier et sortit du bateau. Brennan lui tendit Molly et aida Parker. Elle vérifia qu'ils n'eut rien oublié et sortit à son tour.

Brennan remercia le personnel à la sortie et suivit Booth et les enfants.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? »

Parker sourit.

« C'était cool, j'ai bien aimé les éléphants qui jouaient dans l'eau et le petit qui nous a arrosé avec sa trompe. C'était génial. »

Brennan acquiesça et regarda Molly.

« Et toi ma puce ? As tu aimé l'attraction ? »

Molly sourit.

« Les el-fants étaient biens maman, c'était drôle. »

Brennan sourit et remit le chapeau sur la tête de Molly. Brennan regarda Booth et lui tapa le nez.

« Et toi, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Booth sourit largement à son côté joueur.

« Oui mais je m'amuse toujours avec toi. »

Brennan rougit, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle baissa la tête et ne résista pas quand il l'attira contre lui.

Parker leur laissa un moment avant de les interrompre avec une certaine hésitation.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Les deux adultes le regardèrent ?

« On peut aller prendre une glace ? »

Brennan regarda son petit ami, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle apprécierait une glace elle aussi.

« Bien sûr, dis le moi si tu vois un stand d'accord ? »

Parker hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la foule. Il glissa sa main dans celle de sa maman et sourit quand elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa au sommet de la tête.

* * *

><p>Ils achetèrent leur glace et s'assirent sur le mur qui séparait Adventure Land et Fantasy Land. Brennan et Molly avaient toutes les deux une coupe et les garçons avaient pris un cornet.<p>

« Je croyais que tu préférais le chocolat Parker ? »

Le garçon détourna les yeux de sa glace à la fraise et grimaça.

« Non, ça l'a été pendant genre un jour mais la glace à la fraise c'est meilleur. »

Brennan sourit, le fait qu'Hannah lui ait donné de la glace au chocolat était sans doute la raison principale pour laquelle il n'aimait plus le chocolat, et cela la rendait intérieurement heureuse.

Ils léchèrent leur glace tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire après. Brennan leur parla de la parade et des feux d'artifice et suggéra qu'ils regardent les premiers à une certaine distance puisque Molly n'en avait encore jamais vu, et qu'ils assistent à la parade et aux plus gros feux d'artifice de plus près ensuite.

« Le dépliant dit que le meilleur endroit pour regarder est à l'extérieur du château, mais il faut y être très tôt. »

Brennan nettoya Molly du mieux qu'elle put mais elle voulut quand même aller aux toilettes pour changer la T-Shirt de la fillette et lui laver le visage et les mains. Ils jetèrent leurs déchets et ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.


End file.
